


Second Chances - German

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, At least he saves our boys, Children of Earth Fix-It, John Hart Saves the Day, M/M, Miracle Day Sort of Fix-It, Oral Sex, Parallel Universes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: John Hart spürt Jack nach Iantos Tod auf und kann nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sehr sein ehemaliger Partner leidet. Also fasst er den tollkühnen Plan, sich in andere Paralleluniversen aufzumachen, um Jack einen neuen Ianto zu besorgen.





	1. Kapitel 01 - Buße

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087108) by [HippyChick1964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippyChick1964/pseuds/HippyChick1964). 



> Als ich vor kurzem nach Jahren Miracle Day mal wieder geguckt hab, da kam ich irgendwie nicht von der dritten Folge los. Abgesehen davon, dass einige Folgen bzw. Handlungsstränge der Staffel ziemlich hohl sind (aber da danach gar nix mehr kam, nimmt man, was man kriegen kann für seine nötige Dosis Captain Jack), fand ich die Folge im Flugzeug ziemlich gut (sie ist witzig und spannend und es geht hauptsächlich um Jack und nicht um Rex oder, Gott bewahre, Oswald Danes, dessen Funktion vermutlich noch nicht mal Russel T Davies selbst kennt). Und irgendwie machte es in meinem Gehirn ganz automatisch Klick, als ich diesen jungen Flugbegleiter, Danny, gesehen hab und dachte: Ianto wäre in der Rolle perfekt, als Undercoveragent oder so, um auf Jack aufzupassen während des Flugs. Vor allem als Rex sagt „wenn Sie mir nen Vodka bringen, dürfen Sie sie befummeln.“ Wham! Das war doch praktisch eine Einladung, das direkt mal auf Ianto zu übertragen.  
> Eigentlich finde ich es wahnsinnig anstrengend, sich für die eigene Fanfic-Handlung an tatsächlichen Folgen entlangzuhangeln bzw. am tatsächlich Gesagten, aber in dem Fall konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Miracle Day wird doch gleich viel erträglicher, wenn Ianto dabei ist und sich um Jacks Bedürfnisse kümmern kann anstatt irgendeines unwichtigen Barkeepers für eine Nacht.  
> Jetzt galt es nur noch das kleine Problem von Iantos Tod zu lösen.  
> Zeitgleich hatte ich HappyChick1964s „Another Thought“ gelesen. Sehr deprimierend und traurig, am Ende zu erfahren, dass Jack sich lediglich an all das erinnert, was er mit Ianto erlebt hat, während er sich in irgendner Drecksbar zu Tode säuft. Mit dem Gedanken fing es dann aber irgendwie an und da ich auch noch John Hart Fan bin, passten plötzlich beide Handlungsstränge zusammen.  
> Dass er nen Ianto aus einem Paralleluniversum mitbringt, erschien mir einfacher, als den Ianto unseres Universums irgendwie wieder lebendig zu machen. Außerdem mochte ich schon immer die Idee, dass Jack (wie in Staffel 1, Folge 3) durch einen Kuss Leben einhauchen kann (auch wenn’s nicht immer zu funktionieren scheint oder zur Debatte steht, je nachdem wie es grad fürs Drehbuch gut ist), in diesem Fall dann halt nur zu viel Leben.  
> Also hab ich die beiden Handlungsideen zusammen gefügt und voilà!
> 
> Ach ja; man sollte Miracle Day schon noch irgendwie auf dem Schirm haben, da einige Passagen, die ich der Vollständigkeit halber kurz anreiße ansonsten unverständlich sein werden.
> 
> Jetzt aber genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Er fand ihn in einem Loch, das das in Australien noch übertraf. Eigentlich hatte John ihn da abpassen wollen, doch als er in diesem versifften Pub mitten in der Australischen Wildnis angekommen war, war die einzige Spur von Jack die Leichen zweier Männer, die ihm ans Leder gewollt hatten.* John grunzte unbeeindruckt, war nicht schade um die zwei, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Jack einfach so zwei Menschen erschossen hatte, anstatt das Problem anders zu lösen, zeigte John, wie sehr er neben der Spur war. Ach, was redete er, der Mann war am Ende, sein schlagendes Herz durch Schnuckelchens Tod einfach herausgerissen und das Einzige, womit er das klaffende Loch zu füllen versuchte, waren Alkohol und Sex. Wenn es eins gab, was John noch überraschen konnte, nach allem, was er gesehen hatte, dann, dass der Tod eines unbedeutenden, wenn auch süßen Walisers, der besser in seinen Archiven aufgehoben war als an der Front, den großen Jack Harkness zu Fall bringen konnte. Jack war nie der Typ gewesen, der sich lange mit Beziehungen aufhielt, schon gar nicht, bevor er sich Jack Harkness genannt hatte. Aber selbst danach... gut, John hatte ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt und wusste von Jacks Ehen und ernsthafteren Beziehungen. Er hatte einige Torchwood Berichte gelesen und anderes Material, das er über Jack in die Finger bekommen hatte, aber nichts hatte je darauf hingedeutet, dass ihn der Tod irgendeines dieser Menschen, die er geliebt hatte, so niedergeschmettert hatte wie der von Ianto Jones.

John hatte sich ganz gut eingelebt da drüben in Mexiko und musste zugeben, dass dieser Planet doch gar nicht so übel war. Er war ihm mittlerweile richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Als diese Aliens aufgetaucht waren und die Kinder dieses Planeten kontrolliert hatten, war John klar gewesen, dass Jack sich drum kümmern würde. Wer, wenn nicht Jack Harkness würde diese Wichser wieder vor die Tür setzen. Aber als John von seinen Kontakten erfahren hatte, welche Verluste Jack der Sieg über die 456 gekostet hatte, begann er, sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen alten Partner zu machen. Kurzentschlossen hatte John alles stehen und liegen lassen, um zu Jack zu gelangen. Aber er verpasste ihn ständig. Der Mann reiste kreuz und quer über diesen Planeten – und das mittels rückständiger menschlicher Technologie –, um sich seine Leber kaputt zu saufen und seinen Schwanz wund zu ficken, in der Hoffnung, Ianto Jones zu vergessen, aber dennoch schaffte er es jedes Mal wieder weg zu sein, sobald John ihn eingeholt hatte, obwohl dieser die Teleportationfunktion seines Vortexmanipulators einsetzte.

Aber nicht dieses Mal.

Dieses Mal war John schneller.

Und so stand er hier nun in diesem heruntergekommenen, dreckigen Pub in Kansas, der so schlechten Alkohol anbot, dass noch nicht mal mehr der niedrige Preis es wett machen konnte. Da konnte man genauso gut auch direkt Spiritus trinken und wenn _John_ das schon so sah, wollte das was heißen.

Aber Jack passte hierhin. Von dem smarten, unwiderstehlichen Mann, den er mal gekannt hatte, war nicht mehr viel übrig. Der graue Militärmantel war noch da, auch, wenn er mal das Waschen nötig gehabt hätte (ebenso wie der Rest von Jack), und an Jacks Hüfte war immer noch die Webley geschnallt, aber John musste zugeben, dass er erschrocken war, als er näher trat. Jacks Gesicht war ausgemergelt, seine Augen blutunterlaufen von zu viel Alkohol und zu wenig Schlaf, sein hageres Gesicht von einem Dreitagebart bedeckt, seine Haare stumpf und ungekämmt. Vermutlich hatte er seit Ewigkeiten nichts gegessen. Na, verhungern konnte er ja nicht. Beziehungsweise, konnte schon, und vermutlich wollte er das wohl sogar auch, aber was dann? Wenn er aufwachte, wäre alles beim Alten. Vermutlich hätte er sogar sein altes Gewicht zurück, sodass er erneut damit beginnen konnte sich zu bestrafen, indem er hungerte oder sonst was machte. John war davon überzeugt, dass Jack es nicht beim Alkohol und Sex belassen hatte, sondern, dass er sich auch schon mehrfach umgebracht hatte oder sich hatte umbringen lassen, jedes Mal eine allzu kurze Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit, deren Erwachen jedes Mal wieder genauso schmerzhaft war in einer Welt ohne Ianto Jones.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte John keine Ahnung, wie er Jack helfen sollte, aber er konnte nicht einfach hier rumstehen und gar nichts tun. Zögerlich trat er deshalb auf die Bar zu und glitt auf den Hocker neben Jack.

„Egal, wie viel du trinkst, wir sind immer noch in Kansas, nich in Oz“, sagte er leise.

Jack zuckte trotzdem zusammen, nachdem er einige Sekunden gebraucht hatte, um zu registrieren, dass er gemeint war und wer da eigentlich plötzlich neben ihm saß.

„Verschwinde, John“, knurrte er müde, seine Stimme rau, so als hätte er sie zu wenig benutzt in den letzten Monaten.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt doch, bin nie so gut mit Befehlen klar gekommen.“

„Ich kann dich dazu bringen, zu verschwinden“, konterte Jack düster, aber John seufzte nur.

„Nicht in deinem Zustand.“ Und das war ja das Traurige daran.

Für eine Weile beachtete Jack ihn nicht weiter, sondern widmete sich wieder dem billigen Fusel vor sich.

„Wenn du nich gehen willst, dann mach dich wenigstens nützlich“, forderte Jack schließlich und kippte das nächste Glas Alkohol in sich hinein.

„Ich bin nich hier, um mit dir ins Bett zu gehen“, konterte John, als er endlich begriff, was Jack meinte.

Dieser knallte das Glas vor sich auf den Tresen. „Und warum zum Teufel nich?!“, giftete er ihn an. „Das ist deine Gelegenheit. Das wolltest du doch seit du wieder hier bist.“

John zuckte winselnd zusammen in der Hoffnung, dass Jack aufhören würde so laut zu reden. Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass dieser Planet, so sehr er ihn auch mittlerweile mochte, noch in der Steinzeit feststeckte, was Sex anbelangte. Und dass es am Arsch der Welt, in Kansas, nur Schwierigkeiten bedeuten konnte, wenn ein Mann einen anderen anmachte, war nicht schwer zu erraten. John würde noch genug mit Jack um die Ohren haben, ohne, dass er zudem unter diesen intoleranten, homophoben Hinterwäldler-Wichsern hier noch ein Blutbad anrichten musste, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Aber ich bin nicht der, den du willst“, erwiderte er leise und Jack gab ein sarkastisches Grunzen zur Antwort.

„Der, den ich will, is unter der Erde“, erwiderte Jack bitter.

„Was hatte er an sich, dass du dich so aufgegeben hast?!“, brauste John plötzlich auf, mit einem Mal von hell auflodernder Verzweiflung und Frustration ergriffen. „Warum er?!“

Jack fuhr zu ihm in einem Tempo herum, das John ihm in seinem Zustand gar nicht zugetraut hätte, und funkelte ihn warnend an.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob Jack ihm eine scheuern würde und er hätte es begrüßt, doch stattdessen antwortete er ihm lediglich mit einem zischenden „ich weiß es nicht“, ehe seine Schultern mutlos in sich zusammen sackten und er sich wieder seinem Alkohol zuwandte.

„Ich hab so viele verloren“, murmelte Jack in sein Glas hinein. „Ehefrauen, Geliebte, Freunde, Familie.“

Beim letzten zuckte John unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Und es hat immer weh getan, immer, aber ich bin immer drüber hinweggekommen, irgendwann. Aber Ianto...“ Jack brach ab. Offenbar konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, warum ausgerechnet Iantos Tod ihn so zerschmetterte.

Zögerlich legte John ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm. Lass uns gehen.“

Er übte sanften, aber bestimmten Druck aus und da Jack offenbar alles egal war, ließ er sich willig von John aus der Bar führen.

 

Er fragte Jack nicht nach seinem Hotel oder wo er sonst untergebracht war, sondern brachte ihn in sein eigenes. Der Bungalow, den er gewählt hatte lag abseits von den anderen, sodass es wenigstens nicht so sehr auffallen würde, sollte es zum Äußersten zwischen ihnen kommen.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, dirigierte John den anderen Mann ins Bad, wo er ihn auf den geschlossenen Klodeckel niederdrückte. Ohne ein Wort machte er sich brüsk daran, Jack auszuziehen und unter die Dusche zu stecken, während er die undeutlichen Anzüglichkeiten ignorierte, mit denen Jack versuchte, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Zur Strafe steckte er ihn unter eiskaltes Wasser, Jacks schockierter Aufschrei eine Genugtuung in seinen Ohren.

Aber dann hatte er Mitleid (und er musste ja schließlich auch selbst unter diesen Strahl) und drehte die Temperatur höher. Nur in seiner Jeans, seine anderen Kleidungsstücke rasch von sich auf den Boden geworfen, trat er zu Jack in die Duschkabine und begann, den ausgemergelten Körper zu waschen. Der Anblick der hervortretenden Rippen und der sich deutlich abzeichnenden Wirbelsäule waren wie ein Messer in Johns Eingeweiden.

Noch ehe er fertig war, begann Jack trotz des warmen Wassers zu zittern und John beeilte sich, ihn ins Trockene zu bringen. In eines der verwaschenen Hotelhandtücher gehüllt, während er mit einem anderen Jacks Haare trocken rubbelte, führte er ihn ins Zimmer und drückte ihn aufs Bett nieder.

„Ich sollte was zu Essen besorgen“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als er automatisch mit seinen Fingern durch Jacks feuchtes Haar strich, um ein wenig Ordnung hineinzubringen.

„Ich will nichts essen“, erwiderte Jack störrisch und lehnte sich stattdessen in Johns Berührung. „Geh nicht“, fügte er flüsternd hinzu und im nächsten Moment spürte John Jacks Arme um seine Hüften, wie sie ihn näher heran zogen, sodass Jack sein Gesicht an Johns Bauch vergraben konnte.

„Du bist der Einzige, der weiß, wie ich mich fühle“, nuschelte er, ohne, dass John aufhörte, durch sein Haar zu streichen.

Dieser gab ein humorloses Lachen von sich. „Ich bin bestimmt der Letzte, der nachvollziehen kann, wie du dich fühlst.“

„Aber du weißt es“, konterte Jack seufzend und presste sich enger an John. „All die anderen. Sie wussten es nicht. Sie kannten ihn nicht.“

„Nein“, stimmte John nach einigem Zögern zu. „Haben sie nicht.“  
„Siehst du“, hauchte Jack gegen Johns Bauch. John erzitterte, als er Jacks warmen Atem auf seiner nassen Haut spürte. Er begegnete Jacks Blick, herausfordernd und hypnotisch, und auf einmal spürte er, wie er schwach wurde. Er ließ es zu, dass Jack ihn langsam mit sich hinunter aufs Bett zog, ohne den intensiven Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Ich brauche das, heute Nacht“, flüsterte Jack und legte sanft seine Hände in Johns Nacken, um ihn nahe an sich heran zu ziehen. „Ich will, dass wir uns gemeinsam erinnern.“

John erschauderte abermals, als Jacks Atem feucht und warm auf seine Lippen traf. Er nickte willig, denn jetzt, wo er Jack so nahe war und die Dusche den Gestank des Pubs von seinem Körper gespült hatte, konnte er ihn riechen. Jacks Geruch hatte ihn schon immer schwach gemacht, ganz egal, dass sie aus dem gleichen Jahrhundert kamen und er selbst dieselben unwiderstehlichen Pheromone ausströmte. Er senkte den Kopf die letzten Zentimeter, um Jack küssen zu können, während er ihm das feuchte Handtuch von den Schultern schob.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie, dieses Mal in einer bewussten und nicht wie vorhin unter der Dusche in einer klinischen Bewegung auf Jacks nackte Schultern legte und seine nackte Brust auf Jacks presste, seine Wärme spürte und die festen Muskeln unter der makellosen, unberührten Haut. Denn da wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, diesen Mann zu spüren. Im Laufe seines Lebens hatte er eine Menge heißer One-Night-Stands gehabt, doch irgendwie – und das war manchmal auch einfach nur lästig in seiner Sentimentalität – kam keiner an Jack Harkness heran. Niemand kam an die Art heran, wie Jack sein ganzes Sein auf seinen Partner konzentrierte, sodass man alles andere um sich herum vergaß, niemand kam an seine Verspieltheit und Leidenschaft heran und niemand an die Art, wie er einen ansehen konnte, so als sei man in diesem einen Moment das Wertvollste, was dieser Mann besaß.

Wenn er also jetzt schwach wurde und Jacks momentane Schwäche für sich ausnutzte, konnte er sich keinen Vorwurf darin machen (und hey, so eine Sexsucht wurde man nicht durch _einen_ lächerlichen Entzug los).

Er rollte sich von Jack herunter, um in einer hektischen Bewegung seine triefend nasse Jeans loszuwerden, was gar nicht so einfach war. Doch mit Jacks enthusiastischer Hilfe schafften sie es schließlich, den engen Stoff von Johns Beinen zu zerren und zu Boden klatschen zu lassen. Jack drückte ihn umgehend zurück auf die Matratze, rutschte vom Bett, sodass er zwischen Johns Beinen zum Knien kam, und nahm ihn in einer einzigen, hungrigen Bewegung in seinen warmen Mund auf. John schrie überrascht auf. Er krallte seine Finger fest in Jacks Haar und schloss ekstatisch die Augen, während er Jacks heißen, feuchten Mund um sich genoss, seine vollen Lippen, die sich eng um seinen Schwanz schlossen. Ein ersticktes Gurgeln war das einzige, das er von sich geben konnte, als Jack begann zu saugen und seine geschickten, manipulierenden Finger um Johns Hoden schloss und sanft zudrückte.

„Jack“, keuchte er in einem fruchtlosen Versuch des Protests – und das auch nur anstandshalber. Aber nach einigen Minuten, in denen er mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, seinen Orgasmus heranrasen spürte, drückte er Jack von sich fort – eine der schwierigsten Entscheidungen, die er je hatte treffen müssen. Aber er brauchte... Er musste einfach...

Er zerrte Jack zu sich aufs Bett und rollte sie herum, sodass er den größeren Mann in die Matratze niederdrückte. Jetzt war er dran. Wie im Wahn ließ er seine Hände über Jacks ausgemergelten, aber willigen Körper gleiten, fremd und doch so vertraut zugleich, kniff seine Brustwarze unsanft zwischen seinen Fingern, sodass der andere Mann sich ihm stöhnend entgegenwölbte, und ließ sie dann zwischen Jacks Beine gleiten. Oh, er hatte das vermisst. Diesen fantastischen Schwanz, den er kaum mit seinen Fingern umschließen konnte. Diese pulsierende Hitze und der alles überdeckende Geruch, der umso stärker wurde, als die ersten Lusttropfen aus der Spitze quollen. Er ließ nach einigen Sekunden wieder von Jack ab, was dieser ihm mit einem protestierenden Jammern quittierte, und schob seine Finger zwischen Jacks Pobacken.

John stoppte verwirrt, als Jacks Finger sich plötzlich eisern um sein Handgelenk schlossen. Er sah ihm in die Augen und begegnete einem überraschend klaren und entschlossenen Funkeln in Jacks blauen Augen. Dieser schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und noch ehe John sich’s versah, hatte Jack sie beide wieder herumgewälzt, sodass er auf ihm zum Liegen kam. In diesem Moment hasste John Ianto Jones wie keinen Zweiten. Er hasste die Macht, die dieser unscheinbare, schwache Junge auch jetzt noch über Jack hatte, dass dieser in seiner Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit sogar dazu getrieben wurde, sich dazu herabzulassen, wieder mit John ins Bett zu gehen, aber dennoch diesen einen Akt für einen toten Mann aufsparte. Er hasste ihn, empfand aber gleichzeitig tiefsten Respekt für ihn, dass es ihm gelungen war, Jacks Herz so vollkommen zu erobern – und durch seinen Tod zu zerschmettern.

Jack schlang sich Johns Beine um die Hüften und drang auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung mit zwei glitschigen Fingern in ihn ein, was ihn abrupt zurück ins Hier und Jetzt holte. John entfuhr ein überraschter Ausruf und er fragte sich, woher Jack das Gleitgel hatte, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ein Päckchen in seiner Hosentasche gehabt und Jack es vermutlich entdeckt haben musste.

Aber gut. Er ließ sich entspannt zurück auf die Matratze sinken und schlang seine Beine fester um Jacks Taille. So war es die meiste Zeit zwischen ihnen gewesen und er war gewillt, alles zu nehmen, was Jack bereit war ihm zu geben. Sollte er an seinen idealisierten Vorstellungen von Ianto Jones festhalten mit allem, was dies beinhaltete. John würde auch so auf seine Kosten kommen.

Er stöhnte laut, als Jack seine Finger wieder unsanft aus ihm zog und er stattdessen seine Erektion an Johns Öffnung presste.

„Oh ja, tu’s“, stöhnte er und wölbte sein Becken Jack entgegen. Ohne zu zögern drang Jack abrupt in ihn ein, was beiden Männern ein kehliges Stöhnen entriss. Für einen Moment hielten sie sich zitternd fest, um von dem intensiven Gefühl nicht überwältigt zu werden, doch dann legte Jack sich Johns Beine über die Schultern und begann, tief und fest in ihn zu stoßen.

 

Keuchend und schweißüberströmt lagen die beiden Männer für lange Minuten regungslos nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Irgendwann drehte John zögerlich den Kopf, um Jack ansehen zu können, und griff unsicher tastend nach seiner Hand. Zu seiner Überraschung rollte Jack sich zu ihm herum und schmiegte sich eng an seine Seite. Perplex war John für einen Moment wie erstarrt, ehe er sich ebenfalls auf die Seite drehte und Jack in seine Arme zog.

„Ich war so überheblich, John“, begann Jack irgendwann leise, seine Stimme stockend und erstickt.

John fluchte innerlich, lief es also wieder darauf hinaus, aber er hörte seinem ehemaligen Partner lediglich schweigend zu. Schließlich war er hierhergekommen, um Jack beizustehen und ihm Trost und Halt zu geben, wo er konnte.

„Wieso?“, fragte er leise. Seine Informanten hatten ihm nicht viel darüber sagen können, was genau passiert war.

Jack zögerte für einige Sekunden und presste sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge, ehe er die Kraft fand, weiterzusprechen. „Ich dachte, wir können es mit den 456 aufnehmen. Ich war so selbstsicher, dass ich Ianto mit ins Thames-House geschleppt hab. Irgendwas in mir wollte ihn wohl beeindrucken, wollte ihm zeigen, wie ich die Situation meistern würde und wie ich dadurch versuchen würde, wieder gut zu machen, was ich Clem und den anderen Kindern damals angetan hab. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich im Grunde kein schlechter Mensch bin.“

John wusste nicht, was es mit diesen anderen Kindern von damals und diesem Clem auf sich hatte, doch das war im Moment unwichtig. „Selbst wenn du ihm verboten hättest, mitzukommen, er wäre dir trotzdem gefolgt“, sagte John stattdessen. „Weil er dich geliebt hat.“

John spürte das winzige Lächeln auf Jacks Lippen an seiner Haut. „Ja, das wäre er.“

Aber dann schlossen sich Jacks Finger auf einmal krampfhaft um Johns Rücken. „Ich hab ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn auch liebe“, würgte Jack voller bitterer Reue hervor. „Ich war zu feige, es ihm zu sagen, selbst im Moment seines Todes.“

„Er hat es gewusst“, versuchte John ihn aufzumuntern, aber Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab ihm nie irgendeinen Anlass dafür gegeben, es zu vermuten. Im Gegenteil: Ein paar Tage vorher hab ich ihm noch gesagt, dass ich nichts übrig hab für Beziehungen. Ich hab gesehen, dass ihn das getroffen hat, auch wenn er versucht hat, es zu überspielen, aber es war mir egal. Zu dem Zeitpunkt fand ich es gut so, wie es war. Unkompliziert. Beziehungen machen alles komplizierter.“

„Liebe auch.“

Jack stimmte ihm mit einem niedergeschlagenen Grunzen zu. „Ja. Sieh mich jetzt an.“

John antwortete nichts darauf. Er hatte es schließlich gesehen und zweitens hätte er sowieso keine Erwiderung gewusst. Stattdessen strich er durch Jacks Haar und über seinen Rücken. „Du solltest schlafen. Weißt garantiert selbst nicht mehr, wann du das letzte Mal geschlafen hast.“

Anstatt zu protestieren gab Jack lediglich ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und John spürte, wie Jack sich in seinen Armen entspannte, wie sein Körper schwerer wurde, als er endlich in Schlaf verfiel.

Nachdenklich zog John die Bettdecke über sie beide und folgte Jack wenige Minuten später.

 

„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte John, während sie zusammen auf dem Bett über ihr Mittagessen gebeugt saßen. Jack tippte nachdenklich mit den Essstäbchen gegen seine Unterlippe, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem mittelmäßigen chinesischen Fastfood in dem Karton vor sich widmete.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.

John betrachtete ihn für eine Weile aufmerksam, sein eigenes Essen dabei für den Moment vergessen. Jack sah heute viel besser aus. Was ein bisschen Wasser, Seife und eine durchgeschlafene Nacht doch ausrichten konnten. John wagte ja gar nicht erst daran zu denken, dass es auch an seiner Anwesenheit liegen könnte. Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen. Es hatte Jack sichtlich gutgetan, über alles mit jemandem zu reden, der wusste, worum es überhaupt ging. Er war heute wieder bei relativ klarem Verstand, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er wieder nüchtern war.

„Ich glaub, ich kann nicht hierbleiben“, fuhr Jack emotionslos fort und lenkte Johns Aufmerksamkeit somit wieder auf sich.

Dieser grunzte zynisch. „Das will ich doch wohl nich hoffen.“

„Nein.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf der Erde. Hier gibt es zu vieles, das mich verfolgt, selbst am hintersten Ende der Welt.“ Er warf die Stäbchen zurück in den Karton und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. „Es ist ja nicht nur Ianto. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ein Kind sehe, muss ich an meinen Enkel denken und an das, was ich ihm angetan hab.“

„Du hattest kein Wahl!“

„Nein, hatte ich nicht, aber das macht meine Tat nicht besser. Ich hab dadurch auch meine Tochter verloren.“

John kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Wäre dann vielleicht wirklich besser, für ne Weile keine anderen Menschen zu sehen.“

„Hmhm...“

„Soll ich...“ John wandte seinen Blick von Jack, der gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte. „Soll ich dir helfen? Ich bring dich wohin du willst... wann du willst.“

Nach einigen Sekunden sah Jack ihn wieder an. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte sogar seine Mundwinkel. „Danke. Ich überleg mir was. Einen Ort, an dem mich absolut nichts an dieses Leben hier erinnert.“ Er nickte. „Ja, das brauch ich jetzt. Aber ich bleib in dieser Zeit. Kein Grund, alles noch komplizierter zu machen als es eh schon ist.“

„Ja, ähm, alles klar. Sag mir nur wann und ich bin bereit.“

Sie sahen sich für einige Augenblicke an, ehe Jack sich wieder abwandte und in die Ferne starrte. „Ich muss mich von Gwen verabschieden. Dann können wir gehen.“

 

Der Wind war kalt und auf diesem Hügel über Cardiff war er den eisigen Böen erst recht ausgeliefert. Aber die Märzkälte störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, sein totes, erstarrtes Innerstes wurde mit einem Funken Wärme erfüllt, als er Gwen zusammen mit Rhys auf einmal den Hügel hinaufklettern sah. Ihre voranschreitende Schwangerschaft war nun mehr als deutlich sichtbar und trotz allem freute er sich für die beiden.

Sie kamen beide einige Meter von ihm entfernt zum Stehen und musterten einander.

„Es hätte nich einfach ‘n Pub sein können?, eröffnete Gwen dann jedoch das Gespräch, um die Situation ein bisschen aufzulockern. „Nein?“

„Schweinkalt hier“, warf Rhys maulend ein. „Meine Füße...“

Ein entnervtes Lächeln voller Zuneigung schaffte es, sich auf Jacks Gesicht zu stehlen. „Das hab ich vermisst: Das ständige Gejammer der Waliser.“

Er ließ das Lächeln langsam ersterben und fixierte seinen Blick auf Gwen. „Gut siehst du aus.“

Sie grunzte amüsiert. „Ich bin eine Riesenkugel.“

„Verdammt toll sieht sie aus.“

Da konnte Jack Rhys nur zustimmen und er stimmte in das Lachen mit ein, als Gwen auf ihn zutrat.

„Geht’s dir gut?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja.“ Was sollte er ihr auch anderes sagen.

„Und, hat’s geholfen?“

Er zögerte, ehe er ihr antwortete. „Bin ziemlich viel rumgereist.“ Er holte tief Luft und war in diesem Moment froh, dass sie ihn nicht in seinen dunkelsten Stunden in den letzten Monaten hatte erleben müssen. „Dieser Planet ist zu klein. Die ganze Welt ist... wie ein Friedhof.“

„Komm zurück zu uns.“

Er wünschte, er könnte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie zurückzulassen, aber sie musste sich ein anderes Leben aufbauen. Fort von Torchwood und toten Freunden. Er hoffte nur, dass sie durch die 456-Regulation hinreichend geschützt war vor all den Feinden, die ihnen noch von der Regierung schaden wollten. Wären Rhys und das Baby nicht, hätte er sie mitgenommen.

„Ich bin noch nicht weit genug gereist“, schlug er ihr beschwörendes Angebot deshalb aus. „Da ist noch viel zu viel, das ich mit mir herumschleppen muss.“ Er sah nach oben in den nachtschwarzen Himmel. „Und in diesem Augenblick surft ein Kaltfusionscruiser durch die Ionenriffe am Rande des Sonnensystems. Mit geöffnetem Transportdock.“ Jack wandte den Blick von den Sternen und sah sie wieder an. „Er wartet nur auf das Signal.“

Gwen bedachte ihn plötzlich mit einem traurigen Schmunzeln und holte zu Jacks Überraschung seinen Vortex Manipulator aus ihrer Jackentasche. „Sie haben’s in den Trümmern gefunden. Unzerstörbar. Wie sein Besitzer.“ Naja, nicht wirklich Dalek-sicher, aber was soll’s. Dankbar nahm er die Ledermanschette an und legte sie sich um. „Ich hab ein neues Band drangemacht.“

„Hat mich fünfzig Pfund gekostet“, lamentierte Rhys aus dem Hintergrund, um seinen Punkt klarzustellen.

„Schick mir ne Rechnung“, schmunzelte Jack, ehe er sich wieder ernster an Gwen wandte.

„Kommst du jemals wieder zurück?“

„Für was denn?“, fragte er erstickt und er spürte, dass sich in seinen Augen Tränen ansammelten, ebenso wie in Gwens.

„Mich“, erwiderte sie prompt.

Sie sahen sich für einige lange Augenblicke fest in die Augen, Gwen beschwörend, Jack müde und niedergeschlagen.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld“, erklärte sie mit bebender Stimme als die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinabfielen.

„Doch, das war’s.“

„Nein!“

„Steven... und Ianto. Und Owen und Tosh und Suzie und...“ Er holte tief Luft und wich ihrem Blick seufzend aus. „Sie alle starben... meinetwegen.“

„Uns hast du aber gerettet“, versuchte sie ihn verzweifelt umzustimmen und griff zitternd nach seiner Hand. „Hast du doch.“

„Es hat mir zu sehr gefallen. Und sieh, was aus mir geworden ist. Deswegen...“ Er tat abermals einen tiefen Atemzug. Er hatte das Gefühl, an seinen Emotionen zu ersticken.. „So viele Leben hab ich gelebt. Zeit, ein neues zu finden.“

Entschlossen trat Jack auf einmal von Gwen zurück und aktivierte den Vortex Manipulator.

Gwen schluchzte hysterisch und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn umzustimmen. „Ja... sie sind tot und es tut mir leid, Jack, aber du darfst doch nicht einfach weglaufen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wollte es immer noch nicht wahrhaben. „Du kannst nicht weglaufen!“

„Oh doch, das kann ich.“ Er spürte, wie sich seine Moleküle zu zersetzen begannen, als der Teleporter des Schiffes ihn erfasste. „Sieh mir zu.“

Dann war Gwen fort und er fand sich im Inneren des Schiffes wieder. Er begegnete Johns Blick und wandte sich dann schweigend von ihm ab. Er musste jetzt für eine Weile allein sein.

 

„Wieso fliegen wir nochmal mit dem Ding hier, anstatt meinen Vortex Manipulator zu benutzen?“, maulte John, als sie während des Asteroidensturms, in den sie geraten waren, heftig durchgeschüttelt wurden.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, der ist kaputt?“ Jack zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte ihn pointiert aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich hab nich gesagt, dass er kaputt ist“, wehrte John ab, während er damit beschäftigt war, sich festzuhalten. „Er spinnt nur manchmal ein bisschen seit dein Bruder daran rumgefummelt hat. Ich arbeite dran. Ist fast behoben.“

„Jammer, jammer, jammer“, spöttelte Jack. „Redest immer noch wie ein Zeitagent. Tut dir mal ganz gut, wieder wie alle anderen auch mit nem Schiff zu reisen anstatt die Abkürzung zu nehmen.“

John gab ein zynisches Grunzen von sich. „Ich bin nich unsterblich. Ich würde also gern an unserem Ziel ankommen eh ich alt und grau bin.“

Jack grinste ihn charmant an, für einen Moment wieder ganz der Alte. „Genieß einfach den Spaß.“

„Unter Spaß versteh ich was anderes“, grummelte er unter angehaltenem Atem und warf immer wieder vernichtende Blicke nach draußen, wo tödliche Gesteinsbrocken gefährlich nah an ihnen vorbei rasten.

„Er nimmt uns doch eh nur bis Galaxie Drei mit. Von da aus können wir den Vortex Manipulator nehmen.“

„Was willst du eigentlich in Galaxie Acht?“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Die haben ein paar gute Asteroidenbars und Vergnügungsplaneten.“

„Ich hab dich nicht aus diesem Loch auf der Erde gezerrt, damit du jetzt im All weitermachst.“

„Nein, nein.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber bin ich hinweg.“

„Ach tatsächlich.“ John funkelte ihn skeptisch an.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fühl mich besser, seit wir von der Erde weg sind. Hier draußen ist alles... es ist besser. Ich hab mich sehr verändert seit damals. Der Doctor und alles, was ich mit ihm erlebt hab, hat mich zu einem anderen gemacht. Aber irgendwie überkommt mich hier draußen die alte Abenteuerlust.“

„Tss, na schön. Dann mach dich von mir aus zum intergalaktischen James Bond...“ John brach ab, er konnte sich nicht helfen und musterte Jack immer noch mit einer gewissen Skepsis.

„Es wird noch ne Weile brauchen, bis ich wieder in Ordnung komme“, erklärte Jack leise. „Vielleicht Jahrzehnte. Ich weiß auch nicht... wenn ich die Erde und alle Erinnerungen daran zurücklasse, sollte ich den Mann, der ich da war wohl besser auch zurücklassen.“

„Hmhm“, machte John wenig überzeugt. „Ich mochte dein altes Ich, ehrlich. Man konnte viel mehr Spaß mit dir haben. Seit du auf der Erde lebst, bist du ne richtige Spaßbremse, aber... bin mir nicht sicher, ob es hilfreich ist, den Sonnenschein zu spielen und so zu tun, als könnte dir das alles nichts anhaben.“

„Funktioniert bei dir auch ganz gut“, entgegnete Jack prompt. „Und beim Doctor. Ich weiß, dass wir alle Feiglinge sind, wenn wir so tun, als würde uns das alles nicht berühren, aber du weißt selbst, dass uns das beschützt.“

Unglücklicherweise fiel John nichts ein, das er dem hätte entgegensetzen können, da Jack vollkommen recht hatte. „Okay“, sagte er schließlich nachdenklich und warf seufzend einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen war wieder alles friedlich. Das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. „Dann... zieh dein Ding durch. Tu alles, damit’s dir wieder besser geht.“

Jack entging nicht Johns pointierter Blick, mit dem er ihn fixierte, weshalb er ernst nickte. „Ich versprech’s. Ich werd mich nicht mehr so gehen lassen. Sechs Monate waren lang genug dafür. Für den Rest meines Lebens muss ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen, um mich abzulenken. Aber, hey, das Universum ist groß. Mir stehen alle Möglichkeiten offen.“

„Ja“, stimmte John leise zu. „Das stimmt wohl.“

 

Zwei Tage später setzte ihre Mitfahrgelegenheit sie auf Ellis Station ab, dem Hauptverkehrspunkt in Galaxie Drei.

Sie bahnten sich mühsam einen Weg durch die geschäftigen Reisenden, bis sie ein etwas ruhigeres Eckchen auf dem größten Raumhafen dieser Galaxis gefunden hatten (was gar kein so leichtes Unterfangen war).

Für einige Momente starrte Jack einfach nur aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die ankommenden und abfliegenden großen Personenbeförderungsschiffe, riesigen Frachtschiffe und kleine Privatkreuzer, die draußen vor der Schwärze des Alls umherschwirrten und sich, je weiter sie sich entfernten, schließlich kaum mehr von den glitzernden Sternen unterscheiden ließen. Er genoss die Stille um ihn herum, das hektische Treiben des Raumhafens ein Summen in weiter Ferne.

John stand neben ihm und beobachtete ihn unter gesenkten Lidern, anstatt seine Aufmerksamkeit den Geschehnissen auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe zu widmen.

Plötzlich nickte Jack brüsk, wandte sich vom Fenster ab und schwang sich seinen Rucksack wieder über die Schulter. „Kann’s losgehen?“

John erwiderte mit einem ebenso ernsten Nicken. Dann aktivierte er ohne weiteres Zögern seinen Vortex Manipulator und Galaxie Drei lag im Bruchteil von Sekunden Tausende von Lichtjahren hinter ihnen.

Sie sahen sich an ihrem Ziel um, nahmen die Veränderungen und das Vertraute in sich auf, erinnerten sich an die gemeinsamen guten, sorgenfreieren Zeiten, die sie auf dieser Raumstation verbracht hatten, ehe sie sich in unangenehmen Schweigen gegenüberstanden.

„Also dann. Viel Glück.“ John sah betreten weg. Er wollte Jack nicht verlassen, aber so war es ausgemacht. Er selbst war für Jack auch bloß eine Erinnerung an die Erde, an tote Freunde. Es war besser so.

„Wünsch ich dir auch.“

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er sich ein Herz fasste und auf Jack zutrat, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, als er das das letzte Mal gemacht hatte, damals in Cardiff. Mittlerweile waren sie beide andere geworden. Der eine zum Besseren, der andere zum Schlechteren verändert.

„Ich finde dich, wenn’s nötig ist“, murmelte er und Jack holte Luft, um wahrscheinlich zu protestieren, dass er mit der Erde abgeschlossen hatte. Aber er sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur abgehakt, sein Pflichtgefühl am Ende wohl doch zu tief in ihm verwurzelt.

John nickte ihm ein letztes Mal zu und aktivierte abermals seinen Vortex Manipulator.

*Eine Anspielung auf das Ende von Another Thought von HippyChick1964

 


	2. Kapitel 02 - Mirror, Mirror

Binnen Sekunden materialisierte John wieder auf der Erde, erleichtert, zurück den schnelleren Weg nehmen zu können.

Er sah sich um. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen außer einer alten Frau, die mit Blumen in der Hand reglos an einem Grab einige Meter entfernt stand. John starrte auf das Grab hinab, vor dem er selbst stand. Der Grabstein war schlicht, aus grauem Stein, und auf dem Gras davor stand lediglich eine Blumenvase mit einem Strauss weißer Rosen, vermutlich von Iantos Schwester. John seufzte. Kein monumentaler Grabbau für Jacks Geliebten, so wie Alexander der Große ihn für seinen Hephaistion damals errichtet hatte. Stattdessen nur dieses schlichte Grab inmitten all der anderen bedeutungslosen Niemande.

Die eingemeißelte Inschrift, Ianto Jones 19. August 1983 – 28. September 2009, schien John zu verspotten, dass er hier nun vor allem stand, was noch übrig war von diesem jungen Mann, der Jack Harkness zu Fall gebracht hatte. Gleichzeitig kam sie ihm wie ein Ansporn vor, seinen Plan auch tatsächlich in die Tat umzusetzen. Eigentlich, als er Jack aufgesucht hatte, hatte er ihn nur trösten wollen, aber die absolute Verzweiflung, die jede Faser von Jacks Sein erfüllte, war selbst für John schwer zu ertragen. Und da hatte er sich gefragt, warum zum Teufel sie dieses Schicksal akzeptieren sollten. Sie waren ehemalige Zeitagenten, es war ihr verdammter Job gewesen, die Zeitlinie zu korrigieren. Und so wie die Dinge jetzt standen, hielt John sie definitiv für grundlegend falsch. Aber er konnte nicht einfach in die Vergangenheit reisen und Ianto mit hierher bringen. Entgegen dem, was alle von ihm dachten, war er nicht blöd. Und auch nicht so verantwortungslos wie alle dachten. Ihm war natürlich vollauf bewusst, dass er ein Zeitparadoxon erschaffen könnte, wenn Ianto aus seiner Zeit gerissen wurde. Manchmal ging es gut, wenn Leute in einer anderen Zeit strandeten, wenn sie durch den Riss fielen. Das war dann halt natürliches Schicksal, aber ein Eingriff von Menschenhand... Man musste sich ja nur mal Jack ansehen. Er war selbst ein Zeitparadoxon und würde deshalb niemals wieder sterblich werden können, ohne gleich das ganze Universum mit in den Untergang zu reißen.

Aber es gab ja noch andere Möglichkeiten als die Vergangenheit. Wozu gab es schließlich Paralleluniversen! Es gab Millionen, vielleicht Milliarden anderer Realitäten neben dieser hier, alle fein säuberlich nebeneinander aufgestapelt wie die Seiten in einem Buch, wenn man es sich bildlich vorstellen wollte. Und wie in einem Buch hatte die Seite vor oder nach der, auf der man sich gerade befand, in der Regel mehr mit dem Thema der eigenen Seite zu tun als die letzte mit der ersten Seite. Es hatte noch nie einer wirklich erforscht, aber in der Theorie waren die Universen, die dem eigenen am nächsten waren, diesem auch am ähnlichsten. So viel halt zur Theorie. Das Problem war nur, zu steuern, in welches Universum man gelangte. Die Time Lords hatten das mal gekonnt mit ihrer tollen TARDIS. Aber seit ihrem Untergang war die letzte TARDIS dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Ha! Diese ausrangierte Telefonzelle. Wer brauchte die schon. Ein Vortex Manipulator konnte dafür sehr wohl auch weiterhin in Paralleluniversen reisen (man hatte es ihnen in der Zeitagentur halt nur nicht unbedingt geraten). Und erst recht, wenn man sich so was Praktisches wie den Riss zunutze machen konnte. Das Problem war nur weiterhin, wie John steuern sollte, wo er hinreiste. Er hatte keine Lust, erst in zehn Universen zu landen, in denen es gar keinen Ianto Jones gab, ehe er eins mit ihm fand. Er hatte schließlich kein unsterbliches Leben dafür Zeit. Also musste er etwas finden, das ihn in eben diese Universen mit einem Ianto leitete. Irgendwo würde er da ja wohl einen passenden finden, den er für Jack wieder mit hierher bringen konnte.

Und allein aus diesem Grund stand er vor Iantos Grab. Wenn er Iantos Grab scannte und so seinen Vortex Manipulatur auf Iantos DNA programmierte, müsste ihn das eigentlich wie ein Routenplaner in die richtigen Universen leiten. War doch ganz einfach. Der Plan war so einfach wie genial. Jack würde stolz auf ihn sein.

 

Als John materialisierte, war er von schummrigem roten Licht umgeben, sodass er kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Aber das musste er auch gar nicht, sein Vortex Manipulator hatte ihn direkt an den richtigen Ort geführt. Er griff nach einer Archivkiste vor sich im Regal und zog sie leise heraus. Auch ohne, dass sein Vortex Manipulator ihm das sagte, spürte er, dass der Inhalt der Kiste das war, wonach er suchte. Wenn man so lange solch ein Ding benutzte, bekam man irgendwann einfach ein instinktives Gespür dafür. Mit einem zufriedenen Geräusch holte er Greys Vortex Manipulator aus dem Karton, den er dann wieder an seinen Platz zurückschob. Und im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon wieder aus dem Hochsicherheitslagerhaus verschwunden. Dämliches UNIT. Hatten noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass er da war. Ein bisschen enttäuschend, auf die Action einer Konfrontation verzichten zu müssen, aber John hatte momentan wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun.

Er besah sich die Ledermanschette bei Tageslicht, als er von London aus wieder in einer Cardiffer Seitenstraße materialisierte. Schien die Explosion unversehrt überstanden zu haben. Keine Ahnung, ob das auch für den eingefrorenen Grey galt, aber er hoffte, dass der Satansbraten mit der Torchwood Drei Basis in die Luft geflogen war. Keiner konnte es gebrauchen, wenn UNIT den irgendwo bunkerte und irgendwann aus Versehen wieder auftaute.

Nachdenklich drehte John das glatte Leder zwischen den Händen. Er fragte sich, warum Jack ihn nicht an sich genommen und gegen seinen kaputten ausgetauscht hatte. Das hätte vieles erleichtert, bis hin dazu, Iantos Tod von vorneherein zu verhindern. Aber vermutlich war es ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Immerhin hatte er zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade sein halbes Team verloren. Man konnte nur von Glück sagen, dass UNIT noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wie man den Vortex Manipulator benutzte, nachdem sie ihn aus den Trümmern der Basis in Cardiff geborgen hatten. Sie waren wahrscheinlich grade mit interessanterem Torchwood-Spielzeug beschäftigt, das ihnen in die Hände gefallen war, als dass sie sich groß für eine alte Ledermanschette interessierten, die auf den ersten Blick noch nicht mal so was Interessantes wie ne Waffe war. Gut für John also. Er wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und einen zweiten funktionierenden Vortex Manipulator bei sich haben. Man wusste ja nie, was für Auswirkungen dieses ganze Universenhopping auf das normalerweise robuste Gerät hatte. Wenn er alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte, würde er den Manipulator Ianto – welchen Ianto er auch immer mitbringen würde – geben, damit er mit Jack in die Flitterwochen quer durch die Galaxien hüpfen konnte.

Voller Tatendrang spazierte er rasch die Straßen der Cardiffer Innenstadt entlang. Der Riss verlief zwar mitten durch die Stadt, aber er wollte sich sicherheitshalber den stärksten Punkt zunutze machen. Die volle Power des Risses würde ihn wie einen Schleudersitz ins nächste Universum katapultieren. Und das schonte wiederum den Vortex Manipulator, der dann lediglich steuern musste.

Er bog in Richtung Hafen ein. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn, als er auf den Roald Dahl Plass trat. Der weitläufige Platz war noch eine komplette Baustelle, aber wenigstens das Loch, das einst die Torchwood Drei Basis gewesen war, war gefüllt. Momentan arbeitete man auf Hochtouren, die Promenade der Bucht wiederherzustellen sowie den Wasserturm in der Mitte. Keinem von den Vollpfosten war bewusst, dass sie mitten auf dem aktivsten Punkt eines Zeitrisses herum trampelten, der zur Zeit immer noch recht gereizt war aufgrund der Explosion vor einem halben Jahr. Aber das hatte John nicht zu interessieren. Für ihn war lediglich die Rissenergie wichtig, die der Platz verströmte und die Anzeigen seines Vortex Manipulators wie verrückt spielen ließ.

Ein letztes Mal kontrollierte er sorgfältig, ob er alles richtig einprogrammiert hatte, dann aktivierte er den Vortex Manipulator.

 

Voller Enthusiasmus sah er sich um. Er befand sich eindeutig auf dem Roald Dahl Plass – einem unversehrten Roald Dahl Plass. So weit so gut. Wie nah dieses Universum allerdings seinem eigenen lag und wie ähnlich es diesem dementsprechend war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er hoffte, dass der Vortex Manipulator sich automatisch von Innen nach Außen vorarbeitete – die Chance, Erfolg zu haben war seiner Meinung nach in einem der ähnlicheren Universen größer als in einem völlig verfremdeten –, aber wenn Zeit und Raum im Spiel waren, wusste man nie.

Zufrieden überquerte er den Platz in Richtung Hafen.

An der Promenadenreling blieb er allerdings nachdenklich stehen und warf abwechselnde Blicke auf das unter ihm liegende Touristenbüro und die Cardiffer Bucht vor sich.

Vielleicht war er die ganze Sache ein wenig zu überstürzt angegangen. Er konnte doch nicht einfach da rein marschieren ohne zu wissen, was ihn da drin erwarten würde. Er wusste ja noch nicht mal, ob sein anderes Ich in diesem Universum schon aufgetaucht war.

Aber gut, er war nicht Captain John Hart, wenn er sich von so was aufhalten ließ.

John rückte seine Jacke zurecht und marschierte fest entschlossen die Treppe hinunter auf den Eingang des Touristenbüros zu. Doch schon gleich, als er es betrat und nicht die vertraute Gestalt von Ianto Jones hinter dem Tresen sah, ahnte er, dass er hier wohl falsch war.

„Hi, kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, lächelte die junge, aber ihm gänzlich unbekannte Frau hinter dem Tresen ihn an.

„Ähm, vielleicht.“ Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich wieder von seinem Schock erholt, stolzierte auf die junge Frau zu und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Ich suche einen Freund. Hab gehört, er soll hier arbeiten. Ianto Jones.“

Die Brünette runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry. Hier arbeite nur ich. Ich kenne keinen Ianto Jones.“

„Och, naja.“ John zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Dann hab ich mich wohl geirrt. Bis dann.“

Er wollte schreien, als er wieder draußen vor der Tür stand. Das war schwieriger als erwartet. So viel zu der Theorie von Innen nach Außen vorarbeiten.

 

Nach einigen Scannungen seines Vortex Manipulators fand er Ianto schließlich in London. Bei Torchwood Eins. Offenbar also nicht zerstört und demnach wären Ianto und Jack sich wohl auch nie begegnet.

Er blies die ganze Aktion vollends ab, als er Ianto in einen Park folgte, wo er sich mit einer attraktiven dunkelhäutigen Frau traf, die einen Kinderwagen bei sich hatte.

Na klasse.

Also auf ins nächste Universum.

 

Im nächsten Universum war es noch schlimmer. Da spürte John Ianto zwar in Cardiff auf, aber nicht bei Torchwood. Verdammt nochmal! Stattdessen besaß Ianto einen kleinen Buchladen in der Cardiffer Innenstadt. Schön für ihn, aber damit konnte John noch weniger anfangen als wie mit dem aus dem letzten Universum. Er hatte keine Muße dazu, Jack Ianto erst schmackhaft machen zu müssen. Und was sollte Jack auch bitteschön mit einem untrainierten, langweiligen Buchhändler, der vermutlich noch nich mal ne Waffe vernünftig abfeuern konnte. Wenn man an der Seite von Jack Harkness leben wollte, dann war Selbstverteidigung ne Grundvoraussetzung. Er nahm doch hier nicht die ganze Arbeit auf sich, nur damit Ianto vom nächstbesten Alien gefressen wurde, nachdem er ihn bei Jack abgeliefert hatte!

 

Ob sein nächstes Ziel besser oder schlechter war als die vorigen, konnte John gar nicht so recht sagen. Aber wie auch immer, ein toter Ianto Jones nützte ihm noch viel weniger als ein lebender, der noch nie was von Torchwood und/oder Jack Harkness gehört hatte.

Er wurde wohl langsam alt, denn der Anblick des sterbenden Jungen, der vor seinen Augen in Jacks Armen verblutete, war kein schöner Anblick. Und erst recht nicht Jacks Schmerz und Trauer miterleben zu müssen. Da hätte er auch zuhause bleiben können, um sich das anzutun. Er konnte schließlich nicht jedem Jack helfen, auf den er traf... leider.

 

Noch viel unerträglicher war allerdings, der Einzige zu sein, der dem sterbenden jungen Mann in seinen letzten Minuten Trost spendete, in einer Welt, in der Jack lediglich ein Freund und sein Boss war und anstatt bei Ianto zu sein, um ihm Beistand zu leisten tief unten in den eingestürzten Torchwood-Archiven als dieser einsam und verlassen dem Tod ins Auge blickte, war Jack viel eher mit Gwens Wohlergehen beschäftigt.

 

Langsam hatte er die Schnauze voll. Er wollte das alles nicht mehr sehen, den Tod und den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung. Er wollte doch nur ein Happy End für Jack. Und Ianto. War das zu viel verlangt! Aber den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, den das Schicksal ihm da anscheinend durch all diese Fehlschläge gab, dass es vielleicht nicht sein sollte, ignorierte er stur und machte einfach weiter.

Frustriert stapfte John durch London. Die Suche begann von neuem. Er konnte nicht einfach einen Ianto aus irgendeinem Universum kidnappen und den dortigen Jack ohne zurücklassen, das wurde ihm langsam klar (und die Iantos, die Jack nie begegnet waren, wollte er nicht, die waren langweilig und unfähig und müssten erst noch geformt werden). Also was brachte seine Suche denn dann schon noch? Er würde niemals ein Universum finden, in dem es einen nicht langweiligen, nicht Torchwood Ianto ohne einen Jack gab. Jack war der eine Fixpunkt, den er irgendwie nicht umgehen konnte. Er hätte vielleicht den sterbenden Ianto mitnehmen sollen, den er tief unten in den Torchwood-Archiven im Arm gehalten hatte, als er starb. Vielleicht hätte er ihn rechtzeitig in eine Zeit auf einen Planeten bringen können, wo er hätte gerettet werden können.

Sich das im Nachhinein zu überlegen brachte allerdings herzlich wenig, er würde nie mehr ins gleiche Universum zurückfinden, weshalb er seine Suche wohl fortsetzen musste. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht. Das war er Jack schuldig. Vielleicht konnte er so die Sache mit Grey wieder gut machen. Wenigstens ein bisschen.

Verwirrt blieb John stehen. Die Messungen seines Vortex Manipulators waren irgendwie ungenau. Bislang hatte Iantos einprogrammierte DNA ihn immer präzise geleitet, doch jetzt waren die Anzeigen auf einmal gestört. Er konnte sich diese Daten beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

Stirnrunzelnd ging er langsam weiter und folgte dem diffusen Signal.

Wie in einem schlechten Film wehte ihm plötzlich eine alte Zeitung vor die Füße und verfing sich an seinem Bein. Frustriert machte er sie los und stockte, als er einen Blick auf das Datum und die Schlagzeile erhaschte. Die Zeitung berichtete von einem Massaker im Thames-House, bei dem auf mysteriöse Weise alle Menschen dort eingeschlossen worden und unter ungeklärten Umständen zu Tode gekommen waren...

Aber...

Er warf einen hektischen Blick auf das Datum auf der nächsten Bushaltestellenanzeige. 23. März 2010.

Das war sechs Monate her! Aber hier und heute war dasselbe Datum wie zuhause, wie in allen anderen Universen auch. Das bedeutete, dass Ianto trotz der 456 in diesem Universum, trotz des Massakers im Thames-House überlebt hatte. Sollten er und Jack dann wenigstens hier ihr Happy End gefunden haben? Sollte sich das Schicksal ihn sich hier etwa nicht geholt haben? Aber was hatten dann die merkwürdigen Messungen zu bedeuten?

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte wieder.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte ihn sein Vortex Manipulator trotz der komischen Werte vor eine heruntergekommene Kneipe in einem ebenso heruntergekommenen Stadtteil von London geführt. Immer noch verwirrt, aber entschlossen trat John ein und stoppte wieder abrupt. An der Bar saß Ianto Jones und befand sich auf den ersten Blick in einem ähnlich erbarmungswürdigen Zustand wie Jack noch vor ein paar Tagen.

Ihn überkam auf einmal ein heftiges Déjà-vu. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch trat John näher.

„Ianto?“ Er streckte die Hand nach Iantos Schulter aus, zog sie jedoch im gleichen Augenblick wieder zurück, ohne ihn zu berühren.

Müde, blutunterlaufene Augen richteten sich auf John und weiteten sich schockiert, als Ianto ihn erkannte. „Du“, flüsterte er ungläubig. Dann, nachdem er John für einige Sekunden perplex angestarrt hatte, wandte er sich wieder von ihm ab und seinem Alkohol zu. „Was willst du?“, fragte er aggressiv. „Bist du hier, um dich über mich lustig zu machen?“

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“

„Was weiß ich.“ Ianto machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und starrte mit bitterem Blick in das Glas vor sich. „Schien dir immer Spaß zu machen, uns leiden zu sehen.“

„Ich hab mich geändert“, erklärte John leise.

„Hm, klar.“

Tief einatmend setzte John sich vorsichtig auf den Barhocker neben Ianto.

„Ianto... wo ist Jack?“

Blaue Augen richteten sich in einem vernichtenden Blick auf John, sodass er unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte.

„Er ist tot.“

John konnte ja wenig überraschen, aber diese drei Worte erschütterten ihn bis ins Mark.

„Das ist unmöglich!“, konterte er automatisch, was Ianto mit einem bitteren Geräusch quittierte, ehe er sein Glas an die Lippen hob.

„Hätte _er_ es dann nicht wenigstens sein können, der mich stört?“, nuschelte er in sein Glas. „Was soll ich denn mit dir anfangen!?“

John überging diesen merkwürdigen Kommentar. Immerhin war der jüngere Mann sturzbetrunken. „Was ist passiert?“, verlangte er stattdessen eindringlich zu wissen.

Ianto zuckte bemüht beiläufig mit den Schultern, aber John entging das plötzliche Beben in Iantos Schultern keineswegs.

„Wir waren im Thames-House“, begann er stockend. „Die 456 setzten auf einmal dieses Virus frei. Alle waren gefangen. Ich spürte, wie es sich rasend schnell durch meinen Körper fraß. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Innerstes kochen. Es schnürte mir die Luft ab...“ Ianto erschauderte und John durchlief ein mitfühlendes Frösteln. „Jack... Jack hat versucht, mich zu retten. Er kann das, weißt du. Hat es schon mal gemacht... durch einen Kuss. Er gibt dir dann einen Teil seiner Lebensenergie.“

„Und?“, drängte John ungeduldig, als Ianto abermals in melancholisches Schweigen verfiel.

Der junge Mann zuckte abermals die Schultern und sprach mit monotoner Stimme weiter: „Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Auf dem Boden dieser Turnhalle. Um mich herum dutzende von Leichen, alle mit einem roten Tuch zugedeckt. Gwen war da. Sie sah mich an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Kann’s ihr nicht verübeln. Sie war eigentlich da, um Totenwache für mich zu halten und darauf zu warten, dass Jack aufwacht. Aber...“

„Er ist nicht aufgewacht“, schlussfolgerte John.

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er verzweifelt versuchte zurückzuhalten. „Er war so still. Wir haben ewig da gesessen und gewartet, dass er wieder aufwacht, so wie immer. Aber er ist nicht mehr aufgewacht.“

„Er hat seine Unsterblichkeit auf dich übertragen“, hauchte John. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber es war die einzig mögliche Erklärung.

„Ja.“

„Bist du...“

„Ob ich mir sicher bin? Ja.“ Ianto sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Bin seitdem zwei Mal gestorben.“

„Oh.“

„Ja... oh.“

Jetzt wurde John auch klar, warum der Vortex Manipulator solche Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, Ianto aufzuspüren. Das Unsterblichwerden musste an seiner DNA oder seiner molekularen Struktur oder was auch immer herumgepfuscht haben. Er konnte vermutlich froh sein, dass die veränderte DNA/Molekularenergie ihn überhaupt in dieses Universum gelotst hatte.

Ein unsterblicher Ianto...

Ein toter Jack...

John stutzte, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete.

Er hatte es geschafft! Auf solch eine Dimension hatte er die ganze Zeit gehofft!

Er vibrierte förmlich vor Aufregung. Wollte aufspringen und Ianto umarmen und ihm gleich sein Angebot unterbreiten, doch er hielt sich zurück, denn momentan war Ianto überhaupt nicht in der Verfassung, klaren Verstandes über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Der Junge stand kurz davor, umzukippen. John musste ihn erst mal wieder nüchtern bekommen.

„Hm, tja... tut mir wirklich leid.“ Er legte Ianto unbeholfen seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wär’s nicht besser, wenn du dich erst mal ausschläfst? Wir können morgen weiter reden.“

Ianto fixierte ihn skeptisch. „Bist du morgen noch hier?“

John blinzelte. „Ähm, klar. Warum sollte ich das nicht sein?“

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass ich dich selbst jetzt nicht so einfach loswerde!“, seufzte er entnervt, nickte aber dann. „Wenn du meinst.“

„Gut... gut. Wo wohnst du?“

Ianto deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Decke. „Hier. Die vermieten auch Zimmer.“

„Okay. Dann komm.“

John behielt den jüngeren Mann genau im Auge, als er vom Barhocker kletterte, bereit, ihn jederzeit aufzufangen, sollte er zusammenklappen. Etwas unsicher auf den Beinen stolperte Ianto in Richtung Treppenhaus und erst, als sie vor den Stufen in die oberen Stockwerke angelangt waren, musste John ihn stützen, um die Treppe erklimmen zu können.

„Warum bist du hier in London geblieben?“, fragte er, während er Ianto mittlerweile mehr die Treppe hoch zerrte, als ihn stützte.

„Konnte nicht nach Cardiff zurück“, erklärte dieser undeutlich, sein Gesicht müde an Johns Schulter vergraben. „Bin offiziell tot und... meine Wohnung... Jack und ich, wir haben da zusammen gewohnt. Nach Owens und Toshs Tod wollte keiner von uns mehr allein sein. Ist einfach so passiert.“

„Also säufst du dir hier seit sechs Monaten die Hucke voll, um ihn zu vergessen?“, ächzte John, während er das Zimmer aufschloss, dessen Schlüssel er aus Iantos Hosentasche gefischt hatte, Ianto hineinschob und aufs Bett schubste.

Der jüngere Mann gab ein protestierendes wie auch bestätigendes Grunzen von sich, als er unsanft auf der Matratze landete und sich umgehend dort zusammenrollte.

John starrte fassungslos auf den sonst so gefassten und gepflegten jungen Mann vor sich, der jetzt nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Es war absurd, beinah schon komisch, wie ähnlich die Situation hier zu der war, in der er Jack gefunden hatte.

„Jepp“, seufzte er und ließ sich in den unbequemen Sessel in der Ecke fallen, während Ianto bereits in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war. „Ihr zwei passt perfekt zusammen.“

 

Die Nacht war sowohl für John als auch für Ianto keine angenehme gewesen. John wachte mit schmerzendem Rücken auf, wofür er dem Sessel die Schuld geben konnte, Ianto mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen.

Dieser blinzelte gegen das düstere, aber trotzdem schmerzhafte Morgenlicht, das durchs Fenster fiel, und ließ seinen glasigen Blick durchs Zimmer gleiten. Er blinzelte heftiger, als sein Blick an dem Sessel in der Ecke hängen blieb und bei dem Mann, der ihn okkupierte und momentan nachdenklich in seine Richtung starrte.

„Du bist ja noch da“, stöhnte Ianto und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Klar, hab ich dir doch gesagt.“

Ianto wünschte sich, John würde ein wenig leiser sprechen. „Dachte, ich hätte dich mir nur eingebildet.“

Ah, jetzt wurden ihm einige von Iantos gestrigen Kommentaren ein wenig verständlicher. Er grinste ihn an. „Nicht doch, mein Hübscher. An mir ist alles echt.“

Ianto blinzelte abermals und setzte sich abrupt auf, das Adrenalin, das plötzlich durch seinen Körper schoss, in diesem Moment stärker als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er wollte instinktiv nach seiner Waffe greifen, doch die hatte er nicht mehr. Er schluckte schwer und ließ John nicht aus den Augen. „Du bist echt!“, hauchte er ungläubig.

„Hab ich doch gesagt.“ John runzelte die Stirn und stand auf. „Dich hat’s ja schlimmer erwischt als gedacht.“

Er begann, sich unter Iantos entgeistertem, misstrauischen Blick unwohl zu fühlen. Was hatte er bloß?!

Als der junge Mann ihn immer noch entgeistert anstarrte, ging ihm langsam ein Licht auf.

„Ähm... was treibt denn meine Wenigkeit denn hier so Hübsches?“, fragte er bemüht unschuldig.

„Du bist tot.“

„Ah.“ Das hatte er befürchtet. Kein Wunder, dass Ianto glaubte, einen Geist vor sich zu haben. Er erwiderte Iantos ungerührten Blick gespielt bedrückt. „Tjaaa, was für eine Verschwendung.“

„Wirklich tragisch“, konterte Ianto trocken. „Dann möchtest du mir jetzt bestimmt sagen, wer du bist.“

Okay, der Junge nahm das recht cool auf bis jetzt. Vielleicht würde Johns folgende Erklärung dann nicht von so viel hysterischem Geschrei und ungläubigem Stammeln begleitet sein, wie er das befürchtete.

„Ich komm aus nem Paralleluniversum“, erklärte er deshalb prompt.

Ianto zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Okaaay... das hatten wir auch noch nicht.“

„Ist gar nicht so schwierig. Vorausgesetzt, man hat so was hier.“ Er hielt sein Handgelenk mit dem Vortex Manipulator in die Höhe. „In funktionierendem Zustand versteht sich.“

„Hm...“ Ianto blickte nachdenklich auf den Vortex Manipulator, sodass John umgehend sein Handgelenk aus Iantos Reichweite brachte. „Oh nein! Vergiss es!“

„Aber wir könnten ihn retten!“, rief Ianto plötzlich verzweifelt, seine Stimme erstickt und in seinen geröteten Augen sammelten sich Tränen. „Seiner wurde bei der Explosion der Basis zerstört, aber deiner...“

„Das geht nicht.“ schnitt John ihm barsch das Wort ab. „Solche Aktionen können leicht ein Zeitparadoxon auslösen und das ganze Universum auseinanderreißen.“

„Aber...“ Ianto kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Nein! Dafür bin ich nicht hierhergekommen.“

Der junge Mann funkelte ihn an, auf einmal von neuen Lebensgeistern erfüllt. „Und weshalb bist du dann hier? Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen!“ Er sprang auf und lief rastlos durchs Zimmer.

John beobachtete ihn für ein paar Sekunden, angewidert von Iantos Selbstmitleid. „Glaubst du, Jack hätte gewollt, dass du solch ein Leben führst?“, rief er schließlich vorwurfsvoll und starrte Ianto ungläubig an. „Dafür hat er dich nich gerettet.“

„Ich will überhaupt nicht gerettet sein!“, schrie Ianto zurück, seine dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen ignorierend, und fuhr zu John herum. „Mir wär’s lieber, wenn Jack am leben geblieben wäre, so wie’s sein soll! Die Welt braucht ihn, aber ganz bestimmt nicht mich.“

„Damit hast du auf jeden Fall recht.“

„Oh, vielen Dank“, ätzte Ianto sarkastisch.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was denn. Stimme dir nur zu.“

Ianto starrte ihn noch für einen Augenblick mit gehetztem Blick an, ehe er sich von John abwandte und sich niedergeschlagen wieder auf dem Bett zusammenrollte. „Ich will nicht... was soll ich denn ohne Jack machen?!“

John stand auf und trat näher, um Iantos genuschelte, von Schluchzern durchsetzte Worte überhaupt verstehen zu können. Zögerlich setzte er sich neben ihn auf den Bettrand.

„Ich bin nichts ohne ihn“, wimmerte der jüngere Mann leise.

„Red nicht so nen Blödsinn und komm wieder runter. Die Phase geht vorbei. In der waren wir alle mal, wenn man ihm einmal verfallen ist, aber du kommst drüber hinweg. Es sei denn...“

Ianto sah blinzelnd zu ihm auf. „Es sei denn was?“

„Wenn du das wirklich so siehst... dann könnte ich dir vielleicht helfen. Deshalb bin ich hier.“

Ianto setzte sich plötzlich wieder auf und fixierte John mit wildem Blick. „Wie?! Kannst du ihn doch wieder zurückbringen?“

John zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Nein, das nicht, aber...“

„Aber was?!“ Langsam wurde es Ianto zu viel, John jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. Wenn der andere Mann nicht sofort mit der Sprache rausrückte, würde er es aus ihm herausquetschen.

„Ich kann dich zu einem anderen Jack bringen. Zu einem Jack, der gerade seinen Ianto verloren hat und ebenso mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hat wie du vor lauter Trauer.“

Ianto blinzelte verwirrt und starrte John für einige endlos scheinende Sekunden an.

„Deshalb bist du hier“, wisperte Ianto schließlich. „Du willst einen Ersatz für den Ianto in deinem Universum finden.“

John nickte und machte sich schon auf den nächsten Wutausbruch gefasst. Die meisten Leute waren sehr empfindlich, wenn sie als bloßer Ersatz betrachtet wurden. Das hatte John völlig vergessen. Gott! Er seufzte innerlich. Die Leute waren einfach so unpraktisch und empfindlich.

Aber zu seiner Überraschung fragte Ianto nur leise: „Wieso solltest du das tun?“

Perplex über diese gefasste Reaktion brauchte John einen Moment, ehe er antwortete. „Du hast ihn nicht erlebt. Als ich ihn in dieser siffigen Bar gefunden hab vor ein paar Tagen...“ Er brach ab und sah sich in dem schäbigen Zimmer um. „Naja. Vielleicht kannst du’s dir ja doch vorstellen.“

Ianto presste bitter die Lippen aufeinander und nickte.

John erwiderte das Nicken seufzend und lehnte sich müde gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte er einfach nur die Augen schließen. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass er sein Universum verlassen hatte, höchstens zwei Tage, und doch fühlte er sich, als sei er seit Wochen unterwegs, ohne auch nur einmal geschlafen zu haben.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und fixierte Ianto, der ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll ansah. „Denk von mir, was du willst, aber Jack bedeutet mir was. Und ihn so zu sehen... das konnt ich einfach nich ertragen.“

„Warst du... in anderen Universen?“, fragte Ianto zögerlich.

„Ja.“

„Und? Was hast du da gefunden?“

John sah Ianto fest in die Augen. „Den Tod.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das oder du hattest noch nie was von Jack Harkness gehört, was mir genauso wenig weitergeholfen hat.“

Ianto musste schlucken bei der Vorstellung – bei jeder der beiden Vorstellungen. „Wieso ich?“, wisperte er dann. „Wieso überlebe ich ausgerechnet in diesem Universum, während Jack sterben musste?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... in meinem Universum ist er ein Fixpunkt in der Zeit. Seine Unsterblichkeit aufzuheben würde ein Zeitparadoxon auslösen und das gesamte Universum vernichten. Offenbar ist das hier nicht der Fall. Und dass du der neue Fixpunkt bist, glaube ich nicht. Das hätte der Vortex Manipulator angezeigt, aber wir können von mir aus Jacks komischen Doctor fragen, wenn wir ihn mal treffen sollten.“

„Das ist ganz schön kompliziert“, murmelte Ianto. „Fixpunkte und Zeitparadoxa...“

John lachte zynisch. „Ist es. Ich versteh’s manchmal selbst kaum, obwohl es mein Job war, mit so was zu arbeiten.“

„Also...“ Ianto brach nachdenklich ab und starrte für einige Augenblicke vor sich hin. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du mich mit in dein Universum nehmen willst?“

John atmete erleichtert aus. Endlich kamen sie auf den Punkt. „Das war der Plan, ja.“

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen?“

John zuckte erschöpft mit den Schultern. „Musst du nicht. Dann bleib halt hier und suhl dich in deinem Elend. Aber denk dran: Dein Leben is ab sofort ein bisschen länger als geplant. Und die Ewigkeit kann ganz schön einsam sein.“

Die Vorstellung an ein ewiges Leben in Einsamkeit, an ein Leben, in dem er jeden verlieren würde, der ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte oder noch bedeuten würde, ließ Iantos Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Er konnte das nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie Jack das all die langen Jahre hatte ertragen können, aber er wollte das nicht.

Jack...

Bei dem Gedanken, Jack so unerwartet wiederzusehen, schmolz das Eis in seinen Adern auf einmal wieder und machte einer wohligen Wärme Platz. Hoffnung. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, als er plötzlich von einer Sehnsucht erfasst wurde, die ihn körperlich schmerzte.

Er sah John an, seine Augen glitzernd vor wilder Entschlossenheit. „Ich komme mit dir“, erklärte er mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin offiziell tot, mich vermisst hier keiner und ohne Jack hält mich hier auch nichts mehr.“

John stieß den Atem, von dem er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn gespannt gehalten hatte, erleichtert aus. Er konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen!

„Aber zuerst muss ich mich von Gwen verabschieden.“

Jetzt ging das wieder los!

 

Zu Johns Leidwesen wurde er dieses Mal Zeuge des tränenreichen Abschieds, da er Ianto und sich direkt in Gwens abgelegenes Zuhause teleportiert hatte, in dem sie sich mit ihrem Mann vor der Welt versteckte. Nachdem sie John erst mal aus Reflex eine gescheuert hatte, als sie ihn erspäht hatte, ihn dann mit ihrer Waffe bedrohte und hysterisch anschrie, warum er noch am leben war, fiel sie Ianto schließlich schluchzend in die Arme, nachdem dieser die Situation entschärft hatte. War wohl ‘n bisschen hormonüberflutet, die Gute.

Als Ianto ihr dann in aller Ruhe erklärte, was er vorhatte, trat John lieber einen Schritt zurück, sicherheitshalber außer Reichweite ihrer Fäuste. Doch sie begnügte sich damit, ihn böse anzufunkeln. Was hatte sie bloß. War ja nich so, als würde er Ianto gegen seinen Willen mitschleifen.

„Du kannst nicht gehen“, schluchzte sie wieder an Ianto gewandt und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Iantos Hand.

„Ich muss“, erwiderte er beschwörend.

Sie stieß noch ein paar Schluchzer aus, ehe sie sich die Tränen weg wischte und empathisch nickte. „Ich weiß.“ Gwen legte auch ihre andere Hand auf Iantos und drückte fest zu. „Ich wünsch dir alles Gute. Gib ihm ne Umarmung von mir.“

„Das werd ich.“

Oh bitte. Der Ehemann grunzte im Hintergrund auch sarkastisch vor sich hin.

 

John atmete erleichtert aus, als sie endlich in die kühle Abendluft vor dem Haus traten. Den Abschied hinter sich, konnten sie ja jetzt endlich los. John war bloß froh, dass Ianto es bei Gwen belassen hatte und sich nicht auch noch von seiner Schwester hatte verabschieden wollen (die ja sowieso dachte, er sei tot, also was soll’s).

„Hier.“

Ianto hielt damit inne, seinen Rucksack mit den wenigen Kleidern, die er mittels der damals gestohlenen Kreditkarte gekauft hatte zu schultern, und starrte verwirrt auf die Ledermanschette, die John ihm plötzlich hin hielt. „Ist das...“ Zögerlich und ehrfürchtig nahm er den Vortex Manipulator entgegen.

„Hmhm. Ist Greys. Ich dachte, du würdest ne bessere Verwendung für ihn haben, als dass er bei UNIT im Keller versauert. Wer weiß, was die damit noch anstellen würden.“

Ianto nickte geistesabwesend und legte sich die Manschette ums Handgelenk. Ein bedeutungsschweres Gefühl lag in der Luft und für einen Moment hielt er unwillkürlich den Atem an. Er hatte Jacks Vortex Manipulator schon hunderte Male berührt, aber das hier war nochmal was ganz anderes.

„Er... funktioniert?“ Ianto sah John unsicher an.

„Einwandfrei. Jack düst momentan irgendwo durchs All. Wird euch euer Leben erheblich erleichtern, wenn ihr nicht ständig per Raumschiff herumreisen müsst.“

„Im All?!“ Ianto starrte John aus großen Augen an. Jack hatte ihm zwar immer gesagt, dass er ihm gern das Weltall zeigen wolle, aber sie hatten beide gewusst, dass es nie dazu kommen würde. Es waren von beiden lediglich Wunschträume gewesen. Dass es jetzt tatsächlich wahr werden sollte, erfüllte Ianto einerseits mit euphorischer Anspannung, jedoch auch mit Schrecken. Er hatte keine Angst vor den Gefahren, die dort lauerten, darauf hatte ihm Torchwood zumindest einen Vorgeschmack gegeben. Nein. Ihn ängstigte die Ungewissheit. Und nicht nur des Alls. Die Ungewissheit dieses ganzen neuen Lebens, in das er treten würde, erfüllte ihn mit Furcht.

Aber John, der ein Leben im Weltall gewohnt war, schien Iantos Anspannung nicht zu bemerken, denn er tippte auf seinem Vortex Manipulator herum und sah Ianto schließlich fragend an.

„Fertig?“

Ianto schluckte schwer, nickte aber tapfer. „Fertig.“

John packte seine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Vortex Manipulator. „Gut festhalten.“

Und plötzlich drehte sich alles um Ianto herum.

 


	3. Kapitel 03 - Eine zweite Chance

„Hm...“

„Was?“ Beunruhigt wechselte Ianto einen Blick zwischen John und dessen Vortex Manipulator, auf den dieser nachdenklich starrte, während er immer noch krampfhaft versuchte, seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Zeitreisen so heftig sein würden, aber John hatte ihm versichert, dass er sich schnell dran gewöhnen würde. Hoffentlich.

„Wir haben uns um ein paar Wochen vertan“, murmelte John und zuckte dann unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Aber bloß in die Zukunft. Wären wir in der Vergangenheit gelandet, hätten wir aufpassen müssen, dass wir nicht meinem vergangenen Ich über den Weg laufen, aber das hier ist kein Problem. Hält uns höchstens länger auf, Jack zu finden. Der ist mittlerweile über alle Berge und nicht mehr da, wo ich ihn abgesetzt hab.“

Ianto gab ein skeptisches Geräusch von sich, ehe er sich erstmals umsah. „Wir sind in Cardiff?!“, rief er ungläubig aus.

John sah beiläufig von seinem Vortex Manipulator auf, den er ein paar Mal kräftig schüttelte, während er Greys Namen unter angehaltenem Atem verfluchte. „Klar“, antwortete er Ianto. „Das Gerät war auf die Schwingungen dieses Universums eingestellt, damit wir zurück finden, und zwar auf den Ort, von dem ich los bin. Funktioniert ähnlich wie die Nach-Hause Taste beim Navi.“

„Und... du hast dir die Rissenergie zunutze gemacht, nicht wahr? Deshalb Cardiff?“

John grinste ihn an. „Genau. Und jetzt komm. Wir müssen Jack finden. Dabei kann ich dir auch gleich zeigen, wie der Vortex Manipulator funktioniert.“

Ianto griff panisch nach Johns Handgelenk. „Und wenn wir getrennt werden?!“

John machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Keine Sorge. Ich find dich schon. Solange du den Vortex Manipulator trägst, kann ich dich überall im Universum aufspüren.“

„Finden wir so auch Jack?“

„Blöderweise nicht. Seiner ist zu beschädigt. Er kann weder Zeitsprünge machen, noch teleportieren und grade das sind die Signale, die ein anderer Vortex Manipulator erfassen kann. Ich müsste meinen Vortex Manipulator allerdings so kalibriert kriegen, dass er andere Signale von Jacks Vortex Manipulator orten kann. Das wird dann aber vermutlich nur auf eine kurze Distanz funktionieren. Wir werden also trotzdem einiges an Nachforschungen anstellen müssen, um ihn zu finden.“ John betätigte einige Knöpfe am Vortex Manipulator. „Komm her. Ich zeig dir jetzt, wie wir nach Appledome kommen. Da hab ich ihn abgesetzt. Sieh mal, du musst diesen Knopf hier drücken...“

Ianto lauschte aufmerksam Johns Erklärungen und prägte sich alles genauestens ein. Er hatte keine Lust, beim ersten Versuch gleich am falschen Ort zu landen.

„Was ist Appledome?“, fragte er, nachdem John seine ersten Einführungen beendet und Ianto jetzt wenigstens ein Grundverständnis von dieser Technologie hatte.

„Ne Raumstation, die aus einer einzigen riesigen Bar besteht.“

Ianto grunzte amüsiert. War ja klar. Aber er sagte das nicht laut, sondern leistete Johns Anweisungen, die Koordinaten dieser Raumstation einzugeben und sie dorthin zu teleportieren Folge.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, nachdem sich nicht mehr alles um ihn herum drehte, dass es funktioniert zu haben schien. John machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch, während er Ianto Zeit gab, sich wieder zu sammeln.

Mit großen Augen sah Ianto sich staunend um und nahm begierig alles in sich auf, während er John durch die riesige Bar folgte. Er kam sich vor wie in einem der großen Casinos in Las Vegas, nur, dass die Dimensionen dieses Raumes alles sprengten, was er sich hätte vorstellen können.

Sie ließen die Etage mit den Spielautomaten- und tischen hinter sich und fuhren nach oben, wo sich vor Ianto die längste Bar erstreckte, die er je gesehen hatte mit einer Vielfalt an außerirdischem Klientel, auf das ihn selbst seine langjährige Arbeit bei Torchwood nicht hätte vorbereiten können. Und es war schön, diese Aliens zur Abwechslung mal nicht jagen zu müssen. Jeder hier wollte einfach nur einen angenehmen Abend verbringen. Oder Tag. Oder was auch immer es grade war.

Er sah sich weiterhin staunend um, während John sich bei einem der Barkeeper nach Jack erkundigte.

Erst der vierte Mitarbeiter konnte sich an Jack erinnern (Jack Harkness war eigentlich schwerlichst zu vergessen und erst recht nicht, wenn man einmal mit ihm im Bett gewesen war) und konnte ihnen sogar sagen, was Jacks nächstes Ziel gewesen war, während sich die zartblaue Haut des jungen Mannes verlegen violett färbte, als ihn offenbar die Erinnerungen an seine Nacht mit Jack einholten.

Ianto war sich zunächst nicht sicher, ob er amüsiert oder eifersüchtig sein sollte. Er kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er kein Recht hatte eifersüchtig zu sein, wo er diesem Jack doch noch nicht mal begegnet war, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass das Gefühl irrationalerweise in seinem Hinterkopf verhaften blieb.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schon, kaum, dass sie das Gespräch mit dem Barkeeper beendet hatten, brachte John sie an einen anderen Ort, womit die Schnitzeljagd nach Captain Jack Harkness begann.

 

Während sie die nächsten zwei Tage über nach Jack suchten, zeigte John Ianto Welten, die er sich nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Die Raumstation war ja schon faszinierend gewesen, aber doch noch irgendwie so, dass man sie mit etwas Vergleichbarem auf der Erde assoziieren konnte. Aber die fremden Planeten, die sich Ianto eröffneten, waren etwas, das man sich nicht vorstellen konnte, so fantastisch waren diese Welten.

Am Nachmittag des zweiten Tages, nachdem sie bereits zahlreichen Hinweisen nach Jacks Verbleib nachgegangen waren (und Ianto während dieser Zeit seinen Umgang mit dem Vortex Manipulator perfektionieren konnte), stieß John plötzlich ein triumphales Jubeln aus.

„Hab ihn!“, rief er und hämmerte auf die kleine Konsole seines Vortex Manipulators ein. „Da ist sein Vortex Manipulator.“

Ianto, die Euphorie über all die neuen, faszinierenden Eindrücke durch die Aussicht auf Jack vergessend, packte rasch Johns Handgelenk und schon im nächsten Augenblick materialisierten sie in einem Wohnzimmer, das John sogleich als Hotelsuite identifizierte.

Ohne sich groß darum zu kümmern, ob sie überhaupt in Jacks Zimmer waren oder vielleicht mal gesunde Vorsicht walten lassen sollten (immerhin hatten sie während ihrer Suche herausgefunden, dass Jack momentan als eine Art Consulting Agent arbeitete und diverse Aufträge und – zum Teil nicht ganz ungefährliche – Missionen ausführte, weshalb er auch ständig den Standort gewechselt hatte), schlenderte John selbstbewusst in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Schatz, ich bin zuhause!“

Ianto warf dem verschmitzt grinsenden Mann einen entnervten Blick zu, folgte ihm aber durch das schummrig erleuchtete Hotelzimmer (das sich irgendwie auch nicht groß von einem auf der Erde unterschied, wie er enttäuscht feststellte).

„John?!“

Ianto erschauderte, als er den vertrauten Tenor hörte und ertappte sich dabei, wie er das Wohnzimmer ein wenig schneller durchquerte, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gelangen, aus dessen Richtung Jacks Stimme gekommen war.

„Hey!“, rief John, der zuerst im Schlafzimmer ankam. „Du siehst ja wieder richtig zum anbeißen aus. Hast dich gut erholt.“

Jetzt kam Jack in Iantos Blickfeld und ihm stockte der Atem. Er musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um sich Jack nicht in die Arme zu werfen. Stattdessen blieb er für einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und sog diesen schmerzlich vermissten, herrlichen Anblick in sich auf wie ein Verdurstender. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und warf John sogar ein kleines Grinsen zu, auch wenn es, das konnte Ianto deutlich in dem schlecht erleuchteten Raum sehen, von Melancholie durchzogen war.

„Hier draußen ist es einfacher, weg von...“ Jack sah in diesem Moment auf und erblickte den Mann, der hinter John im Halbschatten stand. „Ianto“, hauchte er und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

Ianto erwiderte Jacks intensiven Blick und für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Sie wollten sich augenblicklich in die Arme fallen und nie mehr loslassen, doch selbst dieser übermenschlich starke Drang wurde von ihren plötzlich wie erstarrten Körpern nicht berücksichtigt, sodass sie einander bloß anstarren konnten.

„Ach ja“, mischte John sich unbekümmert fröhlich und mit einem Hauch Selbstzufriedenheit in der Stimme in den emotional aufgeladenen Moment. „Hab dir was mitgebracht.“

„Wie“, wisperte Jack, ließ Ianto jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Unwillkürlich trugen ihn seine Füße dann schließlich doch die wenigen Schritte bis zu Ianto hin, bis sie nur noch ein halber Meter trennte. Sie ließen ihre hungrigen Blicke übereinander gleiten, nahmen alles in sich auf, von dem sie geglaubt hatten, es für immer verloren zu haben.

Jack schluckte schwer und trat noch einen Schritt näher, so nahe, dass er Ianto hätte berühren können. Er hob seine Hand, um genau dies zu tun, aber da merkte er es. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war Ianto, sein vertrautes Gesicht, sein Geruch, aber irgendetwas war hier falsch, er konnte es noch nicht einmal genau benennen. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick... die Unschuld, die ihm in Iantos Augen immer begegnet war, war verschwunden. „Du bist nicht Ianto.“ Seine Stimme war plötzlich kalt und schneidend und er wandte sich mit anklagendem Blick an John.

„Wer ist er?!“, rief er aufgebracht und zeigte anklagend auf Ianto, den er mit einem Mal vollkommen ignorierte.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Reg dich nicht auf. Das da ist Ianto Jones.“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit Ianto, ehe er den aufgewühlten Jack wieder ansah. „Nur nicht... _dein_ Ianto.“

„Was soll das heißen?!“, knurrte Jack. „Ich dachte...“

„Was?!“, brauste nun auch John beleidigt auf. „Dachtest du, ich wär so blöd und bin in die Vergangenheit gereist, um ihn dir zu bringen? Du weißt selbst, was das mit der Zeitlinie angestellt hätte. Irgendwann hätte das Schicksal sich ihn geholt, um die Zeit wieder auf Kurs zu bringen, und währenddessen hätten die 456 vielleicht gewonnen oder vorher hätte das Zeitparadoxon die ganze Welt zerstört.“

Jack biss frustriert die Zähne zusammen. Hätte er einen funktionstüchtigen Vortex Manipulator gehabt, hätte er ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um Ianto zu retten, aber John hatte recht. Er hätte in seinem egoistischen Schmerz das ganze Universum vernichten können, wenn er Ianto aus seiner Zeit gerissen hätte. Aber er hätte sein vergangenes Ich wenigstens warnen können, sowohl vor Iantos Tod, als auch, um ihm zu sagen, wie man die 456 besiegt, womit er wenigstens kein Zeitparadoxon ausgelöst, sondern nur die Zeitlinie verändert hätte. Dann hätte er vielleicht auch Steven nicht verloren und seine Tochter. Aber es brachte nichts, dem was-wäre-wenn nachzutrauern. Ihn interessierte im Hier und Jetzt vielmehr, was John da schon wieder angestellt hatte.

„Dann sag mir, wer er ist“, forderte er noch einmal, diesmal bemüht ruhig. „Ist er ein Gestaltwandler? Ein Android? Ist das deine Art, mich aufzumuntern? Nett von dir, aber ich kann das leider nicht zu schätzen wissen.“

„Ich bin auch noch hier“, mischte sich Ianto ein wenig verärgert ein und er funkelte Jack an, als dieser sich endlich wieder dazu herabließ, ihn anzusehen.

„Gut, dann frage ich dich: Wer bist du?“

„Wenn du einen von uns mal erklären ließest“, pampte Ianto entnervt. „Ich _bin_ Ianto Jones. Aber ich komme aus einem Paralleluniversum.“

Jack blinzelte. Erst in Iantos Richtung, dann in Johns. „Paralleluniversum?!“ Sein Blick blieb schließlich an John haften. „Was hast du getan?!“

„Nichts, was irgendwelche Konsequenzen in dem anderen Universum gehabt hätte. Und eh du fragst, er ist freiwillig mit mir mitgekommen.“

Jack entfuhr unwillkürlich ein spöttisches, etwas hysterisch klingendes Lachen, das er in Iantos Richtung wandte. „Was, hat dir der Jack in deinem Universum nicht mehr gepasst?“

Ianto funkelte ihn eiskalt an. „Er ist tot.“

Diese Antwort ernüchterte Jack mit einem Schlag wieder und er starrte den jungen Mann ungläubig an. „Das ist unmöglich.“

„Schön wär’s, aber sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier“, erwiderte Ianto durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „ _Mein_ Jack hat versucht mich vor dem 456-Virus zu retten.“ Iantos Blick verschleierte sich auf einmal und er konnte Jack in diesem Moment einfach nicht mehr ansehen. „Er hat versucht, mich durch einen Kuss wiederzubeleben, was auch funktioniert hat. Aber er ist dafür gestorben.“

„Hat er...“

„Seine Unsterblichkeit auf mich übertragen?“ Ianto sah Jack abrupt wieder fest in die Augen. „Ja.“

Jack musste abermals schwer schlucken. „Du... bist unsterblich?“

Ianto nickte.

„Gut“, rief John irgendwann in die erdrückende Stille, während dieser sich die beiden Männer weiterhin angestarrt hatten, und klatschte geschäftstüchtig in die Hände. „Ich bin dann mal weg. Hab meinen Teil erfüllt, alles wieder grade zu biegen, jetzt liegt’s an euch.“ Er grinste die beiden Männer an, die ihn perplex anblinzelten, und klopfte ihnen beiden auf die Schulter. „Fröhliches Wiedersehen wünsche ich... oder besser gesagt, Kennenlernen. Wie auch immer. Amüsiert euch gut, das werd ich jetzt auch machen. Ich war ewig nicht mehr auf diesem Erholungsplaneten. Hab vergessen, wie viel Spaß man hier haben kann.“

Und damit war er aus der Tür und die beiden Unsterblichen miteinander alleine. Für einige Sekunden starrten sie einander noch an, ehe sie sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung setzten und John hinterher hechteten.

Sie konnten ihn gerade noch abfangen, ehe er durch die Tür der Suite war.

Aufgebracht drängte Jack ihn gegen die Tür in die Enge und funkelte ihn an.

„Amüsiert euch gut?!“, schrie Jack zittrig.

John blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Ähm, ja. Klar. Das war doch Sinn der ganzen Sache oder nicht? Ich wollte ihn dir zurückbringen, bitte, da steht er.“

Jack stieß sich von John ab und warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft, während er aufgebracht vor ihm auf und ab lief. „Das ist so typisch für dich. Glaubst du, wenn du mir einen anderen Ianto bringst, ist alles wieder in Ordnung?! Das große Happy End?!“

„Eigentlich hatte ich mir das so vorgestellt, ja“, verteidigte John sich pampig.

„Du kannst uns nicht einfach gegeneinander austauschen“, versuchte Ianto zu erklären, wobei er sich selbst sehr zurücknehmen musste, um nicht zu schreien – wenn auch eher aus Hysterie. „Wir sind kein totes Haustier, das die Eltern einfach heimlich durch ein ähnliches ersetzen in der Hoffnung, das Kind merkt es nicht. So funktioniert das nicht!“

„Was ist los mit euch?!“, schrie nun auch John, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand. „Ihr seid doch glücklich, euch wiederzusehen.“

„Ja, schon“, musste Ianto dann doch zugeben. Und das war er. Er war so glücklich gewesen, Jack wiederzusehen. Auch, wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert hatte, ehe dann das böse Erwachen kam.

„Nein, das ist es eben nicht“, warf Jack ein. „Das hier ist kein Wiedersehen. Wir sind Fremde füreinander.“

„Na und?!“ John schüttelte wütend Jacks Hände von sich, die sich zu Fäusten in der Vorderseite seines T-Shirts vergraben hatten. „Euch ist es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, weil ihr so weggetreten wart vor Trauer, dass euch auf eurem Selbstzerstörungstrip alles egal war, aber ich hab euch in euren schlimmsten Stunden gesehen. Ich hab gesehen wie ihr euch nacheinander gesehnt habt und alles getan hättet.“ Er funkelte Ianto an. „Ich wollte Jack helfen, ja, und ich hätte auf der Suche nach einem anderen Ianto dich einfach mitnehmen und in unser Universum zerren können, aber du bist freiwillig mitgekommen, Schnuckelchen. Du warst so kaputt und durch den Wind vor Trauer, dass du jede Chance ergriffen hast, um Jack wiederzusehen. Als ich dir gesagt hab, wo ich herkomme, war es dir da noch ziemlich egal, dass es nicht dein Jack ist, den du wiedersehen würdest. Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen.“

Ianto presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, denn John hatte recht. Er war so verzweifelt gewesen, dass es ihm tatsächlich egal gewesen war, welchen Jack er wiedersehen würde. Er wollte einfach nur Jack. Aber jetzt, wo dieser andere, dieser fremde Jack vor ihm stand, wurde ihm erst so richtig bewusst, was er da eigentlich getan hatte. Das hier war nicht sein Jack, nicht sein Universum. Er hätte vielleicht nie hierher kommen dürfen.

Aber andererseits: _Hier_ war Jack, lebendig. Und in seinem Universum wäre er allein. Ohne Jack und als einziger Unsterblicher bis ans Ende der Zeit. Hier könnte er sowohl Jack haben, als auch einen Gefährten für die Ewigkeit...

Nein, er konnte nicht zurück. Es war egal, dass das hier nicht sein Jack war. Die Sehnsucht in ihm war einfach zu stark, als dass er ihn jetzt noch einmal verlassen könnte. Selbst, wenn nie mehr etwas zwischen ihnen sein sollte, er brauchte ihn einfach. Er brauchte _Jack_ , Ende der Diskussion.

„Natürlich waren wir im ersten Moment glücklich“, versuchte Jack es geduldig – wenn auch mit mäßigem Erfolg – in Johns Schädel zu hämmern. „Aber es ist eine Illusion, mehr nicht. Du hast mir nicht meinen toten Partner zurückgebracht, sondern einen Fremden. Und ich bin auch nicht sein Jack, sondern ebenfalls ein Fremder für ihn.“

„Ihr solltet das mal ‘n bisschen oberflächlicher betrachten, nicht so viel nachfragen und einfach mal danke sagen, undankbares Pack.“

Und damit holte John aus, verpasste sowohl Jack als auch Ianto einen blitzschnellen, unerwarteten Kinnhaken und stürmte dann wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer.

Die beiden Männer standen einige Sekunden lang vornübergebeugt und hielten sich ihr schmerzendes Kinn, ehe Jack sich stöhnend wieder aufrichtete und John hinterherstürmen wollte. Aber Iantos Hand, die sich überraschend fest und unnachgiebig um seinen Oberarm schloss, hielt ihn abrupt zurück. „Lass ihn. Es hat jetzt eh keinen Sinn mehr, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen.“ Er ließ Jacks Arm los. „Ich bin jetzt hier und wir sollten das Beste daraus machen.“

Jack grunzte unzufrieden, sah jedoch davon ab, John zu verfolgen. „Er könnte dich in dein eigenes Universum zurückbringen.“

Ianto zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Er hat schon recht, ich wusste im Unterbewusstsein eigentlich, was ich tue, als ich zugestimmt hab, mit hierher zu kommen. Und es tut mir leid, wenn wir dich damit überfallen haben. Wenn du willst, gehe ich, aber... ich hatte gehofft, dass ich jetzt wenigstens jemanden hab, mit dem ich die Ewigkeit verbringen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so stark sein kann wie du und das ertragen kann, ewig allein zu bleiben.“

Jack lachte bitter. „Es wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben.“

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr“, beharrte Ianto.

Jack sah ihn für eine Weile prüfend an und nickte schließlich. „Du hast recht“, sagte er verwundert, da es ihm allmählich dämmerte, dass er sein unsterbliches Leben vielleicht tatsächlich nicht mehr alleine verbringen musste. Die Vorstellung war mehr als unwiderstehlich. Sie war überwältigend. Alles rückte sich plötzlich in eine ganz neue Perspektive, sein ganzes Leben. „Ich... würde mich freuen, wenn du bleibst.“ Er war überrascht, wie ernst er es meinte, wo er doch noch vor fünf Minuten John den Schädel hatte einschlagen wollen dafür, dass er hier solch einen Stunt abgezogen hatte. Er sah Ianto forschend an. „Wenn du das wirklich willst. Was ist mit deinem Zuhause, deiner Schwester?“

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die kommt ganz gut ohne mich aus. Sie denkt sowieso, ich sei tot. Der Gedanke, _dich_ nie mehr wiederzusehen war es, was ich nicht ertragen konnte.“ Er schloss entnervt die Augen. „ _Ihn_. Ach Mist. Das ist so verdammt kompliziert.“

„Ich weiß. Ich fühl mich auch etwas überfordert“, gestand Jack mit einem erschöpften Lächeln.

„Wenn’s dich beruhigt, falls du mir eines Tages zu sehr auf die Nerven fallen solltest, kann ich immer noch zurück.“ Ianto hob schmunzelnd seinen linken Arm, um Jack den Vortex Manipulator zu zeigen.

Jack blinzelte schockiert und streckte zitternd die Finger danach aus. „Wo hast du den her?!“

Ianto zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Von John. Es ist der, den dein Bruder getragen hat.“

Noch immer völlig überwältigt trat Jack näher und starrte auf die Ledermanschette um Iantos Handgelenk. „Er funktioniert“, hauchte er und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte er nichts mehr, als den Vortex Manipulator zu benutzen und tatsächlich in die Vergangenheit reisen. Aber genauso schnell verwarf er diesen übermenschlichen Wunsch auch schon wieder und akzeptierte, dass es zu riskant war, so sehr er seinen Ianto auch wieder in die Arme schließen wollte, notfalls auch auf Kosten der Kinder der Erde. Das ganze Universum stand immerhin auf dem Spiel, sollte er einen falschen Schritt tun und den Zeitfluss aus Versehen auseinander reißen.

„Ähm, ja, tut er.“

Jack riss seine Augen von dem Vortex Manipulator los und richtete seinen plötzlich voller Enthusiasmus funkelnden Blick auf Ianto. „Das eröffnet uns ziemlich viele Möglichkeiten“, grinste er.

Ianto musste lachen, da Jacks spitzbübische Freude ansteckend war. „Ich glaub, ich hab erst mal genug davon, mit dem Ding die Raum- und Zeitgrenzen zu überschreiten. Ist ein komisches Gefühl.“

„Anfangs schon, stimmt, aber wir müssten nicht mehr umständlich per Raumschiff reisen.“ Ihm wurde mit einem Mal die Ironie bewusst, dass John ihm genau das vor wenigen Wochen auch vorgehalten hatte, aber mittlerweile war er viel herumgekommen und hatte erst mal wieder genug von Raumschiffen und wollte stattdessen lieber wieder den Luxus eines Vortex Manipulators in Anspruch nehmen.

„Für den Anfang ist das doch grade das Aufregende“, konterte Ianto, ein ähnliches Glitzern in den Augen wie Jack, der in heiteres Gelächter ausbrach, als sich sein Gespräch mit John noch weiter zu wiederholen schien.

„Okay, aber sobald der Neureiz weg ist, nehmen wir die bequemere Reisemöglichkeit.“

„Abgemacht.“

„Ach, und sollten wir jemals dem Doctor begegnen... lass ihn das da nicht sehen. Ein funktionsuntüchtiger Vortex Manipulator reicht.“

Ianto nickte, wieder ein wenig ernster. „Schon verstanden.“

„Gut...“ Jack brach unsicher ab und beobachtete Ianto, welcher seinen Blick ebenso unsicher erwiderte. Stille legte sich über sie, während langsam die Heiterkeit des Moments abklang und stattdessen Unbehagen Platz machte.

„Also...“ Jack räusperte sich schließlich nervös. „Haben wir jetzt einfach beschlossen...“

„Warte.“

Er blinzelte Ianto verwirrt an.

Dieser kaute für einige Zeit auf seiner Unterlippe, ehe er den Mut aufbrachte weiterzusprechen. „Egal, was weiter passiert... kann ich... kann ich dich wenigstens erst mal umarmen?“

„Gott, ja.“ Und damit war Jack in Bewegung.

Binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden lagen sie sich in den Armen und verloren sich für einen Moment in der Illusion, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Dass die 456 nie zur Erde gekommen wären und dass sie in diesem Augenblick aufwachten aus diesem düsteren Alptraum.

Aber dann holte sie die Wirklichkeit brutal wieder ein und ihnen wurde bewusst, dass sie sich nicht auf der Erde, in Cardiff, befanden, sondern auf einem Planeten Millionen von Lichtjahren von der Erde entfernt und dass sie hier eigentlich Fremde füreinander waren, egal wie sehr Aussehen und Gefühl und Geruch täuschen mochten.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen lösten sie sich abrupt wieder voneinander und wagten erst nicht mehr, sich anzusehen.

„Das war unangenehm“, murmelte Jack schließlich.

Ianto rieb sich verlegen den Arm und wandte sich von Jack ab. „Jep. Irgendwie schon.“

Jack verfolgte Ianto mit seinen Blicken, wie der junge Mann verloren in Richtung Fenster und hinaus in die üppigen, exotischen Wälder blickte, die sich tief unter dem Hotelfenster vor ihnen erstreckten. „Du hast dir das alles bestimmt anders vorgestellt“, seufzte er.

„Oh ja“, lachte Ianto humorlos. „Ich wollte dich... ihn einfach nur zurück. Weiter hab ich nicht gedacht. Ich war... nicht ganz auf der Höhe nach...“

„Ich auch nicht“, gab Jack zu, sein Tonfall sanft und verständnisvoll. Er fand den Mut, auf Ianto zuzutreten und blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen. Er berührte ihn nicht, doch sie waren sich so nah, dass sie durch ihre Kleidung die Körperwärme des anderen deutlich spüren konnten.

Für einige lange Augenblicke starrten sie gemeinsam in die Ferne.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“, fragte Ianto nach einer Weile leise, während er immer noch die Wälder unter sich beobachtete.

Jack seufzte und Ianto erschauderte, als er Jacks Atem in seinem Nacken spürte. „Ich... bin mir nicht sicher“, erwiderte der ehemalige Zeitagent. „Zuallererst muss ich diese Mission zu ende bringen, wegen der ich hier bin. Danach...“

Ianto nickte nachdenklich. „Während wir nach dir gesucht haben, hat man uns gesagt, dass du jetzt so was wie ein freiberuflicher Zeitagent bist... nur... ohne den Zeit-Part.“

„Irgendwie musste ich mich ja ablenken. Ich wollte nicht wieder in das schwarze Loch fallen, in dem ich auf der Erde gesteckt hab. Und das ist es eben, was ich gut kann.“

„In Schwierigkeiten geraten?“

Jack lachte. Er hatte Iantos trockenen Humor vermisst. „Das auch, ja.“

Langsam drehte Ianto sich zu ihm um. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, denn sie waren sich so unglaublich nah, dass ihm die Versuchung durch jede Faser seines Körpers fuhr. „Ich könnte dir helfen... wenn du willst.“ Er sah unschlüssig zu Jack auf und ignorierte für den Moment dessen Nähe gewaltsam. „Zwei sind besser als einer für solche Missionen. Vor allem, wenn einer einen funktionstüchtigen Vortex Manipulator hat...“ Er hörte deutlich die bettelnde Verzweiflung in seiner eigenen Stimme heraus, aber das war ihm egal.

Jack nickte enthusiastisch. „Unbedingt. Das wär mir ne große Hilfe.“

Ianto erwiderte sein Nicken. „Das ist gut... sehr gut.“

„Also bleiben wir zusammen, ja?“, hakte Jack hoffnungsvoll nach, seinerseits auch ein wenig ängstlich.

Ianto nickte geistesabwesend, während er seinen Blick auf Jacks Schlüsselbein geheftet hielt. „Egal, was weiter passiert, wir bleiben zusammen“, bestätigte er. Er konnte Jacks erleichtertes Ausatmen hören – physischer Ausdruck davon, wie er sich selbst momentan fühlte – und wagte einen Blick auf den älteren Mann. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe Jacks indifferente Maske wieder auf seinem Gesicht zurechtgerückt wurde, konnte Ianto die Hoffnung und Verletzlichkeit in Jacks Blick deutlich erkennen. Also schien sein Leben als Unsterblicher doch nicht einfach bloß das große Abenteuer zu sein, als das er es ihnen allen oft genug hatte verkaufen wollen. Spätestens jetzt, nachdem er diesen Blick hinter Jacks Fassade geworfen hatte, hätte Ianto den endgültigen Entschluss getroffen, bei Jack zu bleiben, wäre er sich dessen vorher nicht schon sicher gewesen.

Er warf dem älteren Mann ein zögerliches Lächeln zu und wurde im Gegenzug mit einem Lächeln Jacks belohnt, das erleichtertes, von Herzen kommendes Glück ausstrahlte. Ein Lächeln wie dieses war es, was Ianto stets am meisten die Knie hatte weich werden lassen.

„Komm.“ Auf einmal nahm Jack Iantos Hand und führte ihn zu der Sitzgruppe unter dem anderen Fenster. „Lass uns reden, ja. Ich will... ich will alles über dich erfahren.“

Ianto nickte und folgte Jack willig.

Sie machten es sich auf dem geräumigen Sofa gemütlich und begannen, zunächst etwas zögerlich, zu reden.

Anfangs fiel es beiden schwer, über das zu sprechen, was ihren jeweiligen Partnern passiert war, und Jack konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich möglich war, seine Unsterblichkeit auf jemand anderes zu übertragen (vermutlich war es eine in der Geschichte aller Universen einmalige Laune des Schicksals gewesen, weshalb er umso dankbarer dafür war, dass ausgerechnet er von Iantos tragischem Schicksalsschlag profitieren sollte), weshalb er Ianto mit Fragen löcherte. Aber als er sah, wie viel Schmerz es dem jungen Mann bereitete, wechselte er rasch das Thema. Es war geschehen und keiner konnte jetzt mehr etwas daran ändern. Also sollten sie es wohl einfach besser ruhen lassen.

Stattdessen begannen sie mit zunehmender Neugier ihr Leben in dem jeweils anderen Universum zu vergleichen. Es waren meist nur Kleinigkeiten, die ihre Welten voneinander unterschieden, doch Jack empfand sie dafür als umso einschneidender. Ihn durchfuhr ein Stich, als Ianto ihm erzählte, dass er und sein Jack zusammen gewohnt hatten und heftige Reue durchfuhr ihn, als er daran dachte, wie er wiederum seinem Ianto hartherzig über den Mund gefahren war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er das Wort „Paar“ nicht ausstehen konnte. Im Nachhinein wünschte er sich, ihnen die Chance auf eine richtige Beziehung gegeben zu haben. Aber ihm wurde klar, dass er dazu noch nicht bereit gewesen war. Erst jetzt, nach Iantos Tod war er reif genug dafür. Für seinen Ianto war es zu spät, aber er selbst hatte unverdientermaßen eine zweite Chance bekommen und die würde er nicht verspielen, koste es, was es wolle.

Zu erfahren, dass sein Enkel auch in dem anderen Universum nicht verschont geblieben war, sondern dass dort stattdessen Ianto Jacks Rolle als Henker notgedrungen übernommen hatte, brach ihm ebenfalls fast das Herz. Offenbar war er in jedem Universum dazu verdammt, denen, die er liebte den Tod zu bringen. Er wollte Ianto in die Arme schließen, um Trost in seiner Wärme zu finden, doch er traute sich nicht. Das hier war noch neu für sie und sie waren weiterhin Fremde für einander. Er konnte von Ianto nicht verlangen, seine Sünden zu tragen, nicht, nach allem, was er ihm in diesem oder dem anderen Universum angetan hatte...

Als die beiden Sonnen des Planeten draußen langsam unterzugehen begannen, bestellten sie sich ihr Abendessen beim Zimmerservice, ohne ihr Gespräch für längere Zeit zu unterbrechen, das sie bis tief in die Nacht hinein führten.

 

Nachdem Ianto nun schon zum dritten Mal diskret ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte, sah Jack den Zeitpunkt gekommen, es für heute gut sein zu lassen. „Komm schon“, sagte er sanft. „Du bist K.O. und ich könnte auch ein wenig Schlaf vertragen. Lass uns morgen weiter reden.“

Ianto nickte schläfrig und rieb sich durch die Augen, was Jacks Herz für einen Moment schneller schlagen ließ.

„Was ist mit deiner Mission?“, fragte Ianto, während er sich mühsam erhob.

Jack sprang auf und legte seinen Arm um Iantos Schulter, um ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu führen. „Da werd ich mich morgen drum kümmern. Du solltest nochmal versuchen, John zu erreichen.“

Im Laufe des Abends hatten sie vergeblich versucht, den anderen Ex-Zeitagenten zu erreichen, der jedoch stur alle Kommunikationsmittel blockierte und sie ständig auf den Anrufbeantworter seines Vortex Manipulators umleitete.

Ianto schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Lass es einfach. Er hat es gut gemeint.“

Jack schnaufte indigniert. „Ich möchte ihm trotzdem liebend gern ne Standpauke halten. Bist du nicht sauer?“

„Wie denn? Ich wusste ja, was vor sich geht. Es tut mir nur leid, dass wir dich damit so überfallen haben. Aber er hat wirklich nur versucht zu helfen.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Jack und drückte Ianto behutsam aufs Bett nieder, ehe er sich vor ihn kniete, um ihm Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. „Du hast vermutlich recht. Es war wohl wirklich nur der Schock, der mich so wütend gemacht hat.“

„Dann... kann ich dir also helfen bei deiner Mission?“ Ianto blinzelte Jack vorsichtig unter gesenkten Lidern an, doch der ältere Mann nickte zu seiner Erleichterung. Jack hatte ihm in den vergangenen Stunden einiges von seinen derzeitigen Missionen erzählt, sodass Ianto zuversichtlich war, ihm beim Abschluss der aktuellen behilflich sein zu können. Ein Juwelendiebstahl, ob intergalaktisch oder nicht, war nun wirklich keine riesige Herausforderung, sondern eher etwas, das glatt einer Sherlock Holmes-Geschichte hätte entsprungen sein können.

Er erstarrte, als er Jacks Finger plötzlich an der Schnalle seines Gürtels spürte, und er sah fragend auf. Jack erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und machte weiter. Ianto schluckte, ließ ihn aber gewähren, als er begriff, dass Jacks Berührungen nichts Sexuelles an sich hatten, sondern er ihm einfach nur helfen wollte, es für die Nacht bequemer zu haben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Sex mit Jack momentan ertragen hätte, so sehr er ihn auch in jeder Sekunde, in der er bei ihm war begehrte. Sein Gehirn war dafür noch zu zwiegespalten, denn auf der einen Seite wusste er mit hunderprozentiger Sicherheit, dass Jack tot war, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er ihn ja ganz deutlich vor seiner Nase. Ihm war es innerhalb der kurzen Zeit nur noch nicht gelungen, diese beiden Tatsachen zu verarbeiten und zu einem klaren Bild in seinem Kopf zu vereinen. Bis das geschehen war, wollte er nichts weiter, als Jack besser kennenzulernen und mit der Zeit würde sich schon herausstellen, was sich langsam zwischen ihnen entwickeln würde.

Er versuchte, Jack zu helfen, als dieser ihm Hose und Hemd auszog, doch seine Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert und langsam vor Müdigkeit, sodass Jack seine Hände sanft aber bestimmt beiseite schob. Ianto seufzte zufrieden, als Jack sich schließlich ebenfalls rasch auszog und ihn mit sich in die Mitte des großen Bettes zog. Jacks Arme um ihn, sein Geruch in der Nase, als Ianto seinen Kopf auf Jacks nackte Brust legte, war das schönste Gefühl, das er seit langem gehabt hatte und er kuschelte sich seufzend tiefer in Jacks Umarmung. Er spürte Jacks Lippen in einem sanften Kuss auf seiner Stirn und seinen Atem in seinem Haar, als er ihm ein leises „gute Nacht“ zuflüsterte.

Nachdem er es erwiderte hatte, war Ianto binnen Sekunden eingeschlafen und zum ersten Mal seit einem halben Jahr fühlte er sich wieder völlig sicher.

 

Er blinzelte, als warme Sonnenstrahlen ihn am Morgen weckten. Für einen Moment glaubte Ianto, zuhause zu sein, in Jacks und seiner Wohnung, in ihrem Bett, Jacks Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr und seine Wärme und sein Geruch, die ihn umfingen.

Doch dann schlug er die Augen auf und erblickte das fremde Zimmer und die beiden Sonnen jenseits der Panoramafensterscheiben und mit einem Mal brach alles, was geschehen war, wieder über Ianto herein.

Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich trotz dieser Erkenntnis völlig ruhig und ausgeschlafen und er hatte das Gefühl, in der vergangenen Nacht nicht von Alpträumen heimgesucht worden zu sein, denen er in den letzten sechs Monaten nur durch starken Alkoholeinfluss hatte entkommen können.

Entspannt schlang er seine Arme enger um Jacks Taille und sah zu ihm auf und begegnete Jacks klaren blauen Augen, die ihn intensiv musterten.

„Hey“, lächelte er.

Jack erwiderte sein Lächeln zärtlich. „Hey.“

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?“, fragte Ianto und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Ne Weile.“

Ianto gab ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich, als Jack sich auf die Seite drehte und somit ihre Umarmung auflöste, aber Ianto drehte sich dann auch auf die Seite, sodass sie sich gegenüberlagen und sich anschauen konnten, während sie redeten.

„Es ist merkwürdig, plötzlich so wenig Schlaf zu brauchen“, sinnierte er, während er seinen Blick nicht von Jack lösen konnte. Letzte Nacht war er zu erschöpft gewesen, aber in den vergangenen Monaten hatte er kaum Schlaf gebraucht und war meistens erst eingeschlafen, wenn der hohe Alkoholgehalt in seinem Blut ihn zur Bewusstlosigkeit getrieben hatte.

Jack streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte geistesabwesend über Iantos nackte Schulter, sodass dieser wohlig erschauderte. „Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen. Es wird einem allerdings schnell langweilig, aber das kennst du ja von mir.“

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen breitete sich plötzlich auf Jacks Lippen aus und er ließ seine Hand hinab zu Iantos Hüfte gleiten, um ihn plötzlich eng an sich zu ziehen. „Da muss man schon ein bisschen kreativ werden, um das auf Dauer auszuhalten.“

Ianto erstarrte, als Jack sich an ihn presste und er Jacks morgendliche Erektion durch ihre Unterwäsche an seiner Hüfte spürte. Er selbst war auch hart und ein Zittern durchlief ihn, als er sich gegen Jack presste.

Jacks Grinsen war mit einem Mal verschwunden, in seinen Augen glitzerte stattdessen so etwas wie Verwunderung und aufkeimende Hoffnung ob ihrer Nähe.

Aber anstatt dem Drang nachzugeben, einander zu berühren, lagen sie sich einfach nur gegenüber, ihre Körper fest aneinander gepresst, um sich einfach nur zu spüren, während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

Sie genossen das angenehme Kribbeln, dass sich in einem stetigen Pulsieren in ihren Lenden ausbreitete, als Ianto sich noch ein Stückchen enger an Jack presste, der daraufhin scharf einatmete, aber weiterhin seine Hand auf Iantos Rücken ruhen ließ, anstatt sie zwischen ihre Körper zu schieben.

Ianto hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, während sie dort lagen und er in dem tiefen Blau von Jacks Augen versank, doch als er merkte, dass der Drang, Jack zu berühren beinah übermenschlich wurde, unterbrach er ihren Blickkontakt abrupt und er setzte sich zittrig auf.

„Wir sollten“, stammelte er unbehaglich und wich Jacks Blick aus.

Dieser seufzte enttäuscht, nickte aber. „Ja... die Mission. Ich sollte das heute wirklich zum Abschluss bringen.“

Sie vermieden es, einander anzusehen, als sie zögerlich aus dem Bett stiegen.

„Willst du“, begann Jack, aber Ianto winkte ihn beiseite.

„Nein, nein. Geh ruhig zuerst.“

Er hörte hinter sich, wie Jack im Bad verschwand und die automatische Tür sich hinter ihm mit einem Zischen schloss, ehe wenige Minuten später das Rauschen von Wasser durch die Tür drang.

Ianto stolperte zum Fenster und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen, seine Arme fest um sich geschlungen. Er zitterte und selbst die heißen Morgensonnen konnten die plötzliche Kälte in seinem Inneren nicht vertreiben.

Es machte ihm Angst, wie kurz davor er gewesen war, mit Jack zu schlafen. Und obwohl eine hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein flüsternd fragte, ob das denn so etwas Schlechtes wäre, hielt er es im Moment für keine gute Idee. Es war erschreckend, wie schnell er diesen neuen Jack akzeptierte, obwohl er eigentlich ein Fremder war. Und das war es, was ihm Angst machte. Ihre intensive Unterhaltung letzte Nacht hatte ihm gezeigt, wie ähnlich dieser Mann seinem Jack war, aber auch, wie verschieden sie voneinander waren.

Sie waren beide noch dabei, sich von den seelischen Wunden zu erholen, die sie erlitten hatten. Sex würde die ganze Sache nur komplizierter machen. Erst recht, wenn sie es nur um der Illusion Willen taten. Für Jack mochte das vielleicht in Ordnung gehen, selbst wenn sie nur der Intimität wegen miteinander schlafen würden, aber für Ianto war Sex nie etwas gewesen, das man auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Vor Jack hatte es für ihn nur Lisa gegeben, keine dutzenden von anonymen Partnern, mit denen er einzelne, ausschweifende Nächte verbracht hatte, so wie für Jack. Jack war es erst gewesen, der ihm überhaupt gezeigt hatte, was Leidenschaft wirklich bedeutete, aber er war trotzdem niemand, der sich wohl dabei fühlen würde, seinen Körper leichtfertig jemand Fremdes anzuvertrauen, nur weil es Spaß machte. Aber so hätte es sich angefühlt, hätte er Jack und sich selbst eben nachgegeben. Jack war zwar nicht wirklich ein Fremder, aber irgendwie schon. Es war nicht, dass er sich unwohl in Jacks Gegenwart fühlte... Er konnte dieses vage Gefühl selbst nicht beschreiben. Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass es mit der Zeit, wenn sie vertrauter miteinander wären, egal, was sich weiter zwischen ihnen entwickeln mochte, verschwinden würde...

Frustriert stöhnend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen den Fensterrahmen und sah hinaus über die exotische Wildnis, die sich jenseits des Hotels erstreckte.

Dass sie vergangene Nacht in unausgesprochenem Einverständnis das Bett miteinander geteilt hatten, war etwas anderes. Sie hatten es beide gebraucht. Die Nähe und den Trost von jemandem, der wusste, was man durchmachte.

„Denk nicht so viel drüber nach.“

Jacks Stimme ließ ihn überrascht zusammenzucken und er fuhr herum. An Jacks ernstem Blick und dem Ton seiner Stimme zufolge wusste er oder hatte zumindest eine treffende Ahnung davon, worüber Ianto sich so verzweifelt den Kopf zerbrach.

Er schluckte schwer, als Jack auf ihn zutrat. Ianto atmete zittrig ein und schloss mit flatternden Lidern die Augen, als ihn der Geruch von Jacks frisch gewaschener Haut gepaart mit dem Duft exotischer Früchte zu überwältigen drohte. Er spürte die Hitze, die Jacks Körper ausstrahlte, erwärmt von Duschwasser, und er zitterte, als er Jacks Hand an seiner Wange spürte.

„Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach“, sagte Jack noch einmal eindringlich.

Das sehnsuchtsvolle Zittern erfasste Iantos ganzen Körper, als er Jacks warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte.

„Lass es einfach geschehen. Wir sind zusammen und alles andere... alles andere wird sich im Laufe der Zeit zeigen.“

Ianto nickte zustimmend und öffnete seine Augen wieder, um Jacks liebevollem, besorgten Blick zu begegnen. „Ja“, hauchte er. „Du hast recht. Tut mir leid, das ist alles...“

Jack lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß.“

„Aber du kommst besser damit klar.“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es so einfach für dich, ihn einfach durch mich zu ersetzen?“

Es war unfair, Jack so etwas zu unterstellen, begründet allein auf seinem Ruf, leicht zu haben zu sein, und er wusste, dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte, als Jack seine Hand von seinem Gesicht fort nahm und Ianto für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das verletzte Glitzern durch Jacks Augen huschen sah.

„Es tut mir leid!“, beeilte er sich zu versichern, aber Jack wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Schon okay“, beruhigte der ältere Mann seinerseits, aber seine Stimme war bar jeder Emotion.

„Jack, bitte!“ Er eilte zu Jack und klammerte sich an sein Hemd. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint!“

Jack lächelte ihn versöhnlich an und streichelte seine Wange, auch wenn sein Ton noch ein wenig bitter klang, als er antwortete. „Ist schon gut. Und nein, es fällt mir nicht leicht, weil ich genau weiß, dass du nicht mein Ianto bist, aber ich sehe dein Hiersein als eine zweite Chance. So viel Glück hab ich normalerweise nicht in meinem Leben und ich bin deshalb bereit, alles Gute, das mir in den Schoß fällt bedingungslos zu akzeptieren.“ Jacks Lächeln wurde wehmütig, aber er legte auch seine andere Hand an Iantos Wange und sah ihn beschwörend an. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Natürlich ist diese ganze Situation hier verwirrend und ich weiß nicht, was du in mir siehst, ob du mich siehst oder ihn oder uns beide, und ich weiß auch nicht, was du dir erhofft hast, als du hierhergekommen bist, aber du musst mit den Tatsachen klar kommen. Andernfalls wird es dich in den Wahnsinn treiben.“

Unwillkürlich entfuhr Ianto ein ersticktes Geräusch und er warf sich impulsiv in Jacks Arme. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte er hektisch atmend. „Gib mir Zeit, ja? Irgendwann wird sich in meinem Gehirn alles zurechtrücken.“

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt“, versicherte Jack und lehnte seine Wange erleichtert gegen Iantos Kopf.

Nach einigen langen Minuten löste Jack sich wieder von Ianto und schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung Badezimmer. „Geh duschen. Ich bestell uns Frühstück und dann werd ich dir erklären, wie wir vorgehen.“

Ianto nickte, für den Moment froh, dass sie sich auf die Mission konzentrieren konnten und ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle erst mal beiseite lassen konnten.

Er verschwand rasch im Bad und unter die Dusche.

 

Über einem üppigen Frühstück besprachen sie ihre Strategie, um die aktuelle Mission zum Abschluss zu bringen. Um ehrlich zu sein blieb nicht mehr viel zu tun, als Jacks Plan, den Juwelendieb beim Versuch, die Beute weiterzuverkaufen auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, auszuführen und dann die Kronjuwelen an die königliche Familie von Gemini IV. zurückzugeben.

Ianto hielt ihm den Rücken frei und hielt den Dieb davon ab, durch die Hintertür zu entkommen, als sie sich nach dem Frühstück auf in die Stadt machten und ehe Ianto es sich’s versah, kniete er mit Jack vor dem Königspaar, das die Juwelen dankbar entgegennahm.

„Ein Glück haben sie uns nicht mit dem Ritterschlag gedroht“, scherzte Jack, als sie den Palast verließen und er den Scheck mit ihrer Bezahlung einsteckte. „Lass uns was Essen gehen. Ich kenn ein nettes Restaurant in der Innenstadt.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Ianto, anstatt verunsichert mit „so wie ein Date?“ zu antworten. Egal, was es war, er freute sich darauf, Zeit mit Jack zu verbringen.

Das Restaurant, in das Jack ihn führte war ein intimes, hübsches Etablissement und Ianto hatte seine helle Freude daran, all die neuartigen, außerirdischen Gerichte zu probieren, wobei Jack ihm mit ebenso großer Freude über Iantos Lebenslust dabei zusah. Bis auf das Frühstück heute Morgen hatte Ianto noch nicht wirklich viel von den kulinarischen Angeboten dieses Universums genießen können, seit er hier angekommen war. Dafür war die turbulente Jagd nach Jack zu schnell gegangen, als dass sie sich groß mit so was Banalem wie Essen aufgehalten hätten.

„Das Zimmer ist noch bis morgen gebucht“, erklärte Jack, während ihrer Rückkehr ins Hotel weit nach Mitternacht.

„Und dann?“, fragte Ianto unsicher. Mittlerweile waren sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und für einen Augenblick stand er etwas verloren mitten im Wohnzimmer in der Dunkelheit. Aber dann schaltete Jack das Licht an, sodass Ianto im ersten Moment blinzeln musste, und trat voller unbändiger Energie auf ihn zu.

„Lass uns reisen, ja? Ich werde dir so vieles zeigen!“ Jacks plötzlicher kindlicher Enthusiasmus wurde für einen Augenblick gedämpft und er nahm Iantos Hände fest zwischen seine. „Ich wollte ihm so vieles zeigen und hab’s doch nie gemacht. Aber dir kann ich es dafür zeigen...“ Er senkte uncharakteristisch scheu den Blick. „Wenn du willst.“

„Ja!“, erwiderte Ianto inbrünstig und Jack begegnete ihm mit hoffnungsvollem, glücklichen Blick. „Er... er hat es mir auch oft versprochen, aber uns war beiden klar, dass wir niemals zusammen das Universum sehen würden, unsere Verpflichtungen, der Alltagstrott... all das wäre uns immer wieder in den Weg gekommen. Also... ja. Von ganzem Herzen.“

Jack warf ihm ein überglückliches Lächeln zu, ehe er Ianto bei der Hand nahm und ins Schlafzimmer zog.

 

In dieser Nacht suchten sie wieder die Nähe in den Armen des anderen, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich dieses Mal ganz anders an. Vielleicht fühlte Ianto sich heute Nacht so unwohl, weil er sich seit dem Morgen über so einige Dinge klar geworden war, insbesondere, dass er in diesem Jack tatsächlich nicht einfach seinen toten Lover sehen durfte, egal wie sehr er sich das wünschte. Das wäre Jack gegenüber nicht fair und sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Aber auch wenn es plötzlich merkwürdig war, in Jacks Armen zu liegen, brauchte er dessen Nähe nichtsdestotrotz. Er konnte nur zum wiederholten Male hoffen, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas entwickeln würde, das sie beide auf Dauer glücklich machen konnte.

 


	4. Kapitel 04 - Um unseretwillen

Am nächsten Morgen verließen sie nach einem abermaligen ausgedehnten Frühstück das Hotel. Ianto folgte Jack in die Stadt, wo sie den nächsten Personentransport vom Planeten nahmen.

„Wo fliegen wir jetzt hin?“, fragte Ianto neugierig und beobachtete fasziniert, wie draußen der Planet immer kleiner wurde, bis sie abermals von der Schwärze des Alls umfangen waren.

„Vertraust du mir?“

Ianto sah Jack überrascht an. „Natürlich.“

Jack warf ihm ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln zu. „Dann lass dich überraschen.“

 

Wenn Ianto gedacht hatte, dass Gemini IV. und die Welten, die er mit John auf ihrer Suche nach Jack gesehen hatte, aufregend und faszinierend und exotisch waren, dann wurde er in den folgenden Tagen eines Besseren belehrt. Jack zeigte ihm Welten, die so wunderschön und faszinierend waren, dass es beinah schon erschreckend war. Er zeigte ihm die Feuerfälle von Sagittarius VII., die Smaragdstadt von Oz (zunächst hatte Ianto Jack kein Wort geglaubt, dass es tatsächlich einen Planeten namens Oz geben sollte, wurde jedoch schon bald auch hier eines Besseren belehrt) und die Bibliothek, wo sie volle vier Tage verbracht hatten, ehe Jack einen seligen Ianto mit sanfter Gewalt vom Planeten brachte, aber nicht ohne ihm vorher versprechen zu müssen, dass sie hierher zurückkehren würden.

Anfangs hatte Ianto noch Verständigungsprobleme gehabt, doch abgesehen von dem Universaltranslator, der in ihre Vortex Manipulatoren eingebaut war, brachte er ihm zusätzlich intergalaktisches Standard bei, das Ianto dank seines eidetischen Gedächtnisses binnen kurzer Zeit, pünktlich zu ihrem Besuch in der Bibliothek beherrschte. Es schadete dem Fortschritt des Lernprozesses auch nichts, dass Standard dem Englischen recht ähnlich war, und auf Iantos Verwunderung hin hatte Jack nur geheimnisvoll lächelnd geantwortet: „Was glaubst du, wo Englisch herkommt.“

Auf andere Menschen trafen sie nur selten. Humanoide Rassen gab es viele im Universum und einige sahen den Menschen auch zum Verwechseln ähnlich, aber da die Menschheit die intergalaktische Raumfahrt noch nicht erlernt hatte, ja gerade einmal erst seit wenigen Jahren wusste, dass sie nicht allein im Universum war, waren die einzigen anderen Menschen Zeitreisende. Kreuzfahrtunternehmen wie jenes, das damals Weihnachten 2007 beinah für den Zusammenstoß der Titanic mit dem Buckingham Palace verantwortlich gewesen war, unternahmen historische Sightseeingfahrten in die Vergangenheit. Ianto, als Vollblutarchivar, dem damit auch Geschichte irgendwie im Blut lag, war fasziniert von all den Möglichkeiten, die sich der Menschheit irgendwann eröffnen würden, und er nahm Jack das Versprechen ab, irgendwann einmal gemeinsam durch die Zeit zu reisen, sei es in die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft.

Aber nicht nur Ianto blühte unter dem Erlebten wieder auf. Auch Jack tat das Reisen sichtlich gut und er schien wieder sein altes, unbekümmertes, charmantes Selbst zu sein, überglücklich, dass er Ianto die Wunder des Universums zeigen konnte.

Lediglich in der Nacht holte ihn die Vergangenheit ein, wenn er schweißgebadet und keuchend aus seinen Alpträumen hoch fuhr, dabei aber sogleich stets Iantos tröstende Arme um sich spürte. Manchmal wurde er auch tagsüber plötzlich von depressiven Phasen überrascht, meist, wenn er während eines Fluges zu viel Zeit zum Nachgrübeln hatte. Das Einzige, was ihm aus dieser melancholischen Stimmung half, wenn ihn die Erinnerungen an alle, die er verloren hatte quälten, war die Gewissheit, dass er fortan nie mehr allein sein musste, dass der Fluch seines unsterblichen Lebens zwar nicht aufgehoben, aber doch wenigstens gemildert war durch das Wissen, dass es einen Menschen, den er liebte für immer geben würde, auch wenn er Ianto diesen Fluch gerne erspart hätte. Solange sie sich gegenseitig Kraft gaben, konnten sie es aushalten.

Ianto wurde nicht ganz so oft von Alpträumen heimgesucht wie Jack, aber auch er schreckte oft genug mit einem erstickten Schrei aus dem Schlaf, Jacks Leichnam vor Augen, ehe er sich in Jacks Arme flüchten konnte und sie einander zitternd bis zum Morgen festhielten.

Nach einiger Zeit begannen sie, sich wieder aktiv nach Aufträgen umzuschauen. Durchs Universum reisen war nicht billig und selbst, wenn sie mittlerweile den Vortex Manipulator zum Reisen benutzten, mussten sie schließlich noch für Unterkunft und Verpflegung bezahlen. Ganz abgesehen davon machte es Spaß und selbst Ianto, der eigentlich immer ein ruhiger, bodenständiger und fest verwurzelter Mensch gewesen war, merkte, dass er den Nervenkitzel ihrer Abenteuer herbeizusehnen begann. Er stellte sich vor, dass es sich so angefühlt haben musste, als Jack mit dem Doctor unterwegs gewesen war, frei von allen Konventionen und Barrieren, das Universum offen vor ihnen ausgebreitet und nur darauf wartend erkundet zu werden.

Oftmals waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, so wie der Kronjuwelenraub auf Gemini IV. damals, was sie sich natürlich ordentlich bezahlen ließen. Aber andererseits gab es überall Leute im Universum, die verzweifelt waren und Hilfe brauchten und Jack wollte unter gar keinen Umständen wieder in seine alte Lebensweise eines Betrügers verfallen, der aus der Not der Leute Profit schlug. Also halfen sie auch da, wenn sie konnten, und meistens konnten sie das. Es gab schließlich kaum etwas, das zwei unsterbliche, kampferprobte Männer aufhalten konnte.

Die ersten paar Wochen, die sie miteinander verbrachten, waren ein großes, freies Abenteuer.

Doch dann kam die grausame Diktatur von Rana Pretorios.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem Ianto starb.

 

Es war ein Flüchtling von Rana Pretorios, der sie auf Paxos aufspürte und um Hilfe bat. Offenbar hatten sie sich in den letzten Wochen einen Ruf in gewissen Kreisen erarbeitet, weshalb der junge Pretorianer alles daran gesetzt hatte, Jack und Ianto zu finden. Der Regierungsrat von Rana versklavte nicht nur das eigene Volk, sondern auch das seines Zwillingsplaneten, um die überaus reichen Schätze der beiden Planeten zu fördern. Wertvolle Metalle und Steine, Edelgase und Steinöl.

Auf ihrem Weg dorthin mittels eines Schmugglerschiffs fragte Jack sich verärgert, warum die Schattenproklamation nicht eingriff. Vermutlich war der Gewinn, den die geförderten Schätze für das Universum abwarfen viel zu ertragreich als dass man sich um das Schicksal der nicht sehr zahlreichen Bevölkerung der Planeten kümmerte. Eine Widerstandsbewegung stand im Untergrund bereit, doch sie waren nicht zahlreich genug und zu schlecht ausgerüstet, als dass sie den Rat hätten stürzen können.

„Du willst den Rat töten, nicht wahr?“, fragte Ianto leise, nachdem er während des Fluges einen Blick in Jacks Rucksack erhascht hatte.

Dieser packte den Rucksack voller Sprengkörper fester und nickte düster, ehe er Ianto ernst ansah. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit mir mitgekommen bist, um zu töten und wissen die Götter, was der Doctor hierzu sagen würde, wenn er davon wüsste, aber diesen Leuten muss das Handwerk gelegt werden.“

Ianto wich Jacks Blick aus. „Ich weiß. Aber gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit? Es gibt doch auch bestimmt jemanden in der Schattenproklamation, der sich für das Schicksal dieser Planeten interessiert.“

„Schon, aber wir können nicht riskieren, dass der Rat gewarnt wird, wenn wir an den Falschen geraten.“

Jack seufzte leise und legte seine Hand auf Iantos. „Du musst nicht mitkommen. Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Gib mir deinen Vortex Manipulator und ich werde mich allein in den Palast teleportieren, um die Sprengsätze anzubringen. Wäre mir sowieso wohler dabei, dich außer Gefahr zu wissen.“

„Jack...“ Ianto drehte seine Hand unter Jacks und ergriff sie fest. „Du kannst mich nicht weiterhin wie Porzellan behandeln.“

„Ich be...“

„Doch, das tust du“, schnitt Ianto sanft seinen Protest ab. „Es fällt mir schon seit längerem auf.“

Jack drückte Iantos Hand und gab ein unglückliches Geräusch von sich. „Ich hab Angst um dich. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert.“

„Und ich hab keine Angst um dich oder wie?“ Ianto streckte seine Finger nach Jacks Gesicht aus und hob sein Kinn an, damit er ihn ansehen musste. „Ich werde nicht zerbrechen. Vorher nicht und jetzt schon mal gar nicht.“

Jack wollte abermals widersprechen, hielt sich jedoch zurück, sodass ihm nur ein ersticktes Geräusch entwich. Jack wusste das. Er wusste, wie stark Ianto war. Viel stärker und selbstsicherer und besser im Kampf ausgebildet, als wie es sein Ianto jemals war, sein Potential im Keim erstickt, ehe er es hätte entfalten können. Er hatte es in den vergangenen Wochen schon bemerkt: Dieser Ianto war anders, viel dominanter, und er scheute sich nicht, dies auch zu zeigen. Während einiger seltener Augenblicke war auch in seinem Ianto diese Dominanz zum Vorschein gekommen, aber wenn überhaupt, dann nur im Bett. Ansonsten war er die meiste Zeit über zu höflich und introvertiert gewesen, um sich so fordernd und dominant zu verhalten, aber wenn es passiert war, dann hatte Jack das unglaublich angeturnt. Er wusste also, dass Ianto auf sich aufpassen konnte, aber Jack konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn in den unpassendsten Momenten immer wieder die lähmende Angst überfiel, dass Ianto irgendwann verschwinden würde, und sei es durch Jacks Schuld, sodass er dann wieder allein sein würde. Er _musste_ Ianto deshalb einfach nachts fest in seinen Armen halten, damit er am anderen Morgen noch da war, und er _musste_ ihn wie etwas Zerbrechliches, wie ein Heiligtum behandeln, weil Ianto andererseits durch seine Schuld zerspringen könnte.

Er schreckte auf, als er plötzlich Iantos Lippen auf seinen spürte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, Jack“, versicherte Ianto inbrünstig. „Sieh es als einen Fixpunkt in der Zeit an. Darauf wirst du dich immer verlassen können.“

Jack sog verzweifelt Iantos Anblick in sich auf, ehe er es war, der sich zu Ianto beugte und ihn stürmisch küsste. „Und ich werde dich nie verlassen“, versprach er seinerseits leidenschaftlich.

„Dann machen wir das hier zusammen?“ Ianto drückte aufmunternd seine Hand und sah ihn fragend an.

Jack atmete zittrig aus, nickte aber zustimmend.

 

Es herrschte schwärzeste Nacht, als das Schmugglerschiff, dessen Mannschaft ebenfalls zum pretorianischen Widerstand gehörte, in einer entlegenen Bergregion landete, in dessen weitverzweigten Höhlensystem tief unter dem Berg der Widerstand Quartier bezogen hatte, zusammen mit zahllosen Flüchtlingen, die es geschafft hatten, aus den Minen oder Fabriken zu entkommen, in denen die Pretorianer bis zur Erschöpfung tagtäglich schuften mussten. Eine ganze Stadt war mittlerweile hier unten entstanden, die ein einfaches, aber effektives Sicherheits- und Tarnsystem besaß, sich selbst durch den Anbau von robusten Getreide-, Obst- und Gemüsesorten hier unten versorgte und sogar Solarstrom produzierte.

Der einstimmig gewählte Anführer war ein hochgewachsener Mann namens Maximus, dessen einnehmende Präsenz den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. Die dunkle Haut seiner muskelbepackten Arme und seines Gesichts war übersät von Narben, Zeichen des harten Lebens, das er, wie alle anderen auch, geführt hatte. Er beäugte die beiden Neuankömmlinge, die durch ihre helle Haut unter den meist braungebrannten Leuten hier herausstachen skeptisch, kam aber erleichtert zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich dafür umso besser in die Rige der Palastsklaven würden einfügen können, wenn sie den Palast infiltrierten, da das Dienstpersonal dort meistens kaum der Sonne ausgesetzt und somit sehr blass war.

„Euer Ruf eilt euch voraus“, begrüßte er die beiden Männer und allein diese Tatsache ließ ihn nicht vollends an ihren Fähigkeiten, sein Volk zu befreien zweifeln, denn der jüngere der beiden wirkte verdammt unscheinbar und verweichlicht und der ältere mit seinem gutaussehenden Gesicht wie ein eitler Fatzke, dem nichts ernst war. Sie wirkten nicht wie Krieger oder Attentäter.

„Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen“, erwiderte Jack zur Begrüßung ernst und ließ die intensive Musterung seiner Person durch Maximus gelassen über sich vergehen.

„Ich will’s hoffen. Wir haben viel riskiert, indem wir euch unser Vertrauen geschenkt und hierher gebracht haben.“

„Ihr könnt euch auf uns verlassen“, ergriff Ianto nun das Wort und sah dem hochgewachsenen Mann fest in die Augen. „Wir werden alles tun, um euch zu helfen.“

Maximus nickte abgehakt. „Das genügt mir.“ Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung des großen Steinpultes in der Mitte des Raums, das das Herz der Kommandozentrale darzustellen schien.

 

Maximus erklärte Jack und Ianto seine Pläne und machte sie mittels Papier- und Hologrammbauplänen des Palastes mit dessen Layout vertraut. Der Plan bestand darin, sie zusammen mit den Sprengladungen in den Palast zu schmuggeln, wo sie diese im Sitzungssaal anbringen und zünden sollten. Eine der Untergrundkämpferinnen, die einmal im Palast angestellt gewesen war, würde sie führen. Am liebsten hätte Maximus, jetzt wo sie die Sprengsätze hatten, die ganze Sache seinen Leuten überlassen, anstatt den beiden Fremden, doch die Tatsache, dass die beiden ein Teleportationsgerät besaßen, machte die Sache beinah zu einem Kinderspiel.

„Wir sind nicht stolz auf das, was wir vorhaben, wir wollen nicht so sein wie sie, aber verzweifelte Zeiten erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen“, erklärte Maximus düster, als er Iantos ruhigen, aber dennoch intensiven Blick auf sich gerichtet spürte, und dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, warum er sich vor dem Jungen rechtfertigte.

„Ich mache euch keinen Vorwurf“, erklärte Ianto. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, Opfer für das Wohl vieler zu bringen.“

Maximus runzelte die Stirn, verkniff sich jedoch sein sarkastisches „ach tatsächlich“, denn irgendetwas in den Augen des jungen Mannes brachte ihn zu der Erkenntnis, dass dieser es tatsächlich wusste.

„Außerdem machen wir für euch die Drecksarbeit, ihr habt euch also nichts vorzuwerfen.“ Jacks beinah fröhlicher, aber dennoch spitz klingender Tonfall enthielt eine Warnung für die Zukunft, selbst wenn er die ergriffenen Maßnahmen diesmal guthieß und die Details der Ausführung des Anschlags sogar seine Idee gewesen waren.

Maximus verstand die Warnung, verstand die Verantwortung, die er in Zukunft für seine Entscheidungen haben würde, was der einzige Grund war, wieso er nicht aufsprang und Jack für diese Beleidigung umbrachte.

Er nickte und Jack erwiderte sein Nicken, ehe sie sich daran machten, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

 

Dank der Hologrammkarten und dem Wissen der ehemaligen Bediensteten hatten sie in Iantos Vortex Manipulator die entsprechenden Koordinaten einspeisen können, die sie nun am frühen Morgen in einer dunklen Speisekammer materialisieren ließ.

„Der Rat beginnt bald mit seiner Sitzung“, erklärte die junge Frau, die sie begleitete leise, ehe sie vorsichtig aus der Speisekammer schlüpften. „Vorher wird er von den Bediensteten hergerichtet. Das ist unsere Chance. Ich werde dann das Signal geben, dass sich niemand von den Bediensteten mehr in der Nahe des Saals aufhält.“

Sie verließen die Kammer und die angrenzende Küche. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihnen, als sie wie selbstverständlich durch die Korridore in Richtung des Sitzungssaals gingen, gekleidet in die grauen Uniformen des Palastpersonals. Vor der letzten Biegung hielt Elryn sie zurück und spähte um die Ecke. Sie gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. „Ich kann nicht mit euch hinein“, erklärte sie zischend. „Eine der Wachen kennt mich. Schließt euch einfach dem Personal an, das hinein geht. Ihr werdet nicht auffallen.“

„Warte.“ Ianto hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Wenn sie dich erkennen, wieso sollten sie umgekehrt dann nicht merken, dass wir hier Fremde sind?“

Elryn erwiderte seinen Blick fest, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Sie nehmen nur Notiz von Frauen.“

Ianto ließ abrupt ihren Arm los und nickte schwer schluckend.

„Viel Glück.“ Überraschenderweise stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um beide auf die Wange zu küssen, ehe sie den Korridor wieder zurück huschte.

Jack und Ianto sahen sich ein letztes Mal an, dann schlossen sie sich dem Strom an Bediensteten an, die an ihnen mit Putzmitteln und Speisewagen vorbei zogen. Ihr eigener Wagen mit Getränken, in dessen Innerem hinter all den Flaschen die Sprengladungen verborgen waren, fiel da gar nicht auf.

Es war beinah schon zu einfach, die kleinen Zeitzünder im Raum zu verstecken, weshalb sie nach einiger Zeit mit gemischten Gefühlen den Sitzungssaal wieder verließen.

„Hey du da, mit dem Getränkewagen.“

Ianto stoppte abrupt wie vom Donner gerührt, drehte sich dann jedoch tapfer mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu der Wache um, die ihn zurückgerufen hatte, während Jack äußerlich ruhig, aber innerlich völlig verzweifelt mit den anderen Bediensteten weiter ging.

„Bring uns gefälligst was zu Trinken“, befahl der Mann und Ianto, den Blick gesenkt, nickte rasch, um zurück in die Küche zu eilen. Er durfte nur nicht sprechen, dann würde alles gut. Maximus hatte ihnen eingeschärft, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall reden durften. Das auf Rana Pretorios gesprochene Standard hatte einen starken, kehligen Akzent, durch dessen Fehlen sich Jack und Ianto verraten würden.

„Geh nicht zurück“, zischte Jack, als Ianto in die Küche zurück kehrte.

„Ich hab keine Wahl“, erwiderte er ruhig, während er von einer Küchenhilfe Getränke annahm. „Sie sind noch nicht im Sitzungssaal. Wenn wir uns jetzt verraten, war alles umsonst.“ Er warf Jack ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. „Ich bring das hier nur schnell zu den beiden und dann komm ich wieder. Du wirst sehen, es wird alles glatt laufen.“

Jack war immer noch skeptisch, begleitete Ianto jedoch bis kurz vor den Sitzungssaal, wo er im Schutz der Korridorbiegung wartete.

Mit unterwürfig zu Boden gerichtetem Blick reichte Ianto den beiden Wachen die geforderten Getränke. Der eine grunzte lediglich zufrieden und machte sich über sein Getränk her, doch der andere betrachtete Ianto mit abschätzig gerunzelter Stirn. „Du kannst gehen“, sagte er barsch und Ianto nickte erleichtert, bereits im Begriff, sich umzudrehen, doch dann hielt der Mann ihn ruppig am Arm fest. „Antworte mir gefälligst, wenn ich mit dir rede, Sklave“, fuhr er Ianto an. „Zeig gefälligst mehr Respekt.“

Ianto schluckte, hatte jedoch keine andere Wahl als zu antworten und er hatte keine Chance, den schweren Akzent der Pretorianer erfolgreich nachahmen zu können. „Verzeihung, Sir“, erwiderte er leise, den Blick immer noch zu Boden gerichtet.

Der Mann, der ihn festhielt gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich und der andere senkte verdutzt seine Flasche.

Der Griff um Iantos Oberarm verstärkte sich unnachgiebig. „Wer bist du!“, schrie der Mann und zog mit seiner freien Hand seine Waffe.

„Niemand, Sir“, versuchte Ianto die Wache zu beschwichtigen, lieferte den beiden jedoch nur noch mehr Beweise, dass er ein Fremder war. Der andere ließ seine Flasche fallen, sodass sie auf dem Marmorfußboden zersprang, und zog ebenfalls seine Waffe, um sie auf Ianto zu richten.

Hilflos musste Jack von weitem mit ansehen, wie Ianto auf die Knie gezwungen wurde und die Hände hinter den Kopf legen musste. Zu allem Übel näherten sich in diesem Augenblick die Ratsmitglieder, sodass Jack außerplanmäßig erstmals den wahren Feind zu Gesicht bekam.

„Dieser Mann ist ein Fremder“, berichtete einer der Soldaten dem Rat grimmig. „Vermutlich ist er ein Spion.“

Die Männer des Rates betrachteten Ianto düster, der alle Zurückhaltung aufgegeben hatte und unnachgiebig zurück starrte.

„Rein mit ihm“, befahl einer der Ratsherren. „Und treibt die Sklaven zusammen. Irgendwer muss ihn hier reingelassen haben.“

Während der eine Soldat davon eilte, um mit Verstärkung die Bediensteten zusammenzutreiben, zerrte der andere Ianto in den Sitzungssaal und zwang ihn dort abermals auf die Knie und durchsuchte ihn nach Waffen.

Wohl oder übel musste Jack sich den anderen Bediensteten anschließen, als die Wachen sie in den Saal trieben und das Herz rutschte ihm noch mehr in die Hose, als er mitansehen musste, wie die Wache den Ratsherren Iantos Vortex Manipulator übergab und ihm dann die graue Uniformjacke auszog. Der Grund dafür wurde in der nächsten Sekunde ersichtlich, als der Mann eine Peitsche von einem anderen Soldaten entgegennahm und sie lässig entrollte. Jack lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich eine feingliedrig, zitternde Hand in seiner spürte. Er sah ruckartig neben sich und erblickte Elryn. Aber sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte nur wie erstarrt auf das Geschehen vor sich, ihre Augen durchsetzt von Todesangst. Sie musste wohl keine andere Wahl gehabt haben, als die anderen hierher zu begleiten, ehe sie sich ein Versteck hatte suchen können. Jack drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand fester und hoffte, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden würde.

„Dieser Mann“, ergriff einer der Ratsherren das Wort und deutete auf Ianto, während er langsam vor den zusammengedrängten Bediensteten auf und ab ging. „Stammt nicht von unserem Planeten.“ Der Mann packte Iantos Vortex Manipulator fester und hielt ihn in die Höhe. „Vermutlich konnte er sich mittels dieses Geräts hierher teleportieren, aber er muss Hilfe von Innen gehabt haben.“ Er fixierte die vor Angst zitternden Leute mit stechenden Augen. „Bevor wir seine Motive herausfinden werden, will ich wissen, wer ihn hierher brachte.“

Es kam einem so vor, als blicke er jeden einzelnen prüfend an, während er langsam an ihnen vorbei zog.

Er zog ungerührt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Niemand?“ Ein grausames kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, während zwei Wachen hervor stürmten und Ianto an den Armen packten. „Das hatte ich gehofft.“ Er wandte sich zu der Wache mit der Peitsche um. „Hauptmann.“

Der Mann grinste bösartig, holte genüsslich langsam mit der Peitsche aus und ließ sie auf Iantos Rücken hinabsausen.

Ianto schrie überrascht auf, starrte ansonsten jedoch lediglich tapfer geradeaus, den Kopf stolz erhoben.

Jack, verborgen in der Menge, zuckte bei jedem Peitschenknall und bei jedem Beben, das durch Iantos Körper fuhr, als das Leder auf seinen wunden Rücken traf selbst zusammen und am liebsten hätte er den Blick abgewandt. Aber er durfte nicht. Er hatte Ianto das eingebrockt, da war das Mindeste, das er dafür verdient hatte, dass er jetzt mit ansah, was er angerichtet hatte.

Endlich hörte die Wache auf und ließ schwer atmend die Peitsche sinken. Mit einem beinah ekstatischen Lächeln betrachtete er sein Werk, während Ianto kraftlos im Griff der Wachen in sich zusammensank. Sie ließen ihn zu Boden gleiten und erst einmal dort liegen.

Der Hauptmann sah auf, genau in Jacks Richtung, und stützte verblüfft, ehe sich ein schmieriges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Na hallo.“ Er trat um Iantos zusammengekrümmte Gestalt herum und auf die Bediensteten zu. Noch ehe der Mann bei ihnen war, begriff Jack, dass nicht er aufgeflogen war, sondern Elryn.

Widerwillig machten alle dem Hauptmann Platz und Jack hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihre Hand loszulassen und ebenfalls beiseite zu treten, wollte er nicht auch auffliegen. Dabei war das einzige, das er in diesem Moment wollte, seine Hände um den Hals dieses Mannes zu legen und zuzudrücken.

„So sieht man sich wieder“, grinste der Hauptmann, als er schließlich vor Elryn zum Stehen kam und auf die wesentlich kleinere Frau herabblickte.

Sie zitterte und sah mit großen Augen zu ihrem Peiniger auf, Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und sie schrie schluchzend, als er sie am Arm packte und nach vorne zerrte.

„Hier haben wir wohl seine Komplizin.“ Der Hauptmann schleuderte Elryn vor den Füßen der Ratsherren zu Boden. „Sie hat hier gearbeitet, ist vor ein paar Monaten geflohen.“

„Es war ein Fehler, zurückzukommen, Kind“, sagte der Ratsherr in beinah schon mildem, mitleidigen Ton, aber die Kälte in seinen Augen straften seine Nachsicht Lügen.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe“, keuchte Ianto plötzlich und rappelte sich auf die Knie auf. Er starrte den Ratsherr widerspenstig an. „Sie hat nichts getan. Die Verantwortung liegt allein bei mir.“

„Oh keine Sorge“, grinste der Hauptmann, sodass Iantos Blick misstrauisch zu ihm huschte. „Ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern. In meinen Räumen werden wir ganz unter uns sein.“

Iantos hasserfülltes „du Bastard!“ ging in Elryns hysterischem „nein!“ unter.

Jack hatte sich selten so hilflos gefühlt, aber er konnte nichts tun. Ebenso wenig wie er damals etwas hatte tun können, als er hilflos mit hatte ansehen müssen, als Ianto in seinen Armen starb. Er konnte die Sprengsätze nicht zünden, nicht jetzt, mit all den Unschuldigen im Raum. Aber er konnte auch nicht weiter mit ansehen, wie Ianto und Elryn leiden mussten.

Aber noch ehe er sich darüber im Klaren werden konnte, was er unternehmen sollte, machte der Ratsherr eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Wir haben heute Morgen nun Zeit genug verschwendet. Den Mann brauchen wir nicht mehr und solange die Frau überlebt, damit sie uns zum Versteck der Rebellen führen kann, gehört sie erst einmal Euch, Hauptmann.“

Der Hauptmann verneigte sich, warf Elryn noch ein suggestives Grinsen zu, ehe er seine Waffe zog, auf Iantos Kopf zielte und abdrückte.

Jack schrie verzweifelt auf, zusammen mit den anderen geschockten Leuten, doch innerlich fühlte er sich vollkommen leer, als Iantos Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug und reglos liegenblieb, ein klaffendes Loch an seiner Schläfe. Wie auf Autopilot setzte Jack sich in Bewegung, sein einziger Wunsch, Rache zu nehmen, ehe er Iantos leblosen Körper in die Arme schließen konnte und ihn nie mehr loslassen musste. Aber mehrere Hände packten ihn und hielten ihn im allgemeinen Tumult, den die in Panik versetzten, schreienden und wimmernden Leute immer noch veranstalteten, unerbittlich fest. Sie mussten wissen, warum er hier war, weshalb sie ihn umso gnadenloser in ihrer Mitte hielten. Er wehrte sich, versuchte verzweifelt, freizukommen, auch wenn ein winziger Teil in ihm, der noch klaren Verstandes war wusste, dass er sich nicht verraten durfte.

Ein keuchendes Luftholen, das durch den Krach und durch Jacks Raserei zu seinem Bewusstsein durchdrang, ließ ihn abrupt inne halten. Auch alle anderen Anwesenden waren vor Schock wie erstarrt und hielten ihre entgeisterten Blick auf Ianto gerichtet, der sich hustend hochrappelte.

Es war, als hätte sich bei diesem Anblick plötzlich in Jacks Innerem ein Schalter umgelegt, denn er war mit einem Mal wieder völlig ruhig und klar dabei und er machte sich den allgemeinen Schockzustand, der sich bei Iantos Wiederauferstehung über den Raum gelegt hatte zunutze. Nur wenige Justierungen an seinem Vortex Manipulator genügten und in der nächsten Sekunde ging ein einzelner Sprengsatz am hintersten Ende des Raumes hoch. Die Leute begannen zu schreien und sich panisch in Richtung Ausgang zuzubewegen, während die Wachen überrumpelt ihre Waffen zogen und einige Ratsmitglieder, die der Explosion am nächsten gewesen waren, durch die Druckwelle von den Füßen gerissen wurden.

Jack bahnte sich einen Weg durch die fliehende Masse, um sich zwischen sie und die Wachen zu stellen. „Bring die Leute so weit wie möglich weg“, rief er Elryn zu, die das Chaos zur Flucht genutzt hatte. Sie nickte und eilte davon.

Der Raum begann sich zu leeren, aber jetzt näherten sich die Wachen. Verzweifelt warf Jack einen Blick auf Ianto, der noch immer ein wenig benommen und zu geschwächt, um aufzustehen auf dem Boden hockte. Jack knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Er hatte nur Sekunden. Wenn die Wachen ihn erreicht hatten, war alles aus. Eine Kugel drang auf einmal in seine Schulter, eine zweite in sein Bein. Er schrie auf und suchte Iantos Blick. Der junge Mann erwiderte seinen Blick ernst und nickte. Jack nickte ebenfalls, keuchend vor Schmerz und flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid“ in Iantos Richtung, ehe er die Sprengsätze zündete.

Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum.

 

Keuchend erwachte Jack. Er blinzelte und setzte sich mühsam auf. Er sah sich um. Er lag im Korridor, die Druckwelle der Explosion musste ihn hinaus geschleudert haben. Seine Kleidung war angesengt und blutig, doch durch seinen Tod bei der Explosion war er selbst wieder wie neu.

„Ianto“, krächzte er und seine Sorge um den jüngeren Mann verlieh seinem erschöpften Körper neuen Antrieb. Taumelnd kam er auf die Beine und stolperte in Richtung der Saaltür. Dicker Staub und Rauch lagen in der Luft und er hörte das leise Knistern von Flammen und irgendwo, aus einem anderen Teil des Palastes drang Kampfeslärm. Maximus schien also wie geplant mit seinen Leuten den Palast gestürmt zu haben, das verabredete Zeichen dafür die Explosion. Sie hatten mit diesem Schritt alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und ihr Leben, ihre Freiheit und die Zukunft ihres Volkes in die Hände von zwei Fremden gelegt. Dass der Plan nur mit knapper Mühe und Not Erfolg gehabt hatte, gefiel Jack nicht. Es war zu viel schief gegangen und es hatte zu viel davon abgehangen.

Aber das alles lag jetzt nicht mehr in seiner Hand. Ianto war jetzt seine oberste Priorität.

Vorsichtig näherte Jack sich dem Saaleingang und versuchte, durch den dichten Rauch hindurch etwas zu erkennen. Schummriges Sonnenlicht ergoss sich über die Trümmer. Also war die Decke zumindest teilweise eingestürzt. Er musste vorsichtig sein, damit er nicht verschüttet wurde, falls der Rest auch noch kollabierte. Für einen Moment sah er sich an den Ort einer ganz anderen Explosion zurückversetzt, in eine verlassene Fabrikhalle, in die John und Grey sein Team in die Falle gelockt hatten.

Ärgerlich schüttelte Jack den Kopf, um diese düsteren Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen, und durchkämmte behutsam die Trümmer.

Das erste, was er neben der halbverbrannten, von den herabstürzenden Trümmern erschlagenen Leiche des obersten Ratsherren fand, war Iantos Vortex Manipulator. Nur wenige Meter weiter fand er dann auch Ianto. Vorsichtig zog er ihn aus den Trümmern, ließ sich erleichtert zu Boden sinken und hielt Ianto für einige Momente einfach nur fest. Als Ianto wenige Augenblicke später keuchend und sich windend in Jacks Armen erwachte, hielt dieser ihn lediglich noch fester und verbarg sein Gesicht an Iantos Schulter, während Tränen ungehindert seine Wangen hinab flossen.

Jetzt wusste er, wie Ianto sich jedes Mal fühlen musste, wenn er Jack sterben sah. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Ianto das so oft hatte ertragen können. Dass Jack zu ihm zurückkommen würde, musste das einzige gewesen sein, das Ianto nicht jedes Mal den Verstand hatte verlieren lassen. Für Jack war dieser Gedanke in jedem Fall das einzige gewesen, was seinen eigenen fragilen Verstand vorhin zusammengehalten hatte, insbesondere, da er sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hundert prozentig sicher gewesen war, dass Ianto wirklich unsterblich war. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Ianto nicht mehr aufwachen würde, nachdem der Hauptmann ihn erschossen hatte. Aber jetzt... jetzt hatte er endlich die Bestätigung, als er Iantos warmen, atmenden Körper an sich gepresst hielt, dass er immer zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Jetzt endlich war er sich vollkommen sicher, dass er nie mehr allein sein würde.

Jack presste seine Nase gegen Iantos Hals und unter all dem beißenden Gestank nach Rauch und Blut und Schweiß kam Iantos Geruch zum Vorschein und für einige lange, erlösende Minuten saß Jack einfach nur da und atmete Iantos Geruch ein, spürte das Pochen seiner Halsschlagader und seine Wärme, während um sie herum eine Diktatur fiel.

 

Nachdem sich beide Männer wieder beruhigt hatten, ließen sie den Schauplatz der Zerstörung hinter sich. Die Schüsse und Schreie waren abgeklungen, weshalb sie sich auf die Suche nach Maximus machten. Sie fanden ihn zusammen mit Elryn, die zu ihrer Erleichterung wohlauf war, im Palasthof, wo er die Übernahme des Palastes koordinierte.

Sie nahmen seinen tiefempfundenen Dank entgegen, verabschiedeten sich von Elryn, ohne ihr eine genauere Erklärung dafür zu geben, wie Ianto überlebt haben konnte, und überließen den Planeten dann sich selbst. Jetzt war es an Maximus und seinen Männern, ein Regierungskommittee zu bilden, um all die Gräueltaten des Rates zu beenden und durch neue Gesetze eine bessere Welt zu schaffen. Die Nachricht vom Fall des Rates würde sich rasend schnell in den umliegenden Systemen verbreiten, sodass Jack und Ianto die Fortschritte der neuen Regierung für eine Weile verfolgen konnten.

Jetzt allerdings war ihr einziges Ziel, diesen Planeten hinter sich zu lassen.

Iantos Vortex Manipulator brachte sie nach Paxos zurück, wo sie das meiste ihres Gepäcks zurückgelassen hatten, ehe sie nach Rana Pretorios aufgebrochen waren.

Kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss geglitten war, fielen sie wie im Wahn übereinander her.

Ianto presste Jack fest gegen die Tür, seine Finger in der versengten grauen Uniformjacke verkrallt, und krachte seine Lippen gegen Jacks.

Er hatte sich entschieden. Endlich herrschte in seinem Kopf völlige Klarheit darüber, was er wirklich wollte, auch wenn es erst einige Wochen gedauert hatte und er erst sterben musste, um sich dessen bewusst zu werden. Aber was waren schon Zeit und Tod für sie beide.

Während dieser Zeit hatte Jack geduldig auf ihn gewartet und war bereit, als Ianto jetzt seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn hungrig küsste, alles dankbar anzunehmen, das Ianto bereit war ihm zu geben.

„Ich will kein Ersatz für ihn sein“, stellte Ianto keuchend gegen Jacks Lippen klar. „Und du bist auch kein Ersatz für meinen Jack.“

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er seine Lippen wieder drängend und stürmisch gegen Iantos presste und ihm das geborgte Hemd ungeduldig von den Schultern schob. Fordernd schob er sein Becken gegen Iantos und erzitterte wohlig, als ihm die gleiche Härte begegnete, die sich fordernd gegen die Knöpfe seiner Hose drückte. „Das bist du nicht, egal, was andere denken werden“, stöhnte Jack. „Ich...“ Er löste sich für einen Moment ein Stück von Ianto, um ihn ansehen zu können und wieder einen annähernd klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sich sammelnd legte er seine Hände auf Iantos Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir füreinander sind, ich kann’s beim besten Willen nicht erklären, aber...“

Ianto nickte empathisch. „Ich spüre es auch. Es ist etwas Altes, aber auch wiederum etwas ganz Neues und...“ Er schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, was es ist, aber ich glaube, dass es funktionieren wird.“

Jack nickte überschwänglich, ehe er, die Situation geklärt, seine Lippen wieder gegen Iantos krachte und seine Zunge stöhnend zwischen Iantos Lippen schob, wo sie enthusiastisch auf Iantos traf.

Sie konnten es tatsächlich nicht erklären, was sich da so rasant zwischen ihnen entwickelte. Sie verspürten beide nicht den Drang, in dem jeweils anderen einen bloßen Ersatz zu sehen, obwohl sie ihren jeweiligen toten Gegenstücken so ähnlich waren, und es waren auch nicht die Schuldgefühle des Überlebenden, die sie einander in die Arme trieben. Es passte einfach, auch ohne, dass sie es erklären konnten. Für andere würde es zweifellos so aussehen, als machten sie sich etwas vor und hätten, mit Scheuklappen vor den Augen, ihre Partner einfach ersetzt und verdrängten jetzt lediglich die Wahrheit. Aber dem war nicht so. Ihnen war mit jeder Sekunde bewusst, was sie verloren hatten, aber irgendwie gelang es ihnen, diesen schmalen Grat zu finden, einerseits das schmerzlich vermisste und vertraute Alte in dem anderen zu sehen, und andererseits die feinen Unterschiede in ihrer Persönlichkeit zu entdecken und kennenzulernen, die den jeweils anderen zu einer völlig anderen Person machten.

„Komm mit“, sagte Jack atemlos und zerrte Ianto mit sich. „Bett.“

Sie stolperten mehr in Richtung des Bettes, als dass sie gingen, da keiner der beiden Männer bereit war, auch nur eine Sekunde voneinander abzulassen, während sie den Raum durchquerten. Eine Spur von hastig heruntergerissenen Kleidungsstücken zeugte von ihrem Weg und als sie vor dem Bett angelangt waren, drückte Ianto Jack energisch darauf nieder und riss ihm die Unterwäsche vom Körper. Er kniete sich vor ihn und wie im Wahn beugte er sich über Jack, um ihn hungrig in seinen Mund aufzunehmen.

„Ianto!“, schrie Jack überrascht und drängte sich Iantos heißem Mund entgegen und krallte seine zitternden Finger in sein Haar. Ianto scherte sich nicht um Jacks halbherzigen Protest, sondern nahm ihn bloß tiefer in sich auf. Er schluckte unerbittlich um Jacks Erektion herum, was den Captain zum Wimmern brachte, und massierte mit einer Hand sanft seine Hoden. Seine andere Hand bahnte sich ihren Weg über Jacks feste Bauchmuskeln bis hin zu seiner rechten Brustwarze, die er unsanft zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb. Er sah auf und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Jack schwer atmend den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen hatte, seine bronzefarbene Haut glänzend vor Schweiß, sodass sie über seinem sich hebenden Brustkorb im schwachen Licht aussah wie die sich wogende Oberfläche eines im Sonnenlicht tief golden glänzenden Sees.

Ianto spürte Jacks Blut durch die Vene auf der Unterseite seines Schafts pulsieren und presste seine Zunge noch fester dagegen, um Jacks Herzschlag noch deutlicher zu spüren. Er spürte, wie das harte Fleisch in seinem Mund anzuschwellen begann und sich die weichen Hoden in seiner Hand zusammenzogen. „Ianto, ich...“ Aber Ianto ignorierte Jacks Warnung, im Gegenteil, er genoss vielmehr die deutlichen Anzeichen seines heranrasenden Orgasmus, und schluckte ein letztes Mal hart um Jacks Penis. Jack schrie erstickt auf und im selben Moment spritzte heiße Flüssigkeit in Iantos Mund, die er ohne darüber nachzudenken gierig hinunterschluckte.

Er behielt Jacks Penis für einige Sekunden im Mund, genoss das Gefühl des schweren Fleischs auf seiner Zunge, das trotz Ejakulation immer noch hart war. Aber an Jacks manchmal schon erschreckende Libido war Ianto gewöhnt. 51. Jahrhundert eben, laut Jack, woran Ianto allerdings so seine Zweifel hatte. Wenn im 51. Jahrhundert alle so waren wie Jack, musste die Menschheit wegen zu viel Sex in einem Entwicklungsloch stecken.

Für einige Sekunden spielte Ianto mit dem Gedanken, sich Jacks anhaltende Härte zunutze zu machen, denn er wurde plötzlich von dem beinah überwältigenden Drang überkommen, Jack in sich zu spüren. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Er hatte anderes mit Jack vor, spürte, dass er ihn auf andere Weise brauchte...

Er ließ ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten und umfasste für einen Moment unnachgiebig fest seine eigene Erektion, um die Erregung in sich ein wenig zu zügeln, ehe er zu Jack hinauf aufs Bett krabbelte und sich auf ihn legte. Instinktiv umschlang der andere Mann Iantos Hüften mit seinen muskulösen Beinen, sodass ihre Erektionen gegeneinander rieben. Aber anstatt seine Hand zwischen sie gleiten zu lassen, um sie beide durch seine Hand zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, wie es der schnellste Weg gewesen wäre, um das brennende Verlangen in sich zu stillen, brauchte Jack in diesem Augenblick etwas anderes, um zu spüren, dass Ianto wirklich bei ihm war.

„Ich brauch dich“, flehte Jack atemlos und krallte seine Finger zitternd in Iantos Oberarme. Er sah mit fiebrigem Blick eindringlich zu ihm auf. „Bitte.“

Als Antwort beugte Ianto sich wieder zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn erneut. Er brauchte diese Vereinigung ebenso sehr, weshalb er keine Zeit mehr verlor und nach Jacks Rucksack tastete, der neben dem Bett lag. Er musste sich für einen Moment von ihm lösen, um nach dem Gleitgel zu kramen, von dem er wusste, dass Jack es bei sich hatte (er war Captain Jack Harkness – natürlich war er auf sexuelle Eskapaden vorbereitet). Jack wimmerte unglücklich, einzig der Gedanke, _warum_ Ianto sich kurzzeitig von ihm gelöst hatte, hielt seine Frustration in Grenzen. Zufrieden empfing er Ianto wenige Sekunden später wieder in seinen Armen, welcher den kleinen Container fest in seiner Hand hielt. Sie würden von nun an einen größeren Vorrat brauchen, dachte Jack, ehe auch solche Gedanken vollends zum Stillstand kamen, als Iantos glitschige Finger plötzlich in ihn eindrangen. Von da an war er für einige Zeit nicht mehr in der Lage, an überhaupt etwas zu denken. Seine Welt hatte sich reduziert auf das Gewicht des warmen Körpers auf sich, auf den intensiven Moschusgeruch, den Ianto verströmte, auf die Geräusche seines schweren Atemholens und, allem voran, auf das Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Iantos Finger in sich zu spüren, wie sie sich in ihm bewegten, ihn dehnten und ausfüllten und dabei in stetigem Rhythmus gegen seine Prostata stießen, sodass Jack jedes Mal ein heftiges Zittern durchfuhr. Das Verlangen, von Ianto gänzlich ausgefüllt zu werden, wurde plötzlich übermächtig und drohte, ihn zu überwältigen. Zittrig griff er nach Iantos Handgelenk. Ianto hielt inne und suchte fragend Jacks Blick. Dieser nickte eindringlich und Ianto ließ langsam seine Finger aus Jacks Öffnung gleiten, obwohl er der Meinung war, dass Jack noch ein wenig zu eng war, als dass es für ihn hätte angenehm und völlig schmerzlos sein können. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, konnte auch er nicht mehr länger warten. Rasch verteilte er das Gleitgel behutsam auf seiner Erektion, ehe er sich Jacks Beine über die Schultern legte und sich Brust an Brust dicht an ihn presste, sodass er den anderen Mann beinah zusammenklappte. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um Jack ansehen zu können, damit er keine seiner Reaktionen verpasste, während er die Spitze seines Penis gegen Jacks zuckende Öffnung presste. Jack nickte abermals, während sie sich fest in die Augen sahen, und Ianto, tief einatmend, drang langsam durch den festen Muskelring.

„Gott, Jack“, stöhnte Ianto atemlos und ein Zittern durchlief seinen ganzen Körper, als er sich in Jack presste. „Du bist so eng. Wie lange ist es her?“

Jack wimmerte und stöhnte und kniff schwer atmend die Augen zusammen, als Ianto sich in ihn schob, die Muskeln in seinem Inneren dabei bis zum Äußersten gedehnt, sodass er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Auch, wenn es weh tat, das Gefühl, von Ianto so vollkommen ausgefüllt zu werden trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Es fühlte sich so gut an und es kam ihm so vor, hier und jetzt, vereint mit Ianto, als wäre er nach langer Zeit endlich wieder vollkommen.

Ianto brachte seine Knie unter sich, was Jacks Beine von seinen Schultern in seine Armbeugen hinein rutschen, ihn aber gleichzeitig tiefer in Jack gleiten ließ, und schlang seine Arme um Jacks Rücken. In einer kraftvollen Bewegung zog er ihn zu sich hoch an seine Brust, seine starken Arme und sein Penis tief in Jack in dieser Sekunde das einzige, das den anderen Mann hielt, Jacks Körper beinah in grotesker Weise auf Iantos Schoß zusammengeklappt, während Jack keinen Versuch unternahm, sich mit seinen kraftlos an seiner Seite herabhängenden Armen abzustützen, Ianto vollkommen ausgeliefert und darauf vertrauend, dass dieser ihn hielt.

„Sag es mir!“, verlangte Ianto, ein besitzergreifender Tonfall auf einmal in seiner Stimme. „Wie lange?!“

Seine gequetschte Position erschwerte ihm das Luftholen, aber ohne sich zu rühren, atmete Jack zittrig ein und aus, als der pochende Schmerz in seinem Inneren, nach dem er sich so gesehnt hatte langsam verebbte und er schüttelte den Kopf, zwang sich aber, seine Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen, um Ianto fest ansehen zu können. „Niemand“, würgte er hervor und brachte seine Arme nun doch in Bewegung, um Iantos Gesicht mit seinen bebenden Händen umfassen zu können. „Nur du.“

Als er diese Antwort hörte, konnte Ianto nicht anders, er gab ein animalisches Knurren von sich, zog seine Hüften ein Stück zurück, soweit ihm das ihre eingeschränkte Position erlaubte, und stieß fest in den Mann auf seinem Schoß.

Jack schluchzte, als Ianto sich in ihm bewegte. Seine Stöße waren in dieser Position nicht intensiv, vielmehr ein undulierendes Reiben, doch dafür spürte Jack ihn umso tiefer in sich. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich innig und verbunden an. So hatte er es noch nie erlebt, seine bisherigen sexuellen Erlebnisse, nicht nur mit Ianto, zwar unglaublich befriedigend, aber aus irgendeinem Grund niemals so intim, nicht in diesen Ausmaßen. Es war beinah nicht zu ertragen, weshalb das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, sich an Ianto festzuklammern und sich mitreißen zu lassen.

Aber irgendwann ertrug er diese unerwartete, schockierende Nähe nicht mehr. Sie würde ihn zerbrechen, wenn er es zuließ, auf diese Weise zu kommen. Deshalb krallte er seine schwachen Finger in Iantos Oberarme und sah ihn flehend an. „Ianto“, bettelte er mit letzter Kraft. „Härter.“

Ianto blickte in Jacks glasige Augen, der ältere Mann in seinen Armen bereits halb weggetreten vor Lust. Schwer atmend nickte er und senkte Jack mit zitternden Armen zurück auf die Matratze, sein Halt um ihn unerbittlich fest, damit sein schweißnasser Körper seinem Griff nicht entglitt. Er zog sich fast gänzlich aus Jack zurück und stieß dann kraftvoll in den zitternden Körper unter sich, seine weiteren Stöße hart und unnachgiebig, bis es beide Männer stöhnend und mit einem erstickten Schrei zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Erschöpft und schwer atmend rollte Ianto sich von Jack und zog ihn in seine Arme, sein erschlaffender Penis immer noch tief in Jack verhaftet.

Jack zitterte am ganzen Körper, Iantos Arme um ihn und das Gefühl, Ianto immer noch in sich zu spüren das Einzige, das ihn bei annähernd klarem Verstand hielt. Er starrte benommen auf einen Leberfleck auf Iantos Schulter, während in seinem Inneren ein Sturm tobte. Irgendwie stand er unter Schock. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis, während er Ianto so unglaublich nah gewesen war, dass es mehr als Sex war, sogar mehr als Liebe, brachte seine Welt ins Wanken. Ihm war auf einmal klar geworden, dass er Ianto brauchte wie nichts anderes in seinem Leben. Und dabei war er es doch gewesen, wie er sich zu seiner Schande eingestehen musste, der Ianto in der Vergangenheit insgeheim oftmals als schwach angesehen hatte, seit ihm bewusst geworden war, wie abhängig sich der junge Mann von ihm gemacht hatte. Jetzt erging es ihm selbst nicht anders. Er war immer so unabhängig gewesen, auch bevor er unsterblich geworden war, hatte solch eine Nähe niemals zugelassen, aber Iantos Verlust hatte ihn verändert. Solch eine extreme Nähe und Abhängigkeit auf einmal zu empfinden, danach zu verlangen, war so plötzlich und überraschend über Jack hereingebrochen, dass es ihm Angst machte. Im gleichen Atemzug, in dem er sich klar wurde, wie sehr er Ianto liebte, fragte er sich, wie er so egoistisch sein konnte, diesen wundervollen jungen Mann an sich binden zu wollen. Sein Leben war erfüllt von Schmerz und Gefahren, aber Ianto hatte was Besseres verdient. Er hatte alles Glück dieses Universums verdient, was Jack ihm aber einfach nicht geben konnte.

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als er plötzlich Iantos Finger auf seiner Wange spürte, die ihn sanft streichelten.

„Hey, was ist los?“, fragte Ianto zärtlich.

Jack wurde sich bewusst, wie stark er immer noch zitterte, sodass es ja kein Wunder war, wenn Ianto bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er riss sich zusammen und atmete tief durch, doch er wich Iantos fragendem Blick aus. Er wollte nicht über das reden, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, aber, wenn er Ianto eine Zukunft geben wollte, musste er es wohl oder übel.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir bieten könnte“, platzte es deshalb gehetzt aus ihm heraus.

Ianto runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, unsicher, worauf Jack hinaus wollte.

„Ich hatte nie wirklich ein Zuhause, seit ich die Boeshane Insel verlassen habe und ich hab nicht mal mehr einen richtigen Job“, fuhr dieser unbeirrt fort, immer noch verbissen Iantos Blick ausweichend. Als der jüngere Mann aber nicht antwortete, sah Jack auf und sah Ianto beschwörend an. Wollte er denn nicht verstehen? „Ich kann dir keine Sicherheit bieten, keine Stabilität... nur mich. Nur meinen Körper. Der ist das Einzige, das dir immer bleiben wird.“

„Oh Jack“, seufzte Ianto und schloss ihn fester in die Arme – zog Jack näher an sich, als dieser sich plötzlich von ihm lösen wollte, sodass er wieder tiefer in Jack glitt –, als ihm langsam klar zu werden begann, was der ältere Mann meinte, auch, wenn er nicht so recht wusste, was Jack so verstört hatte, dass er nun versuchte, Iantos Sicherheit zuliebe, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Aber nicht mit Ianto Jones! „Du machst hier jetzt nicht mit mir Schluss, Jack Harkness“, erklärte er vehement. „Heute nicht und auch nicht in den nächsten paar tausend Jahren.“ Ein wenig sanfter, aber nicht weniger bestimmt fuhr er fort: „Ich brauche keine Sicherheit. Die hab ich aufgegeben, als ich mich entschloss, mit John zu gehen. Aber ich brauche _dich_. Und nicht nur deinen Körper. Du hast so viel mehr zu bieten.“

„Ich bringe allen, die ich liebe nur den Tod.“

Ianto lächelte ihn traurig an und wischte ihm zärtlich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Mir nicht.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Jack zärtlich. „Das ist das, was _dir_ immer bleiben wird. Ist das jetzt in deinem Dickschädel angekommen?“

„Aber...“

Offenbar nicht, weshalb Ianto sich beeilte, Jacks Protest abzuwürgen. „Kein aber.“ Er strich Jack sanft durchs Haar, über seine Wange und seine Schulter, bis er sie schließlich auf Jacks Brust legte, das schnelle, kräftige Schlagen seines Herzens dicht unter Iantos Handfläche. „Ich liebe dich, Jack“, erklärte er inbrünstig. „Schon seit langem, auch, wenn ich auf der Erde oftmals zu feige gewesen war, es mir einzugestehen – hier ist es anders, hier gibt es all diese erdrückenden Konventionen nicht. Aber zuhause... Wenn wir unter uns waren, innerhalb von Torchwood war es in Ordnung, aber in der Öffentlichkeit... Ich hab mich nie wirklich für intolerant gehalten, aber das Umfeld, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin war es und das hat mich zu einem gewissen Teil geprägt. Ich hatte solche Angst vor der Reaktion meiner Schwester und manchmal hab ich mir sogar Sorgen darum gemacht, was die Leute draußen denken würden, obwohl ich gleichzeitig so glücklich war, wenn man uns für ein Paar hielt...“

„Das waren wir auch“, unterbrach Jack ihn bestimmt, seine eigenen Ängste auf einmal zweitrangig. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir das verwehrt hab. Ich war so egoistisch.“

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nicht das Recht, von dir zu verlangen, dass du dich änderst, nicht für mich.“

„Nein, nein, du hattest jedes Recht dazu!“, widersprach Jack zitternd vor aufwallender Emotionen und umfasste beschwörend Iantos Gesicht. „Wir hätten einander ebenbürtig sein sollen, aber allein wegen mir waren wir das nicht.“

„Wir können es jetzt sein!“, erklärte Ianto entschlossen, aber Jack schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

„Du bist mir jedes Mal gefolgt, hast so viel für mich geopfert, am Schluss sogar dein Leben, aber ich hab dir in meinem sorglosen, unverantwortlichen Egoismus nichts zurückgegeben, bloß Schmerz. Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass du weiterhin an meiner Seite bleibst, wenn ich dir doch nur weh tue, das wird mir jetzt klar. Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel.“

„Du hast mir mehr als Schmerz gegeben“, widersprach Ianto. „Und ich werde dir auch weiterhin folgen, sofern du mich haben willst.“

Jack starrte Ianto, der seinen Blick plötzlich unsicher erwiderte, für einen Moment entsetzt an. „Natürlich will ich das! Das hab ich dir schon damals gesagt.“

Ianto atmete erleichtert aus. „Dann liegt die Entscheidung nicht bei dir. Ich hab es dir eben gesagt, die Risiken bedeuten mir nichts. Vorher nicht und jetzt schon mal gar nicht.“

„Ich“, stammelte Jack und hielt unschlüssig inne. „Aber...“ Frustriert runzelte er die Stirn, ein sardonisches Grinsen umzuckte auf einmal seine Mundwinkel. „Sieh uns nur an. Worauf wollten wir eigentlich hinaus?“

Ianto grunzte spöttisch. „Ich hab keine Ahnung.“

Jack rückte abrupt näher an Ianto, ihre Körper trotz allem immer noch vereint, und er spürte Iantos Penis in sich wieder gänzlich erhärten. Er zog seine Muskeln um Ianto zusammen, was den jungen Mann zum Stöhnen brachte, ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, Jack weiterhin tief in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich liebe dich, Ianto Jones“, erklärte Jack plötzlich inbrünstig, wenn über nichts anderes, dann doch dessen völlig sicher. „Ich hätte es schon vor langer Zeit sagen sollen.“

Ianto blinzelte und er glaubte für einen Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Doch dann sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen, als er vollends begriff, was Jack da gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. Impulsiv lehnte er sich vor und küsste Jack überglücklich.

Erleichtert erwiderte Jack den Kuss und ließ es zu, dass er sich völlig darin verlor. Nach langen Minuten lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander, Jack schlang seine Arme fester um Ianto und vergrub befreit sein Gesicht in Iantos Halsbeuge, ehe er den Tränen vollends freien Lauf ließ. Er atmete seinen Geruch tief ein, fühlte seine Wärme, die ihn umgab, und dankte allen Göttern, dass ihm diese zweite Chance geschenkt wurde.

„Das hat mich jetzt mindestens genauso geschlaucht wie der Sex“, grummelte Jack irgendwann, nachdem sich nach einer langen Zeit der Sturm ihrer aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder gelegt hatte. „Und es war nicht annähernd so angenehm.“

„Stimmt“, lachte Ianto erstickt, aber auch irgendwie befreit. „Wir sind das wohl nicht gewohnt, hm.“

„Hmpf. Ich will mich auch gar nicht dran gewöhnen.“

Ianto machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. „Ich glaube“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „Dass fürs Erste alles geklärt ist zwischen uns, meinst du nicht?“

Jack rückte ein Stück von Ianto weg und sah ihn nachdenklich an, ehe er langsam nickte. Ohne den intensiven Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, schlang er sein linkes Bein, das bislang entspannt auf Iantos gelegen hatte, um Iantos Taille und zog ihn an sich. Er gab ein ersticktes kleines Wimmern von sich, als Ianto tiefer in ihn glitt, sein Penis durch die anhaltende Stimulation von Jacks Muskeln wieder steinhart. Er fühlte sich ein wenig wund, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Er brauchte das jetzt, die Nähe und die Verbundenheit, und er hoffte, dass Ianto verstehen würde, wie sehr er ihn in diesem Moment brauchte.

Ianto sah das nackte Vertrauen in Jacks Augen, das der ältere Mann ihm in diesem Augenblick entgegenbrachte, und er musste schlucken. Es war selten, dass Jack seine Maske fallen ließ und zeigte, wenn er verwundbar war, doch Ianto hatte ihn noch nie so verletzlich erlebt, wie in diesem Moment. Er fühlte sich geehrt, dass Jack sich ihm vollkommen anvertraute und er schwor sich, den anderen Mann von nun an immer zu beschützen und ihn aufzufangen, wenn er sich so verloren fühlte. Ianto beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Jack, ihren Blickkontakt stetig haltend. Und auch, als er begann, sich langsam in Jack zu bewegen, sahen sie sich weiterhin fest in die Augen.

Ihr Liebesspiel war langsam und träge, doch nicht weniger intensiv, ihr stetiger Blickkontakt zueinander ein völlig neues Level der Intimität.

Jack gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als er kam, und Ianto ließ sich nur Sekunden später von den Muskelkontraktionen um seine Erektion mitreißen.

Er beugte sich abermals vor und küsste Jacks bebende Lippen, während er seine Hände in beruhigenden Bewegungen über Jacks schweißnassen Rücken und Flanke fahren ließ. Er küsste ihn abermals entschuldigend, als sein erschlaffter Penis aus seiner Öffnung glitt.

Ianto wartete, bis Jack nach nur wenigen Augenblicken in einen erschöpften Schlaf gefallen war, ehe er sich behutsam von ihm losmachte. Im Bad wusch er zunächst sich selbst notdürftig, ehe er mit einem warmen, feuchten Waschlappen zu Jack zurückkehrte und ihn behutsam damit abrieb. Vorsichtig rollte er Jack auf den Bauch, um ihn zu untersuchen. Er glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass er Jack verletzt hatte, aber er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Der Anblick der geröteten, flatterndern Muskeln, die sich immer noch verzweifelt bemühten, sich um etwas zu schließen, was schon längst nicht mehr da war, während gleichzeitig Iantos Sperma träge aus Jacks Öffnung quoll, sandte einen schwachen, besitzergreifenden Schauder der Erregung durch Iantos Körper. Für einen Moment gab er dem Drang nach und berührte sanft den zitternden Muskelring, ehe er auch der beinah unwiderstehlichen Versuchung nachgab und seinen Zeigefinger in Jacks Wärme versenkte. Zittrig schloss er die Augen, als ihn die erst wenige Minuten alte Erinnerung einholte, wie es sich anfühlte, sich in der engen, glitschigen Passage zu bewegen. Ein leises Wimmern, das Jack im Schlaf von sich gab, holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Finger aus ihm und presste stattdessen den feuchten Stoff gegen Jacks geröteten Anus, sodass der ältere Mann im Schlaf zusammenzuckte.

Achtlos ließ er den Waschlappen über den Bettrand auf den Boden fallen, als er fertig war und rollte sich schützend um Jack zusammen, welcher sogleich instinktiv seine Nähe suchte.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verbrachten beide Männer eine ruhige, sichere Nacht ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Alpträumen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen checkten sie aus ihrem Hotel aus und gingen gemeinsam frühstücken in einem kleinen Café mit Blick über die spektakuläre Grüne Bucht, der Hauptattraktion auf Paxos. Es fühlte sich beinah wieder so an wie auf der Erde, auch wenn es eher selten vorgekommen war, dass sie morgens zusammen frühstücken gegangen waren. Vor Owens und Toshs Tod hatte das gesamte Team meist zusammen gegessen und danach hatte Ianto in seinem Universum sowieso mit seinem Jack zusammen gewohnt, sodass solche romantischen Aktivitäten eher nicht auf der Tagesordnung gestanden hatten, und Jack hatte sich zwar wiederum in seinem Universum, nachdem das Team nur noch aus drei Leuten bestand, ab und an dazu hinreißen lassen, aber doch nicht so oft, wie Ianto es sich vielleicht gewünscht oder verdient hätte, wie Jack im Nachhinein mit Bedauern feststellen musste. Er konnte es nicht mehr gut machen, nicht für seinen Ianto, und er wäre gern mit ihm auf alle Dates gegangen, die der jüngere Mann sich erträumt hatte, aber alles, was er tun konnte, war, seine wertvolle Zeit, ganz gleich, ob sie ewig währen würde, mit diesem Ianto vollends auszukosten.

Er beobachtete den jüngeren Mann unter gesenkten Lidern, wie er sein exotisches Frühstück sichtlich genoss, und fühlte sich in diesem Moment einfach nur glücklich. Wenn jetzt noch der Kaffee genauso gut wäre wie Iantos, dann wäre sein Leben perfekt.

Ianto bemerkte Jacks intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen und sah zu ihm auf. Er lächelte ihn zärtlich an und griff zögerlich nach seiner Hand, die Jack sofort bereitwillig ergriff, während er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm. Er seufzte nostalgisch, als er die Tasse wieder abstellte.

„Das hab ich mir auch gedacht“, grinste Jack ihn an. „Du hast uns alle zu Kaffee Snobs gemacht.“

Ianto zuckte unschuldig schmunzelnd mit den Schultern. „Warum sich mit weniger zufrieden geben.“ Er sah Jack prüfend an. „Du willst mir aber nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass es keinen besseren Kaffee im Universum gibt als meinen.“

Jack lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. „Um ehrlich zu sein, doch“, erklärte er schließlich, was Ianto ein amüsiertes Grunzen entlockte. „Ich würde Vieles dafür geben, wieder in den Genuss deiner Talente zu kommen.“

Ianto ignorierte Jacks anzügliches Augenbrauenwackeln und schüttelte stattdessen sarkastisch den Kopf. „Ich werde keinen Kaffeeautomat mit mir durchs Universum schleppen, nur damit du kleiner Snob mit Kaffee versorgt bist.“

„Sag ich doch“, grummelte Jack grinsend. „Alles deine Schuld.“

Für einen Moment hielten sie den Blickkontakt aufrecht, beide ein schalkhaftes Blitzen in den Augen, ehe Ianto sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete. „Apropos Reisen. Wo geht’s als nächstes hin?“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf die smaragdgrün glitzernde Bucht hinaus. Er wollte nicht gleich damit heraus platzen, dass er dieses System und Rana Pretorios erst mal einfach nur weit hinter sich lassen wollte. „Och, es gibt so unendlich viele tolle Plätze, die ich dir zeigen kann, da weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, grinste er charmant, doch Iantos Blick nach zu urteilen hatte der jüngere Mann ihn durchschaut, schien aber gewillt, das Thema Rana Pretorios ebenfalls endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. „Wie wär’s mit Gala III.“, rief Jack mit plötzlich neuem Enthusiasmus aus. „Da gibt’s die Quellen der Reinheit. Auch Schoß des Lotus genannt.“

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Klingt irgendwie anzüglich.“

Jack grinste suggestiv. „Ist es ja auch. Ich hatte mal nen Lover, mit dem...“

„Stop!“

Iantos Ausruf brachte ihn verwirrte zum Schweigen.

„Das hier wird keine Sightseeingtour quer durch die Galaxien auf den Spuren deiner sexuellen Eskapaden!“

Jack wollte bereits zu einer empörten Erwiderung ansetzen, aber das gefährliche Funkeln in Iantos Augen brachte ihn dazu, sich ein wenig zu zügeln. Er befand sich hier auf gefährlichem Terrain. Doch dann schien Ianto sich wieder zu beruhigen, sein Blick wurde sanfter und er griff abermals nach Jacks Hand, die er in seiner Entrüstung losgelassen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht von dir verlangen kann, dass du die nächsten paar Tausend Jahre monogam mit mir lebst.“

Jack wollte protestieren, aber der feste Druck von Iantos Fingern um seine brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Vielleicht gehen wir uns schon in ein paar Jahren so sehr auf die Nerven, dass wir uns trennen“, fuhr Ianto nüchtern fort, was Jack vor Panik erstarren ließ. Erst Iantos entschuldigend verbessertes „zumindest für eine Weile“ ließ ihn wieder entspannen. Jack erschauderte plötzlich, als Iantos Blick sich unnachgiebig in ihn bohrte und bis tief hinunter ins Innerste seiner Seele vorzudringen schien.

„Aber im Moment“, fuhr der jüngere Mann entschlossen fort. „Gehörst du mir, dass das klar ist, und es gibt keinen anderen.“

Jack musste schwer schlucken und nickte benommen, unfähig, den hypnotischen Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Iantos dominante Ader, die ihm schon mehrmals in der Vergangenheit aufgefallen war und ihn unglaublich angeturnt hatte, verfehlte auch jetzt nicht ihre Wirkung. Mit hungrigem Blick funkelte er Ianto an, seine Atmung plötzlich unverkennbar beschleunigt.

„Bist du fertig mit Essen?“

Ianto blinzelte verwirrt, überrascht über diesen Themenwechsel, doch dann nahm er Jacks geweitete Pupillen und seine beschleunigte Atmung wahr. Er nickte stumm, plötzlich selbst von aufwallender Lust erfasst, und ließ Jack eilig bezahlen.

Entschlossen führte Jack ihn die Straße entlang, fort von der Bucht, zerrte ihn schließlich in eine abgelegene Seitengasse und küsste ihn hungrig, ehe er sich von Ianto löste und vor ihm auf die Knie fiel.

 

 


	5. Kapitel 05 - Das Wunder

In den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren, die Ianto zusammen mit Jack im Weltall verbracht hatte, hatte er mehr erlebt als wie in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben davor. Er hatte Dinge gesehen und erlebt – bei weitem nicht immer nur Gutes –, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte und jede wunderbare Minute, die er mit Jack hatte verbringen dürfen, war für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Jetzt wusste er, wie Martha sich gefühlt haben musste, als der Doctor ihr die Wunder des Universums gezeigt hatte. Ianto hatte lediglich den zusätzlichen Bonus, fantastischen Sex zu haben, denn auch im Bett (Bett war da eher im übertragenen Sinne gemeint) hatte Jack ihm Dinge gezeigt, die er sich in seinen kühnsten Fantasien nicht hätte vorstellen können (das denkwürdigste Erlebnis der Besuch auf Omega IV., wo man aus Versehen einen Doppelgänger von Jack erschaffen hatte – der Doppelgänger war am anderen Morgen wieder verschwunden, aber davor war es für Ianto die Nacht seines Lebens gewesen). Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Jack ihm seine prüde Naivität und Unschuld schon vor langer Zeit genommen hatte, aber da auch Jack während ihrer Reisen durchs All wieder aufgeblüht war, hatte er so manch abenteuerliche Überraschung für Ianto parat gehalten, die Ianto noch vor wenigen Jahren zu heftigem Erröten gebracht hätte.

Aber es war nicht nur Jacks sexuelle Experimentierfreude. Wenn Ianto ehrlich mit sich war, dann waren es die Momente, in denen Jack seine eher selten zum Vorschein kommende romantische Seite zeigte, die Ianto den Atem raubte. Momente wie dieser hier, als Jack ihn just in diesem Augenblick anlässlich von Iantos Geburtstag auf ein romantisches Abenteuer mitnahm, von dem er noch keine Vorstellung hatte, was Jack sich ausgedacht hatte.

Mit einem geheimnisvollen Zwinkern hatte Jack ihn diesen Mittag nach Saphira Padmos gebracht, einem erdähnlichen Planeten, dessen Himmel von je einem strahlend weißen und einem riesigen saphirfarbenen Mond, der dem Planeten seinen Namen gegeben hatte, dominiert wurde.

Nachdem Jack ihn ins vornehmste Restaurant der Hauptstadt ausgeführt hatte, zu der Gelegenheit Ianto erstmals seit langem wieder einen Anzug trug (Auch wenn Ianto in den letzten Jahren weiterhin Hemd und Weste getragen hatte, sodass sie zu so etwas wie seinem Markenzeichen geworden waren, so wie Mantel und Hosenträger Jacks waren, so musste Jack den Anblick des kompletten Ensembles offenbar sehr vermisst haben, seinem hungrigen Blick nach zu urteilen, aber Ianto erging es ja immerhin nicht anders, als er mit dem Anblick von Jack Harkness im Anzug konfrontiert worden war), hatte Jack ihn in einen gemieteten Gleiter gesetzt und war mit Ianto raus aufs Land gefahren.

Selbst hier draußen, auch ohne die glitzernden Lichter der Stadt war es aufgrund der Monde relativ hell, deren hellleuchtender Glanz und Farbbrillanz gerade durch die fehlenden künstlichen Lichter erst recht zur Geltung kamen. Fasziniert starrte Ianto in den Himmel, als Jack den Gleiter auf einem sanften Hügel parkte. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Jack plötzlich seine Hand nahm und sanft zudrückte. Ein wenig überrumpelt begegnete Ianto Jacks Blick und konnte nicht anders, als dessen knieerweichendes Lächeln zu erwidern. „Wart’s ab, es wird noch besser“, versprach Jack und stieg aus dem Gleiter. Ianto folgte ihm und zu seiner Überraschung holte Jack eine Decke und einen Picknickkorb aus dem Kofferraum. Sprachlos beobachtete Ianto ihn, wie er alles vor ihm auf der Wiese ausbreitete.

„Na komm schon“, lachte Jack, als er fertig war und griff nach Iantos Hand, um ihn zu sich herunter auf die Decke zu ziehen. Ianto geriet noch mehr ins Staunen, als Jack eine Flasche Champagner – echten, von der Erde – und zwei Gläser hervor holte.

Etwas benommen nahm Ianto das gefüllte Glas entgegen, dessen blass goldener Inhalt im Mondlicht wie flüssiges Silber und Gold glänzte, die Luftbläschen glitzernd wie Diamanten.

„Happy Birthday, Ianto“, lächelte Jack feierlich und stieß mit ihm an, obwohl sie das bereits vorhin im Restaurant schon getan hatten. Ianto erwiderte das Lächeln, plötzlich schüchtern und nahm rasch einen Schluck Champagner. Er unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen, als der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge explodierte. Das Äquivalent im Restaurant war gut gewesen, aber das hier war umso besser, als dass es etwas Vertrautes war. Plötzlich ein wenig nostalgisch beobachtete Ianto Jack unter gesenkten Lidern und sog den verführerischen Anblick voller Zufriedenheit in sich auf.

„Hier, nimm eine davon.“ Jack hielt ihm ein gekühltes Schüsselchen mit Erdbeeren und anderen Früchten hin, von denen Ianto während seiner Zeit im All gelernt hatte, dass sie als aphrodisierend galten.

„Hast du vor, mich zu verführen?“, fragte er schmunzelnd und führte eine Erdbeere an seine Lippen. Der unverkennbare Geruch erfüllte seine Nase und als er vorsichtig hinein biss, immer darauf achtend, dass kein Saft auf sein weißes Hemd tropfte, konnte Ianto dieses Mal das ekstatische Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten.

„Wir reden hier von mir, nicht schwer zu erraten, hm“, scherzte Jack, doch sein kecker Tonfall klang etwas erstickt. Ianto öffnete die Augen, die er ohne es zu merken genussvoll geschlossen hatte, und sah Jack an, der ihn mit loderndem, hungrigen Blick anstarrte.

Ianto warf ihm ein kokettes Lächeln zu, ehe er sich den Rest der Erdbeere in den Mund steckte und langsam seine saftbedeckten Finger sauber leckte. „Ich weiß, du wirst dein Bestes geben“, neckte er Jack herausfordernd. Der andere Mann schluckte schwer, sein Blick wie hypnotisiert auf Iantos Finger gerichtet.

Ianto rechnete voller erregter Spannung damit, dass Jack sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen würde, doch eine plötzliche Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit fort von Jack und in Richtung Himmel.

Ianto erstarrte für einen Moment sprachlos, sprang dann jedoch aufgeregt auf, so als ob er dem fantastischen Naturschauspiel dadurch noch näherkommen konnte, und blickte überwältigt in den Himmel. „Jack“, hauchte er, seine Stimme plötzlich vor lauter Emotionen erstickt. „Sieh nur.“

Tausende und Abertausende Sternschnuppen erfüllten auf einmal den Himmel und es wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr, sodass der samtblaue Nachthimmel schließlich von einem silbern glänzenden, dichten Regen aus Lichtern bedeckt war, die beiden hell leuchtenden Monde beinah gänzlich verdeckt. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Luft um ihn herum erfüllt war vom sanften Klang unzähliger winziger Glöckchen und er kam überrascht und fasziniert zu der Erkenntnis, dass es der Klang der Sternschnuppen war.

Ungläubig drehte Ianto sich voller kindlicher Freude im Kreis, um bloß keine einzige der glitzernden Lichter aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er hörte auf einmal Jacks leises, glücklich klingendes Lachen im Ohr und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass Jack, der neben ihn getreten war, gar nicht die Sternschnuppen, sondern ihn anblickte. „Ich hatte so gehofft, dass die Wetterprognose für heute Nacht stimmt“, flüsterte er. „Singende Sternschnuppenschauer sind eigentlich selten zu dieser Jahreszeit.“

Für einen Moment riss er seinen Blick vom Himmel los, um Jack anzusehen. „Oh Jack“, flüsterte Ianto ergriffen und der Anblick des überglücklichen Lächelns auf Jacks Gesicht, während er Ianto betrachtete, spiegelte dieselbe Freude wider, die Ianto gerade noch beim Anblick der Sternschnuppen empfunden hatte. Er spürte Jacks warme Hand in seiner und der ältere Mann drückte ihn sanft auf die Motorhaube des Gleiters nieder, neben dem Ianto in seinem Enthusiasmus zum Stehen gekommen war.

Gemeinsam lagen sie für lange Minuten auf der Motorhaube, eng aneinandergepresst gegen die Kälte, und beobachteten das Schauspiel am Himmel, ihre Hände dabei die ganze Zeit über fest ineinander verschränkt, während um sie herum die Luft erfüllt war vom Gesang der Sternschnuppen. In diesem einen Moment fühlte sich Ianto so, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Das Hier und Jetzt vermischte sich in seinem Kopf auf einmal mit einer anderen Nacht unter dem Sternenhimmel, als er seinen Jack einmal nach Glasgow zu Archie und Torchwood Zwei begleitet hatte kurz nach Tosh und Owens Tod. Von da aus hatten sie einen Abstecher hoch zum Loch Lomond gemacht, der wahren Heimat Nessies laut Jack (der riesige prähistorische Kopf, der irgendwann durch die Wasseroberfläche gebrochen war und sie anblinzelte, hatte Ianto dann vollends überzeugt). Jack, übermütig wie ein Kind, hatte Ianto dazu angestachelt, sich in eins der Ruderboote zu schleichen, die am Steg festgemacht waren und eigentlich der Beobachtung von Wasservögeln dort im Nationalpark dienten. Aber niemand, und am allerwenigsten Ianto, konnte Jack widerstehen, wenn er seinen jungenhaften Charme spielen ließ, weshalb Ianto Jack in eins der wackligen Boote gefolgt war. Ebenso wie in diesem Augenblick hatten sie eng aneinander geschmiegt in dem kleinen Boot auf dem Rücken gelegen und die glitzernden Sterne beobachtet. Und irgendwann... Es genügte vielleicht zu erwähnen, dass selbst Jack Harkness noch nicht alles ausprobiert hatte in seinem langen Leben voller sexueller Abenteuer.

Und im Angesicht dieser liebgewonnenen Erinnerungen, aber auch des Hier und Jetzt, war Ianto mit so viel Glück erfüllt, dass ihm das Atmen schwer fiel, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nie wieder in seinem langen Leben traurig sein zu müssen, und dass diese Nacht niemals enden würde.

„Danke, Jack“, flüsterte er irgendwann, überglücklich, aber auch ein klein wenig enttäuscht, als die Sternschnuppen merklich weniger wurden, ihr Gesang zunehmend leiser, bis er schließlich ganz verklungen war und das einzige Licht am Himmel die beiden Monde waren. Erst, als auch die letzte Sternschnuppe verschwunden war, drehte er den Kopf, um Jack anzusehen.

Jack stockte der Atem, als er Iantos Gesicht sah, erleuchtet vom Licht der beiden Monde, aber auch von einem inneren Leuchten. Er konnte nicht anders, er beugte sich nach vorne, um Ianto zärtlich zu küssen, beinah schon andächtig, und er erschauderte, als er Iantos warme Lippen auf seinen spürte.

Der Kuss wandelte sich schnell von innig und liebevoll zu etwas Wildem, Zügellosen voller primitiver Lust. Atemlos löste Ianto sich schließlich notgedrungen von Jack, um ein paar keuchende Atemzüge zu nehmen, ehe er seine Lippen wieder auf Jacks krachte (Jack hatte verdammt viel Luft, sodass Ianto sich oftmals sehr anstrengen musste, um nicht außer Puste zu geraten). Benommen von dem Kuss ließ er sich von Jack abrupt von der Motorhaube ziehen und folgte ihm stolpernd und mit zitternden Knien zurück zur Decke, wo Jack ihn bestimmt darauf niederdrückte. Bereitwillig ließ er sich von Jack ausziehen, doch bei dem Versuch, ihm im Gegenzug dabei zu helfen, sich auch auszuziehen, erntete er lediglich einen strengen Blick. „Lass mich“, raunte Jack ihm zu. „Heute geht es nur um dich.“

Ianto nickte schließlich und gab sich Jack völlig hin. Er fröstelte, als die kühle Nachtluft auf seinen entblößten Körper traf, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war die Kälte vergessen, als Jack ihn mit seinem eigenen heißen Körper zudeckte und sich dabei mit geschickten Händen und hungrigem Mund über Ianto hermachte.

Ianto stöhnte und keuchte ungeniert und sein ganzer Körper bebte unter Jacks liebevoller Fürsorge. Willig ließ er sich auf Jacks Schoß ziehen, als dieser sich aufsetzte und Ianto mit sich zog, die brennende Härte des anderen Mannes, die sich an seinen Pobacken rieb, ließ ein erwartungsvolles Zittern durch seinen ganzen Körper fahren. Jacks plötzlich glitschige Finger drangen abrupt in ihn ein und fickten ihn quälend langsam, sodass er jede brennende Bewegung in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren konnte. Jacks Finger streiften seine Prostata, sodass Ianto erstickt aufkeuchte und sich hilflos an Jack klammerte.

„Jack“, jammerte er atemlos, denn er wollte mehr in sich spüren als bloß Jacks Finger, wusste aber auch, dass dieser sich Zeit lassen würde.

Als hätte Jack Iantos Gedanken gehört, ließ er einen dritten Finger in ihn gleiten, doch es war immer noch nicht genug. Das plötzliche Gefühl von Leere, trotz der drei Finger, die sich in seiner Passage bewegten, wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich unerträglicher. Er würde erst Befriedigung finden, wenn er Jacks Penis in sich spürte.

Wimmernd presste er sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge und zitterte am ganzen Körper vor unbefriedigter Lust, und endlich, endlich schien Jack Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, denn er zog vorsichtig seine Finger aus ihm heraus. Das Gefühl der Leere drohte ihn dieses Mal mitzureißen, der einzige Anker das feste Wissen über das, was in wenigen Sekunden kommen würde.

Ianto schluchzte erleichtert, als Jack sich in ihn presste, das leise Stöhnen des älteren Mannes Musik in seinen Ohren.

Jack ließ die Schwerkraft ihr Übriges tun, als er Ianto auf seine steinharte Erektion niederließ, bis er sich vollkommen in ihm vergraben hatte, Iantos üppige, feste Pobacken eng an seine Hoden geschmiegt.

Für einige Augenblicke verharrten die beiden Männer völlig regungslos, das Gefühl, einander so nah zu sein, wie zwei Menschen es nur sein konnten, einander so vollkommen auszufüllen in diesem Moment die höchste Erfüllung.

In einer neckenden Bewegung hob Jack seine Hüften ein wenig, glitt auch noch die letzten Millimeter in Iantos enge Passage, sodass Ianto einen erstickten Laut von sich gab und seine Finger in Jacks Rücken krallte. Sie hatten nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit für ausladende, tiefe Stöße in dieser Position, doch das spielte keine Rolle. In dieser Nacht ging es nicht um wilde Leidenschaft, sondern um Intimität.

Jack packte zärtlich Iantos Hüften und half seinem Geliebten, sich auf seinem Schoß zu bewegen, ihrer beider Bewegungen träge und ohne Hast, dem Höhepunkt nachjagen zu müssen, während sie sich die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen sahen, das einzige Geräusch weit und breit ihr schweres Atmen, das durch die Dunkelheit hallte, begleitet vom Konzert der nächtlichen Insekten.

Als sie beide schließlich kamen, war es bloß mit einem leisen Keuchen, ihr Orgasmus viel eher eine sanfte Welle, die sie mit sich fort spülte denn eine tosende Gischt.

Für einen Moment verharrten sie abermals regungslos, ohne den intensiven Blickkontakt zueinander zu unterbrechen, ehe Jack sich zurück auf die Decke sinken ließ, Ianto fest in seinen Armen.

Ianto begann zu frösteln, als die kalte Nachtluft sich über ihre schweißnassen, langsam abkühlenden Körper legte, sodass Jack nach der zweiten Decke griff, die er mitgebracht hatte, und sie über ihnen ausbreitete.

„Ich liebe dich, Jack“, murmelte Ianto erschöpft und blinzelte ihn aus zufallenden Augen ein letztes Mal an. Jack lächelte und überbrückte die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie voneinander trennten, um Ianto zärtlich zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er. „Immer.“

 

Voller Tatendrang betrat der Doctor eine der Barebenen auf Appledome, um Jack ausfindig zu machen. Er hatte vom Tod seines Geliebten gehört und dass er deshalb der Erde den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Es gab daher nicht viel, was der Doctor für Jack tun konnte, außer zu versuchen, ihn wieder ein bisschen aufzumuntern. Und diese Aufmunterung saß, wie es der Zufall wollte, in Form von Fähnrich Alonso Frame direkt neben Jack an der Bar. Der Doctor steuerte in Richtung Bar, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, während er gleichzeitig nach Stift und Papier in seinen Anzugtaschen kramte.

„Doctor. Sie auch hier.“

Der Doctor erstarrte und fuhr zum Besitzer der etwas reservierten, jedoch irgendwie vertrauten Stimme herum. Neben ihm stand Ianto Jones... der eigentlich tot sein sollte...

Er blinzelte den quicklebendigen jungen Mann vor sich geschockt an und musterte ihn intensiv.

„Doctor!“

Er fuhr abermals herum und begegnete Jacks charmanten, etwas selbstgefälligen Grinsen, der umgehend neben Mr. Jones trat und einen Arm um seine Taille legte.

„Captain“, presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne wütend hervor. „Was haben Sie getan?!“ Ihm ging es eh schon dreckig, da hatte er nicht noch Zeit dafür, sich um ein Paradoxon zu kümmern, dass auf Jacks Mist gewachsen war!

„Er hat überhaupt nichts getan“, antwortete Ianto an Jacks Stelle vehement und stellte sich schützend einen Schritt vor diesen.

Der Doctor musterte den jungen Mann noch einen Moment länger misstrauisch. Er schien auf den zweiten Blick zumindest kein Zeitparadoxon zu sein, soviel stand schon mal fest. Erleichtert entspannte der Doctor sich etwas, blieb jedoch weiterhin skeptisch.

„Ich bin unsterblich, komme aus einem Paralleluniversum und es gibt nichts, was sie dagegen tun können“, stellte Ianto die Situation klar, die Arme entschieden vor der Brust verschränkt.

Sein misstrauischer Blick huschte von Ianto zu Jack, während er sich sehr zusammen nehmen musste, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. „Paralleluniversum?!“, rief er ungläubig.

„Keine Sorge, Doc“, versuchte Jack ihn lächelnd zu beschwichtigen, auch wenn sich um seine Augen kleine Sorgenfältchen gegraben hatten. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Auch in dem anderen Universum.“

Der Doctor gab ein skeptisch klingendes Geräusch von sich, das Ianto sofort unterband: „Jack hat in meinem Universum seine Unsterblichkeit aus Versehen auf mich übertragen und ist dabei gestorben. Ein gemeinsamer Freund aus diesem Universum wollte Jack helfen, hat mich gefunden und ich bin mit ihm gegangen. Mehr müssen Sie nicht wissen.“

Für einen Moment lieferten sich Ianto und der Doctor ein Niederstarrduell, das Ianto schließlich gewann. Müde seufzend senkte der Doctor den Blick.

„Ist er ein Fixpunkt?“, fragte Jack auf einmal leise.

Der Doctor seufzte erneut, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein. Er ist einfach nur unsterblich. Ich weiß nicht, wie das möglich sein soll, aber offenbar ist der Fixpunkt in dem anderen Universum verschwunden.“ Er verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Fixpunkte verschwinden nicht einfach.“

„Vielleicht wollte der Vortex seinen Fehler wieder gut machen und zumindest diesem Jack eine Entschädigung für alles Erlittene geben“, spekulierte Ianto ein wenig spitz.

Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber da Sie definitiv kein Fixpunkt sind, muss es eine natürliche Ursache für das Erlöschen des Fixpunkts geben. Ich vertraue Ihnen da jetzt einfach mal, dass da drüben kein heilloses Durcheinander herrscht, weil Sie jetzt hier sind anstatt in Ihrem Universum, wo Sie hingehören.“

„Sie haben den menschlichen Doctor auch in Roses Universum zurückgelassen. Und Jackie lebt dort und Mickey auch für einige Zeit.“ Jack sah den Doctor mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Für Mickey und Jackie gab es keine Pendants mehr in dem anderen Universum.“

„Für mich hier auch nicht“, zischte Ianto, doch der Doctor ignorierte ihn.

„Und der menschliche Doctor war eine Anomalie, ebenso falsch wie Sie, Jack. Ich wollte ihn nicht hier haben und das war die einfachste Lösung, außerdem hat es Rose glücklich gemacht.“

Ein Klatschen ertönte plötzlich, ein leises Geräusch im Vergleich zu dem heiteren Lärm in der Bar, wovon es auch sofort geschluckt wurde, und doch brachte es die unmittelbar Umherstehenden dazu, wie vom Donner gerührt zu erstarren.

Schockiert starrten Jack und der Doctor, der sich seine Wange eher aus Reflex anstatt wirklichen Schmerz rieb, auf Ianto, der den Time Lord schwer atmend vor Wut anfunkelte.

„Ianto!“, rief Jack geschockt aus, aber Ianto hatte nur Augen für den Doctor.

„Und was ist mit Jacks Glück?!“, fuhr er ihn an. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie ihm angetan haben!“

„Er ist nicht durch meine Schuld unsterblich geworden“, verteidigte der Doctor sich maulend.

„Das nicht, aber Sie haben ihn einfach auf Satellit Fünf zurückgelassen, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen, ihm zu helfen oder überhaupt mal zu erklären, was los ist. Sie behandeln ihn wie ein unartiges Kind, wie ein Monster, obwohl er in den letzten Jahren selbstlos alles für Sie getan hat, sich sogar ein Jahr lang hat foltern lassen, ohne Ihnen deshalb Vorwürfe zu machen!“

„Davon wissen Sie?“ Der Blick des Doctors huschte überrascht zwischen einem immer noch perplexen Jack und einem wütenden Ianto hin und her.

„Allerdings. Es gibt keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns. Jedenfalls...“ Ianto funkelte den Doctor an. „Haben Sie sich in all der Zeit und nach allem, was er für Sie getan hat, wenigstens einmal entschuldigt!? Oder mal bedankt?!“

Dem Doctor wurde tatsächlich etwas unwohl unter Iantos Blick und er trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. So hatte er sich das heute Abend nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte eigentlich bloß jedem seiner Begleiter etwas Gutes tun wollen, ehe er regenerierte, anstatt noch mehr Schuldgefühle aufgebürdet zu bekommen, die er vorher wegen Jack eigentlich überhaupt nicht verspürt hatte. Aber dank Ianto Jones türmte diese Schuld sich jetzt auch noch auf dem eh schon riesigen Berg an Schuldgefühlen auf.

Mit schlechtem Gewissen wandte er sich an Jack. „Jack, ich... ich wollte nicht... es tut mir leid, ehrlich.“

Jack lächelte ihn versöhnlich an. „Ist schon gut.“

Ianto wollte protestieren, dass ein einfaches „tut mir leid“ ja wohl ein wenig lebsch war und es, nein, nur weil es von einem Time Lord kam, deshalb nicht gleich doppelt zählen würde, aber Jack umfasste warnend seine Schultern, was ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Immer noch vor Wut kochend, funkelte Ianto den Doctor wortlos an.

Dieser fand urplötzlich seine gute Laune wieder und grinste die beiden Unsterblichen vor sich breit an, was Ianto ehrlich gesagt etwas schizophren fand. Unbewusst rieb der Doctor sich seine immer noch kribbelnde Wange. „Ich mag Ihr Temperament, Ianto“, erklärte er enthusiastisch und ziemlich beeindruckt. „Wenn mir Familienangehörige meiner Begleiter eine scheuern, wissen die meistens noch gar nicht, wer ich bin, und nachher trauen sie sich das nicht mehr, aber Sie...“ Sein Grinsen, mit dem er Ianto bedachte, wurde noch breiter. „Jack ist bei Ihnen in guten Händen. Sie sind genauso gluckenhaft – auf eine bulldoggenhafte Weise – wie Jackie und Francine, wenn sie ihre Töchter beschützen wollen. Das ist gut.“

Ianto trat einen drohenden Schritt auf den Doctor zu, der hastig zurück wich, ehe Jack Ianto zurückhalten und gegen seine Brust ziehen konnte. „Ah, ah, ah, Babe, das war ein Kompliment.“

Ianto zog eine Schnute. „Da muss er aber noch dran arbeiten.“

Jack lachte amüsiert und legte seine Arme um Ianto. „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das nach neunhundert Jahren Fettnäpfchen doch noch lernt.“

Jack grinste den Doctor an, welcher mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen erwiderte. Dann wurde er wieder etwas ernster und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Damals im Silo... da hab ich mich geirrt.“

Jack sah den Doctor stirnrunzelnd an und schüttelte fragend den Kopf.

„Ich sagte, dass Sie selbst wohl der einzige Mann seien, mit dem Sie jemals glücklich werden könnten.“ Er warf einen Blick auf Ianto, ein zufriedenes, zuneigungsvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sie haben Ihr Gegenstück gefunden.“

Lächelnd trat der Doctor rückwärts auf den Ausgang zu. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ihr bis ans Ende eurer Tage miteinander glücklich werdet. Viel Glück.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Jack freudig.

Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Jack. Danke Ihnen!“

Der Doctor und der Captain sahen sich für einen langen Moment in vollkommenem Einverständnis an, ehe Jack nickte und der Doctor ihnen beiden ein spitzbübisches Lächeln zuwarf, das sogar Ianto etwas beschwichtigte.

„Ach ja.“ Der Doctor stoppte ein letztes Mal und warf den beiden Unsterblichen einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Schaut mal auf der Erde vorbei. Da braut sich was zusammen.“

Der Doctor fixierte Jack und Ianto nacheinander mit einem abschließenden ernsten Blick, nickte und war dann verschwunden.

Von plötzlicher Melancholie überkommen starrte Jack auf die Stelle, an der der Doctor eben noch gestanden hatte. Der Time Lord hatte zwar nicht explizit gesagt, warum er gekommen war, doch Jack spürte, dass er ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. Zumindest nicht in dieser Gestalt und auch ansonsten vielleicht für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht, wenn überhaupt. Beim Doctor wusste man nie.

Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Ianto plötzlich seine Hand nahm. Verwundert blickte er auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände hinab, dann begegnete er Iantos Blick.

Es waren keinerlei Worte vonnöten, sie kamen auch so instinktiv, wenn auch schweren Herzens überein, dass ihre sorglosen Abenteuer erst einmal vorbei waren und sie zur Erde zurückkehren würden, was auch immer sie dort erwarten mochte.

In gedrückter Stimmung führte Ianto ihn aus der Bar und hinauf ins Hotel in einem der oberen Stockwerke.

 

Seit sie die Bar verlassen hatten, hatte Jack kein Wort mehr gesprochen und Ianto traute sich seinerseits nicht, die nachdenkliche Stille, in die sein Geliebter verfallen war, zu stören.

Unsicher lehnte Ianto sich gegen die Eingangstür, nachdem sie hinter ihm zugeglitten war.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte er leise und starrte Jack im Halbdunkel ihres Hotelzimmers an. Der andere Mann schien den verunsicherten Tonfall in Iantos Stimme nicht zu bemerken, sondern blickte versonnen zum Fenster hinaus in die Schwärze des Alls, seinen Rücken Ianto zugewandt.

„Ich musste an Gwen denken“, gestand er schließlich. Er hatte viel an Gwen denken müssen über die letzten beiden Jahre und er fragte sich, wie es ihr und ihrer Familie ging.

Er hörte Iantos leises, ersticktes Seufzen und warf einen überraschten Blick über die Schulter.

„Jack...“ Ianto trat auf ihn zu und blieb erst dicht vor ihm stehen, aber er wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Stattdessen hielt er seinen niedergeschlagenen Blick auf Jacks Brust gerichtet, die wunderbare Stimmung und Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte sowie der Nachhall der glücklichen Stunden, die sie erst gestern noch auf Saphira Padmos verbracht hatten auf einmal wie erstickt. „Ich weiß, dass du sie – und auch den Doctor – auf eine Weise liebst, auf die du mich niemals lieben wirst, aber...“ Ianto sah nun doch zu Jack auf, in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen, aber sein Blick war entschlossen. „Aber _ich_ bin es nun mal, den du für alle Ewigkeiten an deiner Seite haben wirst und nicht sie.“

„Nein, oh, Ianto, nein“, rief Jack geschockt und voller Sorge, dass Ianto nach all der Zeit denken könnte, Jack wäre nicht mit jeder Faser seines Körpers zutiefst dankbar, ausgerechnet Ianto für immer an seiner Seite zu haben. Er legte seine Hände an Iantos Hals und zog ihn näher an sich heran, um ihn stürmisch küssen zu können. „Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er gegen Iantos Lippen und auf einmal spürte er heiße Tränen, die über seine Hände liefen, aber er löste sich nicht von Ianto, sondern vertiefte den Kuss im Gegensatz sogar noch. Ihm wurde klar, dass er diese Worte viel zu selten sagte, wenn überhaupt. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass er Ianto seine Gefühle durch Taten anstatt Worte vermittelte, aber offenbar war immer noch ein Rest Unsicherheit in Ianto verhaften geblieben, weshalb er die Worte wohl ab und zu hören musste. Dass er sie gestern noch gesagt hatte, spielte keine Rolle; er musste sie jetzt, auf der Schwelle einer Krise aussprechen und Ianto somit seiner Liebe und Unterstützung auch an den schlechten Tage versichern, nicht nur an den guten.

„Ich dich auch“, wimmerte Ianto, als sie sich schließlich nach langen Augenblicken zum Atmen voneinander für wenige Millimeter lösten. Von plötzlicher Verzweiflung überkommen, begann er an Jacks Sachen zu zerren. Er brauchte ihn jetzt mehr als die Luft zum Atmen, musste ihn spüren, damit er wusste, dass das hier zwischen ihnen noch die Wirklichkeit war, von dem er inständig hoffte, dass es durch ihre Rückkehr zur Erde nicht zunichte gemacht wurde.

Jack spürte Iantos Verzweiflung – zu einem gewissen Grad verspürte er dasselbe – und war bereit, alles zu tun, um Iantos Schmerz zu lindern.

Er drückte ihn grob aufs Bett nieder und machte sich nun seinerseits daran, Ianto binnen Sekunden auszuziehen, ehe er sich auf ihn legte, sein nackter, warmer Körper wie eine tröstende Decke für Ianto. Jack griff nach der Tube mit Gleitgel auf dem Nachttisch und verteilte die kalte Flüssigkeit auf seiner Erektion. Ohne sich mit weiteren Vorbereitungen aufzuhalten, legte er sich Iantos Beine über die Schultern und stieß fest in den jungen Mann. Beide schrien gebrochen auf, der Schmerz in Iantos Innerem wie ein brennender Speer, der ihn durchfuhr, doch er brauchte es, er musste etwas fühlen. Verzweifelt zog er Jack zu einem weiteren rohen Kuss zu sich herunter, als der ältere Mann sich ein Stück aus ihm zurück zog, ehe er ihn mit unnachgiebigen, harten Stößen nahm.

Der Sex war brutal, getrieben von Frustration und Unmut und Verzweiflung, und als sie beide kamen, war es wie eine erlösende, harsche Absolution.

Kraftlos brach Jack in Iantos Armen zusammen und blieb zitternd und nach Luft ringend liegen, Iantos rasenden Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr. Er leckte sich über seine blutige Lippe, wobei er nicht wusste, ob es sein Blut war oder Iantos, und spürte Iantos Hände zärtlich über seinen brennenden, zerkratzten Rücken streicheln. Sowohl sein Rücken, als auch ihrer beider Lippe würde in wenigen Minuten wieder verheilt sein, weshalb er sich darum keine Gedanken machte. Stattdessen zog er sich vorsichtig aus Ianto zurück, der trotzdem unwillkürlich vor Schmerz wimmerte, und setzte sich auf. „Dreh dich um“, wies er Ianto sanft an, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mir geht’s gut.“ Aber unter Jacks unnachgiebigem Blick drehte er sich folgsam seufzend auf den Bauch. Behutsam schob Jack seine Pobacken auseinander und winselte mitfühlend beim Anblick der stark geröteten, geschwollenen Öffnung.

„Mir geht’s gut“, beharrte Ianto noch einmal. „Spätestens morgen wird alles verheilt sein.“

„Trotzdem“, widersprach Jack und obwohl Ianto natürlich recht hatte, drang er dennoch vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein, um zu kontrollieren, ob er blutete. Auch, wenn sie beide schnell heilten, war das hier immer noch was anderes als ein zerkratzter Rücken. Er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Ianto Schmerzen hatte, egal, wie sehr sie beide diesen hemmungslosen Sex in ihrer aufgewühlten Verfassung gebraucht hatten, und egal, wie schnell er heilen würde. Es war wie mit dem Sterben: Nur, weil sie wieder ins Leben zurück kehrten, war es trotzdem ein furchtbares Gefühl zu sterben und für den jeweils anderen immer wieder schwer mitanzusehen.

Erleichtert, kein Blut zu finden, beugte Jack sich hinunter und presste einen Kuss auf Iantos empfindliche Öffnung. Ianto erschauderte angesichts der zärtlichen Berührung, doch Jack war schon im Bad verschwunden, um einen Waschlappen zu holen, noch ehe Ianto auf seine Geste reagieren konnte.

Nachdem Jack sie beide zumindest notdürftig gereinigt hatte, zog er Ianto in seine Arme.

Für eine lange Zeit starrte Jack einfach nur zur Decke, während Ianto die Augen geschlossen hielt und Jacks Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr lauschte.

„Ich hatte eigentlich schon länger mit dir darüber reden wollen“, durchbrach Ianto irgendwann die irgendwie drückende Stille, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen. Er spürte, wie Jack den Kopf bewegte, um vermutlich fragend auf ihn hinabsehen zu können. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe es, mit dir das Universum zu erkunden, aber...“ Er zögerte, denn er war sich plötzlich unsicher, wie Jack seinen Wunsch aufnehmen würde, aber er musste es einfach ansprechen, musste die Gewissheit haben, dass es nach ihrem Besuch auf der Erde, wie auch immer der enden mochte, noch ein _wir_ gab, ein gemeinsames Leben in das sie hier im Weltall zurückkehren konnten. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm Ianto all seinen Mut zusammen. „Ich möchte ein festes Zuhause. Wir könnten weiterhin reisen, aber wir hätten trotzdem einen Ort, an den wir immer wieder zurückkehren können. Ich bin nicht geschaffen für solch ein entwurzeltes Leben.“

Jack erwiderte zunächst nichts, während er Ianto aufmerksam lauschte, was in dem jungen Mann den Eindruck erweckte, Jack erst noch mit weiteren Argumenten überzeugen zu müssen. „Ich werd dann auch einen Kaffeeautomat kaufen und du kriegst so viel Kaffee, wie du willst“, redete er hastig weiter in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Jack eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

Jack lachte amüsiert und presste seine Lippen in Iantos Haar. „Das fände ich schön“, erklärte er schließlich und Ianto atmete erleichtert aus. Und erst da bemerkte Jack, wie nervös Ianto offenbar gewesen war, über seinen Wunsch zu reden. Es machte ihn ein wenig traurig, dass sein Geliebter sich davor scheute, über ein bestimmtes Thema mit Jack zu reden, aber andererseits konnte er es ihm nicht verdenken. Im Gegensatz zu Ianto, der sich tief in seinem Inneren nach Stabilität und einem geordneten Leben sehnte, hatte Jack nie den Eindruck vermittelt, als würde er es lange irgendwo aushalten können. Auf die, die ihn kannten, wirkte er oftmals eher wie dieselbe rastlose Seele, die auch dem Doctor inne wohnte – nirgendwo zuhause, ungebunden, aber dadurch auch einsam. Oh, wie sich alle da irrten. Wie sich Ianto irrte.

„Ein richtiges Zuhause ist genau das, was wir brauchen“, versicherte er Ianto eindringlich.

Der jüngere Mann gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich, sodass Jack zärtlich sein Kinn anhob und ihn so zwang, ihn anzusehen. Er lächelte bestätigend auf Iantos hoffnungsvollen Blick hin und küsste ihn.

Verlegen presste Ianto sein Gesicht in Jacks Schulterbeuge, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. „Ich dachte...“

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach Jack ihn verständnisvoll. „Und solange ich am Schluss dann doch wieder derjenige war, der allein zurückbleiben würde, hab ich es vermieden, sesshaft zu werden. Aber du... Ianto, unsere Beziehung ändert alles. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir ein Zuhause mit dir wünsche. Ein Zuhause, in dem ich nicht irgendwann zurückgelassen werde.“

„Das wird niemals passieren“, flüsterte Ianto inbrünstig und küsste Jacks Kinn.

„Und... willst du unsere Arbeit weitermachen oder...“

Ianto zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht. Ab und zu vielleicht... Meinst du, die haben einen Job in der Bibliothek frei?“

Jack musste herzhaft lachen, als Ianto mit großen Augen voller Enthusiasmus zu ihm aufsah. „Ganz bestimmt.“ Dann wurde er wieder ein wenig ernster und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Hast du schon einen Planeten im Sinn?“

Ianto seufzte. „Nicht wirklich. Ich möchte irgendwo leben, wo’s schön ist, und wo wir ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden finden können, wenn wir das wollen.“

Jack lachte humorlos. „Dann fällt die Erde ja schon mal weg.“

Ianto nickte. „Wir würden dort nie ein beständiges Leben führen können. Irgendwann würde es auffallen, dass wir nicht altern und wir müssten umziehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das all die Jahre geschafft hast.“

„Der jeweilige Leiter von Torchwood Drei wusste es und meine Kollegen meistens nur, wenn ich vor ihren Augen gestorben bin. Viele lebten nicht lang genug, als dass es ihnen hätte auffallen können, dass ich nicht altere. Und außerhalb von Torchwood... Irgendwann stumpft es einen ab, das unsterblich sein. Ich hab mich verändert, war nicht mehr der sorglose Partyhengst wie früher. Abgesehen von wenigen Ausnahmen waren meine Bekanntschaften außerhalb der Basis bloß One-Night-Stands.“

Jack verstummte und Ianto schloss seine Arme fester um Jacks Taille. Er wusste, dass Jacks Gedanken bei den „wenigen Ausnahmen“ waren. Leute wie Estelle, die er meistens dennoch verlassen musste, um ihnen und vor allem sich selbst nicht wehzutun. Ianto wollte sich Jacks Einsamkeit nicht mal im Entferntesten vorstellen und er war noch nie so froh um seine eigene Unsterblichkeit gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, weil sie garantierte, dass Jack nie mehr alleine sein musste.

„Im Universum gibt es so viele Wesen, die schon uralt sind“, lenkte Jack abrupt wieder auf ihr ursprüngliches Thema zurück, seine Stimme erstickt klingend. „Da werden die meisten keine Miene verziehen, wenn wir ein langes Leben führen.“

Ianto nickte bedächtig. „Ja, das denke ich auch...“ Zittrig Luft holend presste er die Lippen zusammen.

Wenigstens schien Jack endgültig von der „du verdienst jemand normales, jemand in deinem Alter, mit dem du Dinge gemeinsam hast“-Schiene abgekommen zu sein, was manchmal in besonders schwierigen Situationen, die sie erlebten immer mal wieder zum Vorschein kam. Sein Jack hatte es in einem seltenen Anflug von Reue und falscher Selbstaufopferung auch versucht, nach einem Streit, nach dem sie vier Tage lang nicht miteinander geredet hatten und Jack wieder in der Basis geschlafen hatte. Den Grund für den Streit wusste er ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr. Aber entgegen dem, was Jack geglaubt hatte, Ianto hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Ein normales Leben, jemand normales, ein Haus, zusammen alt werden. Früher, mit Lisa, da hatte er das gewollt, aber nicht seit Jack. Wenn er ein Leben haben wollte, das auch nur Ansatzweise normal war, dann nur mit Jack. Und wenn er derjenige sein sollte, der am Ende in hohem Alter sterben und Jack zurück lassen würde, sodass diesem bloß die Erinnerungen blieben, dann hätte es Ianto das Herz gebrochen, aber sie hätten eine erfüllte Zeit miteinander verbringen können.

Jetzt waren diese deprimierenden Überlegungen sowieso hinfällig. Auch, wenn er nach allem vielleicht immer noch nicht wirklich viel mit Jack gemeinsam hatte, jetzt waren sie einander ebenbürtig, beide unsterblich und somit beide irgendwie Ausgestoßene. Mit Jack Harkness an seiner Seite stand ein Bilderbuchleben mit Haus und weißem Gartenzaun und Hund eh nicht zur Debatte, aber nun konnten sie das haben, was dem irgendwie am nächsten kam. Und viel wichtiger, jetzt konnten sie es gemeinsam haben. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und wenn ihnen das irgendwann zum Hals raushängen würde, dann könnten sie ihre Sachen packen und in einen anderen Winkel des Universums ziehen, andere Abenteuer erleben und ein völlig neues Leben aufbauen.

Das einzige, das er wirklich brauchte, war die Gewissheit, Jack an seiner Seite zu haben...

„Ich will nicht zur Erde zurück“, gestand er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens schließlich leise in die Stille hinein und presste sich enger an Jack – nur, weil er nun die Gewissheit hatte, dass er, egal was passierte, mit Jack zusammen bleiben würde, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ihm der bevorstehende Besuch auf der Erde gefallen musste.

Jack verstärkte seinen Halt um Ianto und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Sie wussten beide, dass sie das nicht davon abhalten würde, ihre Pflicht zu tun.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte er traurig. „Was auch immer der Doctor mit es ‘braut sich was zusammen’ gemeint hatte, es kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Unter einer globalen Katastrophe hätte der Doctor sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es überhaupt zu erwähnen.“

„Wieso kümmert er sich nicht drum?“, fragte Ianto ein wenig spitz und sprach damit aus, worüber Jack sich auch gerade wunderte.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Er schloss Ianto abermals fest in seine Arme. „Irgendwie werd ich das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass es was mit mir zu tun hat, weshalb er es auch mir überlässt, die Sache in Ordnung zu bringen.“

Ianto schnaufte sarkastisch. „Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, was das für eine Sache ist.“

„Bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es rauszufinden.“

Ianto erwiderte nichts darauf, aber das war auch nicht nötig.

 


	6. Kapitel 06 - Vergiftet

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, das einzige, was ich finden konnte, war eine Aspirin.“

Rex sah unbeeindruckt zu dem überkorrekten Jüngelchen auf, das ihm die Aspirintablette hinhielt. „Sie heißen Ifan, ja“, fragte er mit einem Blick auf das Namensschild am Anzug des Flugbegleiters. „Ja, Sir.“

„Also, ich bin nicht schwul, aber Sie dürfen mich befummeln, wenn Sie mir nen Vodka geben.“

„Oh“, machte das Bubi überrascht und Rex bereute schon, dass er das so salopp in den Raum geworfen hatte. Aber zu seiner Überraschung – und affrontierten Schock, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte –, erwiderte Ifan dann lediglich mit steifer Höflichkeit: „Mit Verlaub, Sir, Sie sind nicht mein Typ.“

Die beiden Männer starrten sich für einen Moment, in Rex’ Fall nachdenklich, an, ehe Rex auf Harkness zeigte. „Na schön. Also dann dürfen Sie ihn befummeln, wenn Sie mir nen Vodka geben.“

Ifan zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und warf einen Seitenblick auf Zweiter Weltkrieg. „Sehr wohl, Sir.“ Und damit verschwand er wieder hinter dem Vorhang im vorderen Teil des Flugzeugs.

„Eigentlich bist du gerade im Dienst, Rex“, meldete Lyn sich hinter ihm unbeeindruckt zu Wort.

„Ich hab Schmerzen, Lyn“, konterte er katzig. „Außerdem, was soll da schon groß passieren, dass die ein Fenster eintreten und aus dem Flugzeug springen? Vertrau mir und entspann dich einfach. Die nächsten sechs Stunden werden nichts als Langeweile gefolgt von Monotonie.“ Seinen Punkt klarstellend, schnallte er sich ab und ging eilig in Richtung Bordtoilette. Er musste für einen Moment unbeobachtet sein, um sich in seinen Schmerzen zu ergehen und die Aspirin zu nehmen, ehe er sich vor den anderen wieder unantastbar gab.

 

Die Aspirin wirkte überraschend schnell, sodass er wieder zu seinem Platz zurückkehren konnte. Zwischen Bordtoilette und seinem Sitz hatte er freie Sicht auf die beiden Gefangenen, die in reger Unterhaltung die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten.

„Wohin bist du gegangen?“, hörte er Cooper ihren Sitznachbarn diskret fragen, als Rex sich ihnen auf leisen Sohlen näherte.

„Sehr weit weg“, antwortete Harkness nach einigem Zögern, sichtlich bemüht darum, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Hat es geholfen?“

Er antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick sagte Rex genug. Da steckten verdammt viele tragische Emotionen hinter, auch, wenn er nicht genau wusste, worum es ging. Aber ehe die beiden sich in weiteren Gefühlsduseleien ergehen konnten, ging er lieber dazwischen.

„Hey, Turteltäubchen.“ Er baute sich vor ihnen auf und blickte erwartungsvoll auf die beiden Torchwood-Überbleibsel hinab, ehe er sich lässig auf den Tischwürfel vor den beiden Sitzen hockte und die skeptischen, entnervten Blicke ignorierte. „Ich hab da ne Frage. Was hat es mit dem Ding hier auf sich, huh?“ Er wedelte mit dem Lederarmband herum, das er Harkness abgenommen hatte. „Das tut nichts als piepsen.“

„Dann geben Sie’s mir wieder.“

Er ignorierte Harkness’ erwartungsvoll ausgestreckte, gefesselte Hände völlig.

„Hngh, das hätten Sie wohl gerne. Für was ist es gut? Misst es wie sterblich Sie sind?“

Harkness ließ sich von seinem süffisanten Ton nicht provozieren, sondern grinste ihn stattdessen an. „Sie glauben mir einfach nicht.“

„Oh bitte.“

„Die ganze Welt ist unsterblich geworden, aber ich bin derjenige, dem man nicht glaubt“, sagte Harkness an Cooper gewandt.

„Erzählen Sie mal, Mr. CIA-Agent“, wechselte Cooper stattdessen das Thema. „Was passiert mit uns in Amerika?“

„Oh, man wird Sie befragen.“

„Sie dummes, kleines, wertloses Bürschlein“, war Coopers herablassende Antwort, was ihn doch ein wenig verwunderte. Harkness quittierte Rex’ empörtes Lachen lediglich mit einem unverschämten, besserwisserischen Blick seinerseits. „Erstens wissen wir überhaupt nichts und zweitens, warum haben Sie nicht einfach gefragt?“

„Tja, also hören Sie... tut mir leid, vielleicht hätte ich es früher erklären sollen“, sagte er süffisant. „Ich glaube gar nicht, dass Sie irgendeine Ahnung haben. Ich bitte Sie, Sie beide haben nich besonders viel Grips, das sieht doch ‘n Blinder.“

Harkness’ empörter Gesichtsausdruck war eine ziemliche Genugtuung für Rex.

„Aber was Sie mit Sicherheit haben, sind Verbindungen. Und irgendjemand vermutet eine Verbindung zu Ihrem alten Institut und diesem Wunder. Und jetzt will der Sie umbringen.“

Harkness nickte nun sogar zustimmend. Sehr schön, vielleicht konnte Rex sich da künftig auf ein wenig mehr Kooperationsbereitschaft einstellen. „Also untersuchen wir die Natur dieser Verbindung und dann finden wir die Lösung.“ War doch ganz einfach.

„Also untersucht jemand zufällig morphische Felder?“, stellte Harkness eine Gegenfrage und sein Tonfall klang dabei so besserwisserisch bevormundend, dass Rex ihm am liebsten eine gescheuert hätte.

Soviel zur Kooperation.

„Was für Felder?“, fragte Rex entnervt.

Wenn er ehrlich war, kapierte er kein Wort von dem, was Harkness versuchte, ihm da zu erklären und vermutlich war das eh Mist, was der Mann da in belehrendem Tonfall von sich gab. Er begann erst wieder was zu kapieren, als der Kerl mit seinem Affenbeispiel anfing. Aber was das mit dem Wunder zu tun haben sollte, wusste Rex immer noch nicht.

„Es ist Fakt“, tat Harkness Rex’ skeptischen Einwand, dass das alles nur Fiktion war, ab. „Und das Unglaubliche an dem Wunder ist nicht etwa, dass niemand mehr stirbt, es ist nicht, dass die Menschheit unsterblich geworden ist, das Unglaubliche ist, dass alle Menschen gleichzeitig unsterblich geworden sind und zwar augenblicklich. Sehen Sie das denn nicht?!“

Da war allerdings was dran. Rex starrte nachdenklich vor sich auf den Boden, während er Harkness nun ein wenig aufmerksamer zuhörte.

„Ein morphisches Ereignis in einem Ausmaß, wie ich es zuvor noch nie gesehen habe: Was auch immer mit diesem Planeten passiert, es ist gewaltig. Nebenbei...“ Und da war er wieder, dieser süffisante, besserwisserische Blick und Ton, die Rex insgeheim auf die Palme brachten. „Ihnen fehlt Natrium.“

„Wie bitte?!“

„Das Piepsen bedeutet, dass Ihr Blut ein Natriumdefizit aufweist.“

„Sie brauchen Salz“, fügte Cooper in trockenem Tonfall hilfreich hinzu.

Er sah die beiden Spaßvögel vor sich noch einen Moment lang an, ehe er lachend auf seinen Platz zurückkehrte. Verarschen konnte er sich selbst.

Stattdessen griff er lieber zum Bordtelefon, um seine Lieblingsärztin anzurufen und sie mit der Aussicht, den letzten sterblichen Mann – zumindest glaubte Harkness das – untersuchen zu dürfen um Schmerzmittel zu bestechen, sobald sie gelandet waren.

Dass ihm tatsächlich Natrium fehlte, wie sie ihm auf seine Nachfrage hin bestätigte, ging ihm dann doch etwas gegen den Strich und er fragte sich abermals, während er von Ifan in voller Lautstärke nach sehr salzigen Brezeln verlangte, was zum Teufel dieses antiquierte Lederarmband mit seinem nervtötenden Piepsen sein sollte. Die von Torchwood glaubten bestimmt, dass es was mit Aliens zu tun hatte. Traurig, wenn dein Job dich so paranoid und bekloppt machte, dass du tatsächlich schon an Aliens glaubst... Naja gut, Aliens schienen echt zu sein, aber dass es seit über hundert Jahren eine geheime Organisation dafür gab?! Wohl eher nicht.

Ehe er sein überaus anregendes Gespräch mit Doktor Juarez fortsetzen konnte, legte sie allerdings abrupt auf. Vermutlich hatte sie grade einen Notfall reinbekommen dem hektischen Tumult im Hintergrund nach zu urteilen.

Na schön, dann wartete er eben jetzt hier auf seine Brezeln und in sechs Stunden auf seine Ärztin und Schmerzmittel. Vieeele Schmerzmittel.

 

Keine fünf Minuten später kam Ifan wieder in die Bordkabine, um ihm seine Brezeln zu bringen, der dann jedoch von Harkness mit der Bitte um Getränke aufgehalten wurde. Es war ziemlich lustig mit anzusehen, wie krampfhaft der Junge versuchte, sich an die Regeln zu halten. Sein entschlossenes „ich darf nicht mit Ihnen reden“ klang so was von eingeschüchtert und auswendig gelernt hinter seiner bröckeligen pseudomutigen Fassade. Naja, Rex konnte ihm und der heißen Stewardess, Greta, keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie wurden für ihre Höflichkeit und ihr Lächeln bezahlt und dafür, sich mit den Passagieren zu unterhalten, und nicht, Dienst während einer CIA-Gefangenenüberführung zu machen, auf der komplett andere Regeln galten.

Um es noch schlimmer zu machen musste Harkness den Knilch natürlich auch noch anbaggern (Zweiter Weltkrieg brauchte gar nicht so zu tun, als hätte Rex die ständigen interessierten, ungenierten Blicke auf Ifans Hintern nicht bemerkt) mit einem suggestiven, vertraulichen „geben Sie’s uns, ohne zu reden.“

Irgendwie war alles, was aus dem Mund dieses Mannes kam ne sexuelle Anspielung. Wenn er dafür grade Zeit und Muße gehabt hätte, dann hätte sogar Rex noch was von ihm lernen können.

Die Antwort des Jungen war dieselbe, wenn auch in anderem, steiferen Wortlaut, was zeigte, wie hilflos er sich fühlte, aber Lyn kam ihm zu Hilfe und wies ihn an, den Gefangenen Wasser zu bringen. Harkness’ Protest und irgendwas mit Cola blendete Rex zugunsten seiner langweiligen Zeitschrift aus, denn Lyn ging mit Ifan nach vorne in die Bordküche und kümmerte sich um die Angelegenheit, sodass er für den Moment aus dem Schneider war.

„Mir gefällt übrigens der Anzug“, rief Harkness dem Jungen suggestiv lächelnd hinterher.

Rex warf nun doch einen stirnrunzelnden Seitenblick von seiner Zeitschrift auf die Szene; wie Ifan kurz vor dem Vorhang stehenblieb, einen errötenden, unsicheren Blick über die Schulter warf und Harkness dann jedoch mit einem überraschend trockenen Schmunzeln antwortete: „Vorsicht, Sir. Das ist sexuelle Belästigung.“

Was besseres hatte Zweiter Weltkrieg nicht drauf als Anmachspruch?!

„Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen“, erwiderte der mit einem charmanten Grinsen, das wohl so jemanden wie diesen weichgespülten walisischen Jüngling da zum Schmachten brachte, sofern man drauf stand. Offenbar tat ihre Flugbegleitung das, denn er beeilte sich, schleunigst wieder hinter seinem Vorhang zu verschwinden.

Rex gab ein undeutbares Geräusch von sich. Ein Glück, dass Harkness gefesselt war. Sonst hätte er das Bürschchen womöglich noch auf dem Klo verführt und die CIA hatte die Klage wegen sexueller Belästigung dann tatsächlich am Hals.

Als der Junge schließlich zurückkehrte und ihn nach seinem Getränkewunsch fragte, winkte er ihn gelangweilt weg. Wenn er schon keinen Vodka haben konnte, dann wollte er gar nichts.

 

Rex schreckte auf, als Harkness plötzlich aufstand und sofort wieder zusammenbrach. Er konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Das hatte ihnen grade noch gefehlt.

Ifan trat mit besorgtem Blick vor, um zu helfen, aber Rex scheuchte sowohl ihn weg, als auch Lyns Proteste. Konnte die Frau nicht mal die Klappe halten und aufhören so überkorrekt zu sein. Keiner wollte schließlich, dass der Gefangene hier in den Gang kotzte.

„Schon gut, ich werd ihn begleiten“, beruhigte er Lyn und führte Harkness den Gang hinunter. „Das wäre ja paradox, wenn Sie flugkrank wären, angezogen wie ein Fliegerass“, scherzte er süffisant und schob Harkness in die enge Kabine neben der Bordküche.

„Ich seh schrecklich aus“, war offenbar Harkness’ Priorität, als er einen ersten Blick in den Spiegel erhaschte (zugegeben, der Mann sah wirklich aus wie schon mal gegessen, leichenblass, Schweiß auf der Stirn und gerötete Augen).

„Ja, Ihr Aussehen ist auch genau das, worum es uns geht“, kommentierte Rex dennoch trocken, während er die Handschellen einsteckte.

„Der Zeitpunkt gefällt mir nicht. Jemand versucht Torchwood zu eliminieren. Ich hab Sie gewarnt.“

„Schön, das Essen an Bord ist nicht toll, aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie vergiftet wurden, okay“, versuchte Rex Harkness’ paranoidem Jammern den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. „Jeder kann mal krank werden.“

„Vielleicht haben Sie recht. Jede Bazille der Welt hat’s wahrscheinlich auf mich abgesehen. Ich hab keine Abwehrkräfte. Ich hab sie nie gebraucht.“

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Rex amüsiert, während er ein Stück zur Seite trat, als Harkness sich dann tatsächlich übergeben musste. „Unsterblichkeit macht einen zum Hypochonder?“

 

Auch, nachdem Harkness sich übergeben und er den Mann wieder in seinen Sitz verfrachtet hatte, sah dieser immer noch nicht besser aus. Eher schlimmer.

Cooper war offenbar auch der Meinung und begann gleich damit, nachdem sie von Ifan Medikamente geforderte hatte, die offenbar nicht im Flugzeug waren (alles hatte so schnell gehen müssen, als das Flugzeug für die sofortige Überführung fertig gemacht worden war, bla, bla, bla, so ne Schlamperei), Verschwörungstheorien zu spinnen, dass irgendjemand ihren Kollegen vergiftet hatte, entweder der Flugbegleiter, der sich eiligst verängstigt jammernd verteidigte, oder Lyn.

Lyns an Ifans gewandtes „nicht mit den Gefangenen reden“, war in dieser Situation nicht unbedingt hilfreich. Zu Rex’ Überraschung warf der schüchterne Ifan ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

An Coopers Stelle hätte Rex auch als allererstes den Flugbegleiter verdächtigt, da er immerhin die Cola gebracht hatte, aber sie ließ relativ schnell wieder von ihm ab, zudem Ifan vehement auf Lyns Anwesenheit während des Getränkeausschanks hinwies, und wandte sich an die CIA-Agentin. Lyns salopp abgetane Ausreden, dass hier niemand vergiftet worden sei, kamen Rex ebenfalls langsam merkwürdig vor, egal, wie cool sie blieb und die energisch, langsam hysterisch werdende Cooper als paranoid abzustempeln versuchte.

„Durchsuchen Sie sie, Rex, bitte!“

„Ach, sterben kann hier doch keiner“, tat er wiederum nun ihre Bitte ab, denn es nagten trotzdem letzte Zweifel an ihm. Lyn war immerhin eine Kollegin und welchen Grund sollte sie gehabt haben, einen der Gefangenen zu vergiften. Er warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf Ifan, der seinen besorgten Blick wiederum nicht von Harkness wenden konnte. Dass er es gewesen war, konnte er allerdings auch nicht glauben. Um sie alle zu täuschen hätte das unbedarfte Bürschen eine schauspielerische Glanzleistung hinlegen müssen. Nein, der war kein Killer.

„Was ist, wenn Sie unrecht haben, Rex?“, begann Cooper seine letzten Zweifel so langsam zu zerstreuen. „Was ist, wenn Ihr großer Coup eine Frau aus Wales und ein toter Mann ist?“

Das wäre allerdings peinlich und schlecht für seine Karriere.

„Durchsuchen Sie sie, mehr nich. Schauen Sie nach!“

Er zögerte immer noch, aber als sie ihn nochmal aufforderte, gab er wenigstens um des lieben Friedens Willen nach.

Aber whoa! Lyns vehemente Gegenwehr war jetzt aber doch extremst verdächtig. So langsam sauer durchwühlte er ihre Handtasche und fand ein Beutelchen mit blauen und weißen Pillen.

„Gift! Was hab ich gesagt!“

Er konnte Cooper ihren triumphalen, selbstgefälligen Ausruf noch nicht mal verdenken.

Lyn verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ist das Ihre erste Vermutung, wenn Sie bei jemandem in der Handtasche Medikamente finden?“

„Wenn’s Medizin ist, wird Ihnen eine davon sicher nicht schaden.“

„Das ist ne verdammt gute Idee.“ Grimmig hielt Rex seiner Kollegin eine der blauen Pillen hin. „Schluck das.“

Lyn verdrehte abermals die Augen, blieb ansonsten aber völlig cool. „Warum sollte ich das tun, das ist Gift.“

Was zum! „Du hast grade gesagt, dass...“

„Ich habe nur gesagt, das wäre wohl ihre Vermutung“, unterbrach Lyn ihn. „Ja, ich habe Gift bei mir, ich überwache viele Agenten. Wer weiß, wann die was brauchen.“

Na sicher doch! Was fiel der bloß ein!?

Aber, cool bleiben, Rex. „Na schön, wenn du ihm nichts gegeben hast, dann kannst du uns ja einfach sagen, was für ein Gift in diesen Pillen ist.“

Als sie zögerte, verfrachtete er sie gewaltsam mit grimmiger Genugtuung in ihren Sitz und kettete sie am Klapptisch ihres Sitzes fest. Cooper hatte sich währenddessen losgemacht und reichte Harkness die Pillen. Wenn der meinte, sie identifizieren zu können, bitte.

Die erste stellte sich laut Harkness als Cyanid raus, aber da seine Lippen leichenblass und nicht blau waren, musste es der Inhalt der weißen Kapsel sein. Arsen.

„Ein Liebhaber, der Arsen genommen hat?“, platzte es verständnislos aus Rex heraus. Daran sollte Harkness das weiße Pulver erkannt haben?!

„Ja, Slovene. Er dachte, Arsen macht ne schönere Haut“, erklärte Harkness schwer atmend.

„Ja, davon hab ich gelesen, aber das war im neunzehnten Jahrhundert!“ Wollte der Kerl ihn eigentlich schon wieder verarschen?!

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ob er wollte oder nicht, Cooper nahm das Heft in die Hand, aber da keiner der hier Anwesenden sagen konnte, was man gegen ne Arsenvergiftung tun konnte, blieb es an Rex und seinem plötzlichen Geistesblitz hängen. Ungeduldig wartete er auf den Verbindungsaufbau, während er seinen prüfenden Blick über die angekettete Lyn fahren ließ, die ihn hasserfüllt anfunkelte, über die hilflos dastehende Greta, über Cooper, die besorgt vor Harkness kniete und über Ifan, der Harkness’ Hand fest in seiner hielt, die dieser irgendwie instinktiv nach dem jungen Mann ausgestreckt hatte anstatt nach Cooper.

Merkwürdig, aber für solche Details hatte er grade keine Zeit, denn in diesem Moment hob Doktor Juarez das Telefon ab.

„Was macht man bei ner Arsenvergiftung?“

Im ersten Augenblick war sie noch etwas schwer von Begriff, dachte sogar, er mache hier Witze, und verstand einfach nicht, um was es hier ging.

„Wir sitzen hier in nem Flugzeug mitten über dem Atlantik“, versuchte er die Lage klarer zu schildern. „Was können wir sonst tun?“

„Na, sagen Sie ihm, er hat Glück gehabt. Sterben kann er ja wenigstens nicht.“

„Das ist der sterbliche Mann. Von dem hab ich doch vorhin gesprochen. Ehrlich, ich glaub, dieser Mann kann sterben!“

„Endlich glauben Sie mir“, würgte Harkness im Hintergrund keuchend hervor.

„Sie halten die Klappe!“, fuhr Rex ihn gleich darauf an. „Vera, was zum Teufel können wir tun?“

Sein beschwörender, eindringlicher Tonfall schien sie endlich von der Dringlichkeit der Situation zu überzeugen.

Cooper quetschte sich zu ihm ans Telefon, als Vera versuchte, ihnen diese Chelat-Therapie zu erklären und schließlich endlich, endlich daran ging, die Leute um sie herum – andere Ärzte, wenn er das richtig deutete – zu mobilisieren, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, dieses EDTA aus handelsüblichen Mitteln aus nem Flugzeug herzustellen.

Er überließ einer hektischen Cooper das Telefon und befreite sie von ihren Handschellen, um sich zusammen mit Ifan und Greta daran zu machen, die benötigten Stoffe aufzutreiben.

„Ianto! Laptop, Brennstoffzellen!“ Coopers zackiger Befehlston brachte den Steward umgehend in Bewegung, während Rex sie einfach nur verwirrt ansah.

„Warum nennen Sie ihn Ianto?“

„Ehm, Verniedlichungsform von Ifan“, erwiderte sie rasch. „Er sieht einfach mehr nach nem Ianto aus als Ifan.“

Rex runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr seid komisch, ihr Waliser.“

„Klappe jetzt.“

Während Ifan sich also daran machte, alle Laptops an Bord nach Brennstoffzellen zu untersuchen, scheuchte Cooper Greta auf die Suche nach Reiniger, in dem Amoniak enthalten war, und Rex machte sich auf die Suche nach Silber, das er schließlich ironischerweise in Form von Lyns Halskette fand.

Er hatte irgendwie noch seine Zweifel, dass der Zaubertrank, den Cooper da in der Bordküche zusammenbraute auch wirklich funktionierte, aber eine andere Wahl hatten sie schließlich nicht.

Cooper rastete schließlich vollends aus, als Greta ihr verschreckt klarzumachen versuchte, dass sich an Bord keine Entfetter befanden, in denen sich... was auch immer befand, zumindest die letzte nötige Zutat. Er hegte die Befürchtung, die wildgewordene Waliserin würde dem armen Mädchen gleich an die Kehle springen, die dann aber zum Glück für ihre Gesundheit das Wort Rohrleitungssystem in den Raum warf, woraufhin Cooper begann wie eine Irre den Teppichboden abzureißen und die Bodenplatten zu entfernen, um an die mysteriöse orangene Leitung zu kommen.

Als der erste Versuch nichts brachte, packte Rex mit dem plötzlich wild entschlossen wirkenden Ifan ebenfalls mit an – und er bereute es gleich daraufhin, die hysterische Frau an seiner Seite noch mehr gereizt zu haben, indem sie ihm eine Affäre mit Zweiter Weltkrieg unterstellte, aber mal ehrlich, wie die sich kabbelten und so hysterisch wie die sich hier vor lauter Sorge um ihn aufführte! – und endlich, nachdem sie den halben Gang freigelegt hatten, leuchtete ihnen aus dem heillosen Wirrwarr an Kabeln, Schläuchen und Rohren im Boden ein einziger orangefarbener Schlauch entgegen.

Sie hatten weiterhin Glück, denn der Co-Pilot war Diabetiker und sie mussten Harkness dieses Hexengebräu spritzen, was, nachdem sie ihn von seinem schweren Mantel befreit (sowohl Cooper als auch Ifan legten nachdrücklich besonderen Wert darauf, dass dem verdammten Mantel nichts passierte, ging’s noch?!) und ihm Ifans Krawatte als Aderpresse um den Arm gelegt hatten, allerdings fast schief gegangen wäre, als Lyn sich von ihren Fesseln befreite und Cooper die Spritze aus der Hand trat, die dann blöderweise in den offenen Boden zwischen all die Kabel fiel. Noch ehe Rex reagieren konnte, hatte sich Cooper Lyn entgegen gestellt und ihr so fest eine gescheuert, dass die andere Frau ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.

Ifan hatte unterdessen die Spritze aus dem Kabelsalat gefischt und kniete sich nun vor Harkness, um ihm mit erstaunlich ruhigen Händen die Dosis zu spritzen. Zu Rex’ noch größerem Erstaunen ließ die sonst so misstrauische Cooper zu, dass ein völlig Fremder, den sie vorhin noch der Giftmischerei beschuldigt hatte, ihrem Freund und Kollegen die rettende Dosis spritzte, anstatt es selbst zu tun, aber vielleicht hatte sie Vertrauen in Ifans ruhige, kompetent wirkende Hände.

Was für ein Stress! Während alle gespannt darauf warteten, dass Harkness sich wieder erholte, hatten alle ein paar Augenblicke Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Als Zweiter Weltkrieg dann röchelnd und vor Schmerz schreiend, aber definitiv geheilt wieder zu sich kam, konnte Rex endlich wieder das Heft in die Hand nehmen und hier zur Tagesordnung zurück gehen. Das Klicken der Handschellen sowohl um Coopers als auch um Harkness’ Handgelenk verschaffte ihm ein ungeahntes Gefühl der Genugtuung und der wiedererlangten Kontrolle. Nachdem er auch noch Lyn sicher verschnürt hatte, damit das durchgeknallte Miststück sich nicht schon wieder befreien konnte, lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück und hoffte, dass für den Rest des Fluges nicht noch solch ein Drama passieren würde.

 

Rex war so verdammt froh, als sie gegen 17 Uhr endlich in Washington landeten. Einige Kollegen erwarteten sie bereits auf dem Rollfeld und es verlief wieder alles nach Plan.

Bis sein verdammtes Handy klingelte und eine aufgelöste Esther all seine geordneten Pläne über den Haufen warf. Falle?! Büro leer geräumt?! Mysteriöse Geldbeträge auf Esthers Konto?!

Was zum Henker wurde hier gespielt?!

Rex lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, während er gleichzeitig vor Wut kochte, als er während seines Telefonats, das er möglichst beiläufig zu halten versuchte, damit seine ihn umgebenden Kollegen keinen Verdacht schöpften, eine SMS erhielt, dass 100.000 Dollar auf sein Konto eingegangen waren. Wunderbar. Das hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt, hier zum Verräter gemacht zu werden.

Er beendete das Gespräch mit einsilbigen Antworten und war froh, dass Esther vor dem Flughafen auf sie warten würde. Jetzt galt es nur noch, die beiden Torchwood-Deppen hier heil rauszubekommen.

„Hey, Sekunde“, hielt er die Gruppe betont lässig auf, während er in seiner Jackettasche nach den Handschellenschlüsseln kramte. „Mir ist grade was eingefallen. Es fehlt noch eine kleine Formalität, die für eine einwandfreie Auslieferung notwendig ist...“

Showtime, Kumpel. Und schön lässig den beiden die Handschellen abnehmen, während du denen hier einen Bären aufbindest, dachte er.

„Denn laut der jüngsten Neufassung von Bundesgesetzparagraph 3184 und Pragraph 3815, der die Übergabe von Gefangen vom Luftraum auf den Boden regelt besagt das Gesetz eindeutig, dass, äh, sobald Sie sich auf amerikanischem Boden befinden haben Sie freien und ungehinderten Zugang zu einer sehr wichtigen Sache.“

„Und was soll das sein?“, biss Cooper genervt an.

Er starrte sie für einen Moment ausdruckslos an. „Blödsinn“, erwiderte er dann, ehe er herumwirbelte und dem nächstbesten Kollegen hinter sich seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen rammte. Harkness und Cooper, mittlerweile von den Handschellen befreit, taten es ihm gleich, sodass für die nächsten Augenblicke ein heftiges Gerangel ausbrach.

Dass die beiden abhauen und ihn mit der wildgewordenen Lyn alleine lassen würden, war so allerdings nicht geplant. Er konnte nicht grade sagen, dass er es unbedingt bereute, dem verrückten Miststück das Genick brechen zu müssen. Anders schien die Frau ja offenbar nicht zu stoppen zu sein.

Jetzt musste er sich beeilen und die beiden Idioten wieder einsammeln, die wie kopflose Hühner durch den Flughafen rannten, bis Rex sie schließlich eingeholt hatte und nach draußen bugsierte, wo hoffentlich Esther bereits auf sie warten würde.

 

„Was für’n Fluchtauto ist das denn?“, rief Cooper, draußen angekommen, in voller Lautstärke angewidert spöttisch und wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft, während Harkness versuchte, sie in den blauen Mini zu bugsieren. „Ich dachte, ihr Amis hättet alle so riesen Angeberkisten. Das ist doch wohl ‘n schlechter Witz.“

„Hätten Sie zufällig noch einen Platz frei?“

Rex fuhr herum angesichts der vertrauten Stimme und blinzelte überrumpelt auf das walisische Milchgesicht, das plötzlich mit einem Rücksack über der Schulter neben dem Auto aufgetaucht war. „Was gibt das denn, wenn’s fertig ist?!“, platzte es genervt aus ihm heraus. „Sehen wir aus wie’n Shuttleservice? Der Kerl da hat Ihnen wohl ziemlich den Kopf verdreht, aber aus eurem Date wird heute...“ Rex brach abrupt ab und stand nur japsend da wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, als er geschockt mit ansehen musste, wie Harkness den jungen Mann an sich zog und ihn überschwänglich und innig küsste – und der Kerl erwiderte den Kuss auch noch! So küsste man keinen, den man erst seit sieben Stunden kannte!

„Was zur Hölle...“ Aber keiner der beiden Männer nahm Notiz von ihm. Stattdessen kletterten sie auf die Rückbank, während Cooper etwas hölzern – sie wirkte irgendwie geladen – auf dem Beifahrersitz einstieg und der nächstbeste Flughafenpolizist Esther und das Auto weg scheuchte. Er schaffte es gerade noch, auf die Rückbank der Fahrerseite zu klettern, ehe das Auto sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Rex, Sie müssen mal Ihre Fluchtpläne optimieren“, hielt Harkness, mit dem er auf der Rückbank für seinen Geschmack viel zu sehr auf Tuchfühlung ging, ihm trocken vor, jedoch entging keinem der selbstzufriedene Unterton in Harkness’ Stimme. Er wollte gerade einen bissigen Gegenkommentar abgeben, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, Esthers Frage, wo sie überhaupt hinfahren sollten von der Rückbank aus zu beantworten – nämlich, erst mal weg von hier –, als Esther abrupt stoppte, da sich ihnen Lyn auf einmal in den Weg stellte. Lyn mit einem um hundertachtzig Grad verdrehten Kopf. Der geschockten Stille nach zu urteilen, die sich plötzlich im Wagen ausbreitete, war er wohl wenigstens nicht der einzige, den das hier extremst angruselte.

„Ach du Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm schließlich. „Einfach fahren, fahr!“, fuhr er Esther dann stammelnd an, die das Auto auch gleich wieder in Bewegung setzte und es an der wandelnden Leiche, die von sämtlichen Leuten draußen bereits angestarrt wurde, vorbeilenkte.

„War das Lyn?!“, fragte Esther hysterisch und hielt sich gerade noch zurück, sich ungläubig umzudrehen. „Was ist hier nur los?!“

„Tja, willkommen bei Torchwood“, kommentierte dann ausgerechnet Ifan plötzlich von der anderen Seite der Rückbank süffisant und Rex wollte gerade Luft holen, um sich mal lauthals zu erkundigen, wer der Kerl eigentlich war, denn, das hatte selbst er mittlerweile geschnallt, ein unbeteiligter Flugbegleiter war der mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber da kam ihm Cooper auch schon zuvor, die sich mit einem Mal zu ihnen umdrehte, den jungen Mann hinter ihr mit manischem Blick fixierte und ihn hysterisch anschrie: „Warum zum Teufel bist du noch am leben, Ianto Jones?!“

Ianto Jones? Der Name kam Rex irgendwie bekannt vor. Er meinte, sich erinnern zu können, dass ein bei der 456-Sache 2009 umgekommenes Torchwood-Mitglied Ianto Jones geheißen hatte, zumindest wenn er sich richtig an die abfotografierten Aktenseiten erinnerte, die Esther ihm geschickt hatte, als er im Krankenhaus gewesen war... Ah, ihm ging ein Licht auf. Deshalb die ganze Ifan-Ianto Sache vorhin im Flugzeug. Cooper hatte sich verplappert in ihrer Hysterie um Harkness. Und Coopers momentaner hysterischer Reaktion nach zu urteilen war der Junge aber wohl nicht ganz so tot, wie alle geglaubt hatten. Anscheinend musste er seine Einstellung diesem Jones gegenüber nochmal überdenken und ihm ein bisschen mehr zugestehen, wenn er es geschafft hatte, zwei Jahre lang seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, sodass weder seine Teamkollegen (wenn er sich Harkness’ selbstzufriedenes Schmunzeln allerdings so von der Seite betrachtete, hatte der definitiv gewusst, dass sein – Lover? – noch am leben war) noch die Regierung etwas davon mitbekommen hatten.

„Gwen“, versuchte Jones die aufgebrachte Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz zu beruhigen, die ihn immer noch mit Laserblick löcherte. Er tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Harkness, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte, und setzte dann seufzend zu einer Erklärung an. „Gwen, ich bin nicht... nicht der Ianto, den du kanntest.“

„Sprich Klartext mit mir!“, giftete Cooper. „Wenn ich kryptische Aussagen will, wende ich mich an den selbstgefällig grinsenden Arsch da neben dir!“

Jones seufzte noch einmal. „Ich komme aus einem Paralleluniversum.“

Abermals herrschte Totenstille im Wagen, die Rex als erster mit einem ungläubigen, angewiderten „Blödsinn“ durchbrach.

Jones beachtete ihn allerdings nicht, sondern wandte sich weiterhin an Cooper. „Es ist die Wahrheit“, versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.

„Siehst du, ich hab dir nie erzählt, wie... wie kaputt ich war nach Iantos Tod“, mischte sich nun Harkness ein. „Das halbe Jahr, ehe wir uns wiedergesehen haben? Ich war ein Wrack. Wenn John mich nicht aus diesem Teufelskreis rausgeholt hätte...“

„John!?“, fragte Cooper scharf. „John Hart?!“

„Er wollte mir helfen“, bestätigte Harkness.

„Tss, ich trau mich gar nicht zu fragen, wie diese Hilfe ausgesehen hat“, kam es zynisch vom Beifahrersitz.

Harkness lächelte amüsiert. „Du weißt, wie er ist. Sein Versuch mir zu helfen geriet tatsächlich etwas... unorthodox.“

Cooper, die sich, um das alles erst mal zu verarbeiten und sich zu sammeln, wieder nach vorne gedreht hatte, wandte sich abrupt wieder zu ihnen um. „Du willst mir jetzt nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass er in ein Paralleluniversum gehüpft ist, um dir einen anderen Ianto zu besorgen“, fragte sie ungläubig und sah von einem Mann zum anderen.

„Doch“, bestätigte Jones. „Genau das war sein Plan.“

Cooper gab überwältigte Prustlaute von sich, ehe sie sich wieder fing. „Wieso zum Teufel bist du mitgegangen!?“

War das etwa gerade ihre dringendste Frage?! Akzeptierte sie diese hirnverbrannte Behauptung etwa einfach so?! Paralleluniversum. Ja sicher.

Jones zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und wich ihrem Blick plötzlich aus. „Es gab nichts mehr, das mich in meinem Universum gehalten hätte.“

Harkness griff abrupt nach Jones’ Hand und drückte tröstend zu. „Iantos Universum ist dem unseren verblüffend ähnlich“, übernahm Harkness wieder die Erklärungen. „Bei der Konfrontation mit den 456 hab ich es nicht geschafft, Ianto zu retten.“ Er schloss für einen Moment schmerzerfüllt die Augen. „Mein anderes Ich allerdings schon.“

„Und... und warum bist du dann nicht bei ihm?“, fragte Cooper den jungen Mann mit zittriger Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist, aber als Jack versucht hat, mich durch seine Lebensenergie zu retten, da... da hat sich seine Unsterblichkeit auf mich übertragen. Ich habe überlebt, während er gestorben ist.“

„Oh mein Gott!“, hauchte Cooper überwältigt und griff sich fassungslos an die Stirn.

„Du siehst also, als John plötzlich aufgetaucht ist und mir angeboten hat, mit in sein Universum zu kommen, da konnte ich nicht nein sagen. Ich hätte in dem Moment alles getan, um Jack wiederzusehen.“

„Aber er... ihr...“

„Ich weiß, wie das für dich aussieht“, unterbrach Harkness sie. „Es ist kompliziert, aber du musst uns glauben, dass wir keinen Ersatz ineinander sehen, wir machen einander nichts vor. Wir sind den beiden Toten ähnlich, ja, aber es gibt trotzdem Unterschiede. Wir haben uns nicht ineinander verliebt, weil wir unseren verlorenen Partner im jeweils anderen auf diese Weise zurückbringen wollten. Es ist... einfach so passiert. Wir haben Gefühle füreinander um unseretwillen. Unsere Sehnsucht nach den beiden war lediglich der Katalysator.“

Rex musste überrascht blinzeln, als Cooper plötzlich die Hände vor den Mund schlug und kleinmädchenhaft kicherte. „Oh mein Gott“, hauchte sie noch einmal und griff plötzlich nach hinten, um nach Harkness’ Hand zu greifen. „Du hast verliebt gesagt, Captain Jack Harkness!“

Er grinste sie keck an.

Sie drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn warm an, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Jones. „Ich freu mich für euch beide. Wirklich. Und es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Ianto.“

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln erleichtert. „Es tut auch gut, dich zu sehen, Gwen.“

Sie nickte enthusiastisch und ließ für einige Sekunden ihren Blick zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her huschen. Dann wurde sie jedoch plötzlich ernst und knabberte nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Aber das bedeutet... also ist unser Ianto... tatsächlich tot. Endgültig?“ Sie sah Harkness an, der ruckartig nickte.

Sie nickte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Verstehe...“

Plötzlich sah sie wieder auf, ihre Melancholie sichtlich zurückgedrängt, dafür mit einem interessierten Funkeln in den Augen. „Du hast gesagt, Jack hat seine Unsterblichkeit auf dich übertragen.“

Jones nickte.

„Heißt das, dass du dann jetzt grade wie Jack auch sterblich bist?“

Jones tauschte nachdenkliche Blicke mit Harkness. „Ich denke schon. Ich will’s grade nicht ausprobieren.“

„Puh, tja, auch wieder wahr.“ Cooper drehte sich seufzend wieder nach vorne.

Dann sah sie die beiden Männer schmunzelnd über den Rückspiegel an. „Ihr habt da ja ganz schön was abgezogen. Habt ihr eigentlich ne Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich zusammenreißen musste, um Iantos Tarnung während des Flugs nicht auffliegen zu lassen abgesehen von dem Versprecher vorhin?! Als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hab, hatte ich fast nen Herzinfarkt.“

Die beiden Männer grinsten sie wenig reumütig an.

„Wir hielten es für sicherer, dass Ianto sich erst mal im Hintergrund hält, bis wir wissen, wer es auf Torchwood abgesehen hat“, erklärte Harkness schulterzuckend.

„Aber ganz allein konnte er dich da wohl doch nicht in die Sache reinlaufen lassen, hm“, erwiderte Cooper amüsiert.

Jones schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Wir sind, zugegeben, beide noch ein bisschen paranoid, was den anderen betrifft.“ Er sah Harkness an und griff abermals nach seiner Hand. „Es wird wohl noch ne Weile dauern, bis dieses Gefühl, dass der andere plötzlich verschwinden könnte, dass es nur ein Traum war, endgültig verschwindet.“

„Und jetzt, wo wir beide sterblich sind...“

Cooper nickte. „Ich verstehe. Aber wir kriegen das schon hin. Jetzt sind wir ja wieder zusammen.“

Die drei Weggefährten sahen sich voller Zuneigung innigst an und schwiegen dann endlich mal für ne Weile, was Rex den Rest der Fahrt über Zeit zum Nachdenken gab.

Er wollte nicht über das nachdenken, was im Flugzeug passiert war. Lyns Verrat nagte zu sehr an ihm und es reichte, dass ihm durch den Vorfall bestätigt worden war, dass es jemand ziemlich dringend auf Torchwood abgesehen hatte, also schloss er dieses Kapitel vorerst mal. Was ihm allerdings nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte, war diese Paralleluniversumssache. Seiner Meinung nach waren die drei Torchwood-Deppen verrückt. Sicher, jeder auf der Welt musste sich langsam wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass mit dem Wunder etwas am Werk war, das die Vorstellungen der Leute übertraf, sei es jetzt, dass sie es als etwas Religiöses oder etwas Außerirdisches betrachteten (in den letzten Jahren war es ja schon schwer genug zu akzeptieren gewesen, dass es tatsächlich Außerirdische gab, aber die ganzen Sichtungen an diversen Weihnachten über England und die Sache mit der verschleppten Erde und diesen Roboter-Blecheimern, die auf der ganzen Welt wie wild um sich geschossen hatten, hatten selbst den letzten Skeptiker überzeugt). Aber jetzt auch noch Paralleluniversen?! Jetzt war’s aber langsam mal gut.

Rex warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Jones. Er war eher bereit zu glauben, dass der Mann da, sofern der echte Ianto Jones wirklich tot war, ein Alien war, als dass er aus einem Paralleluniversum kam. Das wäre einfach zu verrückt!

„Wir sind gleich da“, riss Esthers Stimme Rex aus seinen Grübeleien und er war froh, endlich wieder was Produktives zu tun zu bekommen. Jetzt mussten sie sich erst mal in dem Versteck einrichten, in dem Harkness und Jones bis jetzt untergekrochen waren und dann hatte Rex ein Wörtchen mit seinem ehemaligen Boss zu reden.

 

 


	7. Kapitel 07 - Der unbekannte Feind

Als Ianto mit Vorräten und Ersatzkleidung bepackt zurück in ihr Versteck kam, waren die anderen bereits wieder da. Er und Jack waren übereingekommen, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie sich nicht zu oft gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit aufhielten. Sie hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, wer Torchwood ausschalten wollte, aber indem die beiden einzigen Sterblichen auf dem Planeten nicht ständig zusammen waren, wollten sie diesem Feind so wenig Erfolgschancen bieten wie möglich. Hoffentlich hatten sie aus diesem Friedkin ein paar brauchbare Informationen quetschen können.

„Was habt ihr?“, fragte er neugierig, als er die Sachen abstellte.

„Ein Telefon, das uns hoffentlich zum Verursacher des Wunders führen kann“, erwiderte Esther und deutete auf ein rotes Handy, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

„Hm.“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Hoffen wir, dass es klappt. Die Typen sind ziemlich clever... In der Zwischenzeit...“ Er kehrte zurück zu seinen abgestellten Tüten. „Neue Handys für alle, Verpflegung – zumindest was man hier so Verpflegung nennt – und was zum Anziehen.“

„Uhh, Ianto hat was zum Anziehen besorgt.“ Gwen warf ihrem Kollegen einen suggestiv-amüsierten Blick zu, der seelenruhig die mitgebrachte Kleidung verteilte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es klug war, ihn mit deiner Kreditkarte loszuschicken, Jack. Keine Ahnung, ob noch was auf deinem Konto ist.“

Jack lehnte sich entspannt lächelnd zurück. „Da sammeln sich Zinsen seit 1906 an, ich komm schon noch ne Weile über die Runden. Und außerdem wäre es das wert, pleite zu sein, wenn ich Ianto dafür wieder so sehen kann.“ Er ließ seinen suggestiven Blick über Iantos anzugumhüllten Körper gleiten.

Dieser schmunzelte lediglich und reichte Jack ein paar Hemden, ehe er einen Seitenblick auf Gwen warf. „Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich dir das Klamottenkaufen überlassen hätte. Ich hab meine Sachen gern passend.“

„Sogar wie angegossen“, kommentierte Jack, streckte die Arme aus und legte seine Hände an Iantos Hüften, um ihn zwischen seine Beine zu ziehen.

Gwen zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern. „Tja, da muss ich dir wohl oder übel recht geben. Dein Auge für Maße und Stil war schon immer unangefochten.“

„Tss, schwul halt“, war Rex’ überflüssiger Beitrag zu dem Geplänkel aus dem Hintergrund.

„Sein Vater war Schneidermeister“, korrigierte Jack den CIA-Agent belehrend.

Gwen runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, Rhian hätte gesagt, dass das...“

„In meinem Universum schon“, unterbrach Ianto sie, während er geistesabwesend durch Jacks Haar strich.

„Argh, könnt ihr mal mit diesem Paralleluniversumsgequatsche aufhören!“, platzte es aus Rex abrupt heraus. „Davon krieg ich Kopfschmerzen.“

„Wir sollten vielleicht wirklich das Thema wechseln“, seufzte Ianto gespielt bedauernd. „Wir wollen den mit den größeren Belangen des Kosmos unvertrauten Verstand unseres Freundes da drüben doch nicht zu sehr überfordern.“

Jack stimmte mit einem theatralischen Seufzen seinerseits zu. „Du hast recht. Das wäre nicht fair.“

„Was war sonst da draußen los?“, lenkte Gwen das Gespräch wieder in wichtigere Bahnen.

„Da draußen ist die Hölle los“, erklärte Ianto und berichtete von den teilweise postapokalyptischen Zuständen sowie von diesem Marsch der Seelenlosen, den er beobachtet hatte. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in den anderen breit, als sie das hörten.

Nach einer Weile betretenen Schweigens gingen alle lieber rasch wieder dazu über, sich um das Geschäftliche zu kümmern, nämlich die Analyse des mysteriösen roten Handys, was sie aber auch nicht wirklich weiter brachte.

Während Esther mit Iantos Hilfe weiteren Spuren nachging, fingen Gwen und Rex an, sich zu kabbeln, da sie ihm immer noch verdammt übel nahm, dass er sie gewaltsam von ihrer Familie getrennt hatte. Jack interessierte sich unterdessen für das Oswald Daynes Interview im Fernsehen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass dieser Mann, ebenso wie andere, die eventuell Profit aus dem Wunder schlagen könnten, etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben könnte.

Interessiert kam Ianto zu Jack herüber, nachdem er Esther gezeigt hatte, wie die Torchwood Software funktionierte, was sie sowieso – ganz wie Tosh – viel besser und schneller begriff als er selbst, womit er eigentlich in dieser Ecke des Raumes überflüssig war. Seufzend ließ er sich neben Jack plumpsen.

„Was ist?“, fragte Jack neugierig. „Du guckst so bedröppelt.“

Ianto verzog unglücklich das Gesicht. „Ich komm immer noch nicht über die Cola hinweg.“

„Hä?“ Jack blinzelte ihn verständnislos an.

Ianto machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Dass diese _hwren_ dich vergiften konnte.“

„Ach so.“ Erleichtert rückte Jack näher an Ianto heran und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „War doch nicht deine Schuld.“

„Und ob“, beharrte Ianto, seine Wangen plötzlich rot. „Ich hab mich in dieses Flugzeug geschmuggelt, um auf dich aufzupassen, und da lass ich mich von dieser Frau einfach so austricksen. Ich fühl mich wie ein blutiger Anfänger.“

Jack zuckte mit einer Schulter, während er Ianto immer noch umarmte. „Wenn’s dich beruhigt, ich hatte damit auch nicht gerechnet. Mir war klar, dass die von der CIA arrogante, ignorante und uneinsichtige Ärsche sind...“ Beide Männer ignorierten Rex’ indigniertes Schnaufen, als er Jacks Kommentar hörte. „Aber dass da ein Verräter drunter ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

„In unserem Job muss man mit allem rechnen“, beharrte Ianto. „Das haben wir alle oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren.“

„Schwamm drüber. Ich lebe ja noch.“ Trotz seines unbekümmerten Tons klang Jack ein wenig angespannt. Ihn nahm diese ganze Situation doch mehr mit, als wie er zugeben wollte. Er war so lange unsterblich gewesen, da war es auf einmal merkwürdig, wieder sterblich zu sein. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hätte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, aber momentan war es wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt, wieder verwundbar zu sein. Das Leben als Sterblicher genießen war ja schön und gut, ging nur schlecht, wenn dich – mal wieder – einer umbringen wollte. Ein wenig länger wollte er dann doch noch leben, auch wenn er auf das bis in alle Ewigkeit gut verzichten konnte.

Er klatschte seine Hand gutmütig auf Iantos Knie und schob ihm einen der Laptops zu. „Komm schon. Lass uns diesen Oswald Danes überprüfen.“

Ianto nickte ein wenig beschwichtigt und für eine Weile arbeiteten sie still Seite an Seite.

Rex’ verärgerte Stimme ließ Ianto wieder aufsehen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er gerade dabei war, Esther zusammenzustauchen, weil sie prompt ihre privaten Telefonnummern in ihr neues Handy einzuspeichern begann.

„Schalt dein Gehirn ein!“, fuhr er sie an und warf angewidert das Handy von sich, das er ihr aus der Hand gegrabscht hatte.

„Komm Rex, das hier ist neu für sie“, versuchte Gwen zu vermitteln, aber Rex wollte einfach nicht einsichtig sein, sondern redete sich stattdessen immer mehr in Rage.

„Komm mal wieder runter!“, fuhr Ianto ihn in befehlshabendem Ton an. „Sie hat es nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Und es geht hier schließlich um ihre Familie.“

„Ach, was glaubst du denn hier melden zu können, Schwuchtel!?“

„Das reicht jetzt!“, blaffte Jack Rex wütend an, noch ehe Ianto Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu erwidern.

„Und wer hat dich zum Chef gemacht?“, stichelte Rex in herausforderndem Ton, doch Jack blieb vollkommen ruhig. Er erhob sich und baute sich vor Rex zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Tja, die CIA würde ich sagen. Du bist jetzt Teil von Torchwood, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.“ Er funkelte Rex mit autoritärer Miene an. „Und sowohl Gwen als auch Ianto haben dir an Erfahrung so einiges voraus, das solltest du nicht vergessen.“

„Okay, es tut mir leid, ganz im Ernst“, warf Esther rasch ein, während die beiden Männer sich ein Niederstarrduell lieferten. „Es ist nur... ich hab so was echt noch nie gemacht. Ihr schon. Normalerweise sitze ich am Monitor und les mir Blogs durch oder so was.“

Rex stöhnte entnervt, während er sich sein T-Shirt wieder anzog, nachdem er seine Wunde verarztet hatte.

„Rex, es ist meine Schwester“, versuchte Esther sich verzweifelt bei Rex zu entschuldigen. „Sie ist nur... Es geht ihr nicht so gut.“

„Ja“, knurrte der Agent und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Ist unwichtig.“

Den Tränen nahe blickte Esther hilfesuchend durch den Raum und begegnete schließlich Iantos beruhigendem Blick. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen.“ Ianto lächelte sie beschwichtigend an und kam wieder zu ihr herüber. „Glaub bloß nicht, nur weil ich bei Torchwood arbeite, dass ich ständig Außendienst mache und Aliens fangen gehe“, erklärte er und warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu, den sie interessiert fragend erwiderte. „Bei Torchwood London war ich Archivar. Bei Torchwood Drei in Cardiff auch, außerdem Hüter des Touristenbüros, das unsere Tarnung war, Mädchen für alles, Barista...“

„Hmhm“, machte Jack geistesabewesend, ohne von seinem Laptop aufzusehen. „Den besten Kaffee des Universums will ich doch meinen...“

Ianto schmunzelte und warf Jack einen amüsierten Blick voller Zuneigung zu. „Das stimmt allerdings.“

„Und du warst General Support Officer, wenn ich bitten darf“, fuhr Jack fort.

„So kannst du’s auch nennen.“

„Klingt schicker“, erklärte Jack altklug.

„Aber das ändert nichts an meinen Aufgaben“, erwiderte Ianto amüsiert, ehe er Jack zu Esthers Gunsten wieder ignorierte.

Esther kicherte und fühlte sich durch Iantos Worte gleich wieder ein wenig selbstsicherer und durch das Geplänkel zwischen den beiden Männern tatsächlich aufgemuntert. „Dann zeig mal, was du kannst“, neckte sie. „Einen guten Kaffee zum Frühstück könnte ich schon gebrauchen.“

Ianto grunzte trocken. „Nur weil Miracle Day ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich in dieser Bruchbude aus gar nichts einen perfekten Kaffee zaubern kann.“

„Das ist allerdings tragisch“, erklärte Jack seufzend und sah nun doch nachdenklich für einen Moment von seinem Laptop auf, während Esther mit einem zustimmenden Geräusch einfiel.

„Schließlich hat bei uns alles mit einer Tasse Kaffee angefangen.“ Jacks gute Laune war wieder da und er zwinkerte Ianto mit einem charmanten Grinsen zu.

Dieser runzelte amüsiert die Stirn. „Eigentlich mit einem Weevil.“

„Haarspalterei“, winkte Jack ab.

Esther sah von einem zum anderen. „Was ist ein Weevil?“

 

Nachdem Esthers Recherchen sie zu dem Lagerhaus geführt hatten, machte das ganze Team sich auf, sich dort einmal etwas genauer umzusehen.

Die Tonnen an gebunkerten Schmerzmitteln, die sie – sehr zu Rex’ Freude – dort fanden, waren etwas, mit dem sie nun nicht gerechnet hatten. Aber das allein zeigte doch schon, wer auch immer Friedkin seit Jahren schmierte und wer auch immer hinter dem Wunder steckte, dass dieser jemand das ganze von langer Hand geplant hatte. Und PhiCorp hing mit drin.

Die Tatsache, dass auch solch ein riesen Konzern wie PhiCorp da mit drin zu stecken schien, entmutigte Rex offenbar, denn nachdem sie das Lagerhaus wieder verlassen hatten, fing er an, den Sinn ihres Tuns in Frage zu stellen. Immerhin waren sie auf der Flucht und wie sich ja gezeigt hatte, konnten sie niemandem trauen. Dass Jack das Ganze ohne irgendwelche Rückendeckung angehen wollte, sogar PhiCorp attackieren wollte, nur sie fünf, brachte das Fass schließlich für Rex zum Überlaufen.

„Und ist das die Standard Torchwood Methode?“, ätzte er.

„Könnte man so sagen, ja“, erwiderte Jack gefährlich ruhig und hätte Rex ihn besser gekannt, hätte er gewusst, dass es jetzt höchste Zeit war, den Mund zu halten.

Doch von dem CIA-Agenten kam nur ein sarkastisches Geräusch. „Also ich weiß, du stehst auf die Vergangenheit. Deshalb bist du mit der Gegenwart auch nicht auf dem Laufenden. Aber es gibt kein Torchwood! Es ist tot. Verschwunden.“ Rex warf ungläubige, verständnislose Blicke zu Gwen und Ianto. „Begraben.“

„Wir sind Torchwood“, erklärte Jack vehement, verbissen darum bemüht, sich Rex’ letztes Wort nicht allzu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen. Es war zu nah dran, einen empfindlichen Nerv zu treffen. Er widerstand dem verzweifelten Drang, Ianto anzusehen.

„So wie ich das sehe“, entgegnete Rex höhnend, „sind all deine Leute deinetwegen umgekommen.“

Nun konnte Jack tatsächlich nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte, doch er ließ sich von Rex nicht einfach so in die Ecke drängen. „Das waren meine Freunde“, zischte er.

„Deine toten Freunde.“

Jack presste die Lippen fest zusammen und musste alle Kraft aufbringen, um Rex nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Ianto und Gwen erging es nicht anders, doch sie hielten sich ebenfalls zurück. Keinem war in der momentanen Situation mit einem Zerwürfnis gedient. Sie waren eh schon in der Unterzahl.

Trotzdem war Ianto nicht traurig, Rex gehen zu sehen. Gwen mochte ja vielleicht noch versuchen, ihn zurückzuhalten und das neue Team zusammenzuhalten, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, würden sie nie ein Team werden. Nicht so, wie sie es damals in Cardiff gewesen waren. Selbst Owens Sticheleien und Beleidigungen Ianto gegenüber zum Trotz, waren sie, wenn es drauf angekommen war, immer ein Team gewesen, das bis in den Tod zusammengehalten hatte und sich aufeinander hatte verlassen können. Hier waren sie bloß drei alte Freunde, die mit zwei Fremden so gut es eben ging zusammenarbeiteten.

 

Schlecht gelaunt trottete Ianto den anderen hinterher. Gwen und Esther waren entmutigt und letztere verunsichert und was in Jack vorging, konnte Ianto momentan nur erahnen. Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich, dass sie nie hierhergekommen wären, dass sie im All geblieben wären. Aber er durfte sich nichts vormachen. Sowohl er als auch Jack waren viel zu pflichtbewusst als dass sie die Erde im Stich gelassen hätten. Es war immerhin Iantos Heimat, egal in welcher Dimension.

Erst allmählich bemerkte er den Ausnahmezustand, der um sie herum herrschte, die zahlreichen Feuerwehrwagen und Polizeiautos. Wo der Marsch der Seelenlosen noch ein bizarrer Anblick gewesen war, glich das hier viel mehr einer ausufernden Panik.

„Die ganze Stadt flippt aus“, murmelte Esther beunruhigt.

„Die geben sich alle die Kante“, erwiderte Gwen trocken. „Nur weiß keiner ob’s ne Party ist oder ne Totenwache.“

„Mein Arm juckt“, warf Jack ein, woraufhin Gwen nur ein ungerührtes „armes Baby“ zu erwidern wusste und somit Ianto die Worte aus dem Mund nahm.

„Ich glaube, er ist infiziert.“

„Echt, du bist schlimmer als Rhys. Es juckt, weil es heilt. Und jetzt hör auf damit, Jack.“

Aber Jack hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu, sondern warf einen interessierten Blick auf den Club auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, ein spitzbübisches, verruchtes Glitzern wie aus alten Zeiten plötzlich in den Augen. „Wenn ich jetzt allein wäre, würde ich da nen Abstecher rein machen.“

„Beim nächsten Mal“, erwiderte Ianto trocken.

„Und wir haben zufällig Arbeit, die erledigt werden möchte!“, warf Gwen sarkastisch ein.

Jack zog eine Schnute und breitete theatralisch die Arme aus. „Hey, trotzdem sterblicher Mann, also auch sterbliche Bedürfnisse!“

„Und die unterscheiden sich da inwiefern von deinen unsterblichen Bedürfnissen?“

Jack trat mit einem suggestiven Grinsen nahe an Ianto heran. „Willst du’s rausfinden?“, hauchte er mit rauchiger Stimme.

Ianto erwiderte sein Grinsen verschmitzt. „Kann’s gar nicht erwarten.“

„Okay, dann komm.“ Jack ergriff Iantos Hand und zerrte ihn die Straße runter. „Wir gehen zurück in die Wohnung. Schönen Abend noch, Ladys.“

„Jack!“, rief Gwen ihm hinterher, doch die beiden Männer, die Hand in Hand die Straße hinunter liefen, kümmerten sich nicht um sie. Gwen fluchte, bis die zwei außer Sichtweite waren.

„Und... was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Esther zögerlich, nachdem sie einige Augenblicke gewartet hatte, bis Gwen sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Gwen gab ein letztes Schnauben von sich, hakte sich dann bei Esther unter und zog sie langsam in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Wir gehen jetzt spazieren. Einmal über die zwei in flagranti stolpern reicht mir völlig.“

„Oh... oh.“ Esther wurde ein wenig rot, als sie sich die Szene wohl grade ausmalte und senkte rasch den Kopf, als Gwen sie kameradschaftlich auslachte.

 

Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihnen ins Schloss und schon im nächsten Augenblick presste Jack Ianto dagegen. Er küsste ihn hungrig, während seine Hände ebenso gierig über Iantos Körper wanderten und er ein Bein zwischen Iantos schob. Eine vertraute Härte presste sich gegen Jacks Oberschenkel und er grinste in den Kuss hinein.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ er von Ianto ab, damit dieser ihm seine Hosenträger von den Schultern schieben konnte, ehe er seine Hände wieder ungeduldig in Kontakt mit Iantos Körper bringen musste. Mit sicheren, geschickten Fingern knöpfte er Iantos Weste und Hemd auf und schob ihm beides schließlich von den Schultern. Ianto machte ein protestierendes Geräusch in Jacks Mund, als seine Sachen einfach auf den nicht gerade sauberen Boden fielen, doch dann rieb Jack mit seinen Daumen über Iantos Brustwarzen und machte genau _das_ mit seiner Zunge... und schon hatte Ianto seinen Sinn für Ordnung völlig vergessen.

„Oh verdammt“, stöhnte Ianto plötzlich, als ihm dafür etwas ganz anderes einfiel und er schob Jack kraftlos von sich.

„Was?“, fragte Jack, ohne jedoch wirklich inne zu halten.

„Was ist mit Kondomen?“

„Haben wir keine“, war Jacks prompte Antwort, ehe er Iantos rechte Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen umschloss.

Ianto stöhnte erstickt auf.

„Das weiß ich. Aber wir sind jetzt beide sterblich und haben ein anfälliges Immunsystem...“

Jack nahm seine Lippen wieder von Iantos pochender Brustwarze und sah kurz zu ihm auf. „Wäre einer von uns ein Fremder, würde ich dir zustimmen, aber wir sind beide clean und waren mit niemand anderes zusammen.“ Aufmunternd ließ er seine Hand nach unten wandern, um Iantos Erektion durch seine Hose zu massieren. „Wird schon gehen. Damals, als du sterblich warst, haben wir’s ja auch ohne Kondom gemacht, nachdem wir exklusiv geworden waren... oder nicht?“ In Situationen wie diesen musste er sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass er und Ianto nicht dieselben Erinnerungen teilten.

Keuchend nickte Ianto. „Auch wieder wahr.“

„Na also. Dann sei jetzt still. Außer Stöhnen und ‘Jack’ und ‘härter!’ will ich nichts mehr von dir hören.“

„Aye, Sir.“

„Hm, vorlaut.“ Jack grinste und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder. Er machte ebenso kurzen Prozess mit dem Verschluss von Iantos Hose wie mit den Knöpfen seines Hemds und schob ihm die Hose samt Unterwäsche über die Hüften. Mit beiden Händen packte Jack fest die muskulösen Pobacken, die sich ihm nun boten, und lehnte sich nach vorne. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und atmete tief Iantos Geruch ein. Ianto erschauderte, als Jacks Nasenspitze gegen seinen Schaft stieß und der warme, feuchte Atem seines Partners auf seine erhitzte Haut traf. Atemlos nahm Ianto eine Hand von der glatten Fläche der Wohnungstür, an der er bis jetzt versucht hatte Halt zu finden, und ließ sie auffordernd in Jacks Haar gleiten. Jack verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und da ihm heute Nacht ebenfalls nicht der Sinn nach einem ausgedehnten Vorspiel stand, ließ er Iantos Erektion zwischen seine Lippen gleiten.

Jack liebte die kleinen, wimmernden Stöhngeräusche, die Ianto machte, wenn er ihn auf diese Weise befriedigte und es machte ihn selbst noch viel heißer, diese Geräusche zu hören.

Er krallte seine Finger fester in Iantos Hintern und zog ihn näher zu sich, sodass sich der heiße Schaft auch noch die letzten Zentimeter in seinen Mund schob. Er spürte, wie die Eichel gegen seine Kehle stieß und er entspannte seine Muskeln, sodass Iantos Penis tief in seine Kehle glitt. Ruhig durch die Nase atmend ignorierte er seinen Würgereflex und schluckte um ihn herum. Ianto schrie erstickt auf und stieß instinktiv zu, was Jack ein zufriedenes Summen von sich geben ließ. Er drückte fest zu mit seinen Fingern und animierte seinen Partner so, fester zuzustoßen.

Iantos zitternde Finger krallten sich Halt suchend in Jacks Haar, ehe er sich aus seinem Mund zurück zog, um gleich darauf fest zuzustoßen. Jack stöhnte und die Vibrationen seiner Kehle um Iantos Penis sandten elektroschockähnliche Impulse durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Ianto nahm auch seine andere Hand von der Türfläche und legte sie an Jacks Kehle, während er abermals tief in ihn stieß. Er stöhnte, als er durch die dünne Haut- und Muskelschicht von Jacks Hals seinen eigenen Penis in der Kehle des anderen Mannes ertastete, spürte seine Bewegungen sowie die Muskelkontraktionen um sich, als Jack schluckte.

Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn und er versuchte verzweifelt, Atem zu holen. Er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhielt.

Mit einem letzten, unkontrollierten Zucken seiner Hüften vergrub er sich tief in Jacks Mund und kam. Er keuchte erstickt, als Jack ein letztes Mal um ihn herum schluckte und auch den letzten Tropfen Sperma aus ihm heraus quetschte.

Keuchend sackte Ianto gegen die Wohnungstür und lehnte erschöpft seinen Kopf dagegen, die Augen entspannt geschlossen, während das einzige, auf das er sich momentan konzentrieren konnte das wieder zu Atem kommen war.

Er erschauderte, als Jack ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ und kühle Luft auf seine nasse Haut traf. Träge strich er durch Jacks feuchtes Haar, welcher immer noch vor ihm kniete, seine Arme um Iantos Taille geschlungen und seine Wange anschmiegsam an Iantos Hüfte gepresst, während er selbst auch tiefe Atemzüge nahm.

Für einige Augenblicke verharrten sie so, aber plötzlich sprang Jack wieder auf, voller neuem Elan, und zerrte Ianto enthusiastisch quer durchs Zimmer in Richtung Sofa. Der jüngere Mann stolperte über seine Hose, aber keiner der beiden störte sich daran. Vor der Couch rissen sie sich in Windeseile ihre Klamotten vom Leib (Jack mit mehr Erfolg als Ianto, dessen ungeschickte Finger sich immer noch wie Gummi anfühlten), ehe sie in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung zusammen in die Sofakissen fielen.

Jack kniete über ihm und bedeckte sein Gesicht und Hals mit fiebrigen Küssen und arbeitete sich langsam abwärts.

„Will dich ficken“, nuschelte Jack gegen Iantos Bauch und tauchte seine Zunge in Iantos Bauchnabel.

Ianto entfuhr ein Geräusch halb Kichern, halb Keuchen. „Da musst du noch fragen?“

Er spürte Jacks Grinsen auf seiner Haut. „War keine Frage. Wollte dich nur informieren.“

Ein kleines Grinsen zuckte um Iantos Mundwinkel. „Na dann. Erwarte aber keinen allzu großen akrobatischen Beitrag von mir. Ich bin total fertig.“

Jack setzte sich auf und suchte seinen Blick. Er grinste ihn manisch an. „Oh, keine Sorge. Ich bin gut darin, mir das zu nehmen, was ich will.“

Ianto machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Sie sind der Boss, Sir.“

Ein Schauder durchlief Jack. „Jetzt weiß ich, was ich vermisst hab“, hauchte er sehnsüchtig. „So hast du mich ja schon ewig nicht genannt.“

„Dem können wir leicht abhelfen, Sir.“

Jack erschauderte erneut, als er Iantos durchtriebenem Lächeln begegnete und für einen Moment war er in diesem Blick gefangen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Aber dann schlossen sich Iantos grazile Finger um Jacks steinharte Erektion und er verschmierte die aus der Spitze quellenden Lusttropfen träge mit seinem Daumen. Jack sah zitternd vor Lust zu, als Ianto seinen feuchten Daumen an seine Lippen führte und die daran klebende Flüssigkeit ableckte. Jack stöhnte schwer. „Du wirst nochmal mein Tod sein, Ianto Jones.“

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als ihnen die Implikation dieser Worte bewusst wurde, weshalb Jack sich beeilte, nach seiner achtlos auf den Boden geworfenen Hose und dem darin verstauten Gleitgel zu kramen, während er Ianto hungrig küsste.

„Dreh dich um“, wies Jack den jüngeren Mann mit rauer Stimme an, dem Ianto nur zu gern nachkam, auch, wenn es auf der Couch ein wenig eng war.

Die Tube in seiner Hand für den Moment ignorierend beugte Jack sich über Iantos Rücken und bedeckte auch diesen mit beißenden Küssen, bis er an seinem Steißbein angelangt war. Er schob Iantos Pobacken auseinander und blies sanft auf seine Öffnung. Ianto zuckte zusammen, als die kühle Luft auf seine erhitzte Haut traf, und Jack schmunzelte.

Doch allmählich gelangte er an einen Punkt, an dem er seine eigene Erregung nicht mehr viel länger ignorieren konnte, weshalb er sich herunter beugte und über den fest verschlossenen Muskel leckte.

Ianto gab erstickte Geräusche von sich, die er versuchte in den Sofakissen zu dämpfen, als Jacks Zunge seine Öffnung mit Speichel benetzte, ehe er den glitschigen Muskel in Iantos Öffnung schob.

„Oh Jack“, wimmerte Ianto stöhnend. Es fühlte sich so gut an, als Jacks Zunge ihn fickte und er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, von Jacks Penis in Besitz genommen zu werden.

Nach einigen Minuten, die beiden Männern wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, zog Jack sich aus Ianto zurück und betrachtete liebevoll den feucht glänzenden, entspannten Muskelring. Zufrieden öffnete er die Gleitgeltube und bedeckte seine Finger großzügig mit der kalten Masse. Zärtlich rieb er seinen Zeigefinger über Iantos zuckende Öffnung, was dem jüngeren Mann ein Keuchen entlockte, als das kalte Gel auf seine heiße, empfindliche Haut traf. Dann schob Jack einen Finger in ihn.

Er nahm sich Zeit, seinen Partner vorzubereiten, obwohl der Drang, sich in Ianto zu verlieren beinah unerträglich wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Sie heilten nicht mehr so schnell wie vorher und er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen riskieren, Ianto zu verletzen, nur weil er seine Lust nicht zügeln konnte.

„Jack, mach schon!“

Oder Ianto nicht die seine.

Erst, als er ohne Widerstand mit drei Fingern in ihn eindringen konnte, war er zufrieden. Zittrig schmierte er eine große Menge Gleitgel auf seine Erektion und presste seine Eichel gegen Iantos Öffnung. Die Spitze glitt widerstandslos durch den Muskelring, als Ianto seine Hüften hob und Jacks Erektion in sich zwang. Vorsichtig presste Jack sich tiefer in ihn und legte sich auf Ianto.

Der junge Mann unter ihm stöhnte erstickt. „Okay?“, fragte Jack besorgt und Ianto nickte hektisch.

Beruhigt stützte Jack sich rechts und links von Iantos Schultern auf seine Unterarme für mehr Halt und presste seine Stirn gegen Iantos Schulter, während er sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog, soweit seine eingeschränkte Position dies erlaubte, und versank augenblicklich wieder in ihm.

Obwohl beide Männer vorhin noch wie im Rausch gewesen waren, hatten sie auf einmal keine Eile mehr, ihrem Orgasmus nachzujagen. Vielleicht spürten beide, dass sie ihre gemeinsamen intimen Momente auskosten sollten, denn wer wusste schon, wann sie das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit finden würden, zusammen zu sein. Für Jack war es genug, Ianto einfach nur um sich zu spüren, seinen warmen, atmenden Körper unter sich und seinen Geruch in der Nase. Ein spektakulärer Orgasmus war plötzlich gar nicht mehr wichtig.

Ein leises, ersticktes Keuchen von Ianto war alles, was Jack vorwarnte und er vergrub sich ein letztes Mal tief in dem jungen Mann, ehe er sich von den Muskelkontraktionen um seine Erektion zum Höhepunkt treiben ließ.

Erschöpft ließ er sich ganz auf Ianto nieder, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und er rollte erst von ihm herunter, als Ianto ein wimmerndes, unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Ich glaube, wir hatten einen Zuhörer“, wisperte Jack in Iantos Ohr, während sie eng umschlugen auf dem schmalen Sofa lagen und sich nicht an dem feuchten Fleck störten, in dem sie lagen.

Ianto horchte auf, hörte aber nichts. „Ach ja? Gwen und Esther?“

„Hab keine Stimmen draußen gehört, also dann wohl eher Rex.“

„Scheint sich wieder eingekriegt zu haben.“

Jack kicherte. „Ich glaub eher, dass er seiner Doktor-Freundin einen Besuch abgestattet hat.“

Ianto zog trocken eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, auch wenn Jack die Bewegung nicht sehen konnte. „In dem Fall ist er dann aber auch verdammt früh zurück. Schafft der Mann es eigentlich, mit irgendwem keinen Streit anzufangen.“

„Erinnert mich ein bisschen an Owen.“

Ianto schnaufte sarkastisch. „Aber nur ein bisschen. Owen war nie so laut und nervtötend.“

Dem konnte Jack nur zustimmen.

 

Als Rex sich irgendwann dann doch entschied, die Wohnung zu betreten, anstatt frustriert vor der Tür zu hocken (weder Jack noch Ianto hatten sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, den anderen Mann von seinem Leid zu erlösen und reinzubitten), funkelte er die beiden Männer, die immer noch eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa lagen, wenn auch in einer entgegenkommenden Geste ihre Hosen wieder angezogen hatten, biestig an. Seine Laune besserte sich nicht, als Jack ihm ein wissendes Grinsen zuwarf, das den abgehärteten CIA-Agent prompt erröten ließ. Er wollte gerade zu einer vehementen Erwiderung ansetzen, da platzten auch die beiden weiblichen Mitglieder des Teams in die Wohnung. Esther wandte sofort den Blick errötend von den beiden halbnackten Männern auf dem Sofa ab, während Gwen lediglich zuneigungsvoll mit den Augen rollte. Nichts, das sie nicht schon mal gesehen hätte. Stattdessen widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Rex, der verloren mitten im Zimmer stand und so aussah, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen, während sie auf seinen dunklen Wangen einen Hauch von Röte erkennen konnte. Sie grunzte sarkastisch. „Jetzt sagt mir nicht, ihr habt ihn zusehen lassen.“

Jack warf ihr sein patentiertes, charmant-spitzbübisches Grinsen zu. Er wollte gerade für einen suggestiven Kommentar Luft holen, als Ianto ihm zuvorkam, sein Tonfall gespielt bedauernd: „Ich glaube, Rex hat sich geschämt.“ Er schlug züchtig die Augen nieder. „Dabei hätte er doch nur fragen müssen. Stattdessen musste er die ganze Zeit draußen vor der Tür hocken. Das nagt wirklich sehr an mir.“

Jack versuchte, sein Kichern in Iantos Nacken zu ersticken, während Gwen sich dafür auf die Zunge biss.

„Ihr könnt mich mal!“, spie Rex ungehalten, was Jack endgültig aus der Fassung brachte.

„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal“, schlug Ianto laut vor, damit er sich über Jacks hysterisches Lachen hinweg Gehör verschaffen konnte, sein Gesicht eine Maske aus ernster Aufrichtigkeit.

Rex warf fluchend die Arme in die Luft und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Das muss ich mir nicht anhören. Ich bin weg.“

Und damit stürmte er aus der Wohnung, die Wohnungstür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuschmeißend.

Nun konnte auch Gwen nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte laut los.

„Das war gemein“, scholt Esther, aber auch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte ein unverkennbares Grinsen.

„Ne Abreibung schadet ihm nicht“, gluckste Gwen. „Die, die am meisten austeilen, sind dann oft auch die, die am wenigsten einstecken können.“

„Oh, Ianto Jones“, keuchte Jack lachend und drehte Ianto zu sich herum. „Du bist wunderbar!“ Und damit küsste er Ianto enthusiastisch, was der Waliser nur zu bereitwillig erwiderte.

„Ist langsam mal gut jetzt“, wies Gwen die beiden ineinander versunkenen Männer schließlich gutmütig zurecht, als sie nach einer Weile keinerlei Anstalten machten, sich voneinander zu lösen. Sie rollte mit den Augen und verkrümelte sich kopfschüttelnd hinter ihren Laptop.

 

Ruhe legte sich allmählich über die Wohnung. Jack und Ianto dösten auf der Couch, nachdem Gwen sie fürsorglich zugedeckt hatte, und sie selbst genoss die letzten Minuten ihres überraschenden Telefonats mit Rhys und Anwen.

Sie musste unbedingt daran denken, Esther irgendwie zu danken, dass sie das möglich gemacht hatte.

Ein Hochgefühl des Glücks durchflutete sie immer noch, auch nachdem sie das Gespräch beendet hatte. Aufgekratzt, aber gleichzeitig von tiefem Frieden erfüllt, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass es ihrer Familie gut ging, sah sie sich nach etwas zu tun um. Aber für diese Nacht gab es nichts mehr, das sie tun konnte. Hektik und Chaos würden sie erst morgen wieder einholen. Sie breitete eine Decke über Esther aus, die in ihrem Stuhl eingeschlafen war und sie hätte die junge Agentin gern ins Schlafzimmer und in das – zugegeben unbequeme – Bett gebracht, konnte dies aber nicht, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Und Esther brauchte Schlaf. Sie alle brauchten dringend Schlaf, aber Gwen war noch viel zu aufgeregt, um schlafen zu können.

Sie begegnete Jacks Blick, als sie sich in der Wohnung umsah, und er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Leise durchquerte Gwen das Zimmer und hockte sich auf den Boden neben dem Sofa, einen Arm auf die Lehne gestützt. Für eine Weile schwiegen sie beide.

„Er ist schon irgendwie anders, nicht wahr.“ Sie betrachtete nachdenklich den schlafenden jungen Mann in Jacks Armen, als sie schließlich die kameradschaftliche Stille durchbrach.

Jack gab ein bejahendes Geräusch von sich und strich liebevoll über Iantos Kopf. „Aber der andere Jack war wohl auch anders.“

Gwen sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Ach ja? Inwiefern?“

„Ianto meinte, ich wäre viel... lebenslustiger. Nicht so melancholisch und ernst wie der andere Jack.“

Gwen prustete leise. „Also ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass du irgendwo anders sein könntest, als wie ich dich kenne. Ein Jack Harkness, der nicht mit allem flirtet, was atmet, und anzügliche Witze macht? Das geht gar nicht!“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Ich kann es mir vorstellen.“ Er sah instinktiv wieder auf Ianto hinab, so als brauche er den Anblick wie ein verzweifelt Verdurstender in der Wüste, der endlich Wasser entdeckt hatte. „Wenn er nicht zu mir gekommen wäre, würdest du mich jetzt nicht wiedererkennen.“

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte sanft zu. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Er hat mich gerettet, also ist... fast alles gut.“

„Ja. Ich kann sehen, wie viel ihr euch bedeutet. Ianto hat man es immer angesehen, dass er dich liebt, aber bei dir war ich mir da nie so sicher.“

Jack verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. „Ich hab ihn geliebt, aber ich war zu feige, es ihm jemals zu sagen. Ich hätte es ihm wenigstens sagen sollen, als er... als er in meinen Armen gestorben ist.“

Gwen schwieg für einen Moment nachdenklich. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, dass er es gewusst hat.“

„Ich hab es ihm nie gezeigt, also nein“, bestätigte Jack traurig und gab ihr damit die gleiche Erklärung wie John damals.

Die beiden alten Freunde verfielen in bedrücktes Schweigen und dachten gemeinsam an all ihre toten Freunde.

„Und sonst?“, fragte Gwen schließlich, während sie sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte. „Was ist anders an diesem anderen Universum? Solch eine Vorstellung ist einfach... naja, unvorstellbar. Paralleluniversen. Außerirdische ja, aber das...“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damit hab ich auch keine Erfahrungen. Der Doctor ist zwar mal aus Versehen in Paralleluniversen gereist – ist für die TARDIS eigentlich gar nicht mehr möglich –, aber daran war ich nicht beteiligt. “

„Irgendwie unheimlich. Zeigt einem, wie wenig einzigartig man ist.“

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Kein Universum ist hundertprozentig wie das andere. Stimmt schon, Iantos Universum ist unserem extrem ähnlich, aber es gibt Unterschiede. Kleine Unterschiede. Sie haben zusammen gewohnt nach Toshs und Owens Tod, als Paar... und der andere Jack hat ihn viel besser ausgebildet. Hier hab ich das versäumt.“

Gwen grunzte amüsiert, um die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben. „Wenn ihr auf dem Schießstand mal das gemacht hättet, was man da eigentlich so macht...“

Sie merkte, dass ihr Witz nach hinten losgegangen war und beeilte sich deshalb, ihn zu trösten. „Hey, selbst, wenn du ihn noch so gut ausgebildet hättest und er so knallhart gewesen wäre, wie er hier, hätte ihn das aber auch nicht gerettet. Das Virus war Schuld, Jack, nicht irgendwelche mangelnden Fähigkeiten seinerseits im Gefecht, für das du ihn nicht gründlich genug ausgebildet hast.“

„Ja, das Virus“, murmelte Jack bitter. „Nicht mein Versäumnis hat ihn umgebracht, das stimmt, sondern meine Vermessenheit. Wäre ich nicht so arrogant gewesen und hätte die 456 herausgefordert, hätte ich ihn nicht mit ins Thames-House geschleppt, dann wäre er noch am leben.“

„Aber offenbar war der andere Jack genauso... arrogant.“

„Wenigstens konnte er ihn retten.“ Jack neigte den Kopf und küsste Iantos Stirn, während er ihn Trost suchend enger an sich presste. Ianto gab leise, unruhige Geräusche im Schlaf von sich, so fest schloss Jack seine Arme um ihn, und er entspannte sich erst wieder, als Jack nicht mehr ganz so fest zudrückte.

Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Gwens Finger an den Spitzen seines Ponys herumspielten. Fragend sah er auf sie herab. „Du hast dich doch verändert“, murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Ich hab dich noch nie so... zufrieden und glücklich erlebt. Als hättest du Frieden gefunden. Ist es...“ Ihr Blick huschte auf Iantos schlafende Gestalt.

„Es ist nicht nur, weil ich ihn bei mir hab“, erwiderte Jack leise. „Sondern, weil er auch unsterblich ist... naja, zumindest sobald das hier vorbei ist. Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist, zu wissen, dass ich mein ewiges Leben nicht allein verbringen muss, dass es da noch jemanden gibt, der das mit mir erleben wird und dass dieser jemand auch noch der Mann ist, den ich liebe?“ Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es ist so unglaublich befreiend zu wissen, dass ich mir nicht ständig Sorgen um sein Leben machen muss und er mich nicht eines Tages verlassen wird, sei es, dass er an Altersschwäche stirbt oder er...“

Gwen nickte und nahm ihre Hand von Jacks Haaren und berührte stattdessen leicht Iantos Wange. „Dann werden wir besonders gut auf ihn aufpassen, bis das Wunder überstanden ist, damit ihr zwei in den ewigen Sonnenuntergang reiten könnt.“ Gwens Tonfall war neckend, aber Jack entging keineswegs der entschlossene Ernst in ihrer Stimme, der darin nachhallte. Er griff dankbar nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Danke.“

„Jederzeit. Bin eben doch ne hoffnungslose Romantikerin.“ Sie stand wieder auf, um sich auch fürs Bett fertig zu machen. „Du solltest auch etwas schlafen, Jack. Wir haben viel zu tun.“

Jack seufzte theatralisch. „Ich brauch neuerdings tatsächlich Schlaf, ist das zu fassen?!“ Er sah schmollend zu ihr auf. „Sterblich zu sein hat nicht nur Vorteile.“

„Tut dir mal ganz gut“, murmelte Ianto plötzlich schlaftrunken, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, und kam so Gwens amüsierter Antwort zuvor. „Dann bist du wenigstens nicht die ganze Nacht wach und behältst mal deine Hände bei dir.“

Gwen grunzte belustigt, während Jack Ianto kopfschüttelnd lächelnd auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich dachte, du schläfst“, murmelte er gegen Iantos Haut.

„Wer soll denn bei eurem Radau schlafen“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann grummelnd und kuschelte sich tiefer in Jacks Umarmung mit dem festen Vorhaben, so schnell wie möglich wieder einzuschlafen.

Jack schluckte schwer. Ihm war es gar nicht recht, dass Ianto das Gespräch mit angehört zu haben schien. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Partner sich Sorgen machte. Ianto wusste, wie sehr die Schuldgefühle oft genug an Jack nagten, vor allem, wenn er nachts hellwach in seinem Bett lag, aber er wollte Ianto nicht damit belasten. Sie hatten momentan wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um Jacks angeknackste Psyche zu kümmern.

Gwen sah, wie er schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Ianto alles gehört hatte. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn, während sie auf die beiden Männer hinab blickte. Jack schwieg, was ihr zeigte, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Früher hätte er geflirtet oder eine anzügliche Bemerkung gemacht, um vom Thema abzulenken, sobald es für ihn zu unangenehm wurde, doch nun schien er intensiv darüber nachzudenken und sie war sich sicher, dass er bereits mehr als einmal mit Ianto über seine Gefühle und Ängste gesprochen hatte, anstatt alles wie sonst einfach zu ignorieren.

 

Als Jack einige Stunden später aufwachte, fielen die ersten blassen Sonnenstrahlen durch die Ritzen der schmutzigen Fensterläden. Er räkelte sich verschlafen und dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er allein auf der Couch lag. Verstimmt hielt er Ausschau nach Ianto, der ein Stück entfernt vor einem der Laptops saß. Komplett angezogen, wie er enttäuscht feststellen musste. Gwen und Esther saßen ebenfalls bereits vor ihren Laptops und waren eifrig bei der Arbeit.

„Wieso habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?“, fragte er grummelnd und setzte sich auf.

„Du brauchtest den Schlaf“, erwiderte Gwen.

„War mal ganz erfrischend, derjenige zu sein, der zuerst wach ist“, antwortete wiederum Ianto amüsiert, ließ aber von seinen Recherchen ab und kam zu Jack herüber, um sich neben ihn auf den Rand der Couch zu setzen.

„Hmpf“, machte Jack, während er seine Arme um Iantos Taille schlang und sein Gesicht in seiner Seite vergrub. „Ihr Sterblichen. So viel Schlaf. Ihr verpasst euer halbes Leben, wenn ihr ständig so viel schlaft.“

„Werd mich bemühen, demnächst nicht mehr so skandalös viel zu schlafen“, kommentierte Gwen ungerührt, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen.

Noch ehe Jack etwas erwidern konnte, ging die Tür auf und Rex schlenderte herein. Er war bepackt mit einem Tablett voller To-Go Becher sowie einigen Papiertüten, aus denen es verführerisch duftete.

„Oh Gott sei dank, Frühstück!“, rief Gwen begeistert und stürmte zusammen mit Esther auf den CIA-Agenten zu, um ihn von seiner Last zu befreien.

Und noch ehe Jack Ianto zurückhalten konnte, war auch sein Partner aufgesprungen, um an der duftenden Beute zu partizipieren.

Mit einem schlechtgelaunten Geräusch ließ Jack sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in die unbequemen Sofakissen zurückfallen.

„Anscheinend hab ich’s nicht mehr drauf“, maulte er indigniert. „Früher hätte keiner an Frühstück gedacht, wenn ich nackt in seinem Bett liege.“

„Du liegst halb angezogen auf der Couch, das zählt also nicht.“

Jack widerstand dem kindischen Versuch, Gwen die Zunge rauszustrecken, und doch machte Ianto keinerlei Anstalten, Frühstück Frühstück sein zu lassen und sich wieder Jack zu widmen.

„Du hältst dich auch für unwiderstehlich, was.“ Rex warf Jack einen pointierten Blick zu, der sich daraufhin lediglich genüsslich und provokant auf der Couch räkelte.

„Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie unwiderstehlich“, stichelte Jack, was Rex lediglich ein mitleidig-angewidertes Geräusch entlockte.

„Ich hab meine Standards“, erwiderte er würdevoll.

„Offenbar nicht.“

„Jones, kannst du deinen Freund nicht mal zum Schweigen bringen?!“

Ianto kam der entnervten Aufforderung schmunzelnd nach und gesellte sich endlich wieder zu Jack auf die Couch, einen Becher Kaffee und etwas zu Essen in der Hand, sodass Jack gar nicht genug Hände frei hatte, um Essen, Kaffee und Ianto unter einen Hut zu bringen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das mit ansehen willst“, erwiderte Ianto glucksend. „Die einzigen Methoden, ihn wirklich sprachlos zu kriegen sind nicht unbedingt jugendfrei.“

„In der Tat“, griff Jack Iantos Worte mit einem suggestiven Grinsen auf. „Du bist hier immerhin nicht der einzige, der _gepfählt_ wurde. Aber ich glaube, ich bevorzuge unsere Methode.“ Er sah fragend und mit verschmitztem Grinsen zu Ianto auf, der lediglich zuneigungsvoll den Kopf schüttelte.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Jack jetzt tatsächlich auf der Stelle tot umgefallen, so finster war der Blick, den Rex ihm zuwarf.

„Oh, dieser Blick“, höhnte Jack süffisant und ließ eine Hand provokativ über Iantos Brust fahren. „Rex gefallen keine schwulen Scherze.“

„Doch. Rex gefallen nur keine Mitvierziger, die auf zwanzig machen.“

„Wir haben einen Sieger. Und Ruhe.“ Gwens gebieterische Stimme brachte alle zurück aufs Thema. Folgsam wandte Rex sich ihr zu, um sich die I-5s erklären zu lassen, während alle um des Fortschreitens ihrer Mission willen Jacks grummelndes „Mitdreißiger bitteschön, plus zweitausend irgendwas Jahre“ gekonnt ignorierten.

 

Während Gwen sich zu dem Treffen mit Dr. Juarez aufmachte, verfolgte der Rest des Teams die Geschehnisse am Laptop durch die I-5s. Aber als Oswald Danes plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte, war der Plan für Jack plötzlich zweitranging, als seine urplötzliche Besessenheit von diesem Mann und die feste Überzeugung, dass er etwas mit dem Wunder zu tun hatte Überhand nahm. Und während sie gebannt dem Plan des Congressman hinsichtlich frei zugänglicher verschreibungspflichtiger Medikamente lauschten, bemerkten sie erst, dass Jack verschwunden war, als es bereits zu spät war.

Ianto fluchte.

Und dann klingelte das rote Handy.

 

 


	8. Kapitel 08 - In der Höhle des Löwen

„Wenn du nicht ständig solche Alleingänge durchziehen würdest“, schimpfte Ianto, während er versuchte, Jack während der Autofahrt nach Venice Beach zu verarzten – nicht, dass er viel hätte tun können. Seine Wut wurde allerdings hauptsächlich durch seine Erleichterung gespeist, Jack beinah wohlbehalten wieder zu haben. Zunächst hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, als sie ihn vor dem Radiosender aufgegabelt hatten, aber bereits ein paar Minuten, nachdem sie ihre hastige Flucht aus der Stadt angetreten hatten, hatte Ianto bemerkt, wie absolut still Jack sich hielt und seine Arme schützend um seine Mitte geschlungen hatte.

„Okay, was ist passiert und mach dein Hemd auf“, ordnete der jüngere Mann in bestimmtem Ton an.

„Wenn du diesen Ton anschlägst, kannst du fast alles von mir haben, das weißt du, aber ich glaub nicht, dass die anderen so begeistert von einer kostenlosen Show wären“, versuchte Jack Ianto durch seinen Charme abzublocken, aber der jüngere Mann ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Jetzt, Jack.“ Er funkelte Jack an.

Seufzend kam der Captain dem Befehl nach und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Ianto keuchte geschockt, als er die dunklen Verfärbungen auf Jacks Abdomen sah. „Jack!“, rief er geschockt und streckte eine Hand aus, hielt sich jedoch im letzten Moment zurück, Jack zu berühren, der instinktiv zurückgezuckt war.

„Ist nicht so schlimm“, versuchte Jack Iantos Sorgen abzutun. „Das heilt schon wieder.“

„Wie oft haben sie zugeschlagen?“

„Weiß ich nicht mehr.“

„Du könntest innere Verletzungen haben und das heilt nicht mehr so schnell wie du es gewohnt bist. Wenn überhaupt.“

„Mir geht’s gut“, schnappte der Captain.

„Er hat recht, Jack“, mischte sich Gwen nun auch noch ein und drehte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz um, um seine Verletzungen ebenfalls in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie runzelte düster die Stirn, als sie die Hämatome sah.

„Mir geht’s gut!“, zischte Jack noch einmal, langsam sichtlich genervt von den Bemutterungsversuchen seiner beiden Kollegen. In Wirklichkeit war er vielmehr wütend darüber, dass er sich so hatte überrumpeln lassen und dass er zweitens keine weiteren wichtigen Informationen aus Oswald Danes herausbekommen, geschweige denn die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, dessen Vergebungsnummer als die Lüge zu enttarnen, die sie war.

„Pech gehabt, du wurdest überstimmt“, erklärte Ianto bestimmt und rückte ein wenig in seinem Sitz herum. Er klopfte auf seine Oberschenkel. „Na komm schon. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus.“

„Ich bin kein Kleinkind“, zischte Jack biestig und machte keinerlei Anstalten, Iantos Befehl nachzukommen.

Die eisige Stille und den ebenso eisigen Blick, den er auf sich gerichtet spürte, sandten ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken. Er konnte lange stur sein. Sehr lange. Aber ebenso lange konnte Ianto diesen Blick aufrecht erhalten. Die ganze Fahrt über, wenn es sein musste.

Immer noch grummelnd gab er schließlich nach und igelte sich auf dem Rücksitz zusammen, seinen Kopf folgsam auf Iantos Oberschenkel gebettet und seine Arme weiterhin schützend um seine Mitte geschlungen, während Iantos Finger zärtlich und hypnotisch durch sein Haar strichen. Trotz allem erleichtert – auch, wenn er es nie zugeben würde – schloss er die Augen und war binnen Minuten eingeschlafen.

 

Nach viel zu vielen Stunden zusammen eingepfercht in ihrem geklauten Auto waren alle froh, an ihrem Ziel angekommen zu sein und die frische Seeluft einatmen zu können. Die Aussicht auf das weite blaue Meer war einfach fantastisch und hätten sie nicht eine Mission gehabt, wären alle versucht gewesen, sich ein wenig am Strand zu vergnügen.

Auf Gwens flehende Bitte hin – und da konnte Ianto ihr nur zustimmen –, irgendein Versteck am Meer zu finden, zog Jack los, um eben solch eines zu besorgen. Da Jack seinen Charme spielen ließ und der Vermieter, den Jack aufgetrieben hatte sowieso schwul war, ergo diesem Charme auch in null Komma nichts unterlegen war, bekam Gwen ihr Häuschen am Meer.

„Was soll das werden?“, fragte Rex, nachdem der Vermieter gegangen war. „Machst du alle um dich rum schwul?“

„Ich versuch es“, war Jacks suggestive Antwort und Ianto machte sich schon darauf gefasst, dazwischen gehen zu müssen.

Glücklicherweise übernahm Esther das, indem sie wieder auf ihre Arbeit hinwies und so konnten sie sich reibungslos einrichten, allem voran ihr zahlreiches technisches Equipment überall im Raum aufbauen.

 

Sie mussten ein paar Tage warten, ehe der Ersatzserver geliefert wurde, den sie dann gegen den gesicherten Server 113 bei PhiCorp austauschen wollten, um endlich an Informationen zu kommen. So weit so gut, es lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Selbst die Besorgung der biometrischen Daten von Nicholas Frumkin klappte ganz nach Plan und so langsam fragten einige sich im Team, wann das böse Erwachen kommen würde. Es lief alles viel zu gut. Der einzige Streitpunkt war, wer sich in das Gebäude schmuggeln und den Server herausholen würde. Schlussendlich nutzte Jack seine Position als Boss, um sich selbst und Gwen als Kandidaten zu bestimmen, sehr zu Rex’ Unmut, wobei selbst der Ex-CIA Agent nicht leugnen konnte, dass Jack ein Argument damit hatte, dass Rex tatsächlich noch auf sämtlichen Fahndungslisten stand, Torchwood dank Jacks kleinem Virus vor ein paar Wochen jedoch restlos vom Angesicht dieser Erde verschwunden war, zumindest aus dem World Wide Web.

 

Jack und Gwen beschwerten sich immer noch grummelnd wie unglaublich peinlich ihre kleine Undercoveraktion gewesen war, um an Frumkins Daten ranzukommen, während sie die letzten Vorbereitungen trafen, um in die PhiCorp-Zentrale einzubrechen.

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst?“, fragte Jack perplex, als Ianto Anstalten machte, ihm in den Lieferwagen zu folgen, mit dem Jack den Server in das Gebäude schmuggeln würde, verkleidet als Lieferant.

Ianto blinzelte ihn ebenso perplex an. „Äh, dich begleiten?“

„Zu gefährlich. Ich will, dass du hier bei Esther und Rex im Van bleibst.“

„Aber für dich und Gwen ist es sicher oder was?!“, rief Ianto aufgebracht und schleuderte Jacks Hand von sich. Er war sich der Anwesenheit der anderen im Raum mehr als bewusst, aber daran konnte er sich momentan nicht stören. Stattdessen rückte er ein Stück von Jack ab und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.

Aber sein Partner folgte ihm und senkte seine Stimme. „Du bist sterblich“, versuchte er Ianto eindringlich klar zu machen.

„Du bist auch sterblich, schon vergessen!“, zischte Ianto zurück.

Jack seufzte verzweifelt. „Schon, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Raum und Zeit einen Weg finden werden, mich irgendwie am Leben zu erhalten. Ich bin ein Fixpunkt. Ich kann hier nicht einfach sterben nur wegen des Wunders. Du bist kein Fixpunkt.“

„In meinem Universum warst du auch ein Fixpunkt, Jack, und sieh uns jetzt an.“

Jack konnte nicht leugnen, dass Ianto in dem Punkt recht hatte, weshalb sie sich für einige geladene Momente hitzig anstarrten. „Aber wir sind nicht mehr in deinem Universum“, versuchte er es schließlich weiter.

„Das heißt nicht, dass hier nicht das gleiche passieren kann“, argumentierte Ianto unbeirrt weiter. „Egal, ob der Doctor meint, dass ein Fixpunkt nicht einfach verlöschen kann; wenn es in meinem Universum passieren kann, dann auch hier.“

Jack griff nach Iantos Händen und hielt sie fest in seinen, als er spürte, dass der jüngere Mann sie ihm gleich wieder trotzig entziehen wollte. „Das ist ein Risiko, mag sein, aber du...“ Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er führte Iantos Hände an seine Lippen und küsste seine Knöchel, auch wenn er ihn viel lieber richtig geküsst hätte. „Du wärst unwiederbringlich tot. Ich könnte es nicht nochmal ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Nichts in diesem Universum könnte mich dann noch retten.“

Er spürte, wie ihm ein dicker Klos den Hals zusetzte und sich Tränen der Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sammelten, aber seine einzige Sorge galt in diesem Moment Jack, nicht sich selbst. Er löste eine Hand aus Jacks schraubstockartiger Umklammerung und wischte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. „Und du glaubst, mich könnte danach noch irgendwas retten, wenn ich dich nochmal verliere?“, fragte er mit tränendurchsetztem, bitteren Lächeln.

Scheiß auf die anderen. Jack zog Ianto impulsiv in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in Iantos Halsbeuge, um seinen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen und seinen Puls an seiner Wange zu spüren.

„Bitte“, flehte er. „Bitte, tu, was ich dir sage.“ Er hatte keine anderen Argumente, als Ianto lediglich darum zu bitten und er hoffte, dass sein Geliebter vernünftig sein würde.

Für einige qualvoll lange Minuten hielt Ianto sich schweigend und schwer atmend an Jack fest, dann spürte Jack ein Nicken des jüngeren Mannes. Erleichtert drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals, ehe er sich wieder von ihm löste. „Danke“, flüsterte er, aber Ianto wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich werd dich überwachen“, erklärte der jüngere Mann entschieden.

Jack nickte. „Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet.“

„Ich werd dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.“

Jack warf ihm ein suggestives Grinsen zu in dem Versuch, ihn aufzumuntern. „Ich kann’s gar nicht erwarten.“

Es funktionierte, Ianto erwiderte mit einem unwillkürlichen amüsierten Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Jack beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm herüber, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Ich seh dich später.“ Und damit verließ Jack das Haus.

Ianto stand noch für einige Augenblicke unschlüssig im Raum herum, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und den anderen folgte, die das Geschehene wohlweislich nicht kommentierten. Selbst Gwen hielt sich zurück.

 

Entschlossen hockte Ianto mit Rex und Esther im Van unweit der PhiCorp-Zentrale und starrte verbissen auf den Laptop vor sich, den er mit seinem Vortex Manipulator verbunden hatte, welcher wiederum mit Jacks verbunden war und dessen Vitalfunktionen auf den Laptop übertrugen. Ianto wäre lieber bei Jack gewesen, aber da Jack ihn überstimmt hatte, war das hier die nächstbeste akzeptable Lösung.

Dann ging es los und Ianto war wieder einmal von Esthers Fähigkeiten beeindruckt, wie sie problemlos die Telefonate abfing und sich für die Personalabteilung ausgab. Er fühlte sich schmerzlich an Tosh erinnert und vermisste sie und sogar Owen in diesem Moment so stark, dass er sich abwenden und verbissen wieder vor sich auf den Laptop und Jacks gleichmäßige Vitalfunktionen starren musste, während er dessen Unterhaltung mit dem Sicherheitsmann am Lieferanteneingang in seinem Ohr mitanhörte und dann Gwens und Jacks Geplänkel als sie sich im 20. Stock trafen und es dann auch tatsächlich ohne Probleme in die IT-Zentrale schafften. Er lauschte daher währenddessen auch nur mit einem Ohr Esters und Rex’ Unterhaltung und bekam somit auch nur zum Teil Esthers Geständnis mit, dass sie ihre eigene Schwester zum Wohl der Kinder beim Jugendamt angeschwärzt hatte. Sie tat ihm leid und Ianto musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken, wenn er daran dachte was passiert wäre, hätte jemand versucht, Rhia die Kinder wegzunehmen.

Mit einem Ohr hörte er über die Comms Jack und Gwen bei der Arbeit zu, der Rest seiner Aufmerksamkeit war auf Esthers Laptop gerichtet, wo alle verfolgen konnten, was Gwen durch die I-5s sah.

Ianto wollte schon aufatmen, als Jack dabei war, den Server sicher nach unten in die Tiefgarage zu bringen, doch dann bekam er mit, wie Rex Esther anschrie, weil sie bei ihrer Schwester gewesen war vor ihrer Flucht aus Washington. Ianto wollte Rex nicht recht geben, aber er teilte die Befürchtung des CIA-Agenten, dass Esther jemand gefolgt sein könnte. Sein Blut schien in seinen Adern zu gefrieren, als diese Befürchtung bestätigt zu werden schien, denn auf einmal verloren sie den Kontakt zu den I-5.

„Jack!“, schrie er in sein Headset, doch Jack antwortete nicht. Dafür zeigte der Laptop urplötzlich erhöhte Herzfrequenz an. Jack war aufgeregt. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

„Wo ist Gwen?!“, meldete der Captain sich endlich zurück, seine Stimme klang panisch.

„Die I-5 sind ausgefallen“, erklärte Ianto angespannt. „Du weißt, was das bedeutet...“

„Ich hab grad den Wachmann hier unten gefunden, stranguliert.“

„Scheiße.“

„Bin auf dem Weg zurück nach oben.“

„Okay, ich komm rein.“

„Nein! Du bleibst, wo du bist. Lass mich erst die Lage peilen.“

Ianto knirschte mit den Zähnen, tat aber, wie Jack im befohlen hatte und ließ sich angespannt zurück gegen die Transporterwand sacken, vorerst zum Warten verdammt.

Erleichtert hörte Ianto, wie Jack Gwen gefunden zu haben schien und als die I-5 wieder ansprangen, fiel allen ein Stein vom Herzen, da es bedeutete, dass Gwen am Leben und wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Doch dann gefror Ianto erneut das Blut in den Adern, als sie durch Gwens Augen eine Gestalt über Jacks Schulter erblickten. Und Jack bemerkte den Angreifer nicht. Hilflos mussten sie zusehen, wie Jack niedergeschlagen wurde.

Den Blick gebannt auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, schaffte Ianto es gerade noch, einen fluchenden Rex aufzuhalten, der schon nach oben stürmen wollte.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?!“, schrie der CIA-Agent. „Lass mich los. Willst du, dass dein Lover drauf geht?!“

Ianto biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen. „Solange Gwen wach ist, können wir sehen, was passiert und vielleicht rückt dieser Kerl mit ein paar Informationen raus.“

„Und wenn er damit fertig ist, was dann? Wir kommen niemals rechtzeitig da oben an.“

„Doch.“ Ianto hielt sein Handgelenk hoch, an dem er den Vortex Manipulator trug. „Teleportationsfunktion.“

Rex starrte ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, doch dann fing der andere Mann sich rasch wieder. „Warum hast du uns dann nicht von vorneherein da rein teleportiert?! Und hat Jack nicht auch so ein Teil?“

„Bei seinem ist die Teleportationsfunktion kaputt und einen solch riesigen Gegenstand wie den Server rein und wieder rauszuteleportieren, hätte der VM eh nicht geschafft.“

„Dann teleportier dich _jetzt_ da hoch!“, verlangte Rex, doch Ianto schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erst, wenn’s brenzlig wird. Die beiden kennen das Risiko.“

Rex warf sich fluchend in seinem Sitz zurück, ehe er seine Wut an Esther ausließ. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!“, schnauzte er sie an, was die junge Frau beinah in Tränen ausbrechen ließ.

„Klappe jetzt“, zischte Ianto und hätte Rex am liebsten eine gescheuert. „Hört lieber hin.“

Nervös, angespannt und wütend beobachteten sie, was sich auf dem Bildschirm ereignete und als Jack wieder aufwachte, konnten sie über sein Funkgerät zusätzlich mithören.

„Oh super“, murrte Ianto und blendete das restliche Gewäsch des Mannes, wie glücklich er war, Jack als einzigen Sterblichen gefunden zu haben aus. „Ein Profikiller.“

Was wiederum interessant, aber eigentlich auch nicht verwunderlich war, war die Information, dass der Killer angeheuert worden war, um speziell Jack auszuschalten. Nicht Torchwood. Nur Jack. Vermutlich kannte Jack die Auftraggeber aus seiner Vergangenheit, konnte sich jedoch nicht an sie erinnern oder die Verbindung zum Wunder ziehen.

Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich, als der Killer auf Gwens Frage nach seinem Auftraggeber in der Tat antwortete, dass es schon sehr lange her war. Nun, in Jacks Fall war das nicht unbedingt hilfreich. Er hatte über hundert Jahre Zeit gehabt, um Leute auf der ganzen Welt auf sich sauer zu machen. Und er hatte ein Talent für so was.

Okay, ja, lange Wartezeit, ewige Feinde, spezielle Geographie, bla, bla, bla, aber jetzt richtete der Kerl seine Waffe auf Gwen. Höchste Zeit, um einzugreifen.

Binnen Sekunden hatte Ianto seinen Vortex Manipulator aktiviert und war in einem blauen Lichtblitz verschwunden. Zurück ließ er zwei geschockte CIA-Leute.

 

Er materialisierte direkt vor dem Gang, in dem Jack und Gwen auf dem Boden saßen, der Killer über ihnen, die Waffe auf Gwen gerichtet. Ohne zu zögern, zog Ianto seine eigene Waffe und schoss.

Der Mann taumelte unter der Wucht der Laserschüsse zurück, ehe er gegen die Wand krachte.

Ungläubig starrten Jack und Gwen von dem Killer, der an der Wand herabsackte und auf dem Boden in sich zusammensank, zu Ianto, der plötzlich vor ihnen aufgetaucht war.

„Er wollte es uns eben grade sagen!“, stammelte Gwen aufgebracht. 

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Danke? Wie wär das? Danke?“ 

„Und du hast ihm in den Hals geschossen“, fuhr Gwen entsetzt fort, ohne auf Iantos Worte einzugehen. 

„Er hätte uns sowieso nichts gesagt, falls er überhaupt was wusste“, erklärte Ianto ungerührt. „Und um es aus ihm rauszufoltern, haben wir keine Zeit.“

Er kniete sich vor Jack und Gwen, um ihnen die Fesseln durchzuschneiden.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten darüber geredet, dass du mit ner illegalen Alienknarre rumrennst nach allem, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist“, war das erste, das nun auch Jack zu der Unterhaltung in rügendem Ton beitrug, aber er konnte dennoch nicht die erstickte, atemlose Nuance seiner Stimme verbergen, noch wie geweitet seine Pupillen waren, als er seinen Blick zwischen Ianto und der eleganten, kompakten Waffe in seiner Hand hin und her gleiten ließ.

„Haben wir“, bestätigte Ianto und steckte sich die Waffe zurück ins Schulterhalfter. „Ich hab nur nicht zugestimmt.“ Er zog trocken eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während er Jacks Blick erwiderte, denn unter dem anfänglichen Ärger und Frustration entdeckte er plötzlich noch etwas anderes in Jacks Augen, was zwar gerade absolut unpassend war, aber wann hatte das Captain Jack Harkness jemals gestört. Deshalb zuckte er auch nicht zusammen, als Jack sich auf die Knie erhob, um einen Arm um ihn zu schlingen, und ihn mit einem feurigen Funkeln in den Augen an sich zog. „Ich liebe es, wenn du so drauf bist.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ianto trocken, ehe Jack ihn stürmisch küsste. Das entnervte „oh bitte!“ von Gwen im Hintergrund und Rex über die Comms ignorierten sie für den Moment.

 

 


	9. Kapitel 09 - Kategorien des Lebens

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Esther sich soweit durch den Server gewühlt, dass sie ein paar brauchbare Informationen präsentieren konnte. Das Gekabbel zwischen Rex und Jack, weil Rex immer noch nicht glauben wollte, dass Jack bereits seit hunderten von Jahren lebte ignorierend, lauschten alle gespannt Esthers Vortrag über ihre Rechercheergebnisse. Offenbar plante PhiCorp Auffanglager für alle Patienten der Intensivstationen. Und was dort dann mit den Leuten geschehen würde, wollten sie sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen. Aber vielleicht würden sie eben genau das tun müssen, würden es sich mit eigenen Augen ansehen müssen, denn nachdem Gwen mit Rhys gesprochen hatte, waren sie alle mehr als entschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, um abzuschätzen, ob ihr Vater in dem Lager in Wales in Gefahr war oder ob alle Sorgen unbegründet waren. Insgeheim befürchteten sie jedoch alle, dass Letzteres wohl eher nicht zutreffen würde.

 

Am Abend versuchten sie wenigstens für eine kleine Weile, die ganze Katastrophe um sie herum zu vergessen, indem sie zumindest einmal zivilisiert zu Abend aßen (Ianto sei Dank, der wieder einmal eines der Dinge getan hatte, die er am besten konnte: sich um das Team zu kümmern), ohne gleichzeitig über ihren Laptops zu hängen. Aber noch bevor sie die Essenskartons vollständig ausgepackt hatten, klingelte Rex’ Handy und Dr. Juarez informierte das entsetzte Team empört und ebenso entsetzt über die um Mitternacht in Kraft tretenden Kategorien des Lebens. Für Gwen war damit das ruhige Abendessen gelaufen, denn nun wusste sie, was ihrem Vater blühte: Sicherheitsverwahrung in einem dieser Auffanglager, die man auch gut und gern Konzentrationslager nennen mochte; für Gwen war da kein allzu großer Unterschied.

Sie nahm umgehend den nächsten Flug zurück nach Wales, während die anderen, jetzt mit Dr. Juarez’ Unterstützung, die Lager etwas näher unter die Lupe nahmen und dabei dieses ominöse Gebäude entdeckten, das als Modul betitelt war. Rex ließ sich dank seiner Verletzung freiwillig ins nächste Lager in San Pedro einweisen, während Vera (ohne, dass Rex es wusste und ungeachtet Jacks Protest) ihm folgte, um als offizielle Beobachterin aufzutreten. Esther hatte sich freiwillig für Bürodienste gemeldet. Das ließ Jack und Ianto zurück, die auf Esthers ausdrückliche Anweisung gefälligst hierzubleiben hatten, da sie momentan viel zu zerbrechlich und in Jacks Fall zu wichtig waren, als dass sie da einfach in diesen Lagern rumschnüffeln konnten (Ianto hatte sich ursprünglich angeboten, als Sekretär ins Lager zu gehen, doch Jack hatte vehement sein Veto eingelegt – entweder gingen sie beide da rein oder keiner – ehe schließlich auch Ianto von Esthers Anweisung mit eingeschlossen wurde).

Ungläubig starrte Jack den beiden Frauen hinterher, eine empörte Schnute ziehend.

„Mummy und Daddy sind endlich ausgeflogen.“

Jack erwiderte Iantos plötzlichen suggestiven Blick verwirrt. Da er immer noch schmollte, brauchte er erst einige Sekunden, ehe er begriff. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem Mal wieder und er erwiderte Iantos Blick mit diesem lasziven Grinsen, das Ianto nur allzu gut von ihm kannte, meist, wenn in früheren Zeiten eine Stoppuhr zum Einsatz kam. „Oh, ja. Was für ein Zufall.“

Übermütig kichernd drängte Jack Ianto gegen den stabilen Tisch, ehe er vor ihm auf die Knie fiel. Er zwinkerte ihm suggestiv zu, während er sich an Iantos Gürtel zu schaffen machte. „Halt still, okay. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Ausrüstung was passiert. Dann ist Rex sauer auf uns.“

„Und Gwen“, fügte Ianto atemlos hinzu, denn mittlerweile hatten Jacks clevere Finger seinen rapide hart werdenden Penis aus seinem engen Gefängnis befreit.

„Oh ja. Und das sollten wir nicht riskieren, findest du nicht? Zu gefährlich.“

„Das kommt vor in unserem Job,“ wimmerte Ianto, als Jack mit seiner Zunge einmal den gesamten Schaft entlang leckte. Jack machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, dessen Vibrationen sich auf Iantos Erektion übertrugen, da Jack ihn im gleichen Atemzug ganz in seinen Mund aufgenommen hatte. Ianto schrie erstickt auf.

Das einzige, das er für die nächsten paar Minuten tun konnte, war, sich am Tisch festzukrallen, so als ginge es um sein Leben, während Jack ihn fast um den Verstand brachte.

„Gott, ich frag mich jedes Mal, wie du nur so verdammt gut darin sein kannst“, keuchte Ianto, sein Körper gespannt wie eine Bogensehne, während sich alle seine Empfindungen auf diesen einen Punkt konzentrierten, an dem Jack und er sich berührten, seine Knie zitternd und wackelig, sodass er froh war, den Tisch unter sich zu haben.

Jack ließ Iantos Penis mit einem obszönen Geräusch langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten. „Ich hatte nen guten Lehrer. Er hatte Kiemen und daher wahnsinnig viele andere Möglichkeiten, die er mit seinem Mund anstellen konnte ohne das lästige Atmen.“ Jack funkelte ihn mit einem suggestiven Grinsen an, während seine Hand quälend langsam die feuchte Erektion in seinem Griff massierte.

„Das war ne rhetorische Frage!“, zischte Ianto aufgewühlt. „Mach weiter!“

„Hmm... nein. Ich hab was anderes mit dir vor.“

Iantos Protest blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als Jack sie plötzlich herumdrehte, sodass nun der Captain selbst den Tisch im Rücken hatte. Er zauberte aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Tube Gleitgel hervor und drückte sie Ianto mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen in die Hand.

„So geht’s auch“, nuschelte der jüngere Mann und ein neuer Schauder der Lust durchjagte seinen Körper wie ein elektrischer Schlag. „Dreh dich um.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Zur Strafe für dieses freche Grinsen gab Ianto seinem Lover einen Klaps auf den Hintern, was dessen Lust jedoch nur noch mehr entfachte. Iantos Finger zitterten beim Öffnen der Tube, als er Jacks dreckiges Stöhnen hörte. Und sie zitterten noch mehr, als er seine glitschigen Finger schließlich zwischen Jacks Pobacken schob und ohne Umschweife mit gleich zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang. Egal, wie oft er das hier machte, es war jedes Mal ein erhebendes Gefühl, Jack sich so ausgeliefert zu wissen.

„Oh ja“, stöhnte der Captain und drängte sich Iantos Fingern entgegen.

Ianto erwiderte nichts, sondern konzentrierte sich verbissen auf seine Aufgabe, den Blick fest auf den hypnotischen Anblick seiner Finger geheftet, wie sie in Jacks Körper eindrangen. Unter normalen Umständen war Ianto ein sehr geduldiger Mensch, doch das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war auch für seine Geduld eine ziemliche Herausforderung, dem er schlussendlich erlag. Mit einer Hand griff er erneut nach der Gleitgeltube, während er die Finger seiner anderen aus Jack gleiten ließ. Der Captain gab einen protestierenden Wimmerlaut von sich und drängte sich Ianto entgegen.

„Ja doch“, murmelte der jüngere Mann und beeilte sich, mit möglichst klinischen Griffen seine Erektion mit Gleitgel zu bedecken. „Nur nicht so ungeduldig.“

„Ich kann nichts dafür“, stöhnte Jack jammernd. „Das ist alles deine Schuld.“

„Hmhm, red ruhig weiter, du Charmeur“, spöttelte Ianto und legte die kleine Tube wieder beiseite. Er packte Jacks Hüften mit festem Griff und presste sich in ihn.

Beide Männer stöhnten laut, als Ianto endlich in Jack eindrang. Für ihre Verhältnisse war es schon recht lange her, da sie mit solch lästigen Dingen wie die Welt retten und so beschäftigt gewesen waren, die einem die ganze Freizeit raubten.

Mittlerweile waren Jack jegliche kecke Worte im Halse stecken geblieben, da er damit beschäftigt war, genügend Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen, während Ianto mit unerbittlichem Rhythmus in ihn stieß, jeder zweite Stoß ein direkter Treffer gegen seine Prostata, was ihm den Schweiß am ganzen Körper ausbrechen ließ. Beinah hilflos war das einzige, das er unter diesem Ansturm an Ekstase tun konnte, sich ebenso verzweifelt am Tischrand festzukrallen wie Ianto vorhin, während er seinen Hintern Ianto entgegen drängte, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Gleichzeitig nahm Ianto eine Hand von Jacks Hüfte, die er in das Fleisch dort gekrallt hatte, und schlang seinen Arm um Jack, um ihn mit festem Druck zu umfassen.

„Noch ein bisschen“, keuchte er und er gab einen weiteren erstickten Laut von sich, als Ianto mit aller Kraft in ihn stieß, direkt gegen seine Prostata. Und Jack sah Sterne. Die Lust erfasste plötzlich seinen ganzen Körper und explodierte in einer blendend-weißen Supernova.

„Jack!“, stöhnte Ianto, als Jacks sich zusammenziehende Muskeln ihn wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen hielten. Er stockte und erzitterte am ganzen Körper, als sein Orgasmus über ihn herein brach. Zittrig atmend presste er sich an Jacks Rücken und ließ sich mitreißen.

Als schließlich die letzten Wellen ihrer Ekstase abgeklungen waren, verharrten die beiden Männer reglos, Jack zwischen Ianto und dem harten Tisch eingepfercht. Die einzigen Geräusche, die für einige Minuten zu hören waren in dem ansonsten stillen Zimmer war ihr keuchendes Atemholen.

Mit zitternden Armen stemmte Ianto sich schließlich vom Tisch hoch und sein erschlaffter Penis glitt mit einem nassen Geräusch aus Jack.

Zitternd sanken sie zu Boden, ihre Hosen immer noch bis zu den Knien heruntergeschoben. Erschöpft ließ Ianto sich gegen Jack sinken, sein Kopf auf der Schulter des Captains, und er schloss entspannt die Augen.

„Okay.“ Tatenfreudig klatschte Jack seine Hand auf Iantos nackten Oberschenkel – das schien allmählich eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm zu werden – und Ianto schreckte auf. „Und jetzt statten wir Oswald Danes einen Besuch ab.“

Ianto stöhnte.

 

Ianto war ehrlich gesagt froh um ihr kleines Stelldichein bevor sie nach L.A. losgefahren waren zur Wunder-Kundgebung, denn ansonsten wäre Jack noch viel wütender und frustrierter gewesen, als Oswald Danes sich im letzten Moment gegen Jacks Plan, PhiCorp auf der Bühne bloßzustellen entschieden hatte. Ebenfalls enttäuscht, auch wenn er immer noch nicht so genau wusste, was Jack überhaupt mit Danes bezweckte, folgte er ihm vom Gelände und zurück nach Venice Beach.

 

 


	10. Kapitel 10 - Befreiungsaktion

„Jack?“

„Hm?“ Jack sah mit Unschuldsmiene zu Ianto auf.

„Warum lädst du mich in dieses Restaurant ein?“ Ianto hob eine skeptische Augenbraue. „Was hast du vor?“

„Kann ich nicht einfach mit einem hinreißenden Mann einen schönen Abend verbringen?!“

Die andere Augenbraue wanderte auch noch nach oben.

„Die Sache ist ein bisschen zu ernst, um Spielchen zu spielen und ich dachte außerdem, dass wir diese ganze Verschwiegenheitssache hinter uns gelassen hätten.“ Ianto griff über den Tisch nach Jacks Hand, welche dieser ihm willig reichte. „Was hast du vor, Jack? Warum glaubst du so felsenfest daran, dass Oswald Danes der Schlüssel zu der ganzen Sache ist? Und warum sind wir hier?“

Die beiden Männer sahen sich für einen Moment fest in die Augen, ehe Jack seufzend nickte und Iantos Hand drückte. „Tut mir leid. Macht der Gewohnheit. Muss an diesem Planeten liegen.“

Ianto machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es mit Oswald Danes auf sich hat, aber eins weiß ich: Die Massen lieben und hassen ihn und ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, ob Monster oder nicht, der Kerl hat Charisma. Er weiß, wie er sich verkaufen muss, um den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu kriegen und du weißt selbst, wie einfach sich die Leute von so jemand einwickeln lassen. PhiCorp nutzt ihn, um ihre Botschaft zu verkünden, auch, wenn ich keine Ahnung hab, wie die aussieht. Dazu müssen wir bei PhiCorp tiefer graben.“

„Okay, soweit bin ich bei dir. Und wegen wem sind wir dann heute Abend hier?“

„Siehst du das Paar da drüben?“

Ianto folgte Jacks Blick in Richtung eines Paars mittleren Alters. Er nickte.

„Das ist Stuart Owens, leitender Geschäftsführer von PhiCorp Industries. Bevor ich hierhergekommen bin, hatte ich ein sehr erhellendes Gespräch mit seiner Assistentin. Der Mistkerl hat sie einfach heute Abend sitzen lassen und zudem noch ein paar sehr unschöne Dinge über sie in ein paar E-Mails gesagt, die ich ausgegraben hab.“

„Autsch. Der Zorn einer verschmähten Frau.“

Jack grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. „Exakt. Und wenn du mich jetzt kurz entschuldigen würdest, ich bin gleich wieder da.“

„Den Nachtisch nehmen wir dann wohl besser woanders zu uns, liege ich da richtig?“

Jack drehte sich noch einmal zu Ianto um. Das Grinsen war zurück und hatte eine suggestive Note angenommen. „Das wär wohl das Beste.“

Und mit einem kecken Augenzwinkern steuerte Jack Owens und seine Frau an.

Ianto signalisierte lieber schon mal dem Kellner, dass sie zahlen wollten.

 

„Die Quelle?“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das sein?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Seufzend ließ Jack sich auf das Sofa in ihrem Versteck zurück fallen, wo Ianto sich umgehend daran machte, Jacks angespannte Schultern zu massieren. Der Captain stöhnte wohlig. „Owens wusste auch nicht viel mehr“, nahm Jack den Faden wieder auf, während er sich in Iantos kraftvolle Berührungen zurück lehnte.

Ianto seufzte. „Also wieder eine Sackgasse.“

„Naja, nicht ganz. Es haben sich bloß noch mehr Fragen aufgetan.“

„Zu denen wir die Antwort nicht kennen. Als hätten wir nicht schon genug unbeantwortete Fragen.“

„Hmhm“, machte Jack zustimmend und schloss entspannt die Augen. „Wenn wir...“

Er hielt inne, als plötzlich einer der Laptops piepte. Er sah über die Schulter zu Ianto auf, der jedoch genauso überrascht auf den Laptop starrte.

„Gwen!“, rief Jack erfreut, nachdem er sich vor den Laptop gesetzt und die Verbindung zu den I-5s hergestellt hatte. „Du bist ein erfreulicher Anblick.“

„Jack, bist du das?“, fragte Gwen.

Jack lachte. „Wer denn sonst? Alles okay?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte grimmig in die Linsen.

„Wir brauchen dich.“

„Ja. Ich weiß, Jack. Ich bin bald zurück. Ich werde weiter kämpfen“, versicherte sie ernst. „Aber zuerst ist da etwas, das ich dir zeigen will.“ Sie drehte den Kopf und auf dem Bildschirm erschien der Gebäudekomplex, der in allen Lagerplänen bloß als Modul gekennzeichnet war. „Nimm es für mich auf, Jack“, wies sie ihn an und Jack nickte.

Nachdem er die Aufnahmefunktion betätigt hatte, beobachteten er und Ianto, wie das gesamte Modul plötzlich in einer grellen Explosion in Flammen aufging.

„Ha!“, rief Jack begeistert. „Das ist unsere Kleine!“

Er hörte hinter sich Iantos leises Lachen.

 

Jack und Ianto hatten die halbe Nacht durchgearbeitet, um das Videomaterial der I-5s aus dem Walisischen Lager als auch dem aus San Pedro, von wo Esther und Rex erst spät in der Nacht zurückgekehrt waren zusammenzuschneiden. Zusammen mit der Nachricht über Veras grauenhafte Ermordung.

Ohne Widerspruch zu dulden hatte Ianto die beiden völlig erschöpften ehemaligen CIAler ins Bett geschickt, während er und Jack das Material sichteten und bearbeiteten.

Im Morgengrauen schickten sie es dann raus und traten damit eine Welle weltweiter Empörung los. Nur wenig später saß das Team vor den Bildschirmen und verfolgte die Nachrichten.

„Geschafft“, nickte Jack grimmig. „Wir haben es der Welt verkündet. Alle wichtigen Nachrichtenorganisationen bringen es. Lasst die Empörung beginnen.“

„Du meinst, es ist so leicht, huh?“, konterte Rex bitter. Frustriert wechselte er den Sender, auf dem ein Sprecher des Weißen Hauses verkündete, dass der Tod von Dr. Vera Juarez natürlich aufgeklärt werden muss, man sich aber nicht für die Kategorie Eins Vorgehensweise entschuldigen würde.„Siehst du das? Die müssten die Lager eigentlich in diesem Augenblick schließen. Aber sie reden nur.“

„Wenigstens haben wir es öffentlich gemacht“, warf Esther ein.

„Gegen Politiker kommt Torchwood nicht an.“

„Wir haben es schon mal getan“, ergriff Ianto das Wort.

„Ja, und sieh, was es uns beide gekostet hat.“

Ianto presste schweigend die Lippen aufeinander, als er an seinen Jack denken musste. Etwas, das nicht häufig vorkam, zumindest nicht bewusst. Dennoch würde er ihn natürlich immer im Herzen tragen zusammen mit dem Mann, der ihm so unglaublich ähnlich war.

„Nein“, fuhr Jack seufzend fort. „Wenn wir das wirklich aufhalten wollen, dann müssen wir unsere Perspektive erweitern. Und rausfinden, was die Quelle ist.“

„Na klasse.“ Frustriert lehnte Rex sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wir kommen mit unseren bisherigen Geheimnissen ja auch schon so gut voran. Was macht da ein ungelöstes Rätsel mehr.“

Jack funkelte Rex an. „Wir werden herausfinden, um was es da geht. Die Sache hört sich ganz nach einer typischen Torchwood-Angelegenheit an. Und ob du es uns nun zutraust oder nicht, Rex, wir sind gut in unserem Job. Die Welt retten ist nichts Neues für uns. Bloß die Umstände. Deshalb warten wir auf Gwen. Wir brauchen das ganze Team.“

„Wann kommt Gwen zurück?“, fragte Esther und sah zu Jack auf.

„Ihr Flug müsste jede Minute landen. Sobald wir wieder vollzählig sind, werden wir dieses Rätsel lösen. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten.“

 

 


	11. Kapitel 11 - Sünden der Vergangenheit

s“, erklärte Ianto durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Verdammt. Und jetzt hatten sie den Ärger am Hals. Als hätten sie nicht schon genug Probleme. „Wir können sogar mithören.“ Und damit aktivierte er seinen Vortex Manipulator, der umgehend einen Zugriff zu Jacks aufbaute. „Wir müssen ihnen folgen“, drängte Ianto. „Sonst werden wir nie rechtzeitig da sein.“

Die anderen beiden nickten und sprangen auf. Esther schnappte sich den Laptop und Rex die Autoschlüssel. Sie saßen grade gut im Auto, als über die Verbindung von Iantos zu Jacks Vortex Manipulator erste Worte zu hören waren. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgten sie Gwens und Jacks Gespräch, naja, eher Gekabbel, während Esther gleichzeitig eifrig dabei war, Linsen und Vortex Manipulator genauer zu orten. Bereits nach ein paar Minuten waren sie auf der richtigen Fährte und verfolgten Gwens Wagen in gebührendem Abstand.

„Interessant“, murmelte Rex als klar wurde, dass die nicht bereit waren, mit Jack über die Linsen zu kommunizieren. „Denen geht’s anscheinend nicht um Verhandlungen.“

„Ob das dieselben sind, die den Killer auf Jack gehetzt haben?“, spekulierte Esther. „Die wollen Jack schließlich einfach nur tot sehen. Da brauchen die nicht zu verhandeln.“

Ianto knurrte wütend und frustriert. „Das würde es einerseits leichter machen, denn dann hätten wir nicht noch einen zweiten unbekannten Gegner auf dem Plan. Aber wenn wir dann nicht rechtzeitig eingreifen, um Jack zu retten...“

„Dann teleportier dich doch mit dem Ding zu ihm“, schlug Rex ungeduldig vor.

„Kann ich nicht. Zumindest noch nicht. Erst, wenn Gwen angehalten hat.“

„Verdammt. Also bleibt nur die gute alte Verfolgung.“

„Mary heißt meine Mutter“, pampte Gwen Jack dann plötzlich an.

„Was?“

„Mary! Du kennst mich so lange, aber du weißt nicht, wie sie heißt?“

„Oh Jack“, stöhnte Ianto. „Ernsthaft jetzt. Du warst auf Gwens Hochzeit.“

„Gut, tut mir leid, okay?“

„Das sollte es auch, denn das ist alles deine Schuld.“ Gwen schwieg einige Sekunden lang verbissen. „Die wollen dich töten, aber wieso wollen sie es tun?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Was hast du getan?“

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“

„Da muss doch irgendwas gewesen sein vor ewigen Zeiten in deinem verflucht langen Leben. Irgendwann. Du hast so lange gelebt, du weißt nicht mehr die Hälfte davon, aber denk nach. Denk! Was zum Teufel hast du getan?“

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne“, murmelte Ianto frustriert.

„Schon wieder dieses Gequatsche vom langen Leben. Glaubt ihr etwa ernsthaft daran, dass der Kerl schon ein paar hundert Jahre lebt?“

„Ein paar tausend. Und nicht jetzt, Rex.“

„Osten stimmt soweit“, fiel Esther ein und beobachtete den kleinen roten Punkt auf der Karte, der Gwens Wagen darstellte, da sie das Auto vor sich nicht sehen konnten. Sicher war sicher. „Das hilft uns aber noch nicht weiter.“

Ianto musste ihr wohl oder übel zustimmen. „Wir müssen warten, bis sie anhalten.“

„Sagten die zu dir die 10 nach Osten oder den Freeway 10 nach Osten oder was?“, fragte Jack dann plötzlich, was die anderen wieder zuhören ließ und da begriff Ianto, dass Jack verzweifelt versuchte, den unbekannten Feind wenigstens geographisch einzuordnen, damit er zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt hatte. Eine gute Idee. Er hoffte, dass Jack so auf die Identität der Entführer kommen würde. „Sollten sie gesagt haben Highway, dann stammen sie vielleicht von der Ostküste. Hat die Grammatik nicht gestimmt, dann sind es vielleicht Ausländer.“

„Ich hab keine Fehler bemerkt“, konterte Gwen.

„Du bist Waliserin“, erklärte Jack verächtlich. „Du würdest nicht mal merken, wenn sie rückwärts sprechen.“

„Maul halten!“

„Oi, das nehm ich dir übel, Harkness!“, pflichtete Ianto am anderen Ende der Leitung seiner Landsmännin bei. Darüber würden sie noch reden!

Ianto blendete für ein paar Minuten Jacks Fluchtüberlegungen aus und überlegte selbst fieberhaft, wie sie weiter vorgehen könnten, um den Entführern einen Schritt voraus zu sein und Jack lebendig wieder zu bekommen. Aber ihm wollte auch nichts einfallen. Ihnen blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sie tatsächlich bloß zu verfolgen und zu sehen, wo sie anhalten würden. Dort mussten sie sich dann auf die Lauer legen.

Er horchte wieder auf, als Jack Gwen plötzlich versicherte, dass sie Anwen finden könnten. Gwens Schweigen klang genauso skeptisch-interessiert wie Ianto sich fühlte.

„Mit meinem Armband können wir sie orten“, versicherte er. „Es ist eingestellt auf meine DNA“, erklärte Jack, nachdem Gwen angebissen hatte. „Und es reagiert, wenn es Dinge registriert, die meiner DNA ähneln.“

„Wenn du meine Tochter zu deinem Vorteil ausnutzen willst, dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich umbringen.“

„Hör doch mal zu. Wenn wir es umkodieren auf deine DNA, dann würde Anwens genau dazu passen. Es würde auf ihre DNA reagieren wie ein Ortungsgerät. Zusammen können wir sie befreien.“

„Das könntest du?“, fragte Gwen mit brüchiger Stimme. „Du könntest das neu kodieren?“

„Ja. Ein Tropfen von deinem Blut. Eine Zelle würde schon reichen, aber ein Tropfen Blut ist leichter.“

„Tun wir’s.“

„Du musst anhalten.“

„Okay ich muss deine Fesseln losmachen...“ Gwen begann misstrauisch und zögerlich zu klingen.

„Eine Hand. Eine Sekunde nur. Okay Gwen? Es wäre die Rettung für Anwen.“

Die Stille im Auto zog sich hin, Gwen überlegte und überlegte, doch schließlich sagte sie bloß: „Du Mistkerl. Netter Versuch.“

Die Entführer regten sich plötzlich und ein überzeugtes „Er lügt immer!“ erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

„Dabei funktioniert das wirklich“, murmelte Ianto, aber jetzt war es sowieso müßig, über diese Möglichkeit noch weiter nachzudenken.

Gwens Beichte, dass das Schlimmste an all den furchtbaren Dingen, die sie mit Torchwood erlebt hatte war, dass sie es toll fand und dass sie für Anwen zulassen würde, dass man Jack vor ihren Augen abschlachtete, blendete Ianto dann vollends aus. Nachdenklich lehnte er sich stattdessen in seinem Sitz zurück und dachte nach. Über nichts Bestimmtes, er spielte nur mit Gedanken, bis sie endlich konkretere Informationen haben würden, wo Gwen Jack hinbringen sollte. Für den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sowohl Gwen und Jack, als auch der Rest des Torchwood Teams in dem anderen Wagen.

„Sie haben angehalten!“, rief Esther irgendwann aufgeregt und riss Ianto somit aus seinen Träumereien.

Gespannt beugte er sich auf der Rückbank zu ihr herüber. „Wo sind sie?“

„Mesa, Pasadena.“

„Wie lange sind wir hinter ihnen?“

„Ungefähr ne viertel Stunde.“

„Dann gib Gas, Rex.“

Der Ex-CIA-Agent knurrte, drückte aber aufs Gas.

 

Gespannt lagen Ianto, Esther und Rex einige hundert Meter von Gwens und Jacks Aufenthaltsort auf der Lauer und warteten. Währenddessen schaltete Ianto seinen Vortex Manipulator leiser. Er konnte und wollte sich Gwens und Jacks sentimentales Abschiedsgespräch nicht anhören. Es machte ihm nur allzu deutlich, in welcher Gefahr Jack tatsächlich schwebte. Zugegeben, Ianto war zuversichtlicher als der Captain, der sich tatsächlich als verloren ansah, der festen Überzeugung, dass der Rest des Teams nichts von der Entführung wusste.

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens waren Autolichter am Horizont zu sehen und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde befanden sich alle in höchster Wachsamkeit.

„Haltet euch bereit“, murmelte Rex und rückte das Scharfschützengewehr in Position, das sie mitgebracht hatten. „Sie weiß es?“, zischte er weiter, als eine Frau hinter ihren Bodyguards aus dem Auto stieg und Jack als den letzten sterblichen Mann begrüßte.

„Aber er weiß nicht, wer sie ist.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wird hier gespielt?!“

„Egal. Los geht’s.“

Rex feuerte einen Warnschuss neben einem der Bodyguards ab und richtete dann den Ziellaser auf die unbekannte Frau.

„Okay, ihr bleibt hier oben und gebt uns Deckung. Ich geh runter.“ Ianto zückte seine Waffe und verließ ihr Versteck oben auf einem der Hügel. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag teleportierte er sich einfach nach unten, wo Gwen bereits eifrig damit beschäftigt war, Jack loszumachen und sich die Waffen der Bodyguards anzueignen. Sein Erscheinen sorgte für noch mehr Chaos unter den Entführern und für Erleichterung bei seinen Freunden.

„Hallo, schöner Mann“, begrüßte Ianto seinen Captain. „Lange nicht gesehen.“

„Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen.“ Jack warf Ianto ein strahlendes Lächeln voller Erleichterung zu, richtete dann jedoch wieder Blick und Waffe auf ihre unbekannte Gefangene.

„Kann’s mir vorstellen.“

Binnen Minuten stießen auch Esther und Rex hinzu. Gwen fiel Esther erleichtert in die Arme, als sie hörte, dass es ihrer Familie gut ging.

„Und nächstes Mal bittet um Hilfe“, waren die ersten Worte, die Rex von sich gab, nachdem er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war. “Ich hab es satt, dass Torchwood wie’n Haufen Amateure dasteht.“

„Weißt du, wir sind ein misstrauischer Haufen und haben’s nicht so mit gegenseitigem Vertrauen“, erklärte Ianto zynisch, doch seine Worte gingen in Gwens freudigem Quietschen unter, als sie nun auch Rex aus lauter Dankbarkeit umarmte, ehe dann noch Ianto an der Reihe war, der die Coopersche Überschwänglichkeit gelassener über sich ergehen ließ als der grummelige Amerikaner.

Mit einer einzigen Umarmung und knappen Worten war zwischen Gwen und Jack wieder alles geklärt, sodass sie sich der Entführerin zuwenden konnten.

„Und was Sie angeht, beten Sie, dass der Tod auf den Planeten zurückkommt, wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin“, drohte Gwen der Frau hitzig.

„Sagen Sie uns, wer Sie sind, bevor ich sie los lasse.“

„Ich sehe nicht, dass sich etwas geändert hat“, erklärte die Frau ruhig. „Sie kommen trotzdem mit.“

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Jack spöttisch.

„Weil Sie mitkommen wollen, weil ich Sie zu dem Mann bringen kann, der weiß, wie das Wunder begann.“

„Und wer ist das?“

„Angelo“, erwiderte sie. „Angelo Colasanto.“

Ianto sah, wie alle Farbe plötzlich aus Jacks Gesicht wich.

„Er wartet auf Sie, Jack. Er wartet schon seit sehr langer Zeit.“

Ein Zittern fuhr durch Jacks ganzen Körper und Ianto trat zur Sicherheit einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, um ihn im Notfall zu stützen, falls seine Knie unter ihm nachgeben sollten. Zumindest legte er seine Hand beruhigend auf Jacks Steißbein. „Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer das ist, aber offenbar kennt Jack diesen Mann“, zischte Ianto. „Hätten Sie dann nicht einfach mal anrufen können, Sie Verrückte?! Was sollte dieses ganze Theater, dass Sie Gwens Familie entführen?!“

„Das ist ne verdammt gute Frage, Ianto“, presste Gwen hervor und starrte die Frau aus blitzenden Augen an.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass wir Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit haben, Captain Harkness.“

„Und Sie glauben, dass Sie sich meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit nicht versichert gewesen wären, wenn Sie mich kontaktiert hätten, um mir zu sagen, dass es erstens jemanden gibt, der uns sagen kann, wie das Wunder begann und dass zweitens dieser jemand ein Mann ist, den ich seit beinah einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr gesehen habe?!“ Jack funkelte sie an und schien sich allmählich wieder gefasst zu haben.

Eine feine Röte legte sich über die Wangen der Frau, doch sie verzog keine Miene ihres würdevollen Gesichts.

„Wie auch immer. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Die Zeit drängt.“

„Wieso?“

„Das werden Sie schon noch sehen. Kommen Sie.“

Widerwillig, aber natürlich dennoch neugierig stieg das Team in ihren schwarzen Lieferwagen, um dem SUV zu folgen. Sie kamen still überein, dass sie sich vorerst nicht trennen würden und dass es keine gute Idee war, in das fremde Auto zu steigen. Jack war zwar davon überzeugt, dass sie tatsächlich auf dem Weg zu Angelo waren, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie außer Gefahr waren. Achtzig Jahre waren mehr als genug, um einen Mann grundlegend zu verändern. Niemand wusste das besser als Jack.

Ianto ließ sich neben Gwen auf die Rückbank des Transporters fallen und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Du hast es für deine Tochter getan.“

Gwen erwiderte seinen stechenden Blick unerschütterlich. „Richtig.“

Ianto nickte langsam. „Das ist der einzige Grund, weshalb ich dich nicht umbringe.“

Sie erwiderte sein Nicken. „Verstanden.“

„Okay, Kinder, können wir?“, fragte Jack ein wenig besser gelaunt, wenn auch immer noch ein wenig neben der Spur.

„Klar doch.“ Sowohl Ianto als auch Gwen warfen ihm ein aufgesetztes Lächeln zu.

 

Die Fahrt verbrachten sie zunächst schweigend. Esther und Rex hatten sich im vorderen Teil des Wagens nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen und im hinteren Teil herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung. Gwen hing ihren Gedanken nach und war einfach nur unendlich froh, dass es ihrer Familie gut ging.

Jack hing ebenfalls seinen Gedanken nach, aber er spürte deutlich Iantos fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen, doch sein Partner drängte ihn nicht, wofür er ihm unendlich dankbar war. Angespannt lehnte er den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

Er öffnete sie nicht, als er schließlich anfing zu erzählen und es war ihm in diesem Moment sogar egal, dass außer Ianto auch noch der Rest des Teams eifrig versuchte, nicht zu lauschen. „Ich bin Angelo Colasanto im New York der 20er begegnet. Auf recht spektakuläre Weise, wie ich hinzufügen möchte.“ Jack verzog das Gesicht, als ihn lange begrabene Erinnerungen einholten. „Und auf genauso spektakuläre Weise endete es auch wieder zwischen uns.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ianto leise.

Jack zuckte ungelenk mit den Schultern und gab ein unglückliches Geräusch von sich. „Wir waren glücklich für eine Zeit... Dann hat er herausgefunden, dass ich unsterblich bin.“

Ianto machte ein mitfühlendes Geräusch. „Ich nehme an, er hat es auf die harte Tour herausgefunden.“

„Hmhm.“ Jack hüllte sich für einige Minuten in ominöse Stille.

„Was ist passiert?“, konnte Ianto sich schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Jack seufzte erneut und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick ging in weite Ferne. „Er war sehr religiös. Erzkatholische Italiener halt.“ Jack gab ein indigniertes, verächtliches Schnaufen von sich. „Er hielt mich für den Teufel. Nachdem er mich erstochen hatte, holte er in seiner Panik unsere Vermieter. Und dann ging es los... Sie hielten mich im Lagerhaus einer Metzgerei gefangen. Hatten mich dort aufgehängt wie ein totes Schwein zum Ausbluten.“ Er erschauderte unwillkürlich und Ianto nahm rasch Jacks Hand in seine. Dankbar drückte Jack zu. „Es ging tagelang so. Ganz Little Italy war da. Sie nahmen sogar Eintritt.“

„Um den Mann zu sehen, der nicht sterben kann?“

„Nein.“ Jacks Stimme klang kalt wie Eis, sodass Ianto unwillkürlich erschauderte. „Um sich von eigener Hand zu überzeugen, dass ich immer wieder komme.“

Ianto hielt erstickt den Atem an und nun sah Jack ihn zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser Unterhaltung an. Beinah konnte Ianto die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen nicht ertragen. „Du meinst...“

„Ich bin in diesen Tagen so viele Male gestorben, Ianto. Der gesamte Boden war bedeckt mit meinem Blut. Ich wurde immer schwächer, es kostete meinen Körper immense Energie, sich so oft in so kurzer Zeit zu regenerieren... Ich wünschte mir mehr als einmal, dass ich nie wieder aufgewacht wäre. Aber das bin ich. Wieder und wieder.“

„Was war mit Angelo?“

„Er kam zurück, um mich zu befreien. Es tat ihm leid, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er mich auf die schlimmste nur erdenkliche Weise verraten hatte...“

Ianto zuckte innerlich zusammen. Dies schien der traurige rote Faden in Jacks Leben zu sein – verraten zu werden von denen, die er liebte und denen er vertraute... von der Zeitagentur, vom Doctor, Torchwood, Angelo, seinem Team... Ianto selbst. Mit einem Mal begann Ianto wirklich zu verstehen, warum Jack solche Probleme hatte, anderen zu vertrauen. Die ganze Geheimniskrämerei machte auf einmal viel mehr Sinn, aber Ianto schwor sich, dass, solange er bei Jack war, ihn niemand mehr ungestraft würde hintergehen können.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Jack fortfuhr, so gefangen war er in seinen Gedanken gewesen. „Ich hab ihn verlassen und ihn nie wieder gesehen. Und seit über achtzig Jahren hab ich nicht mehr an ihn gedacht.“

„Es tut mir leid, Jack“, wisperte Ianto in die plötzliche Stille im Auto hinein.

Der Captain zuckte bemüht gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Das ist lange her.“

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du drüber hinweg bist“, korrigierte Ianto ihn sanft.

Jack seufzte. „Vermutlich nicht, nein.“ Er verzog hilflos das Gesicht. „Normalerweise... normalerweise ergreife ich feige die Flucht, wenn mein Geheimnis droht aufzufliegen. Meistens sehe ich sie nie wieder. Die Masche mit dem Sohn, der die verflossenen Geliebten des Vaters aufsucht ist eigentlich zu riskant. Ich hab es nur bei Estelle so gemacht. Viele beobachte ich aus der Ferne, um über sie zu wachen. Aber Angelo...“ Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich war einfach so enttäuscht. Und für eine lange Zeit hab ich deshalb keinen an mich herangelassen. Ich hab meinen Job gemacht und bin mit Fremden ins Bett gegangen...“ Trost suchend rückte Jack näher an Ianto und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter in einem seltenen Augenblick von offen gezeigter Verletzlichkeit. „Ihn jetzt wieder zu sehen... Das erscheint mir alles so unwirklich.“

Ianto drückte Jacks Hand noch einmal fester und presste ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe. „Ich bin bei dir. Egal, was passiert, wir stehen das zusammen durch.“

Jack machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und schwieg dann für den Rest der Fahrt.

 

 


	12. Kapitel 12 - Die drei Familien

Ihre Reise führte sie schließlich auf das prachtvolle, jedoch abgelegene Colasanto-Anwesen in Nevada.

„Er hat dauernd von Ihnen gesprochen, Jack,“ erklärte ihre Gastgeberin, während sie sie ins Haus führte. „Sein unsterblicher Mann im alten New York. Er hat’s nie vergessen.“

„Sie meinen, die ganze Welt ist im Arsch, weil zwei Schwule sich angezickt haben?“, fragte Rex unpassenderweise, der sich mittlerweile einen Reim auf das, was Jack im Auto erzählt hatte gemacht hatte. Auch, wenn es schwer zu glauben war, denn nun konnte er definitiv nicht mehr leugnen, dass Jack die Wahrheit gesagt hatte was sein langes Leben betraf.

„Rex, kriech zurück in deine Höhle“, versuchte Gwen ihren hitzigen Freund unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und kam Ianto somit zuvor, der dafür allerdings wesentlich weniger diplomatischere Mittel angewandt hätte.

„Ich mein ja nur.“

„Sie haben ihn angetrieben“, fuhr ihre Gastgeberin ungerührt fort. „Sie haben bewiesen, dass Unsterblichkeit möglich ist. Und er hat den Rest seines Lebens der Frage gewidmet herauszufinden, wie man ewig lebt.“

„Und das hat er getan?“, fragte Jack ein wenig zittrig. „Er lebt noch? Er ist noch jung?“

„Oh ja, er ist noch am leben. Angelo Colasanto ist durchaus noch am leben. Aber er ist nicht mehr jung.“

Seinen ehemaligen Geliebten dort in diesem Krankenbett liegen zu sehen, ohne Bewusstsein, ein uralter Mann, der an lebenserhaltende Maschinen angeschlossen war, war für Jack ein Schock. Genau das war der Grund, warum er sie verließ. Auch, wenn die meisten ihn dafür als herzlos erachteten, niemand konnte sich den Schmerz vorstellen, den er dabei empfand, sie alt werden und sterben zu sehen, während er die Zeit überdauern musste.

„So lange hat mein Großvater auf das ewige Leben gewartet“, seufzte ihre Gastgeberin, Angelos Enkelin, während sie neben das Bett trat. „Und sein Wunsch hat sich erfüllt... zu spät.“

Ianto spürte das Zittern, das durch Jack fuhr und abermals trat er dicht an ihn heran, um in stiller Unterstützung seine Hand zu nehmen.

„Was fehlt ihm denn?“, fragte Jack gefasster, als wie er in Wirklichkeit war.

„In seinem Alter? So ziemlich alles.“ Mrs. Colasanto schüttelte den Kopf und schickte das Pflegepersonal aus dem Zimmer. Das Team trat stattdessen an das Bett heran.

Obwohl es keinerlei Grund gab, die Behauptungen dieser Frau anzuzweifeln, beugte sich Jack dennoch über den schlafenden alten Mann und zog sanft sein rechtes Augenlid nach oben. Und da war er. Der schwarze Fleck unterhalb der Iris, den Jack damals so unglaublich charmant an Angelo gefunden hatte.

„Er ist es wirklich“, stieß Jack atemlos aus und unter all dem Schock schaffte er es nicht, die Aufregung und Freude darüber zu verbergen.

„Es muss grauenvoll sein für Sie.“

Fragend sah er wieder auf zu Mrs. Colasanto. „Warum sagen Sie das?“

„Nun, er ist so alt geworden.“ Sie zuckte ebenso verständnislos mit den Schultern.

„Das ist eine Frage der Perspektive“, lachte Jack, obwohl Ianto ganz genau wusste, dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit war. „Er ist jung verglichen mit mir.“

Rex wedelte mit seinem Handy herum und zwängte sich so in die Konversation. „Das ist für Esther. Ich lass zu unserer Sicherheit die Verbindung offen.“ Esther war draußen im Lieferwagen geblieben, um im Notfall sofort von hier verschwinden zu können, damit wenigstens einer die Mission zu ende bringen konnte.

„Nun hab ich so viel gehört über Torchwood Technologie und Sie haben nicht mehr als ein eingeschaltetes Handy?“

„Tja, wir mussten überhastet aus L.A. raus, dank einer Person, die lieber unerwähnt bleiben will.“ Rex funkelte zu Gwen herüber, die lediglich ihr genervtes kleines Mädchen Gesicht aufsetzte, so als wenn es nicht sie gewesen wäre, die hier im Unrecht war.

„Und was ist eigentlich mit dem Aktienmarkt los?“, fragte Rex weiter und nickte zu dem Monitor im Zimmer herüber, auf dem die aktuellen kollabierenden Börsenkurse rauf und runter liefen.

„Die Kurse fallen. Nach dem Miracle-Day musste das irgendwann geschehen. Das gehört vermutlich zum Plan.“

„Sie haben also meine Tochter deswegen bedroht?“, fragte Gwen ungläubig. „Um sich an Jack zu rächen?“

„Wir wollten Ihnen nichts tun“, versicherte Mrs. Colasanto. „Verstehen Sie, ich habe den letzten Wunsch meines Großvaters ausgeführt, Sie zu beschützen.“

„Sie wollen Ihn also nicht umbringen?“

„Moment.“ Jack hielt Gwen zurück, die auf die andere Frau losstürmen wollte. „Sie wollten mich in Sicherheit bringen?“

„Ist ja ne super Methode“, spie Gwen und gleichzeitig grummelte Ianto: „Sag ich doch; Sie hätten anrufen können.“

„Ich muss da eines klarstellen“, erklärte Mrs. Colasanto. „Meinem Großvater waren Sie wichtig und nicht mir. Sie sind vielleicht auf eine Weise bedeutsam, die wir noch nicht verstehen. Es ist also am besten, Sie unversehrt zu lassen. Aber das war es dann auch schon was die Sentimentalitäten betrifft.

Jack und Mrs. Colasanto funkelten einander für einige Augenblicke an, ehe Jack knapp nickte. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass die Colasantos ihnen nicht helfen würden.

Da jetzt alles gesagt war, trat sie zurück, um sich an Angelos Bett zu setzen, und ließ dem Team einen Moment, die ganze Situation zu verarbeiten. Die drei Torchwood-Agenten sahen sich neugierig um, während Rex Messungen durchführte.

„Das bist alles du“, staunte Gwen, als sie mit Jack und Ianto vor dem Kaminsims in Angelos Zimmer stand. Auf dem marmornenen Sims sammelten sich gerahmte Fotos von Jack. Einige von ihnen sogar noch in schwarz-weiß. Eine Dokumentation seiner Geschichte bis heute und Gwen und Ianto nahmen sich für einige kostbare Minuten eine Auszeit von dem ganzen Chaos, um interessiert die Stationen von Jacks Lebensstadien zu identifizieren. Beide sahen sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, als sie das Bild von Jack mit Schnäuzer entdeckten, beide in stillem Einverständnis, dass das absolut nicht Jacks Look war.

„Er hat dich so lange beobachtet“, hauchte Gwen, beeindruckt über Angelos Treue und Liebe zu Jack.

„Aber er hat mich nie kontaktiert.“

„Ihnen mag Ihr Alter nicht peinlich sein, aber... ihm schon“, warf Mrs. Colasanto ein und blickte hinab auf ihren Großvater.

„Sekunde, es ist also nicht sein Werk?“ fragte Gwen überrascht. „Angelo hat das Wunder nicht verursacht?“

„Nein. Er lebte auf natürliche Weise so lang. Die Körpertemperatur hielt er immer ein Grad unter normal, kontrollierte seine Kalorienaufnahme, seinen Blutdruck ließ er nie über 110 steigen.“

„Und das funktioniert?“, fragte Gwen weiter, skeptisch.

„Oh, ja. Das Leben zu verlängern ist einfach. Aber niemand weiß, wie man daraus Profit schlägt, also hat er’s nicht veröffentlicht.“

„Was er anstrebte war Unsterblichkeit“, stellte Jack klar.

„Das ist weniger unmöglich als es klingt“, lachte Mrs. Colasanto. „Sie sind nicht das einzige bemerkenswerte Wesen dieser Erde, Jack.“ Sie schmunzelte. „Denken Sie an die Quallen.“

Ianto musste sein Lachen unterdrücken, als er Jacks immer empörender werdenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, als Mrs. Colasanto ihn mit einer Qualle verglich.

„Ich bin nicht so besonders, wie ich dachte“, grummelte Jack leise.

„Das waren Sie nie“, versetzte sie ihm den Todesstoß.

Nun musste Ianto sich endgültig wegdrehen, um Jack nicht sehen zu lassen, dass sein Körper von stillem Gelächter erschüttert wurde. Er wurde jedoch schlagartig wieder ernst, als ans Licht kam, dass Angelo nicht der einzige war, der sich für solcherlei Forschung interessiert hatte.

„Wer sind die anderen?“, fragte Jack scharf.

„Das was ich weiß, ist, es begann mit drei Männern. Jeder repräsentierte eine andere Familie.“ Sie kam auf Jack zu und sah ihm in die Augen. „Und als sie immer und immer wieder ermordet wurden, sind diese drei Männer gekommen, um Ihr Wiederauferstehen mitzuerleben.“

„Ich hab sie gesehen“, hauchte Jack, als die Erinnerungen Stück für Stück zurückkamen. „Es gab einen Deal.“

Mrs. Colasanto nickte. „Sie haben ein Bündnis geschlossen zum Erwerb der Macht der Unsterblichkeit. Und als Sie entkamen, haben die drei Familien geschworen, sich die Macht wiederzuholen.“

„Wie waren ihre Namen?“

„Die Ablemarch Familie, die Costerdane Familie und die Frines.“

Rex gab die Namen umgehend an Esther zur weiteren Recherche durch.

„Also, was ist dann passiert?“, fragte Gwen, nachdem Esther sich draußen im Wagen daran gemacht hatte, die Familien zu finden. „1928 – was haben die gemacht?“

„Jack hatten sie verloren, aber sie hatten noch sein Blut.“

„Ich dachte, sie würden es vernichten, aber sie haben es behalten“, murmelte Jack, ein wenig erschüttert von erneuten Erinnerungen, die ihn einholten an jene furchtbaren Tage und Nächte damals.

„Sie mussten nur noch herausfinden, wie man es benutzt.“

„Aber das kann nicht funktionieren“, protestierte Jack. „Mein Blut an sich hat keine besonderen Eigenschaften. Das hat mich nicht unsterblich gemacht.“

„Und warum wollen die drei Familien dich dann töten?“, warf Rex ein.

„Keine Ahnung!“

„Was auch immer sie vorhatten, mein Großvater war in die Pläne nicht eingeweiht“, warf Mrs. Colasanto ein. „Ich denke, sie hielten ihn für... unpassend.“

„Warum denn unpassend?“, lachte Jack, doch es war ein kaltes, gefährliches und herausforderndes Lachen.

„Er liebte einen Mann“, erklärte sie geradeheraus. „Er hat dann zwar eine Familie gegründet und ich glaube, dass er meine Großmutter sehr geliebt hat, aber er hat sie nie verheimlicht, Jack.“

Ianto musste lächeln angesichts des kleinen, stolzen Lächelns, das sich auf Jacks Gesicht ausbreitete, und auch Ianto war froh und auch irgendwie stolz, auch, wenn es absurd klang, dass Jack damals jemanden gefunden hatte, der dem Denken seiner Zeit voraus war... Zumindest in einigen Belangen. Und wieder einmal zeigte sich für Ianto, dass Jack, auch, wenn er es vehement bestreiten würde, jemand war, der es vermochte, andere dazu anzutreiben, ihr Bestes zu geben. Einfach, weil sie ihn liebten.

„Und deswegen war Angelo gezwungen, Sie aus der Ferne zu beobachten“, fuhr Mrs. Colasanto fort.

„Dabei hat er aber gut verdient“, warf Gwen trocken ein.

„Nun ja, Jack hat ihm genug erzählt, um den Weg durch das 20. Jahrhundert zu finden und davon zu profitieren.“

„Und was haben die Familien der Welt angetan? Sie... sie haben in Manhatten angefangen. Und achtzig Jahre danach wird der gesamte Planet unsterblich.“

„Und ich sterblich.“

„1998 haben wir eine Nachricht abgefangen. Es war nur ein Wort – Quelle.“

Ein Ruck durchlief das gesamte Team, als sie dieses Wort hörten.

„Davon haben wir gehört“, erklärte Jack. „Die haben sie gefunden. Was auch immer damit gemeint ist, die Familien haben sie gefunden.“

„Und jetzt müssen wir die finden“, schloss Rex den Kreis.

Was sich als gar nicht so einfach gestaltete, denn laut Esther schien es diese drei Familien überhaupt nicht zu geben. Und dann brach auch noch der Kontakt zu ihr ab.

Beunruhigt lief Rex zum Fenster. Draußen waren einige schwarze SUVs vorgefahren, vollgepackt mit CIA-Leuten, angeführt von Friedkin. Noch ehe Mrs. Colasanto ihnen sachdienliche Hinweise zum Aufenthaltsort der Familien geben konnte, stürmte die CIA das Zimmer. Merkwürdigerweise führte Friedkin Rex unverzüglich zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen ab, während der Rest von ihnen weiterhin im Krankenzimmer festgehalten wurde und erfahren musste, dass Rex einmal im Leben Mitgefühl gezeigt hatte und durch seinen Kondolenzanruf bei Veras Bruder vor zehn Stunden hatte aufgespürt werden können.

Es kam ihnen gleich komisch vor und als plötzlich der Bildschirm im Zimmer auf das Übertragungsbild der I-5s wechselte, wurde Torchwood mit einem Schlag klar, dass sie gar nicht so unwissend in die Falle getappt waren, wie es zunächst noch den Anschein gehabt hatte.

„Er hat sie geklaut“, gluckste Gwen nach einer vergeblichen Suche nach den I-5 in ihrer Jackentasche und sie alle hatten mit großer Genugtuung Friedkins Geständnis live am Bildschirm mitverfolgt, inklusive des gerade ankommenden leitenden Agents, Shapiro. Dieser war fuchsteufelswütend über die ganze Schlamperei in seiner Organisation und schien daher umso mehr voller grimmiger Genugtuung, als er Friedkin verhaften konnte. 

Dann wollte er wissen, was zum Henker nochmal hier los war. Und er wollte zügig ein paar Antworten von diesem komischen Haufen, den er hier vorgefunden hatte.

Aber bevor er mit der Befragung beginnen konnte, wurde er von dieser kleinen Brünetten ausgebremst, die erst einmal Rex in die Mangel nahm, ob er das ganze von Anfang an geplant hatte. Irritiert funkelte er die Frau an.

„Man redet hier über meinen Kopf hinweg“, maulte er indigniert. „Es ist faszinierend und ungewöhnlich. Und verboten. Ich komm auf Sie zurück.“

Dies entlockte Gwen lediglich ein müdes Lächeln.

Hmpf, kein Respekt mehr vor der Autorität. Aber es gab ja hier noch mehr Leute, die er zusammenscheißen konnte. Diese Olivia Colasanto zum Beispiel, die er trotz ihres heftigen Protests erst einmal nach draußen verfrachtete, um sie zur Befragung im Hauptquartier wegschaffen zu lassen.

Zufrieden wandte er sich wieder an Rex. „So, das sind die Torchwood-Clowns?“

Rex machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch.

„Torchwood hat mehr herausgefunden als die ganze CIA“, zischte Gwen.

„Sie sind die kleine Engländerin, Copper. Bin ich richtig informiert?“

Sowohl Ianto als auch Jack gaben warnende Geräusche von sich und sahen sich amüsiert an. Ianto seufzte innerlich. Diese dämlichen Amerikaner. War es so schwer zu kapieren, dass Großbritannien und England nicht dasselbe waren? Sofern die überhaupt wussten, wo die Insel lag, verstand sich.

„Nein, ich bin keine Engländerin und ich bin auch nicht klein“, schoss es von Gwen zurück, die sich sichtlich zurückhalten musste, um auch diesem versnobbten Amerikaner nicht eine zu scheuern, wie sie es bereits mit Lyn im Flugzeug getan hatte.

„Gwen, das ist Allen Shapiro“, versuchte Esther verzweifelt zu vermitteln. „Lass gut sein, okay.“

„Ich hab vor dem keine Angst.“

Richtig so. Wieso sollte Torchwood interessieren, wer dieser Kerl war. Stürmte hier rein und wollte die ganze Operation an sich reißen, obwohl er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was hier vor sich ging und es wohl auch nicht verstehen würde. Ianto baute sich in vaterländischer Verbundenheit entschieden neben Gwen auf.

„Ach herje, die geht mir jetzt schon auf’n Keks“, knurrte Shapiro. „Können wir sie deportieren? Schmeißen wir sie raus.“

Jack und Ianto eilten zu Gwens Unterstützung, als einer der CIA-Leute sie packen und nach draußen befördern wollte. Selbst Rex ging das ein wenig zu weit, denn immerhin hatte Gwen sich als äußerst nützlich erwiesen, was er versuchte, Shapiro auch klar zu machen.

Der zeigte sich allerdings unbeeindruckt. „Hatten Sie Sex mit ihr?“

„Wie bitte?!“, empörte sich Gwen lauthals.

„Nein, Sir, hatte ich nicht“, seufzte Rex ein wenig genervt.

„Denn wenn die so miesepetrig sind, war das meistens der Fall“, war Shapiros logische Schlussfolgerung auf Gwens Raserei.

„Wieso unterstellt mir in diesem Land jeder ne Affäre mit irgendwem?!“, rief Gwen empört und sah von Ianto zu Jack, die daraufhin lediglich mit den Schultern zuckten konnten, während Shapiro damit beschäftigt war, Esther zusammenzufalten. Dann wandte er sich an Jack.

„Und was soll das denn hier, Roter Baron?“

Jack seufzte genervt und Ianto knurrte unter angehaltenem Atem. Wieso beleidigte jeder den Mantel?!

„Steckt Ihnen ‘n Snoopy im Arsch?“, fuhr Shapiro krude fort, was Ianto endgültig den Kragen platzen ließ, auch, wenn die anderen das wahnsinnig witzig zu finden schienen.

„Nein, normalerweise bloß ich“, erklärte er mit ungerührter Miene und er starrte den hochgewachsenen CIA-Agenten von oben herab an, auf dessen Gesicht sich für einen Moment so etwas wie Überraschung abzeichnete.

Jack war Ianto ja dankbar für sein heroisches Einschreiten zur Verteidigung seiner Würde, aber ein Weitpissen konnten sie hier jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Er würde sich zu einer passenderen Zeit bei Ianto erkenntlich zeigen. Stattdessen wandte er sich mit ebenso ungerührter Miene (er hatte schließlich vom Besten gelernt) an Shapiro. „Während Sie hier Zeit verplempern, Mr. Shapiro, haben wir die Namen der Männer, die das Wunder verursacht haben. Und ich schlage vor, wir machen uns an die Arbeit.“

„Ah, Torchwood arbeitet für die CIA?“, schmunzelte Shapiro.

„Ich denke, die CIA kann für Torchwood arbeiten, wenn Sie Glück haben“, erwiderte Jack prompt und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Nur, weil Ianto sich nicht in einem Pisswettbewerb mit Shapiro ergehen durfte, hieß das nicht, dass Jack als Boss das wiederum nicht durfte.

Shapiro musterte ihn für einen Moment mit einem unheilvollen kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe er sich an Rex wandte. „Zwanzig Minuten von hier steht ein Flugzeug bereit“, erklärte er. „Je schneller wir unsere Ressourcen zusammenlegen, desto schneller können wir die Sache beenden.

Er klatschte in die Hände. „Also alle Mann raus.“

„Was ist mit ihm?“, protestierte Jack und zeigte auf Angelo. „Wir haben hier einen sehr kranken Mann.“

„Sehen Sie keine Nachrichten? Niemand stirbt. Hier ist doch irgendwo ne Krankenschwester. Sie haben zwei Minuten. Er bleibt nicht allein!“ Shapiro funkelte einen der Agents an und marschierte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Zurück blieben Jack, Ianto und Gwen. Jack bereitete die Vorstellung, Angelo völlig allein und hilflos hier zurücklassen zu müssen sichtlich Unbehagen, doch Ianto hatte keine Idee, wie man dies hätte abwenden können. Und Shapiro hatte dummerweise recht. Eine Krankenschwester würde sich am besten um Angelo kümmern können, während sie das tun sollten, was sie wiederum am besten konnten. Die Welt retten.

 

Was sich allerdings etwas anders als geplant gestaltete, denn die plötzlich Explosion des SUV in der Auffahrt, die sowohl Friedkin als auch Olivia Colasanto tötete, verschob die Abreise vom Colasanto-Anwesen erst einmal für unbestimmte Zeit. Während Ianto am Ende des Korridors acht gab, dass sich die CIA nur ja auch weiterhin schön draußen am Tatort aufhielt, kehrte Jack zu Angelo zurück, um endlich ein paar Minuten mit ihm allein haben zu können und sich zu verabschieden, selbst, wenn es ein sehr einseitiges Gespräch werden würde.

Aber schon nach ein paar Minuten hechtete Ianto, gefolgt von Gwen und den anderen, zurück ins Krankenzimmer, alarmiert durch Jacks Hilferufe.

 

Angelo war tot. So unglaublich sich das auch anhören mochte. Und er war der einzige Mensch auf der Erde, der sterben konnte, wie Shapiro wenig später bestätigte. Und da Shapiro sie nicht weglassen wollte, waren sie vorerst zum Nichtstun verdammt.

Nun saß Ianto also hier neben Jack auf dem abgezogenen Bett, da die CIA sämtliche Dinge, die Angelo berührt hatte, eingetütet hatte. Der Captain hatte sich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr bewegt. Stattdessen starrte er mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Er stand wohl unter Schock.

Mitfühlend lehnte Ianto sich gegen Jack und nahm seine Hand in seine. Mehr konnte er nicht für ihn tun. Er würde ihn nicht zwingen, darüber zu reden. Wenn Jack bereit war, dann würde er reden. Bis dahin würde Ianto einfach hier neben ihm sitzen.

Gwen saß in stillem Beistand hinter ihnen in einem Sessel und wartete.

Irgendwann begann Jack, mit seinem Zeigefinger nervös auf Iantos Hand zu klopfen, auch wenn der Rest seines Körpers immer noch wie erstarrt war. Ianto war irritiert davon, würde diesen nervösen Tick jedoch auf keinen Fall unterbinden.

Bis er stutzte.

Das Tippen war ein wenig zu rhythmisch, um lediglich ein nervöses Zucken zu sein. Er konzentrierte sich genauer auf Jacks Bewegungen.

Und dann begriff er. Es waren Morse-Zeichen. Ganz einfach.

Jack wollte ihm etwas sagen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass es jemand anderes mitbekam.

 _Hab ihn geküsst – dann ist er gestorben_ , signalisierte Jack Ianto.

 _Umgekehrter Effekt vom Normalfall?_ , tippte Ianto zurück und Jack antwortete mit einem _offenbar_.

_Wie?_

_Hab meine Vermutung – Niemand darf es erfahren._

_Okay – Später?_

_Ja – Muss nachdenken, wie wir hier rauskommen._

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als Gwen hinter ihnen plötzlich anfing, lautstark mit Rhys zu telefonieren. Ianto drückte Jacks Hand und damit war das geheime Gespräch vorerst beendet. Sie sahen sie über die Schulter an, als sie Jack wieder einmal beschuldigte, hier keinem was zu erzählen. Da hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht, aber es gab im Moment keinerlei Möglichkeit, sie auch in Jacks Erkenntnis einzuweihen.

Und in diesem Augenblick kam Esther hinzu, um Jack ebenfalls ein wenig Trost zu spenden und ihnen hoffentlich mitzuteilen, was sich währenddessen bei den CIA-Leuten ereignet hatte. Hoffentlich waren sie bei den Familien weiter gekommen.

Aber anstatt sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, fing Esther an, mit gerunzelter Stirn ihren Fuß gegen das Podest, auf dem Angelos Bett stand zu treten. Was zum Henker tat sie denn da?

„Was soll das?“, fragte Jack irritiert.

„Hast du das gesehen?“, fragte sie ihn. „Vielleicht ist es der Boden.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Wir haben immer gedacht, es sei was in Angelos Körper, aber das einzig Merkwürdige in diesem Raum ist der Fußboden.“ Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf, ungläubig, dass sie nicht schon früher drauf gekommen war. „Ich wusste, da stört mich irgendwas. Seht mal, das Bett steht auf einer Art Plattform.“

Jack stand auf, die erste aktive Reaktion auf seine Umgebung, die er seit einer ganzen Weile zeigte. Er trat nah an sie heran. „Esther, lass einfach gut sein.“

Und da wusste Ianto es. Was auch immer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Angelo gestorben war und offenbar Jacks ansonsten positive Energie umgekehrt hatte, war tatsächlich im Boden. Und Esther war nun dabei, es aufzudecken. Alarmiert stand er auf und stellte sich neben Jack. Er warf diskrete Blicke zur Tür hinaus, aber auf dem Flur war niemand zu sehen. Noch nicht.

Sie blinzelte Jack verständnislos an. „Aber es sieht doch aus wie nachträglich eingebaut.“

„Esther, ganz ehrlich. Hör mir zu. Sag kein Wort mehr. Lass es einfach.“

„Jack?“ Auch Gwen bemerkte nun, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte, bloß Esther war noch nicht darauf gekommen, was die Warnung in Jacks Stimme zu bedeuten hatte.

„Es ist der Boden“, bestätigte Esther sich selbst, nachdem sie den vielsagenden Blick gesehen hatte, den Jack Gwen zugeworfen hatte. Aber sie begriff immer noch nicht, dass Jack nicht wollte, dass dies ans Licht kam.

„Esther, hör auf“, zischte Jack ein letztes Mal. „Sofort.“

Denn genau in dem Augenblick kam Shapiro ins Zimmer.

Er lachte triumphierend, als er genüsslich eine Zigarette hoch hielt und die in Washington kursierende Theorie verkündete, dass eigentlich unsterbliche Krebszellen durch das Wunder sterblich geworden sein müssten, er also getrost wieder Rauchen könne. Jack wandte sich von Esther ab, die ihn ungläubig anstarrte, und warf Shapiro ein gewinnendes, interessiertes Lächeln zu.

Aber Shapiro war nicht blöd. Er hatte die unbehaglichen Blicke untereinander bemerkt, denn sogleich wurde er wieder ganz der professionelle Agent... oder zumindest so professionell wie es einem Mann seines Kalibers möglich war.

„Und nun“, sagte er, „sagt mir jemand was los ist zwischen Ihnen vier?“

„Gar nichts“, versicherte Jack gelassen und ließ den Charmeur spielen.

Shapiro warf misstrauische Blicke von einem zum anderen. Bei Gwen und Ianto stieß er auf je ein erfahrenes Pokerface, aber Esther war seinem Blick nicht gewachsen und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Nicht, wenn, was auch immer Jack verheimlichte dazu beitragen könnte, das Wunder zu beenden und somit ihre Schwester und Nichten zu retten.

„Tut mir leid, Jack.“ Sie sah Shapiro an. „Ich glaube, da ist was unter’m Fußboden.“

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, trat sie damit eine allgemeine Hektik los.

Männer in Seuchenschutzkleidung wurden hergeholt, die das Podest entfernten. Und zum Vorschein kam eine mosaikartige Platte mit seltsamen Mustern.

Iantos ganzer Körper versteifte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er kannte dieses Gebilde. Er hatte es in der Torchwood Drei Basis selbst katalogisiert und einen sicheren Platz dafür in den Archiven gefunden. Er wusste nicht, ob Gwen es erkannte, aber Jack tat das zweifellos. Er musste die ganze Zeit vermutet haben, was unter dem Bett verborgen war – was Angelo offenbar aus den Ruinen der Basis damals hatte bergen lassen –, vermutlich seit die Wirkung seines ansonsten heilenden Kusses Angelo den Tod gebracht hatte.

Sie alle standen um die Platte herum und starrten fasziniert darauf. Rex und Esther warfen Jack ab und an vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu.

„Captain Harkness, was ist das?“, verlor Shapiro dann auch keine Zeit, sobald die Männer gegangen waren.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung“, war dann auch Jacks ebenso prompte Erwiderung.

„Jack, sag uns was das ist“, verlangte Esther flehend. „Wenn du hören würdest, wie meine Schwester sich kategorisieren lassen will, würdest du helfen.“

„Also wenn er sagt, er weiß nichts, dann ist das so“, erklärte Gwen beinah schon gelangweilt, aber Shapiro glaubte kein Wort.

„Ich weiß Bescheid über Torchwood“, schnappte er. „Sind diese Materialien außerirdisch?“

„Ich sagte, er hat keine Ahnung“, pampte Gwen gebieterisch. „Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr hören.“

Aber Shapiro fuhr ungerührt fort. „Die Torchwood-Akte besagt außerdem, Cooper und Harkness bilden zwangsläufig eine Allianz. Zusammen mit Ihnen, Mr. Jones, Harkness’ Lover wenn ich recht informiert bin, obwohl Sie eigentlich laut Akte tot sein sollten. Wie auch immer. Zumindest werden die besten Ergebnisse erzielt, indem man sie trennt.“ Er warf ihnen einen pointierten selbstgefälligen Blick zu.

Als keiner von den dreien Anstalten machte, den Mund aufzumachen, wandte Shapiro sich an seine Leute. „Okay, schafft sie weg und diesmal mein ich es ernst. Deportiert sie. Sie sind nicht länger willkommen in den Vereinigten Staaten. Schafft sie außer Landes.“

Shapiros Agenten griffen nach Gwen und Ianto, um sie abzuführen. Tumult brach los.

Bislang war Ianto ja ruhig geblieben, hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten, um zu beobachten, aber als ihm jetzt klar wurde, was Shapiro plante, ergriff ihn eine Panik, die jede einzelne Zelle seines Wesens erfasste.

Er begann, sich genauso verzweifelt zu wehren wie Gwen, die lauthals Gift und Galle spuckte und Jacks Proteste somit noch übertönte.

„Jack, nein!“ Er riss sich von dem Agenten, der ihn wegführen wollte los, indem er ihm seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht rammte, und war mit zwei Schritten wieder bei Jack, noch ehe einer der CIA-Leute reagieren konnte. „Jack, nicht, du hast es versprochen!“, flehte er atemlos und klammerte sich an Jack fest. „Ich kann dich nicht schon wieder verlieren. Bitte!“

„Lasst ihn!“, brüllte Jack die Agenten an, die sich auf Ianto stürzen wollten, und sein Ton war so einschüchternd, dass die hartgesottenen Männer für einen Moment instinktiv stoppten. Sie sahen ratsuchend auf Shapiro, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie haben zwei Minuten“, verkündete er an Jack gewandt, welcher den CIA-Mann mit einem vernichtenden Blick strafte, ehe er sich wieder seinem aufgelösten Geliebten zuwandte.

„Jack“, wimmerte Ianto.

„Shh, du wirst mich nicht verlieren“, versuchte Jack den jüngeren Mann zu beruhigen. Er umfasste zärtlich Iantos Gesicht. „Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen“, versprach er, doch auch das vermochte Ianto nicht vollends zu beruhigen. Sein gehetzter Blick zuckte unruhig über Jacks Gesicht in dem verzweifelten Versuch, so viel von Jack in sich aufzunehmen wie möglich. In diesem Moment wurde Jack nur allzu deutlich bewusst, wie jung Ianto eigentlich noch war. Er neigte die meiste Zeit dazu, es zu vergessen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Ianto inbrünstig. Er wusste nicht, wie es sich für Ianto anfühlte, doch für Jack war dieser Kuss kein Abschied, sondern ein Versprechen. Er hatte nicht vor, sich von der CIA irgendwelche Vorschriften machen zu lassen und würde so schnell es irgend ging wieder von hier verschwinden. Er hatte in diesem Haus heute schon einen geliebten Menschen verloren; er hatte nicht vor, auch noch einen anderen zu verlieren.

„Geh mit ihnen“, murmelte er gegen Iantos Lippen, als sie sich zögerlich voneinander lösten.

Ianto nickte mühsam und ließ sich nun bereitwillig von den Agenten fortführen, die an seinem Arm zerrten. Er hielt Jacks Blick fest, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Jack sah ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher, bis das einzige, das noch von der Anwesenheit der beiden Menschen, die ihm auf diesem Planeten am wichtigsten waren kündete, Gwens inbrünstiges Fluchen war.

 

Die erste Zeit im Flugzeug schmollten beide noch vor sich hin, während sich ihr Blutdruck stetig wieder senkte, aber nach den ersten zwei Stunden, in denen beide Torchwood-Agenten ihren eigenen Gedanken, Frustrationen und Mordgedanken was gewisse CIA-Agenten anbelangte nachgehangen hatten, wurden sie sich immer mehr der Anwesenheit des anderen bewusst und sie waren froh, hier und jetzt ausgerechnet einander zu haben. Esther war süß und nett und versuchte ihr Bestes und Rex war an guten Tagen bloß eine Nervensäge, aber es gab Dinge, die eine untrennbare Verbindung zwischen Gwen und Ianto geschaffen hatten, bei der niemand, bis auf Jack und vielleicht Rhys, mithalten konnten.

Auch, wenn Ianto sich nie hundertprozentig wohl mit Gwen gefühlt hatte – ihre laute, impulsive Art seinem eigenen Wesen völlig entgegengesetzt, obwohl sie beide eigentlich nur das Richtige tun wollten und es dabei mehr als einmal so richtig versemmelt hatten, sowie seine eigenen Unsicherheiten, dass sie Jack wichtiger war als er –, so war diese innige Verbindung nicht zu leugnen.

Gwen schien ebenso zu empfinden, denn irgendwann klammerte sie sich an seine Hand, die auf der Armlehne zwischen ihnen lag, und durchbrach die Stille mit einem melancholischen „ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist“.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit der gleichen Melancholie, ihrer beider Gedanken in diesem Moment bei Jack, auch wenn Gwens sich trotz allem zum Teil auch um die Wiedersehensfreude mit ihrer Familie drehten. „Ich auch.“

„Wie in alten Zeiten, hm.“

Er grunzte trocken. „Nichts ist wie in alten Zeiten, Gwen.“ Selbst er nicht. Besonders er nicht.

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine.“

„Ja.“ Und trotz allem tat es irgendwie doch gut. Es war vertraut. Wie das Nachhausekommen nach langer Zeit: Man freute sich, aber dennoch tat es weh. Insbesondere die unerledigten Probleme zwischen einander.

„Bist du... glücklich?“, fragte Gwen nach einer Weile unsicher, während der sie sich aber immer noch bei den Händen hielten. Er sah sie fragend von der Seite an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht jetzt natürlich. Aber mit Jack. Du wirkst irgendwie nicht so. Da ist immer was in deinen Augen...“

„Es ist diese Situation“, erklärte er schließlich. Es war keine Lüge, denn es umfasste immerhin die Ursache für sein Unbehagen. „Wieder hier zu sein ruft eine Menge Erinnerungen auf den Plan. Und eine verdammt große Menge davon sind nicht unbedingt gute.“

„Ich weiß“, räumte sie ein. „Egal, ob du oder Jack, ob dieses oder das andere Universum, die letzten Erinnerungen, die ihr an diesen Planeten habt, ist Tod.“

Ianto seufzte. „Das auch, ja. Ich hatte gehofft, das alles hinter uns lassen zu können. Endgültig. Ich hätte den Doctor erwürgen können, als er uns einfach mal eben gesagt hat, hier braue sich was zusammen, wir sollten doch besser zurückkehren.“

Sie sah ihn intensiv von der Seite an. „Ihr hättet euch niemals gedrückt. Egal wie sehr euer persönlicher Ballast euch runterzieht.“

„Jep. Verdammtes Torchwood. Am Ende entkommt man ihm doch nicht.“

Gwen grunzte sarkastisch. „Du klingst wie Rhys.“

„Solang ich nicht anfange, Jack zu verfluchen...“

„Ich glaub nicht, dass wir uns darum Sorgen machen müssen.“

„Ich glaub auch nicht.“

Für eine Weile kicherten sie gemeinsam vor sich hin, sodass die anderen Passagiere vermutlich dachten, dass bei ihnen jetzt vollends alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt waren.

„Ich weiß, du wärst jetzt lieber bei Jack. Ich wär auch lieber bei Jack.“ Falls sie es mitbekommen hatte, ignorierte sie das unglückliche Geräusch, das er machte im Angesicht ihres Kommentars. „Aber du lernst Anwen kennen. Sie schafft’s immer, mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und meine Mum wird sich bestimmt freuen, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen.“

„Sie kann sich doch gar nicht an mich erinnern, Gwen“, widersprach Ianto und er selbst hätte am liebsten auch so einiges vom Tag der Hochzeit vergessen, denn unwillkürlich drängten sich ihm Bilder von Gwen und Jack auf, inniglich tanzend, versunken in ihrer eigenen Welt, sodass Ianto erst nach einiger Zeit zu ihnen durchgedrungen war und sich dabei wie ein Idiot gefühlt hatte, wie ein um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnder Welpe, der von Herrchen und Frauchen ignoriert wurde.

„Ach ja“, seufzte Gwen. „Wenn ich’s recht bedenke, wär es mir lieber, sie könnten sich alle an die Hochzeit erinnern und dürften stattdessen das hier vergessen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte die ganze Situation doch was. Wohingegen das hier...“

„Hmhm, aber bloß mit viel Galgenhumor betrachtet.“

Gwen zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Eine Torchwood-Hochzeit wie sie im Buche steht.“

„Gwen“, sagte Ianto trocken. „Es gibt zwar für fast jede erdenkliche Situation eine Broschüre, einige davon hab ich selbst geschrieben, beziehungsweise hab den hanebüchenen Unsinn korrigiert, den Jack sich da zusammen getextet hat, aber es gibt kein, und ich wiederhole, kein Pamphlet über eine Hochzeit bei Torchwood.“

„Hm... aber wenn es eins gäbe, dann wäre genau das nach Torchwood Maßstäben eine Bilderbuchhochzeit gewesen.“

Ianto drückte schmunzelnd ihre Hand, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich gegen den Strich ging, dass sich unbewusst mal wieder alles um sie drehen musste. „Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen.“

„Wie ist denn eigentlich so mein anderes Ich?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile zögerlich. Sie wollte schon lange gefragt haben, aber irgendwie hatte sie sich bis jetzt nicht getraut, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie keine Zeit gefunden hatte.

Nun war es Ianto, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nicht viel anders als du. Unser Verhältnis war...“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich zu stoppen, aber er hatte bereits zu viel gesagt.

„Was?“, fragte Gwen dann auch prompt, in ihrer Stimme ein belegter, nervöser Unterton.

Ianto seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Vielleicht war es besser, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen, anstatt alles in sich reinzufressen und dadurch ihre Beziehung zu vergiften.

„Gwen...“ Er sah sie fest an. „Ich schätze dich sehr, aber um ehrlich zu sein bist du der Grund, weshalb ich nicht zur Erde zurückkehren wollte.“

Entsetzt schreckte sie vor ihm zurück, so als hätte er sie geschlagen, in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen ein verletzter Ausdruck. „Was?!“, wisperte sie fassungslos.

Ianto seufzte abermals, ehe er tief Luft holte und zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Du liebst ihn“, stellte er klar und er musste nicht elaborieren, wen er meinte. „Und das verstehe ich. Aber das Problem ist, er liebt dich auch.“

„Ianto... ich... ich würde niemals... Rhys.“

„Bitte.“ Sein Ton klang ein bisschen schärfer als beabsichtigt, was sie beide gequält zusammenzucken ließ. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht dran gedacht hast. Rhys war doch vergessen, sobald Jack dich angelächelt und die Hand ausgestreckt hat mit der Aussicht auf Abenteuer, die Rhys dir niemals würde bieten können. Selbst auf deiner eigenen Hochzeit. Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf wegen deiner Gefühle, bloß, dass du nie weißt, wann es genug ist. Selbst, als Jack und ich...“

„Das war ganz automatisch“, versuchte sie sich schwach zu verteidigen. „Er hat weiter geflirtet.“

„Wir wissen alle, dass das so instinktiv für ihn ist wie Atmen.“ Er wollte Jack nicht verteidigen und ihr die ganze Schuld geben, dass er sich stets so minderwertig gefühlt hatte, aber Tatsache war, dass sie sich oft genug Freiheiten erlaubt hatte, die Jack dem Rest des Teams niemals hätte durchgehen lassen, nicht mal Ianto. Seine Verbindung zur Menschlichkeit hatte er sie genannt, ähnlich wie der Doctor seine Begleiter, doch sie war zu menschlich, beinah überwältigend, und in ihrem gleißenden Licht hatte Jack übersehen, dass die anderen genauso menschlich waren wie Gwen. Sie hatten es nur nicht so offensichtlich und ungeniert gezeigt, sondern sich versteckt hinter beißendem Sarkasmus, Schüchternheit oder professioneller Höflichkeit.

Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt, die Ianto in diesem Augenblick nicht ertragen konnte, und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Da er aber nicht den restlichen Flug im Streit oder eisigem Schweigen verbringen wollte, geschweige denn, sich für den restlichen Aufenthalt auf der Erde mit ihr zu verkrachen, versuchte er, sich etwas versöhnlicher zu zeigen. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast, aber die Tatsache bleibt bestehen, dass du immer an erster Stelle kamst und ich eifersüchtig darauf war, auch wenn ich nicht gerade stolz darauf bin.“

„Es gab nie einen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein“, würgte sie hervor, denn auch wenn sie Jack verehrte und, ja, zugeben musste, dass sie ihn Rhys oft genug vorgezogen hatte, war es Rhys, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte. Jack war zu übermächtig, zu unwiderstehlich für Normalsterbliche – im wahrsten Sinne – und deshalb niemand, mit dem man auf Dauer glücklich werden konnte. Das war ihr im Laufe der Zeit klar geworden. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, wie Ianto sich in der Vergangenheit gefühlt haben musste. Jeder hätte Minderwertigkeitskomplexe an der Seite von Jack Harkness und dass er sie tatsächlich immer bevorzugt hatte und sie es auch noch als selbstverständlich angesehen hatte, wie ihr auf einmal mit schlechtem Gewissen klar wurde, hatte es mit Sicherheit nicht besser gemacht.

„Als er nach Abaddon nicht aufgewacht ist, da hätte es meine Aufgabe sein sollen, an seiner Seite zu wachen, nicht deine“, fuhr Ianto fort. „Aber ich hatte nicht deinen Mut oder deinen unerschütterlichen Glauben. Danach hab ich mir geschworen, egal, was er für mich empfindet, selbst wenn ich nur eine Büroaffäre bin, dass ich wenigstens kein Feigling mehr sein würde, sondern ihm beistehen würde. Wenn du ihm diese Loyalität zeigen konntest, dann konnte ich das auch, und wenn es nur war, um ihn festzuhalten, wenn er wieder zum Leben erwachte, damit er nicht allein aufwachen muss.“

Gwen nickte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er panische Angst davor hatte, von allen verlassen ins Leben zurückzukehren. Zweitausend Jahre lebendig begraben...

„Du hast ihm diesen Halt gegeben“, versicherte sie.

„Mag sein, ja. Ich war zweckdienlich. Er braucht jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert. Und ehe du protestierst, ich weiß, dass er etwas für mich empfunden hat. Ich hab mir nie Illusionen gemacht, dass es Liebe ist, aber obwohl ich wusste, dass ich für ihn immer nur an zweiter oder sogar dritter Stelle stehen würde, hat mich der Gedanke getröstet, dass ich derjenige war, zu dem er abends nach hause kam, dem er Dinge anvertraute, so wenige es auch waren, die er dir nicht anvertraute. Dinge wie Flat Holm. Vielleicht war auch das mehr Ausdruck von praktischem Denken seinerseits anstatt von Vertrauen, weil ich schließlich die administrativen Aufgaben für die Einrichtung übernommen hab. Und vielleicht galt dasselbe auch, wenn er abends zu mir kam. Er konnte weder mit dir noch mit dem Doctor nach hause gehen, für Sex schon mal gar nicht, und bei mir wusste er, dass ich ihm weder Sex noch die Gesellschaft verwehren würde, die er brauchte, um nicht einsam zu sein...“

Gwen musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, als ihr klar wurde, wie sehr sie alle Iantos ganz offensichtlichen Gefühle immer übergangen hatten, Jack eingeschlossen. Er hatte so hart gekämpft für seinen Platz an Jacks Seite und obwohl er als sein treuer Schatten akzeptiert wurde, als anhänglicher, bemitleidenswerter Welpe, der für ein freundliches Wort von Jack alles aufgeben würde, wie Owen die Beziehung der beiden einmal angewidert-mitleidig beschrieben hatte, so hatte doch niemand von ihnen gewürdigt, dass Ianto dieser Platz an Jacks Seite zustand, dass er mehr war als eine bloße Büroaffäre. So mochte es vielleicht angefangen haben, aber so hatte es nicht geendet. So offensichtlich Iantos Gefühle für Jack auch gewesen sein mochten, Gwen war sich nie wirklich sicher gewesen, was Jack für Ianto empfand. Oft genug war ihre Meinung wenig wohlwollend in die gleiche Richtung abgedriftet wie Owens und dann hatte sie ihn bemitleidet. Sie fand, er hatte was Besseres verdient als eine emotional höchst ungesunde Beziehung zu einem Mann, der sich zwar sorgte, aber dennoch zu sprunghaft war für das, was Ianto sich wünschte. Und auf der anderen Seite hatte sie ganz zu Anfang gedacht, dass jemand wie Jack auch was Besseres verdient hatte als den langweiligen, schüchternen Jungen, der ihnen allen den Kaffee brachte. Jemanden wie sie. Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, schämte sie sich sehr dafür.

Aber jetzt... wenn sie ihn sich jetzt ansah, dann war etwas an ihm anders. Seine ganze Art war... selbstsicherer und irgendwie von Frieden erfüllt. Verschwunden war die schüchterne Unsicherheit über Jacks Gefühle, die er immer hinter kühler Professionalität versteckt hatte und sich somit selbst behindert hatte... egal, ob dieser Ianto hier aus einem ganz anderen Universum kam, sie spürte, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht gleich gewesen waren.

Gott... Das war alles so verwirrend! Einerseits hatte man es mit demselben Mann zu tun und dann irgendwie wieder doch nicht...

„D-du sagtest empfunden _hat_ “, würgte sie schließlich hervor.

Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen, die schlussendlich doch gefallen waren, ehe er ihre Hand wieder fest in seine nahm. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Es hat lange gedauert, bis Jack mir klar machen konnte, dass er mich wirklich liebt“, gestand er. „Es war schwer zu glauben, dass er ausgerechnet mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Meine Unsterblichkeit hat uns einander ebenbürtig werden lassen. Das habe ich mir zumindest eingeredet, obwohl wir schon lange vorher einander ebenbürtig waren. Sie hat lediglich die Last von uns genommen, dass Jack eines Tages wieder allein sein würde. Es bedurfte zwei Jahre im All voller surrealer Abenteuer, fern von der Erde und dem ganzen Ballast, der damit verbunden ist, bis ich endlich akzeptieren konnte, dass _ich_ für ihn an erster Stelle komme, dass er mich wirklich liebt und ich nicht einfach nur eine praktikable Selbstverständlichkeit bin.“

Jack hatte ihm manchmal diesen Eindruck vermittelt, damals, vor den 456, und als Jack das bewusst geworden war, war es zu spät gewesen, um Ianto zu zeigen, was er wirklich für ihn empfand. Im Angesicht seiner zweiten Chance hatte er dafür um Vergebung gebeten, auch wenn es nicht sein Ianto war, den er um Verzeihung bitten konnte. Gebraucht hatte es nichtsdestotrotz auch der andere Ianto.

Das war es also, wurde Gwen klar. Aber es machte Sinn. Die Gewissheit, wieder geliebt zu werden konnte unglaublich befreiend sein. Sie wünschte ihm alles Glück im Universum. Ihnen beiden.

Wenn da nicht...

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie. „Kannst du mir mein Verhalten verzeihen?“

„Ja, das kann ich“, erwiderte Ianto ohne Umschweife. „Ich hab ihm vergeben, also kann ich auch dir vergeben, obwohl es eigentlich nichts zu vergeben gibt. Wir sind alle wie wir sind. Für meine Unsicherheiten könnt ihr nichts und obwohl ihr alles andere als perfekt seid, will ich trotz allem nicht, dass ihr euch ändert.“

Sie stieß einen zittrigen Atemzug aus, froh, diese Absolution erteilt bekommen zu haben und für eine kleine Weile schwiegen sie wieder.

Noch ein wenig verkrampft versuchte sie, das Gespräch wieder in etwas neutralere Bahnen zu lenken. „Wie war’s eigentlich so durch’s All zu reisen? Jack wollte mir nicht wirklich was erzählen.“

Ianto ging nur zu gerne darauf ein. „Faszinierend“, antwortete er deshalb prompt. „Erschreckend, aber auch unglaublich. Ich hab Dinge gesehen, die kannst du dir nicht vorstellen.“

„Seid ihr viel gereist?“

„Die ganze Zeit. Als ich Jack getroffen hab, hat er als freiberuflicher Agent, Detektiv, was auch immer gearbeitet, um...“

„Um zu vergessen?“

„Ja.“ Ianto nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Wir haben das zusammen weiter gemacht, hab langsam den Dreh raus. Aber anfangs war ich noch ziemlich überfordert mit allem. Alle paar Tage eine neue, unvorstellbar exotische oder furchtbare Welt, und das einzige, an das Jack sich über diese Welten erinnern konnte, waren irgendwelche Sexgeschichten, die er dort erlebt hat.“

Gwen kicherte sarkastisch. „Hast du was anderes erwartet.“

Ianto grinste zurück. „Nicht wirklich.“

 

 


	13. Kapitel 13 - Die Quelle

Er hatte das Gefühl, hier noch wahnsinnig zu werden. Eingepfercht in Mrs. Coopers Haus, das unter strenger Beobachtung stand, traute er sich nicht, hinauszuteleportieren. Es war hier immerhin nicht nur seine Sicherheit, die auf dem Spiel stand, sondern die von Gwens ganzer Familie.

Ianto konnte also mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass die letzten zwei Monate die längsten seines Lebens gewesen waren. Obwohl er wusste, dass Jack auf dem Weg der Besserung war, war er dennoch jede wache Minute krank vor Sorge um ihn. Er hatte lediglich einmal mit ihm gesprochen seit den Vorfällen auf dem Colasanto-Anwesen. Und zwar über die abhörsichere und nicht zurückzuverfolgende Verbindung ihrer Vortex Manipulatoren. Die Knie hatten unter ihm nachgegeben und er war zitternd auf Gwens Sofa gesunken, als er erfahren hatte, dass Jack nur wenig später, nachdem man Ianto und Gwen weggebracht hatte, angeschossen worden war und es nur Esther zu verdanken war, die mit ihm auf der Flucht war, dass er noch lebte. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt! Einzig und allein Gwens energische Worte hatten ihn davon abgehalten, sich sofort zu Jack zu teleportieren. Das Haus wurde beobachtet und es konnte jede Minute jemand von der Regierung oder sonst wem vor der Tür stehen. Und wenn Ianto dann ohne plausible Erklärung nicht da war...

Noch immer unter Schock stehend hatte er das Gespräch mit Jack beendet, der unglaublich schwach und von Schmerzen gebeutelt geklungen hatte, sodass es Ianto das Herz in der Brust zerriss. Und seitdem herrschte Funkstille.

Passend zu Iantos Stimmung war die Welt in eine zweite Große Depression verfallen, aber das war die geringste von Iantos Sorgen. Sobald das Wunder vorbei war (wann auch immer das sein mochte), würde sich hoffentlich bald alles wieder normalisieren. Das war dann nicht mehr sein Problem. Er hoffte, dass er dann bereits wieder Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt sein würde. Vielleicht war es egoistisch so zu denken, aber mittlerweile war er der Meinung, dass sowohl er, aber insbesondere Jack dieser Welt schon viel zu viel geopfert hatten. Gerade, als er dachte, sie hätten endlich ihr Happy End, passierte das. Und da sie nun beide sterblich waren, bestand die berechtigte Gefahr, dass einer von ihnen das Wunder nicht überleben könnte, es wäre beinah ja bereits passiert. Er wusste nicht, was dann werden sollte...

Während er immer öfter in Selbstmitleid versank, blühte Gwen in solchen Krisenzeiten auf und zeigte ihre kreative – und kriminelle – Ader. Und da zusätzlich ihre Familie bedroht war – immerhin versteckten sie seit Wochen ihren bewusstlosen Vater im Keller und einmal war es bereits mehr als knapp gewesen, als die Polizei das Haus durchsucht hatte – lief sie zu Höchstformen auf. Ianto war froh darum, dass wenigstens sie etwas tat. Er hingegen fühlte sich ohne Jack, als hätte man ihm einen Arm abgeschnitten, aber der Phantomschmerz war immer noch da. Es war eigentlich erbärmlich, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Damals, als die Regierung Jack festgehalten hatte nach der Explosion der Basis, da war er zwar auch verzweifelt gewesen, aber da hatte es etwas zu tun gegeben. Da hatte er alles daran setzen können, Jack zu befreien. Jetzt war er zum Nichtstun verdammt. Er musste sich voll und ganz auf Esther verlassen, während er hier im Haus von Gwens Mutter hockte und um sich abzulenken, immer öfter mit Anwen beschäftigte. Es war irgendwie beruhigend, sich um das Baby zu kümmern, auch, wenn er nie sonderlich viel mit Kindern hatte anfangen können. Jetzt half es ihm. Sie wusste nichts von all den Sorgen um sie herum. Ihre kleine Welt war die meiste Zeit über in Ordnung sofern sie satt und trocken war.

Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige, der hier kurz davor stand, den Verstand zu verlieren. Auch Rhys wurde immer unruhiger und brannte darauf, etwas zu tun und war froh, wenn er wenigstens dazu beitragen konnte, die Verteilung der von Gwen geklauten Medikamente an die Nachbarn zu organisieren. Zumal er ab und an Eifersuchtsanfälle zeigte, wenn Ianto allzu viel Zeit mit Anwen verbrachte.

Der Ärmste. Ianto musste schmunzeln. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als Gwen von der Polizei nach hause zurückgebracht worden war mit Ianto im Schlepptau war oscarreif gewesen. Offenbar hatte sie ihrem Göttergatten gegenüber Ianto mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Auch Andy, der anfangs noch öfters vorbei gekommen war, sich das jetzt aber nicht mehr traute wegen der verschärften Suche nach versteckten Kategorie Eins Fällen, war kreidebleich vor Ianto zurückgefahren und hätte sich beinah bekreuzigt.

Er sah sich um und mit einem Mal wurde ihm etwas bewusst. Wenn sie auf dieser Erde das Wunder beendeten, schön und gut, aber was war mit seinem Universum? Da ja mittlerweile fest stand, dass das Wunder irgendetwas mit Jack, und um genau zu sein mit seinem Blut zu tun hatte, würde das andere Universum ein Problem haben ohne Jack...

Mit einem Mal entschlossen ließ er das schmutzige Geschirr einfach liegen und ging zu Gwen ins Wohnzimmer. Sehr gut. Sie hatte Anwen auf dem Arm und versuchte, sie in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Um des Babys Willen würde sie keinen großen Aufstand machen, wenn er ihr seinen Plan mitteilte.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, als er neben sie trat.

„Ich muss zu Jack“, erklärte er leise und noch ehe sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, um zu protestieren, hob er Einhalt gebietend eine Hand. „Es ist wichtig. Vertrau mir.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du wirst mir nicht sagen, was los ist, stimmt’s?“

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Sarkastisch grunzend küsste sie Anwen auf die Stirn. „War ja klar. Du wirst immer mehr wie er.“

Ianto hob pointiert eine Augenbraue.

„Ja schon gut“, zischte sie leise. „Wir sind alle nicht besser. Verdammtes Torchwood.“

Er schmunzelte. „Verdammtes Torchwood“, bestätigte er und ließ sie stehen.

Im hinteren Teil des Hauses, sodass auch ja niemand von ihren Beobachtern den Lichtblitz der Teleportation bemerken würde, gab er die Koordinaten für Jacks und Esthers Versteck in Schottland ein und aktivierte dann seinen Vortex Manipulator.

 

Esther zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie im Halbdunkel jemanden neben Jacks Bett knien sah, aber noch ehe sie zitternd nach ihrer Waffe greifen konnte, erkannte sie, dass es Ianto war. Ehe sie fragen konnten, wie er hier hergekommen war, sah er sie an und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. Sie nickte verstehend und blieb still, während Ianto sich wieder Jack zuwandte. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Jacks fiebrigen Zustand bemerkte, nahm ihm jedoch weiter Blut ab. Nachdem er zwei Fläschchen in seiner Jackentasche verstaut hatte, strich er Jack zärtlich durchs Haar und über die Wange, sodass der unruhige Fieberschlaf des anderen Mannes auf einmal viel ruhiger wurde. Sie wollte sich abwenden und ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre lassen, doch dann, nachdem Ianto Jack sanft geküsst hatte, stand er bereits wieder auf und kam zu ihr herüber.

Erleichtert umarmte sie ihn.

„Wie bist du hierhergekommen?“, fragte sie im Flüsterton. „Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht herkommen.“

Er hielt sein Handgelenk in die Höhe, an der er seine Ledermanschette trug. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wirklich, was dieses Gerät war, aber offenbar war es hochentwickelte Alientechnologie. Sie hatte ja bereits mit eigenen Augen miterlebt, dass dieses Gerät eine Teleportationsfunktion besaß, die jedoch bei Jacks Gerät defekt war. Sie hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass sie auf solch große Distanzen funktionierte.

„Ich kann auch nicht lange bleiben“, erklärte er leise. „Aber die paar Minuten wird mich niemand vermissen.“

„Was hast du vor?“

„Für die Zukunft vorsorgen. Hat nicht unmittelbar hiermit was zu tun.“

Sie war immer noch verwirrt, fragte jedoch nicht weiter danach.

„Wie schlimm ist es? Braucht ihr irgendwas? Ich kann mit Medikamenten zurück kommen.“

Esther schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht ihm schon wieder besser. Medikamente hab ich da. Es dauert halt bis alles verheilt ist.“

Gemeinsam betrachteten sie Jack für einen Moment kritisch.

„Warum willst du nicht, dass er weiß, dass du hier bist?“, fragte sie rasch, als er sich dann bereit machte, sein Gerät wieder anzuschalten.

Er schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. „Ich wär nicht mehr in der Lage zu gehen, wenn er mich darum bitten würde zu bleiben.“

„Verstehe.“ Sie ließ seinen Arm los, den sie festgehalten hatte, um ihn am Gehen zu hindern.

„Pass auf ihn auf, ja.“

Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an und der besorgte, ängstliche Ausdruck verschwand aus seinen Augen und machte seiner gewohnten kühl-professionellen, höflichen Maske Platz.

Sichtlich erleichtert drückte er ein paar Knöpfe und im nächsten Augenblick war er in einem blauen Lichtblitz verschwunden.

 

Ihm ging es dreckig.

Sowas von dreckig.

So mies hatte er sich lange nicht gefühlt.

Obwohl...

Wenn man’s recht bedachte, war das noch gar nicht lange her. Die Arsenvergiftung war tatsächlich so mit das Schlimmste gewesen, was ihm seit langem widerfahren war und die hatte auch noch die unschöne Nebenwirkung gehabt, dass er daran hätte sterben können.

Jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nur elend. Und knatschig. Die verdammte Schusswunde heilte unverschämt langsam und durch den regelmäßigen Blutverlust wurde es nicht grade besser.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass Ianto nicht da war, um ihn zu trösten. Esther war wunderbar, sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und kümmerte sich ebenso gut um ihn wie Ianto. Aber sie war nun mal nicht Ianto.

Er vermisste Ianto offenbar so sehr, dass er sich bereits einbildete, ihn riechen und das Echo seiner Lippen auf seinen spüren zu können. Was aber ja Blödsinn war. Ianto hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, das einzige Mal, dass sie über die abhörsichere Verbindung ihrer Vortex Manipulatoren miteinander geredet hatten, dass es zu riskant war, für längere Zeit aus Gwens Haus zu verschwinden. Das Haus wurde beobachtet. Ob von der CIA, den Familien oder sonst wem konnten sie gar nicht so genau sagen.

Auf einmal wie so oft in letzter Zeit von quälender Sehnsucht und Melancholie überkommen, rollte er sich so gut es seine Verletzung und der Schlauch, der aus seinem Arm ragte erlaubten auf dem schmalen Bett ihres Verstecks zusammen und betätigte mit schwachen Fingern seinen Vortex Manipulator.

Sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem erschöpften Gesicht aus, als er begann, sich die Hologrammbilder seiner Liebsten anzusehen. Wie in einer Vorahnung hatte Ianto Jack kurz bevor die Basis in die Luft geflogen war dabei geholfen, all die wertvollen Bilder, die er in der eingedellten Blechkiste aufhob, einzuscannen, damit er sie auf seinen Vortex Manipulator laden konnte. Die Originalbilder waren bei der Explosion vernichtet worden und es hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen, sie für immer verloren zu haben. Seine Erinnerungen würden irgendwann unweigerlich verblassen und dann wären diese Bilder das einzige, das ihm noch bleiben würde von den vielen Menschen, die er einmal geliebt hatte. Jeder einzelne von ihnen verdiente es, dass er sich an sie erinnerte. Im Gegenzug hatte er Ianto vor einiger Zeit geholfen, dasselbe mit den wenigen Bildern zu tun, die er in seinem Portemonnaie aus seinem Universum mit hierher gebracht hatte. Ein Bild von Rhia und ihrer Familie, ein Bild des ganzen Teams, aufgenommen kurz vor Owens Tod, ein Bild von seinen Eltern und Großeltern zusammen mit Ianto und Rhia als Kinder, ein Bild von Ianto und Lisa und schließlich eines von ihm und seinem Jack.

„Wer ist das?“

Esthers unerwartetes Auftauchen neben ihm ließ ihn zusammenzucken, auch wenn er sich das nicht eingestehen würde. Er sah für einige Augenblicke in ihr junges, offenes und vertrauensseliges Gesicht, ehe er sie sanft zu sich aufs Bett zog, sodass sie beide eng aneinander gepresst auf dem unbequemen Bett saßen.

„Das ist Estelle“, erklärte er. „Wir haben uns im Krieg kennengelernt. Es hat nicht lange gehalten, nichts hat lange gehalten damals, aber ich hab sie sehr geliebt.“

Esther betrachtete sich neugierig das Hologramm, das in sepiafarbenen Tönen Jack in Uniform mit einer hübschen jungen Frau zeigte. „Du...“ Sie musste schlucken. „Du bist wirklich unsterblich.“

„Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit.“

Sicher, sie hatten in Angelos Haus von nichts anderem geredet, aber jetzt hier Beweise vor sich zu sehen, war nochmal etwas ganz anderes...

„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte sie unsicher. „Wie ist das passiert?“

Jack seufzte, entschloss sich aber, es ihr zu erzählen, allein schon, weil er eh nichts besseres zu tun hatte.

„Ich war mit einem Freund und seiner Begleiterin unterwegs. Er ist Zeitreisender.“ Interessanterweise reagierte sie nicht auf das Wort Zeitreise. Offenbar war sie bereit, im Gegensatz zu Rex, gewisse, wenn auch unglaubliche Dinge mittlerweile zu akzeptieren. Wenn Aliens und das Wunder möglich waren, warum dann nicht auch Zeitreisen. „Weit in der Zukunft haben wir gegen seine Erzfeinde gekämpft und ich wurde getötet. Es ist kompliziert, aber seine Begleiterin, Rose, hat mich wieder zum Leben erweckt. Leider bloß für immer.“

„Das ist schrecklich“, hauchte Esther mitfühlend.

„Oftmals mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Aber manchmal auch ziemlich aufregend.“

„Was hast du dann gemacht?“

„Er hat mich dort zurückgelassen.“ Er schaffte es nicht, den bitteren Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Deshalb hab ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht und bin im 19. Jahrhundert auf der Erde gelandet. Hab mich angepasst und auf ihn gewartet. Dummerweise war ich hundert Jahre zu früh dran und mein Vortex Manipulator war durchgebrannt. Also, da ich dort festsaß, hab ich angefangen für Torchwood zu arbeiten.“ Er schüttelte amüsiert, aber auch gleichzeitig voller Verachtung den Kopf, als er sich an all die naiven, ignoranten, teilweise sogar böswilligen Leute erinnerte, mit denen er zusammengearbeitet hatte. „Sie waren wie Kinder. Kaum in der Lage, mit Aliens fertig zu werden. UNIT hat bis heute nicht verstanden, dass ein Alien, das auf die Erde kommt nicht gleich eine Invasion plant. Sie schießen erst und fragen überhaupt gar nicht erst... So waren sie bei Torchwood auch. Ich hab versucht, ihnen zu zeigen, dass nicht alle Aliens Feinde sind, aber niemand hat auf mich gehört. Ich war ja bloß der Freak, der nicht sterben kann. Stand somit oft selbst genug im Mittelpunkt ihrer Experimente.“

„Ich weiß, wie das ist“, erklärte Esther leise. „Männer und Frauen, die Macht bekommen, lassen sich nur schwer von ihren Überzeugungen abbringen. Ich hab bei der CIA genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass du nicht dagegen ankommst, obwohl du eigentlich derjenige bist, der recht hat. Krieg und Gewalt zählen nun mal mehr als eine friedliche Lösung, weil es einfacher ist, als einen komplizierten, gewaltlosen Weg auszuarbeiten.“

„Man sollte meinen, die Menschheit lernt aus ihren Fehlern.“

„Tut sie das nicht?“, fragte Esther unbehaglich. „In der Zukunft gibt es weiterhin Kriege?“

„Immer“, erwiderte Jack seufzend. „Die Zukunft ist kein Utopia.“ Bei dem Wort musste er unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. „Die Kolonie, in der ich geboren wurde im 51. Jahrhundert wurde von Aliens überfallen als ich noch ein Kind war. Mein Vater wurde getötet und mein Bruder verschleppt. Sie haben es einfach um des Tötens Willen gemacht. Aber so bin ich zur Zeitagentur gekommen und hab schließlich Rose und den Doctor getroffen. Ich wär wohl heute nicht hier, wenn es diesen Angriff nicht gegeben hätte.“

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile. Esther wusste nicht hundertprozentig, wovon er sprach, was eine Zeitagentur war, aber sie konnte sich ein ziemlich gutes Bild machen von allem anderen, was ihn getrieben hatte. Menschliche Emotionen waren wohl auch in der Zukunft nicht so anders als wie heute.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand in dem Versuch, sie beide etwas aufzumuntern. „Zeig mir noch mehr Fotos, ja? Und erzähl mir von dir und Ianto.“

Das zauberte wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Wie ich dir ja schon mal erzählt hab, hat alles mit einer Tasse Kaffee angefangen.“

„Ich denk, mit einem Weevil.“ Auch wenn sie immer noch nicht wusste, was das war.

„Und einem Weevil“, grinste er. „Und einem nach Schokolade süchtigen Flugsaurier.“

 

Oh wunderbar. Zu allem Überfluss hatten sie jetzt auch noch Oswald Danes im Haus. Ianto hoffte, nicht für lange, denn früher oder später würde irgendjemand diesen Mann umbringen. Zwar hatte Rhys Gwen davon abgehalten, Danes mit einem Kochtopf zu erschlagen, aber jetzt fing er wiederum an auszurasten. Ianto befürchtete, dass der Stress und Druck der ganzen Situation langsam zu viel für den sonst so friedliebenden Rhys wurde und er einen Katalysator für seine Aggressionen brauchte.

Aber dann erwähnte Danes Jacks Namen und dass er mit ihm sprechen wolle im Austausch für den Namen des Mannes, der das Wunder verursacht hatte, und spätestens ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde auch Ianto ein wenig rabiat gegenüber diesem Wiesel, da seine Forderung für Ianto sehr nach irgendeiner Drohung klang.

Aber es nützte nichts. Falls Danes wirklich einen Hinweis hatte, der sie ein gutes Stück näher an die Aufklärung der ganze Sache bringen würde, dann blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als Jack hierherzuholen.

Er wechselte einen ernsten Blick mit Gwen. Sie nickte, welches er erwiderte.

Er klappte seinen Vortex Manipulator auf.

 

Nervös wartete Ianto im Flur und starrte auf Gwen, die draußen in der Haustür stand und mit dem Kerl telefonierte, der sie vom Haus gegenüber aus beobachtete. Nun dauerte es nicht mehr lange, nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde er Jack wieder in seinen Armen halten.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er Jack und Esther endlich aus dem gegenüberliegenden Haus huschen sah, nachdem Jack dem Kerl eine Dosis Retcon verabreicht hatte.

Gwen stand Ianto im Weg und war somit die erste, die Jack und Esther überschwänglich in ihre Arme zog, aber dann stand nichts mehr zwischen ihm und Jack. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment an, die Welt um sie herum schien still zu stehen.

Dann war der Bann gebrochen und sie lagen einander in den Armen und versanken in einem innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, aus dem sie auch Rhys’ sarkastisches „Leute, sucht euch ‘n Zimmer“ nicht reißen konnte.

Aber schließlich nützte es alles nichts, sie mussten sich wieder der Wirklichkeit stellen. Und die saß in Gestalt von Oswald Danes gefesselt auf dem Küchenfußboden.

Nicht, dass das, was Oswald zu berichten hatte sehr hilfreich war, wie Esther schon bald offenbarte, aber dennoch war an seinem Einwand was dran, dass, auch wenn Harry Bosco nur ein Synonym für eine Verschleierungstechnik war, ausgerechnet Jilly Kitzinger zweifellos damit beauftragt worden war, etwas zu verschleiern. Und das könnte der Schlüssel zu allem sein. Warum engagierten die Familien diese Frau, um Informationen für sie zu verändern? Ging es dabei um die Quelle?

Und eins musste Ianto dem Kerl lassen. Er wusste, wie man verhandelte. Er war verdammt aufmerksam. Er wusste sich nicht nur gut zu verstecken, sondern er wusste auch zu beobachten. Dass er Bescheid wusste, dass Gwen und Rhys jemandem im Keller versteckten, ließen ihn für einen Moment die Oberhand behalten, egal wie sehr Rhys ihm auch drohen mochte.

Eines wurde sehr bald klar. Was auch immer die Familien zu vertuschen suchten, es befand sich in Shanghai. Und insgeheim dachten sie alle dasselbe. Nichts geringeres als die Quelle befand sich in Shanghai. Das Telefonat mit Rex – ihr letzter Ausweg, da nun mal keiner von ihnen Mandarin sprach, sie aber wissen mussten, was in diesem ominösen Nachrichtenbeitrag über ein Feuer, den sie auf Jillys Laptop gefunden hatten subtil falsch ins Englische übersetzt worden war – bestätigte dies. Der verletzte Mann in dem Video sagte, die Quelle habe ihn gerettet. Bingo.

„Und wenn schon“, warf Rhys von der Couch aus ein. „Legt das nicht auf die Goldwaage. Der Mann ist verwirrt.“

Da war allerdings was dran.

„Sekunde, halt, halt, halt, kann jemand mal dem Ehemann den Mund zuhalten?“, forderte Rex über’s Telefon.

„Das war das Mandarin“, fuhr Rex fort. „Aber der Wu-Dialekt kennt noch ne andere Bedeutung. Und jetzt haltet euch fest. Wenn man’s ganz wörtlich übersetzt, sagt er nämlich 'Die Quelle hat mein Leben gerettet. Die haben das absichtlich falsch übersetzt.“

Also doch. Nun schien es keinerlei Zweifel mehr zu geben. Die Quelle musste in Shanghai sein. Die Frage war nur, wie sollten sie dort hin kommen? China hatte alle Grenzen dicht gemacht.

„Nehmt doch das Slow Boat“, tönte es plötzlich von Oswald aus der Küche, der natürlich alles mit angehört hatte.

Während sie sich also etwas überlegen mussten, stieß Esther noch auf eine andere Spur, die dieses Mal nach Buenos Aires führte. Zwei Blutbänke an verschiedenen Enden der Welt kurz vor dem Wunder zerstört. Immer wieder Blut. Das konnte kein Zufall sein.

Plötzlich gab es ein Krachen und die Haustür flog auf. Vermummte und schwer bewaffnete Polizeieinsatzkräfte stürmten herein und richteten ihre Waffen auf alle. Jack schaffte es gerade noch, Danes mit sich in den Schatten der dunklen Küche zu ziehen und den Beamten den Rücken zuzudrehen, ehe sie ihn erkennen konnten. Aber deshalb waren sie nicht hier. Sie waren wegen Gwens Vater gekommen. Dieser Beamte von neulich wollte offenbar nicht locker lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie Gwens Vater im Haus versteckten und dieses Mal kam er vorbereitet. Gewappnet mit einer Wärmebild-App durchsuchte er den Keller und zum Schock aller wurde er fündig.

Alles Flehen und Betteln Gwens nützte nichts, binnen weniger Minuten transportierten sie ihren bewusstlosen Vater ab, um ihn in naher Zukunft in den Öfen zu entsorgen, wie es die neuen Gesetze verlangten.

Sowohl Jack als auch Ianto hätten so gerne eingegriffen, aber sie konnten nicht. So schmerzhaft es auch war, die Mission war wichtiger als das Schicksal von Geraint Cooper. Hilflos mussten sie also zulassen, dass er mit einem Krankenwagen abtransportiert wurde. Zurück blieb seine verzweifelte Familie.

Doch dieses Unglück bestärkte Gwen lediglich darin, einen Weg nach Shanghai zu finden, egal wie und koste es, was es wolle.

Erfüllt von neuer, grimmiger Entschlossenheit versammelten sich alle wieder im Wohnzimmer, nachdem die Polizei gegangen war und endlich wusste Jack einen Weg, wie man ungesehen nach Shanghai gelangen konnte. Sie würden zwar mit Waffenhändlern zusammenarbeiten müssen, aber das spielte in der momentanen Lage wohl auch keine Rolle mehr.

Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, was sie mit Buenos Aires machen sollten. Da kamen sie ohne Probleme hin, aber sollten sie diese Spur tatsächlich verfolgen? Dort gab es lediglich Hinweise auf eine weitere Blutbank auf Jillys Laptop, aber keinerlei Hinweise auf die Quelle.

Schließlich, peinlich aber wahr, war es Rhys, zusammen mit einem aufblasbaren Spielzeugglobus, der ihnen allen plötzlich klar machte, dass Shanghai und Buenos Aires auf genau entgegengesetzten Seite der Erde lagen. Sie waren Antipoden. Und PhiCorp hatte es gewusst. Das PhiCorp-Logo symbolisierte eben diese Antipoden. Sie waren endlich auf der richtigen Spur.

 

„Wow, du bist wirklich gut mit ihr“, sagte Gwen leise, als sie neben Ianto trat, der die schlafende Anwen im Arm hielt. „So schnell will sie sonst nie schlafen.“

Er warf ihr einen etwas verlegenen Blick zu, antwortete aber nicht.

Nachdenklich lehnte Gwen sich an die Wand und beobachtete Ianto weiter, der mittlerweile aufgehört hatte, einen schummrigen Teil des Wohnzimmers in langsamen, beruhigenden Schritten immer wieder zu durchqueren, um Anwen zum Schlafen zu bewegen. Seit ihrem klärenden Gespräch damals im Flugzeug sah sie ihn mit ganz anderen, positiveren Augen, wie sie zu ihrer Schande zugeben musste. Sie hatte es bis dahin einfach nicht sehen wollen, dass er würdig war, an Jacks Seite zu stehen. Mehr als würdig. „Habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, eigene Kinder zu haben?“, fragte Gwen vorsichtig.

Ianto warf einen raschen Blick in Richtung Küche, wo Jack momentan damit beschäftigt war, ihre heimliche Einreise nach Shanghai zu organisieren. „Dran gedacht hab ich schon“, gestand Ianto schließlich leise.

„Aber?“, hakte Gwen nach. „Irgendwo im Universum oder in der Zukunft ist das doch bestimmt möglich.“

„Das schon. Jack hat sogar mal angedeutet, dass er theoretisch Kinder austragen kann – frag nicht, 51. Jahrhundert-Sache –, aber...“ Ianto seufzte traurig. „Sie wären sterblich.“

„Obwohl _beide_ Eltern unsterblich sind?“

„Unsere DNA hat sich nicht verändert, nur weil wir unsterblich sind. Das Ganze spielt sich eher auf molekularer Ebene ab. Ich finde es schon furchtbar genug, wenn ein Elternteil unsterblich ist. Aber beide...“

Gwen kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ich weiß, dass das schrecklich klingt, Eltern sollten ihre Kinder nicht überleben, aber das hat Jack auch nicht davon abgehalten, welche zu haben. Und ich versteh auch, warum. Kinder waren für ihn ein Stück weit Normalität, auch wenn er ganz genau wusste, dass er sie irgendwann überleben würde. Sich das zu verweigern und sich stattdessen von allem abzukapseln, weil er ja am Ende doch wieder allein sein würde, hätte bedeutet, aufzugeben. Aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr allein. Und es ist es wert, glaub mir.“

Ianto blickte nachdenklich von Richtung Küche hinunter auf Anwen. „Ja vielleicht“, gestand er schließlich zögernd. „Vielleicht eines Tages.“

Er sah auf, als er Gwens liebevolle Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sie lächelte ihn warm an. „Du bist der geborene Vater, Ianto. Versäum das nicht. Es kommen auch wieder sichere Zeiten. Dann sieht die Sache schon wieder ganz anders aus.“

Sie drückte aufmunternd seine Schulter und ließ ihn dann allein.

 

Endlich kehrte ein wenig Ruhe ins Haus ein. Esther war bereits zum Flughafen aufgebrochen, um sich mit Rex in Buenos Aires zu treffen und der Rest, das alte Torchwood-Team – plus Oswald Danes unglücklicherweise –, würde im Morgengrauen aufbrechen. Das ließ ihnen nun ein bisschen Zeit, dringend benötigten Schlaf nachzuholen. Außerdem ließ es Gwen und ihrer Familie Zeit, gemeinsam zu trauern, ehe sich ihre Wege auf unbestimmte Zeit trennen würden.

Und Jack und Ianto ermöglichte es endlich, eine kostbare Nacht miteinander zu verbringen. Sie brauchten die Nähe zueinander noch viel dringender als den Schlaf und als Ianto Jack in sein Zimmer führte, fielen sie übereinander her, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen leise ins Schloss gefallen war.

Ianto presste Jack energisch gegen die Tür, stockte jedoch, als Jack in seinen Armen erstarrte.

Jack versuchte die schmerzhafte Grimasse zu unterdrücken, die ihm übers Gesicht huschte, als Ianto ihn mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen die Tür presste, doch es nützte nichts, Ianto hatte es bereits bemerkt. Wie auch vorhin schon im Hausflur, als Gwen Jack so überschwänglich umarmt hatte.

„Lass mal sehen“, verlangte er, doch Jack versuchte, seine suchenden Hände fort zuschieben.

„Lass nur. Mir geht’s gut.“ Jack versuchte, Ianto durch einen Kuss und seine eigenen wandernden Hände abzulenken, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Dann kann ich mir das ja mal ansehen“, konterte Ianto eisern. „Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du so verzweifelt bist, dass du es nicht mal schaffst, dich auszuziehen.“

„Zu riskant, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Die sollten wir nicht mit Diskutieren verschwenden.“

„Seh ich auch so. Und jetzt runter mit den Klamotten.“

Jack seufzte und ließ sich geschlagen zurück aufs Bett sinken.

Es war ja nicht so, als wenn Ianto sich nicht ebenso nach Jack verzehren würde, aber in diesem Fall musste er Prioritäten setzen, ehe er durch eine unbedachte Bewegung alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Er keuchte geschockt, als er die immer noch klaffende Wunde in Jacks Abdomen endlich zu Gesicht bekam. „Ich... ich dachte, es sei besser.“

Jack verzog das Gesicht. „Ist es auch.“

„Dann sollten wir...“

„Nein!“ Jacks Hand schnellte wie eine Schlange vor und schloss sich um Iantos Handgelenk, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Hemd und T-Shirt wieder nach unten zu schieben. Flehend sah er zu Ianto auf. „Bitte“, wisperte Jack.

Ianto erwiderte seinen Blick für eine lange Zeit und sah in Jacks Augen die gleichen Emotionen, die auch ihn fest in ihrem Griff hielten. Liebe, Verzweiflung, Lust, Hoffnung, Angst.

Sie waren schon einmal um ein letztes Mal betrogen worden, vor langer Zeit in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus. Und dann war es zu spät gewesen.

Aber nicht heute.

Ianto nickte zittrig und beugte sich vorsichtig zu Jack herunter, um ihn zu küssen, während er sich vorsichtig rittlings auf seine Oberschenkel hockte. Jacks eiserner Griff lockerte sich um Iantos Handgelenk und er seufzte in den Kuss hinein.

„Du wirst dich nicht bewegen, ist das klar!“, murmelte Ianto gegen Jacks Lippen und ein Schauder durchlief den Captain im Angesicht des befehlsgewalten Ton.

„Aye, Sir.“

Ianto setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf und zerrte sich eilig, aber mit kontrollierten Bewegungen sein Hemd von den Schultern.

Jack schluckte schwer, als Iantos Hände zu seinem Gürtel wanderten, das leise Klingen, als er die Schnalle öffnete unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren. Er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, seine Hand in die lockende Öffnung von Iantos geöffneter Hose gleiten zu lassen, um seinen Geliebten endlich wieder zu spüren. Glücklicherweise stand Ianto in diesem Moment wieder auf, noch ehe Jack der Versuchung erlegen konnte. Ohne ihre Blicke voneinander zu wenden, machte Ianto kurzen Prozess mit seiner restlichen Kleidung, ehe er sich neben Jack aufs Bett kniete. Sie sahen immer noch einander tief in die Augen, als Ianto Jack Hose und Unterwäsche auszog, und erst da, als sie beide nackt waren, wagten sie es, den lang ersehnten Anblick von nackter Haut in sich aufzunehmen.

„Wir... wir haben“, stammelte Ianto, der seinen Blick nicht von Jacks Körper wenden konnte.

„Hosentasche“, krächzte der Captain mühsam, denn auch sein Blick hing an Iantos Körper.

Mit zittrigen Fingern fischte Ianto eine kleine Tube Gleitgel aus Jacks Hosentasche (er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können, dass Jack selbst in Krisenzeiten nicht unvorbereitet kam) und kletterte wieder auf ihn. Jacks Hände flogen umgehend an Iantos Hüften und klammerten sich daran fest. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihm unwillkürlich, als seine tropfende Erektion sich zwischen Iantos Pobacken schob, als sein Geliebter sich auf ihm niedergelassen hatte.

„Nicht bewegen, verstanden“, erinnerte Ianto ihn noch einmal. Dann griff er hinter sich und ließ seine glitschigen Finger in sich gleiten. Er stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her.

Auch Jack stöhnte, doch er konnte den Blick nicht von Ianto wenden. Nicht eine Sekunde wollte er verpassen wie sein Geliebter sich in der Ekstase seiner eigenen Berührungen verlor.

„Ianto...“, wimmerte er und Ianto öffnete die Augen, um auf ihn hinab zu blicken. Er nickte und mit einem kleinen Keuchen zog er seine Finger aus sich. Zitternd nahm Jack ihm die Gleitgeltube aus der Hand, um seine Erektion selbst mit einer großzügigen Menge Gleitgel einzureiben. Hätte Ianto es gemacht, wäre er auf der Stelle gekommen.

Mit seiner sauberen Hand stützte er Ianto, als dieser sich auf die Knie erhob und sanft seine Finger um Jacks Erektion schloss, um ihn in Position zu bringen. Dann ließ er sich auf ihm nieder. Beide Männer stöhnten laut, als Jacks Penis sich seinen Weg in Iantos Körper erzwang, den flatternden Muskelring unnachgiebig auseinander dehnte, bis er von dem beinah unerträglich engen, heißen Rektum aufgesogen wurde.

Jacks andere Hand, glitschig vom Gleitgel, schloss sich um Iantos Penis und begann, sich an dem steinharten Schaft auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Oh Gott“, hauchte Ianto erstickt und versuchte verzweifelt, genügend Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Er hatte das Gefühl, Jack so intensiv wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben spüren zu können. Er spürte seine Wärme, das Pulsieren seines Blutes durch jede einzelne Vene, die sich um seinen Penis schlang. Er spürte den leichten Schmerz, den er immer empfand, wenn Jack in ihn eindrang aufgrund seiner schieren Größe, aber gleichzeitig spürte er die stetig pulsierende Ekstase wie kleine Elektroschocks, als Jacks Eichel gegen seine Prostata drückte. Und er spürte, wie sein Körper sich dem Eindringling bereitwillig öffnete, ihn in sich aufsog, um ihn so lange wie möglich in sich festzuhalten.

Jack wagte kaum zu atmen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, Ianto, völlig gefangen in seiner Ekstase, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, war ein Bild, dessen er nie müde wurde. Seine bebenden Finger krallten sich tiefer in das Fleisch von Iantos Hüfte, um Halt zu finden und unwillkürlich drückte seine andere Hand ebenfalls fester zu. Ianto entwich ein ein erregtes Stöhnen, als Jacks Hand sich schraubstockartig um seine Erektion klammerte, das Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr halb Schmerz, halb Lust. Instinktiv zogen sich seine Muskeln um Jack zusammen, sodass der Captain ebenfalls ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich gab. Er konnte nicht anders, er gab seinen Hüften einen Ruck, bloß ein sanftes Zucken, um sich noch tiefer in Ianto zu vergraben. Aber es war nicht genug. Es würde nie genug sein. Am liebsten wäre er in ihn hineingekrochen, hätte sie am liebsten zu einem einzigen Wesen verschmolzen, sodass sie sich nie mehr würden trennen könnten.

Alle Gedanken in seinem Kopf wurden auf einmal beinah gewaltsam zum Schweigen gebracht, als Ianto begann, sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen, das Spiel seiner Oberschenkelmuskeln unter der weißen Haut ein zusätzlicher Anreiz für Jack.

Der jüngere Mann schrie auf, als er sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht wieder auf Jack niederließ, sodass der steinharte Schaft in ihm mit voller Wucht gegen seine Prostata stieß. Ein Feuerwerk entbrannte in ihm und er wollte noch mehr. Immer und immer wieder zwang er seinen Körper dazu, sich in Jacks Schoß auf und ab zu bewegen, gehalten allein durch das harte Fleisch in seinem Inneren.

Obwohl er es nicht sollte, konnte Jack nicht anders; das nächste Mal, als Iantos Körper sich hinab senkte, stieß er mit seinen Hüften zu. Nicht hart, in dieser Position ging das nicht, aber es genügte, um Ianto einen Laut zu entlocken, der halb Stöhnen, halb erstickter Schrei war. Rasch flog Jacks Hand von Iantos Hüfte nach oben zu seinem Gesicht, um seine Finger auf Iantos Mund zu legen. Sie mussten nicht unbedingt das ganze Haus wecken. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, als Ianto dadurch zwar schwieg, nun aber Jacks Finger zwischen seine Lippen nahm und begann, daran zu saugen. Zur gleichen Zeit umschlang Ianto Jacks Faust mit seiner, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn weiter zu masturbieren. Ein wenig schuldbewusst ließ Jack es zu, dass Ianto seine Hand führte, die seinen Penis mittlerweile nur noch instinktiv festgehalten hatte. Ianto stöhnte und die Vibrationen dieses Stöhnens übertrugen sich auf Jacks Finger in seinem Mund. Doch dann ließ er sie aus der feuchten Wärme gleiten und in Iantos Nacken fahren, um ihn zu einem schmutzigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich herunter zu ziehen. Ihre schweißnassen Oberkörper lagen dicht aufeinander gepresst, sodass ihre Brustwarzen mit jedem Stoß von Jacks Hüften, der Ianto ein Stück nach vorne katapultierte, gegeneinander rieben. Er ließ seine Hand Iantos Rücken hinab fahren, zeichnete seine Wirbelsäule nach und die perfekte Rundung seines Hinterns. Er ließ seine Finger zwischen Iantos Pobacken gleiten und dann spürte er es; diesen einen Punkt, an dem sie so innig miteinander verbunden waren wie nur menschenmöglich. Zittrig fuhr er mit seinem Finger die bis zum Äußersten gedehnte Haut von Iantos Öffnung entlang, die sich um seine Erektion spannte, fühlte das Flattern und Zusammenziehen der Muskeln sowohl unter seinen Fingerspitzen als auch an seiner Erektion, während er in ihn stieß. Er konnte nicht anders, er ließ seinen feuchten Zeigefinger zusammen mit seiner Erektion in die gedehnte Öffnung gleiten, nur die Fingerspitze, doch er musste es fühlen. Ianto keuchte erstickt auf und ein Wimmern entfuhr ihm unwillkürlich, doch er hielt Jack nicht auf. Früher hätte er den Schmerz über sich ergehen lassen, um Jack zu befriedigen, aber diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei. Er würde es nicht zulassen, wenn er es selbst nicht auch wollte.

Das Wissen, das noch ein weiterer Teil von Jack in ihm war, katapultierte Ianto zum Höhepunkt. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, ein letztes Mal ließ er sich fallen, ein letztes Mal kollidierte Jacks Eichel mit seiner Prostata und ein letztes Mal zuckten seine Hüften und schoben seinen Penis durch Jacks Faust. Dann erstarrte er und ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper, so stark, wie er es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Er kam und kam und als sein erschlaffender Körper ihn nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte, waren Jacks Arme da, um sein Zusammensinken aufzuhalten. Er spürte sein eigenes Sperma klebrig und warm zwischen ihren Oberkörpern, als er sich auf Jack fallen ließ, leicht nach links, um Jacks Verletzung zu schonen, und er spürte das Zittern, das nun auch Jack durchlief, als er kam, spürte die heiße Feuchtigkeit, die sich plötzlich in ihn ergoss und er spürte seine eigenen flatternden Muskeln, die auch noch den letzten Tropfen aus Jacks zuckendem Penis melkten. Und die ganze Zeit über hielt Jack ihn fest.

 

Jack hockte sich neben Ianto und für einige Minuten sahen sie schweigend auf das bodenlos schwarze Meer hinaus.

„Scheint, als ob sich unser Abenteuer bald dem Ende zuneigt“, murmelte er möglichst unverfänglich.

„Hmhm“, machte Ianto, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht vom Meer, um Jack die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte, um das zu sagen, was ihm offenbar schwer fiel zu sagen.

„Was machen wir danach?“, rückte er endlich mit der Sprache raus. „Willst du auf der Erde bleiben oder...“

Ianto dachte für eine lange Zeit darüber nach, obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er sich ebenfalls diese Frage stellte. Der Grund, warum er jegliche Überlegungen darüber bisher immer wieder abgebrochen hatte, war, dass sie erst einmal beide lebend aus dieser Sache rauskommen mussten. Als die beiden einzigen Sterblichen dieses Planeten ins Zentrum der Verschwörung zu marschieren, war nicht unbedingt das gesündeste Vorhaben. Die Chancen standen gut, dass einer von beiden oder sogar beide die nächsten Tage nicht überleben würden. Und falls das Wunder tatsächlich etwas mit Jacks Blut zu tun hatte, dann war er derjenige, der für diese Sache sterben würde.

Dieser Gedanke erfüllte Iantos ganzes Sein bis in den hintersten Winkel mit eiskalter Angst. Er würde Jacks Tod nicht noch einmal ertragen können – es gab schließlich keine Garantie dafür, dass Jacks damalige Theorie stimmte und die Zeit ihn tatsächlich irgendwie schützen würde, weil er ein Fixpunkt war – und er wollte den Rest der Ewigkeit nicht alleine verbringen. Sollte es also tatsächlich zum Äußersten kommen und Jack sterben, dann würde er sich eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, noch ehe das Wunder vorbei war und ihn wieder – wahrscheinlich – unsterblich machen konnte.

Aber das konnte er Jack unmöglich sagen. Der ältere Mann hatte die ganze Zeit so viel Hoffnung und Zuversicht darin gesetzt, dass sie das Wunder beenden und danach wie geplant gemeinsam ein neues Leben aufbauen würden. Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, seinen Glauben daran durch die düstere Realität zu zerstören. Deshalb griff er in der Dunkelheit nach Jacks Hand und warf ihm ein Lächeln von der Seite zu. „Das Universum ist so groß. Du musst mir immer noch ne Menge zeigen. Wir haben auch immer noch keinen passenden Planeten gefunden für unser neues Zuhause.“

Das schwache Mondlicht zeigte Ianto das überglückliche Grinsen, das sich plötzlich auf Jacks Gesicht abzeichnete. Er rückte nahe an Ianto heran und schlang seine Arme fest um ihn. Gemeinsam sahen sie aufs Meer hinaus, aber so wie Jack redete, hätte man meinen können, sie blickten in die Weiten des Universums. „Ja, da ist noch so unendlich viel, was ich dir zeigen möchte. Und wir haben die Ewigkeit dafür Zeit.“

Ianto erwiderte wohlweislich nichts darauf, sondern lehnte sich zurück gegen Jacks Brust und versuchte, an Jacks Vision teilzuhaben. Wenigstens war es eine schöne Vorstellung.

 

Ihre heimliche Einreise nach Shanghai verlief rasch und ohne Probleme im Schutz der Nacht und nun saßen sie hier in ihrem bescheidenen Versteck, um zu entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Ich sitz in nem Verschlag einer Gruppe Waffenschmuggler mit Oswald Danes als Mitbewohner“, erklärte Gwen Esther am Telefon und das fasste ihre ganze Situation ziemlich gut zusammen.

Ianto hörte dem weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, nachdem er sich erleichtert versichert hatte, dass alles mit den Konserven mit Jacks Blut drin in Ordnung war. Stattdessen beobachtete er Jack. Ihm war es in all der Hektik ihrer Einreise nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt, wo sie ein wenig Ruhe hatten, bemerkte er, wie schlecht Jack aussah. Vielleicht war es der Stress der Reise gewesen, aber da war es ihm eigentlich gut gegangen. Jetzt schien sich sein Zustand wieder zu verschlimmern.

Alarmiert sprang er auf, um Jack zu stützen, als dieser beim Aufstehen geschwächt zusammenbrach. Fast krank vor Sorge half er Jack, sich auf eines der Betten zu legen. Er konnte Gwens vorwurfsvollen Beschimpfungen innerlich nur recht geben.

„Du hast mir gesagt, es wäre geheilt“, hielt sie ihm vor und kniete sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Es ging ihm auch besser“, versicherte Ianto, während er Jacks Hemd und T-Shirt aus der Hose zog und nach oben schob. Beide Torchwood-Agenten keuchten geschockt, als sie den blutdurchtränkten Verband erblickten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, da ihm das innerlich mindestens genauso weh tat wie Jack, riss Ianto vorsichtig den Verband ab, sodass darunter die heftig blutende Wunde zum Vorschein kam.

„Es ist schlimmer geworden, seit wir hier sind“, bestätigte Jack unter heftigen Schmerzen, was Ianto sich schon gedacht hatte, auch, wenn er noch keinerlei Erklärung dafür hatte.

„Es stirbt sich gut hier in Shanghai“, erklärte Jack stoisch und am liebsten hätte Ianto ihm dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben.

„Sag das nicht, du wirst nicht sterben“, erklärte Gwen gebieterisch und nahm Jacks andere Hand in ihre.

„Ich bin so müde“, wimmerte er und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Matratze zurückfallen. „Dieses sterbliche Leben... es tut so weh...“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Ianto und küsste Jacks Mundwinkel. „Wir Normalsterbliche machen – oder haben – das jeden Tag durchmachen müssen, weißt du noch. Also Kopf hoch.“ Er lächelte Jack aufmunternd an. „Bloße Sterblichkeit hat noch niemanden umgebracht.“

„Ich will aber nicht mehr“, maulte Jack und Ianto war froh um diesen weinerlichen Ton, zeigte er doch, dass es Jack besser zu gehen schien.

„Tja also“, mischte Oswald sich plötzlich in den intimen Moment ein. „Ich war noch nie in China, also kenne ich mich mit den Gepflogenheiten hier nicht so aus, aber... Ich muss sagen, von sowas hab ich noch nie gehört.“

Irritiert sahen die drei zu ihm auf und dann, nachdem sie Jack aufgeholfen hatten, folgten sie dann Oswalds faszinierten Blick zu dem Stuhl, auf den Ianto den blutigen Verband geworfen hatte. Ein Blutstropfen war auf den Boden getropft... und er bewegte sich. Wie ein Tropfen Quecksilber, der von einem Magneten angezogen wurde, kullerte der einzelne Blutstropfen über die Holzdielen in Richtung Tür.

Geschockt beobachteten sie seinen Weg durchs Zimmer.

„Kein Wunder, dass es dir nicht gut geht“, hauchte Gwen überwältigt. Sie sprang auf und folgte dem Tropfen. „Ich glaub, es zeigt uns den Weg.“ Sie trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus. „Das ist die Quelle. Sie ist irgendwo da drüben.“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu Jack um, der sich mittlerweile auf die Füße gerappelt hatte. Sie sahen sich vielsagend an. „Und ich glaube, was immer es ist, es ruft _dich_ , Jack.“

 


	14. Kapitel 14 - Unsterbliches Blut

Angespannt warteten Jack und Ianto darauf, dass Gwen sich meldete. Sie hatte sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, dem Blut zu folgen, während Esther und Rex in Buenos Aires genau dasselbe taten. Ianto hasste es, hier untätig rumzusitzen wie ein Feigling, aber sein Drang, Jack zu beschützen war stärker. Er wollte ihn nicht allein lassen, auch, wenn Jack das nicht passte. Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, der Captain war sehr geschwächt und sie konnten sich alle lebhaft vorstellen, dass, je näher er der Quelle kam, der Sog, den sie auf sein Blut ausübte immer stärker wurde, so als wenn es von einem Magneten angezogen wurde, egal, ob es dabei noch in Jacks Körper war oder nicht.

Als Gwen schließlich anrief, ziemlich verstört, obwohl sie versuchte, es zu verbergen, mit der Nachricht, dass sie die Quelle gefunden hatte, setzte der Rest des Teams sich rasch in Bewegung. Sie erwarteten nicht, hierher zurückzukommen.

Gwen wartete auf sie im hinteren Teil einer chinesischen Suppenküche, vor einer schwarzen, ominösen Tür kauernd wie ein verlorenes kleines Mädchen.

„Also, was gibt’s hier?“

Gwen sah mit traurigem Blick zu Jack auf. „In der Meldung stand nur, es gab eine Explosion in Buenos Aires. Bei einem Spezialeinsatzteam. Es sind Esther und Rex“

Jack seufzte schwer und verfiel zusammen mit Ianto in betroffenes Schweigen, das nur von Oswald Danes gebrochen wurde, auf den Gwen dann unmittelbar losging. Wieder einmal ließ sie sich von ihren Emotionen kontrollieren, aber das konnten sie sich in diesem Moment nicht leisten. Und Jack versuchte, ihr das klar zu machen.

„Aber hier geht’s um dich, Jack“, versuchte sie beschwörend zu erklären. „Wenn das Wunder mit deinem Blut zusammenhängt, dann helfe Gott den beiden, aber sie hatten die einzige Reserve. Jetzt haben wir nur noch das Blut in dir.“

„Dann passe ich lieber auf“, versicherte er ihr.

„Aber du könntest sterben.“

„Ja, so kann’s kommen.“

Ianto stand daneben und hörte schweigend zu. Er musste sich davon abhalten zu sagen, nein, halt, wir haben noch etwas von Jacks Blut. Und zwar die Fläschchen, die er ihm abgenommen hatte, während er im Fieberschlaf gelegen war, aber er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt den Mund. Er wollte diese Welt retten, aber er schuldete auch seinem Universum etwas. Sie würden, sie _mussten_ hier eine andere Lösung finden.

„Was ist, wenn ich mich nach Buenos Aires teleportiere?“, schlug er vor. Seine beiden Kollegen blinzelten ihn mit großen Augen an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe auch sterbliches Blut. Dann hätten wir wieder welches auf beiden Seiten, falls ihr es hier nicht schafft.“

Jack dachte für einen Moment nach, aber dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf. „Es ist eine Antipode, Ianto, zwei exakt gleiche Enden. Also muss es wohl auch genau das gleiche Blut sein.“ Er sah wieder auf Gwen und warf ihr ein aufmunterndes, wenn auch etwas erzwungenes Lächeln zu. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht reicht es, wenn wir hier in Shanghai mein Blut haben. Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, wie die Quelle funktioniert oder aussieht. Lasst uns erst mal da rein gehen und sie uns anschauen.“

Gwen nickte abgehakt, Ianto auch und dann folgten sie Jack, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, durch die schwarze Tür.

Nachdem sie den Wachmann niedergeschlagen hatten, kamen sie problemlos auf das Gelände, was sie eigentlich bereits hätte stutzig machen müssen. Die Familien überließen nichts dem Zufall. Da sollten sie etwa so lasch sein in der Bewachung ihres Trumphs? Da sollten sie etwa nicht wissen, dass Jack ganz nahe war? Aber, schlussendlich hatten sie keine Wahl. Sie mussten da runter.

Und tatsächlich, als die Lifttüren unten aufgingen, wurden sie bereits von chinesischen Wachleuten erwartet, die ihre Waffen auf sie richteten. Befehligt wurden sie von einer Frau mittleren Alters in einem teuren Kostüm. Sie verströmte eine Aura der Macht und Autorität und war Angelos Enkelin Olivia gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Und Jilly Kitzinger war auch da, warum auch immer man sie hierher gebracht hatte.

„Captain Jack Harkness. Endlich.“ Die blonde Frau warf Jack ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zur Begrüßung zu. Sie wähnte sich siegesgewiss. Zurecht. Aber sie wären nicht Torchwood, wenn sie nicht noch ein Ass im Ärmel hätten.

Oswald Danes trat vor, umgeben von dieser unerschütterlichen, beinah unheimlichen Ruhe, die er stets an den Tag legte.

„Bei allem Respekt, Mr. Danes, Sie sind ein Nebenprodukt des Wunders“, erklärte die Frau. „Sie sind im Grunde nicht relevant.“

„Das ist es, was der Captain auch sagte. Er sagte vorhin zu mir, mein Leben spiele nur eine unwichtige Rolle, es sei ganz klein und doch, genau hier und genau jetzt in diesem Moment, ganz am Ende würde ich gerne ein anderes Wort benutzen. Ich sehe mich selber als... entscheidend.“

Und damit warf Oswald seine Jack von sich, sodass darunter die Sprengstoffweste zum Vorschein kam, die er trug. Beunruhigt wichen die Wachen zurück und selbst ihre Gastgeberin schien ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht hinter ihrer eisigen Fassade.

„Madam, Sie verstehen mich gut. Sie sollten jetzt vorsichtig sein. Sehr vorsichtig in der Tat. Es scheint, als hätten Sie an diesem Ort eine Explosion geplant und ich würde gern sichergehen, dass Sie dann immer noch hier drin sind.“

Nun war es Jack, dem ein überlegenes Lächeln um die Mundwinkel spielte. „Vorteil Torchwood.“

„Nun ja, ich fürchte, wir sehen das hier in Buenos Aires ein wenig anders“, tönte plötzlich eine Stimme über einen Lautsprecher. „Ich würde sagen Vorteil für die drei Familien. Sagen Sie hallo zu ihren Freunden.“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“, rief Jack aufgebracht.

„Er meint uns“, antwortete Rex über die Verbindung.

„Rex?“, rief Gwen freudig überrascht. „Mein Gott. Und Esther?“

„Ich bin hier. Sie haben uns erwischt.“

„Ich bin froh zu hören, dass ihr lebt“, rief Gwen mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.

„Ich biete meine Pat-Situation gegen Ihre“, fuhr der Mann in Buenos Aires fort und selbst über die rauschende Verbindung war das Klicken einer entsichernden Waffe zu hören. Es war klar, was passierte, als sie alle Rex’ aufgebrachtes „Hören Sie auf damit“ hörten.

„Es stirbt doch keiner“, höhnte der Mann. „Sie lebt ewig weiter – nur perforiert.“

„Drohen Sie mir, Sie Feigling!“

„Rex. Hey, ich hab keine Angst.“

Jack knirschte mit den Zähnen und konnte nicht länger still sein. „Wenn Sie ihr etwas tun, wir haben hier etwas, das jederzeit in die Luft gehen kann“, drohte er.

„Und denken Sie nicht, ich würd’s nicht tun“, setzte Oswald hinterher. „Was immer hier heute Nacht passiert, ich kann nirgendwo auf der Welt hin und ich habe nicht vor, hier lebend wieder herauszukommen.“ Er warf Jilly ein verschmitztes, boshaftes Grinsen zu, das die normalerweise hartgesottene PR-Frau sehr beunruhigt aussehen ließ.

Für einen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung, aber dann antwortete ihnen der Mann in jovialem Ton: „Also, wer wird zuerst die Nerven verlieren?“

„Die Sache ist so“, erklärte Jack, „wir haben keine Bomben nötig, auch keine Drohungen oder Gewehre, denn ich habe die mächtigste Waffe von allen.“ Er sah der Frau fest in die Augen.

Und dann marschierte er selbstsicher an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinunter zur Balustrade gegenüber der Quelle. Mit einer fließenden, theatralisch ausholenden Bewegung zog er ein langes Messer unter seinem Mantel hervor... und ritzte sich in den Finger.

Umgehend spritzte Jacks Blut aus der winzigen Wunde und wurde wie in einem Strudel durch die Luft hinüber in die Quelle gesogen. Ein lautes Knarzen, wie ein Stöhnen war zu hören, als die Blutstropfen in dem Spalt verschwanden. Es war, als reagierte die Quelle auf Jacks Blut, als hieße sie es willkommen. 

„Sie will mich“, wisperte er und starrte in den unendlichen Schlund. „Sterbliches Blut.“ Er sah die Frau wieder an, die neben ihn getreten war. „Sie sollten also sehr vorsichtig mit mir umgehen.“ 

Die Quelle fing an zu singen. Jack, Ianto und Gwen fühlten sich in das Lagerhaus von damals zurück versetzt, als sie dem außerirdischen Wal begegnet waren. Es klang wie sein Gesang, unheimlich, wunderschön und überirdisch. 

„Könnt ihr es spüren?“, hauchte Jack. Ianto und Gwen nickten, völlig gefangen von dem Anblick und den Gefühlen, die sie durchströmten. 

„Es heißt, sie hielte einem das eigene selbst vor Augen“, erklärte die Frau und sah sie beschwörend an. „Was können Sie sehen?“ 

„Schuldgefühle, die ein Leben lang nicht aufhören werden“, antwortete Gwen ohne zu zögern. Aber dann tat sie einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Aber is schon gut, ich bin ne arbeitende Mutter. Für die Erkenntnis brauch ich keine Quelle.“ 

Instinktiv griff Gwen nach Iantos Hand und drückte sie. Er nickte. „Schuldgefühle“, bestätigte auch er. „Wegen Lisa. Wegen meinem Jack...“ Er sah zur Seite und sah diesem Jack in die Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte plötzlich seine Lippen und es war, ebenso wie bei Gwen, als sei die erdrückende Last der Schuldgefühle, die ihnen die Quelle vor Augen geführt hatte mit einem Mal verschwunden, verdrängt durch etwas viel Stärkeres. „Und ich sehe uns. Unser Glück. Für die Ewigkeit.“ 

Jack erwiderte sein Lächeln zärtlich. 

„Und Sie, Jack?“ 

Jack zitterte, Ianto konnte es ganz deutlich spüren, während er in die Quelle starrte und sich selbst ins Auge blickte. „Ich hatte so viele Leben. Ich hab sie alle vor Augen...“ Er lachte plötzlich, ein wenig manisch, aber gleichzeitig auch auf seine alte charmante Weise. „Hey. Gar nich so übel.“

„Sie sollten vielleicht die Wahl Ihrer Waffe in Frage stellen“, drang die nervtötende Stimme von Jilly Kitzinger plötzlich zu ihnen durch und sie fuhren herum. „Naja, Sie nehmen das größte Schwein der Welt, wickeln es in Sprengstoff und zeigen ihm seine Seele.“ Sie verzog spöttisch das Gesicht, während sie die Treppe zu ihnen hinunter kam. „Hm, gute Arbeit. Ich fühle mich total sicher.“

„Oswald?“, rief Jack beunruhigt, denn der andere Mann wand sich plötzlich schwer atmend, als ihn offenbar die Quelle endlich mit den Abgründen seiner Seele konfrontierte. „Nicht durchdrehen!“

„Die Quelle fühlt sich an wie die Sünde“, keuchte Danes.

„Oswald, nicht“, bat Jack eindringlich. „Ich brauche Sie.“

Aber plötzlich riss Oswald sich unter großen Mühen zusammen und er stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Es war, als hätte ihn nie etwas gequält und er lächelte Jack beschwichtigend an. „An die Sünde bin ich wohl gewöhnt.“ Selbstsicher platzierte er seinen Daumen wieder auf dem Auslöser der Bombe, den er in seinem Schmerz losgelassen hatte.

Das Team atmete auf und wandte sich wieder der Quelle zu.

„Ich versteh’s immer noch nicht“, sagte Gwen dann. „Was sehen wir denn hier? Die Quelle – ist es der Fels oder die Kante oder was?

„Das, was dazwischen ist“, erwiderte Jack. „Das Nichts. Der Spalt. Sie lebt.“

„Es ist, als hätten sie die Welt zerbrochen“, fiel Oswald ein, was es ganz gut beschrieb.

„Du bist der Experte“, wandte Gwen sich an Jack. „Was ist es?“

„Die Welt dreht sich schon seit über vier Milliarden Jahre“, erklärte Jack, ohne seinen gebannten Blick von der Quelle zu nehmen. „Es liegt so viel begraben da unter ihrer Haut...“

„Du hast keinen Schimmer oder?“, unterbrachen Gwen und Ianto beinah gleichzeitig Jacks holprige Versuche einer Erklärung.

„Nein,“ lachte er, was auch seine beiden Freunde zum Lachen brachte.

„Es gibt sie schon so lange wie die Erde?“

„Schon möglich“, antwortete Jack Gwen.

„Wir sind es so gewohnt, dass diese Dinge außerirdisch sind, doch sie ist möglicherweise das Irdischste von allen.“

Es war eine Vorstellung, die einen demütig werden ließ in ihrem Angesicht.

Und endlich begannen die Familien auch zu erklären, wie die Quelle funktionierte. Der Mann in Buonos Aires legte das symbiotische Verhältnis der Quelle zur menschlichen Rasse dar, dass sie die Erde mit einem morphischen Feld überzog, um die gesamte Menschheit miteinander zu verbinden. Dass sie sie mit dem Blut eines Unsterblichen gefüttert hatten.

„Die Quelle absorbierte das Blut und kopierte es wie eine neue Vorlage“, versuchte Gwen dem ganzen Schritt für Schritt zu folgen. „Das System bekam eine neue Einstellung.“

„Und wissen Sie, warum?“ Jack sah auf die Frau. „Die Quelle reagierte nur. Sie haben sie verletzt. Also nahm sie das Blutmuster und machte daraus ein Geschenk. Sie bemüht sich, jeden hier auf der Welt am leben zu erhalten. Dieses ganze Wunder... Sie will uns einen Gefallen tun.“

„Sie haben das Ergebnis gesehen“, zischte Rex angewidert. „So etwas wie mein Leben. Wie können Sie so etwas wollen?“

„Wir befinden uns erst in Phase Eins“, erklärte der Mann seelenruhig.

„Aber Sie haben die Welt doch schon ruiniert“, rief Gwen über die Verbindung.

Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Wunder war ein Schock für die Wirtschaft. Sie ist zusammengebrochen. Wir reißen ein, um wieder aufzubauen. Und nun können wir sie beinah schon sehen... die neue Welt.“ Ein manisches Funkeln trat in ihre Augen und größenwahnsinnige Gier umspielte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Ja, ohne Platz für die Schwachen oder jeden, der nicht rein passt“, zischte Gwen

„So funktioniert die Welt doch jetzt schon“, konterte die Frau selbstgefällig. „Wir machen es nur offiziell. Die drei Familien haben nur darauf gewartet. Nun können wir die Kontrolle über die Banken erlangen. Die Banken kontrollieren die Regierungen und die Regierungen die Menschen. Bald werden _wir_ entscheiden können, wer lebt und wie lange, wo und wieso...“

Ianto war nicht allein in seinem dringenden Bedürfnis, Jilly Kitzinger eine Kugel ins Gesicht zu jagen oder sie über die Reling in den Abgrund zu stoßen, als sie ein freudeschreiendes „endlich!“ von sich gab. Auch, wenn sie leider nicht ganz Unrecht damit hatte, dass die Welt bislang keinesfalls funktioniert hätte, gab dies noch lange niemandem das Recht, das Gefüge der Welt nach Gutdünken durcheinander zu bringen. Und das einzig und allein aus Profitgier.

„Aber dem Beginn dieser schönen neuen Welt steht noch etwas im Weg“, setzt Jack ihrem Enthusiasmus einen Dämpfer und funkelte die Frau an. „Und zwar ich.“

„Sein Blut gefährdet den Plan“, rief der Mann in Buenos Aires.

„Sie haben versagt. Ich bin in Shanghai. Ich habe das einzige sterbliche Blut auf der Erde.“ Jack setzte das Messer an seine Handfläche. „Wenn es hineingelangt in die Quelle, kann sich das Leben wieder umkehren. Durch mich kann die ganze Welt sterblich werden.“

Das plötzliche triumphale, spöttische Lachen der Frau jagte ihnen allen einen Schauder über den Rücken und Jack stoppte, die Klinge auf seiner Haut ruhend.

Sie und der Mann amüsierten sich gackernd miteinander über Jacks fehlendes Verständnis und da ahnte Ianto, was sie ja bereits vorhin schon angeschnitten, aber nicht zu Ende bedacht hatten. Es musste Jacks Blut sein, ja, aber es musste auch tatsächlich gleichzeitig an beiden Enden in die Quelle gelangen. Polare Dynamik. Sie hatten lediglich gedacht, dass sie das Blut an einem Ende in die Quelle geben mussten und zur Sicherheit hatten sie es an beide Enden der Welt gebracht. Aber das war nun alles zunichte. Auch, wenn Rex und Esther mit dem Leben davon gekommen waren, der Vorrat mit Jacks Blut war bei der Explosion verbrannt. Und nun sah Ianto keine Möglichkeit mehr, doch noch den kleinen Vorrat zu holen, den er abgezwackt hatte, und damit unbemerkt nach Buenos Aires zu kommen. Seine Freunde wären tot an beiden Enden der Welt, noch ehe er das Blut in Händen halten konnte. Sie hätten sich besser vorhin darauf geeinigt, aber da hatten sie alle drei noch unter der Annahme operiert, dass Blut an einem Ende ausreichte (auch, wenn es jetzt im Nachhinein lächerlich offensichtlich war, dass es tatsächlich nur an beiden Enden gleichzeitig funktionieren konnte) und deshalb hatte Ianto nicht die einzige Chance, die seine eigene Erde ohne Jack hatte aufs Spiel setzen wollen.

Die Situation drohte, ihnen aus den Händen zu gleiten. Nun hatten sie nichts mehr, mit dem sie die Familien in Schach halten konnten. Sie waren ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert und sie würden hier und heute als Kategorie Eins weiter oben als zahl enden. Mit Ausnahme von Jack und Ianto. Sie würden hier tief unter Shanghai ihre endgültige letzte, aber wenigstens gemeinsame Ruhestätte finden.

Drohend trat Oswald wieder vor und hielt der Frau den Zünder mahnend entgegen, doch selbst davon ließ sie sich nicht mehr beeindrucken, jetzt, da sie endgültig die Oberhand hatte.

Der ausbrechende Tumult in Shanghai verhinderte beinah, dass sie Rex’ atemlose Worte hörten, die er versuchte, über die Verbindung zu ihnen zu kommunizieren.

„Hört mir einfach zu! Jack!“

Ruhe kehrte abrupt wieder ein und neue Hoffnung durchdrang Jack, Gwen und Ianto so wie neuer Argwohn die Familienmitglieder erfüllte. 

„Wenn wir Jacks Blut brauchen, wie wär’s hiermit?“

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was Rex da tat, aber auf einmal erschütterte ein Beben die gesamte Erde.

„Rex, was hast du getan?“, rief Gwen skeptisch.

Oh... oh! Ianto und Jack sahen einander an, ein Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern. Rex war clever! Vorausgesetzt, es war nicht Esthers Idee gewesen...

Aber egal, wessen Idee es gewesen war. Sie hatten Jacks Blut nun auch in Buenos Aires! Versteckt in Rex’ Körper!

In Buenos Aires brach Panik aus, als Rex die Wachen dazu anstachelte, ihn zu erschießen, während die panischen Schreie des Mannes dies zu verhindern versuchten. Zur gleichen Zeit setzte Jack das Messer wieder an seine Hand.

Das war’s also. Jetzt würde das Wunder endlich enden.

„Wir haben Blut auf beiden Seiten der Welt, Jack, aber...“

„Dann sterben Sie“, bestätigte die Frau beunruhigt. „Ist es das, was Sie wollen? Die Quelle nimmt sich noch den letzten Tropfen. Sie werden beide sterben.“

„Ich denke, ich habe lange genug gelebt“, erwiderte Jack. Und wenn sie wirklich glaubte, dass er es nicht tun würde, dann kannte sie weder ihn noch Torchwood. Sie alle und vor allem Jack selbst, hatten Schlimmeres getan, um die Welt zu retten.

„Oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte dich niemals kennengelernt, du Zweiter Weltkriegs Idiot“, kam die sarkastische Antwort auf Jacks herausfordernde Frage, ob Rex bereit sei, sich zu opfern, was so viel heißen sollte wie „verdammt, ja“. 

„Es gibt nur noch eins, Jack.“

Jack fuhr fragend zu Gwen herum. „Was denn?“

„Du wirst niemals ein Selbstmörder sein.“ Und damit zückte Gwen ihre Waffe und richtete sie auf Jack.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick fest und gefasst, bereit, sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Aber Ianto konnte nicht hinsehen. Er versuchte, stark zu sein, aber er konnte nicht dabei zusehen, wie Gwen Jack erschoss.

Jack drehte sich auf ihre Anweisung hin um und in dieser Bewegung traf sein Blick ein letztes Mal auf Iantos. Die Verbindung dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, doch es war genug, um alles zwischen ihnen zu kommunizieren, was gesagt werden musste.

Zitternd wanderte Iantos Hand zu seiner eigenen Waffe, bereit, seinem eigenen Leben ein Ende zu setzen, bevor die Unsterblichkeit ihn wieder in ihre Klauen bekam. Entweder würden sie beide heute hier herausspazieren oder keiner. Es war einmal geschehen, dass nur einer von ihnen lebendig aus einer ausweglosen Situation entkommen war. Heute nicht.

Ein plötzlicher lauter Knall zerriss die Stille und in all der Anspannung brauchte es einige Sekunden, ehe alle begriffen, dass es ein Schuss in Buenos Aires gewesen war, nicht hier in Shanghai. 

„Rex, was war das?!“

Aber es war klar, was passiert war. Rex’ verzweifeltes Fluchen war ihnen Antwort genug.

„Wenn das Wunder endet, wird sie sterben“, erklärte die Frau. „Ist es das, was Sie wollen?“

„Jack? Was soll ich tun?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Oh Gott, was soll ich tun?“

Jack und Gwen und Ianto wechselten entschlossene Blicke miteinander. Das, was sie immer tun mussten.

Gwen richtete erneut ihre Waffe auf Jack.

„Ich sag dir, was du tun musst. Mach weiter. Du folgst weiter dem Plan.“

„Wir töten sie“, erinnerte Jack leise.

„Ich weiß.“

„Es ist Esther von der wir hier sprechen!“, rief Rex verzweifelt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist Esther und mein Dad und alle, die in der Zukunft den Tod finden. Aber Rex, wir müssen das durchziehen. Und ich sag dir auch warum.“ Sie sah zur Seite auf Oswald Danes. „Denn während ich hier stehe, sehe ich auf Oswald Danes. Er hat entschieden, wie lang die Kleine lebte und wann er sie töten wollte. Und diese Macht sollte niemand besitzen. Nicht die Reichen oder die Verrückten, nein, niemand.“

„Sie entscheiden doch auch grade“, erinnerte er Gwen amüsiert.

„Ja, und schauen Sie mal.“

„Sie töten Jack und Rex und die Kleine, Esther, ihr gesamtes Torchwood-Team? Das tun Sie wirklich?“

„Ja“, erklärte Gwen ohne zu zögern.

„Weil es das ist, was Torchwood tut“, fügte Ianto leise hinzu. „Es geht nicht um uns, sondern um das große Ganze. Was ist schon ein Opfer mehr für das Wohl der Welt.“ Er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte, nicht für ihn, nicht für Jack. Dass die Opfer, die sie bereits gebracht hatten, sie gebrochen hatten und hätten sie einander nicht gefunden, hätte nichts sie mehr retten können. Also war es jetzt nur gerecht, dass sie das gefundene, kurze Glück gemeinsam wieder verlieren sollten. Sie waren nicht so stark wie Gwen. Liebe, empfindsame Gwen Cooper mit ihrem unglaublichen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Die früher niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, ihren besten Freund zu erschießen, um die Welt zu retten. Aber das war es, was Torchwood aus einem machte.

„Ja“, erwiderte Gwen und tauschte einen letzten Blick mit Ianto. In ihren Augen lag kein Flehen um Vergebung. Nicht mehr. Und er erwartete es auch nicht von ihr.

„Bereit?“, fragte sie Jack und er nickte lächelnd, vergebend, obwohl Tränen seine Wangen hinabströmten.

Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte in den Schlund der Quelle.

Ianto folgte seinem Blick und er folgte dem Strudel des Blutes, der in die Tiefe gesogen wurde, nachdem der ohrenbetäubende Schuss verklungen war. Immer mehr und immer mehr verschwand in der Dunkelheit und er musste sich mit aller Macht auf das feucht glitzernde Rot konzentrieren, um Jacks und Rex’ Schmerzensschreie ausblenden zu können.

Ein markerschütterndes Beben erfasste abermals die Quelle, doch dieses Mal wollte es nicht aufhören. Es war wie ein Erlösungsschrei, als sich die Welt endlich wieder in ihre Fugen rückte. Stolpernd fiel Ianto neben Jack auf die Knie und fühlte seinen Puls, doch er war tot. Seine Waffe steckte vergessen im Bund seiner Hose, denn er wusste, dass er seine Chance verpasst hatte. Er war wieder unsterblich.

Und allein.

Zitternd zog er Jack an sich und wiegte ihn im Arm.

„Ianto!“, schrie Gwen und sah ihn flehentlich an. „Wir müssen hier raus!“

Aber er reagierte nicht auf ihr drängendes Flehen, er spürte lediglich ihren eindringlichen Blick auf sich gerichtet. Irgendetwas musste ihr schließlich die Erkenntnis gegeben haben, dass er nicht mitkommen würde, denn sie presste ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und hechtete dann zum Aufzug.

Er schloss die Augen und wartete, dass Oswald den Knopf drückte.

Doch plötzlich drang ein Keuchen an seine Ohren, das sogar den Lärm des kollabierenden Schachts um sie alle herum übertönte. Jack bäumte sich in seinen Armen auf, als er brutal ins Leben zurück gerissen wurde.

Ohne zu zögern küsste Ianto Jack, ehe er ihn hochzog. Gemeinsam wankten sie in Richtung Aufzug, wo Gwen bemerkt hatte, was vor sich ging und nun mit Jilly Kitzinger darum rang, den Lift am Boden zu behalten, um auf ihre Freunde zu warten. Sie fielen einander in die Arme, nachdem Gwen Jilly K.O. geschlagen hatte, doch dafür war später noch genug Zeit. Sie tauschten einen letzten Blick mit Oswald Danes, der die Frau fest in seinem Griff hielt, dann flohen sie so schnell es ging aus dem Schacht und aus dem alten Lagerhaus, ehe die Explosion hinter ihnen den Nachthimmel erleuchtete und die heiße Druckwelle sie von den Füßen riss.

 

Irgendwie trotz allem fasziniert beobachteten die drei Torchwood-Agenten das Feuer, während sie immer noch dort auf dem kalten Asphaltboden lagen, wo die Druckwelle der Explosion sie hingeschleudert hatte.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Jack plötzlich und lehnte sich ein wenig entspannter zurück.

Ianto setzte sich auf und klopfte sich verdrießlich die Asphaltkrümel von den Händen, seine aufgeschürfte Haut allerdings schon längst wieder verheilt. „Jetzt werden wir erst mal nen Umweg zu einer kleinen Bank in Edingburgh machen“, erklärte er. „Da hab ich ein Schließfach.“

Er spürte Jacks skeptischen Seitenblick auf sich gerichtet. „Und was ist da drin?“

Ianto wandte sich Jack zu. „Zwei Fläschchen mit deinem sterblichen Blut.“

„Was willst du denn damit?“, fragte Gwen verwirrt und rappelte sich auf die Knie hoch.

„Die werden in meinem Universum ziemliche Probleme mit dem Miracle Day kriegen. Ohne Jack können sie das Wunder nicht beenden.“

„Oh shit, natürlich!“, rief Gwen schockiert und schlug die Hand an die Stirn.

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Falls sie die Ursache überhaupt finden.“

„Hey!“ Gwen boxte Ianto gegen die Schulter. „Glaubst du, die Gwen da drüben kriegt das nicht hin oder was?“

„Ganz alleine?“ Ianto sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ich hab viel Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten, Gwen, aber das hier hätte niemand von uns alleine schaffen können.“

„Auch wieder wahr.“ Frustriert blies sie den Atem aus, sodass ihre Haare im Luftzug wippten. „Also was? Werdet ihr in das andere Universum rüberhüpfen und denen das Blut bringen und ne Gebrauchsanleitung dazu?“

„Ja, ich denk schon.“

„Wir könnten auch einen Zeitsprung machen und vor dem Wunder dort ankommen, um es so schnell wie möglich zu beenden“, schlug Jack vor.

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Hm, vielleicht. Aber wir müssen so oder so John suchen, um die Daten für mein Universum aus seinem Vortex Manipulator zu bekommen.“

„Das kann dauern“, seufzte Jack und rappelte sich hoch.

„Nichts da!“, pampte Gwen dazwischen und sprang ebenfalls auf die Beine. „Wir werden jetzt hier nicht quer durchs All düsen, um John Hart zu finden. Setzt mich gefälligst vorher zuhause ab. Ich will einfach nur zu meiner Familie!“

 


	15. Epilog

Es war so unwirklich, am nächsten Morgen aufzuwachen, friedlich im Bett des Gästezimmers von Gwens Haus, Jack an sich gepresst, und wissend, dass alles vorbei war. In Wirklichkeit war es das eigentlich noch nicht. Es würde eine lange Zeit dauern, ehe die Welt sich wieder gefangen hatte und für die gesamte Menschheit begann nun eine Zeit der Trauer. Gwen musste ihren Vater begraben und danach würden sie alle zusammen zurück nach Amerika fliegen... um Esther zu beerdigen. Ianto konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie tot war, aber das war das wahre Leben. Es tauchte nicht im letzten Moment ein Märchenprinz in einer blauen Kiste auf und rettete alle. Zu Torchwood zu gehören bedeutete, Verluste ertragen zu müssen. Er wusste das besser als jeder andere. Es war nicht fair, aber da machte das Schicksal keinen Unterschied. So viele waren in der letzten Nach gestorben, für die meisten war es eine Erlösung gewesen. Vor allem für... Ianto erschauderte. Vor allem für die armen Seelen, die bereits in den Öfen gelandet waren. Er wollte und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es immer noch Menschen waren, die lebten, obwohl sie zu Asche zerfallen waren. Der verzweifelte Versuch der Quelle, der Menschheit ein Geschenk zu machen durch das unsterbliche Blut, das man ihr aufgezwungen hatte, hatte sich als der größte Fluch in der Geschichte herausgestellt. Bloß, dass die Familien es nicht so sahen. Ianto war sich sicher, dass sie bereits einen Plan B hatten, um sich ihre perfekte Gesellschaft, die sie dann kontrollieren konnten zu erschaffen. Sie würden sie allerdings niemals finden und vollständig auslöschen können, also waren die Familien etwas, das er vorerst ganz nach unten auf seine mentale To-Do-Liste setzte. Wenigstens hatten sie ein paar ihrer Mitglieder mit in den Tod gerissen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie wichtig diese Frau oder der Mann in Buenos Aires gewesen waren, wie weit oben sie in den Dynastien gestanden hatten, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es den Familien einen herben Schlag versetzt hatte. Ein kleiner Trost.

Noch immer völlig erschöpft rückte er näher an Jack heran und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Er konnte Jacks Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr hören. Es war das schönste Geräusch, das es gab. Als er für einen Moment gedacht hatte, dass Jack, auch dieser Jack, tatsächlich... Tränen sammelten sich unwillkürlich in seinen Augenwinkeln und rannen ihm über das Gesicht.

„Hey, hey“, murmelte Jack plötzlich und schlang seine Arme fester um Ianto. Er musste durch die heißen Tränen, die auf seine nackte Brust getropft waren aufgewacht sein. „Was ist denn?“

„Nichts“, erwiderte Ianto stur und wischte sich die Tränen fort. „Es war bloß alles ein bisschen viel.“

Jack seufzte und nickte. „Ich weiß.“

Ianto gab einen unmännlichen, überraschten Quieklaut von sich, als Jack ihn plötzlich auf sich zog, sodass Iantos ganzer Körper Jacks bedeckte und sie sich ansehen konnte. Instinktiv wölbte er sich Jacks Händen entgegen, die verführerisch über seinen Rücken strichen und schließlich spielerisch über seinen Hintern führen. Seine Muskeln zuckten in freudiger Erwartung, während ihre Blicke aneinander festhielten. Iantos Atmung beschleunigte sich, als Jacks Finger plötzlich widerstandslos in ihn eindrangen. Der Captain stöhnte leise, als seine Finger in die glitschige Öffnung glitten, noch immer feucht von seinem Sperma von letzter Nacht. Denn kaum waren sie nach Wales zurückgekehrt (per Vortex Manipulator, da sie erstens sonst wieder mit Hilfe der Schmuggler das Land hätten verlassen müssen, und zweitens, weil sie alle drei besagtes Land so schnell wie möglich weit hinter sich lassen wollten), kaum war die Tür zum Gästezimmer hinter ihnen zugekracht, waren sie wie im Rausch übereinander hergefallen. Zwei Überlebende, die nun fühlen mussten, dass sie auch tatsächlich am leben waren.

Dieses Gefühl war auch jetzt nicht vollends verschwunden, auch, wenn mittlerweile das Gefühl tiefen Friedens über sie gekommen war und den stürmischen Sex wieder in etwas Sanftes, Liebevolles verwandelte.

Jack rollte sie beide herum, sodass Ianto zwischen seine Beine rutschte. Er schlang sie fest um Iantos Hüften und zog ihn zu einem stürmischen Kuss zu sich herunter. Mit einer Hand tastete er blind nach dem Gleitgel. „Fick mich, Ianto“, verlangte er bettelnd, als sich ihre Lippen für nur wenige Millimeter lösten, während sie immer noch den Atem des anderen teilten. Ianto nickte ruckartig und nahm Jack zittrig die kleine Tube ab. Er hielt sich nicht mit irgendwelchen langwierigen Vorbereitungen auf, sondern bedeckte seine Erektion mit Gleitgel, legte sich Jacks Beine über die Schultern und stieß mit einem Ruck in ihn. Jack keuchte auf vor Schmerz, ermunterte Ianto jedoch weiterzumachen, indem er seine Arme um ihn schlang und auf sich zog, sodass sein Geliebter immer tiefer in ihn glitt.

Für einen Moment verharrten sie regungslos, zitternd und schwer atmend. Ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte ihre Körper und sie sahen sich ohne zu blinzeln tief in die Augen. Schließlich nickte Jack zittrig und Ianto stieß seine Hüften nach vorne, während Jack sich ihm entgegen wölbte.

 

Ianto stand ein Stück abseits und hatte den Blick abgewandt. Er starrte auf eines der vielen Gräber um sich herum, anstatt auf Jack.

Er war überrascht gewesen, als Jack heute morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Ich möchte sein Grab besuchen.“

Er hatte noch nicht einmal spezifizieren müssen, wessen Grab. Ianto hatte es instinktiv gewusst. Also hatte er einfach bloß genickt und war Jack hierher gefolgt. Er ließ ihn alleine gehen, blieb ein Stück weit zurück, denn er wollte Jack die Zeit geben, die er brauchte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Jack überhaupt je an diesem Grab gewesen war. Es war jedoch nicht Iantos Platz, jetzt mit Jack dort zu sein und außerdem wäre es ihm komisch vorgekommen, am Grab seines anderen Ichs zu stehen.

Aber schließlich gab er der Versuchung doch nach und sah hinüber zu Jack. Er spürte sein Herz in tausend kleine Stücke brechen, als er den Captain so völlig verloren vor dem schlichten Grab stehen sah, eine einzelne rote Rose in der Hand. Ianto hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt, noch ehe sein Gehirn überhaupt bewusst registriert hatte, dass seine Füße ihn bereits instinktiv zu Jack hinüber trugen. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte er die feucht glänzenden Tränenspuren auf Jacks Wangen sehen und er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch etwas.

Bei ihm angelangt, schlang er ohne zu zögern seine Arme um Jack und hielt den älteren Mann fest, während er weinte. Auch Ianto spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und er wusste, dass Jack, genauso wie er selbst, in diesem Moment nicht nur um seinen Ianto weinte, sondern auch um Owen, dessen Überreste in einem gefluteten Atomkraftwerk trieben, und um Tosh, deren sterbliche Überreste zusammen mit der Basis in die Luft geflogen waren zusammen mit all den anderen toten Kollegen und Freunden, die im Dienst von Torchwood ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Selbst um seinem Bruder trauerte er. Und sie weinten um Steven. Jack wusste noch nicht einmal, wo das Grab seines Enkels war. Alice hatte es ihm nicht sagen wollen, als er ein letztes Mal versucht hatte, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen. Er hätte Mittel und Wege gehabt, es herauszufinden, doch er hatte ihr bereits genug Schmerz zugefügt. Wenn das seine Strafe war, dass er nicht einmal vor dem Grab seines Enkels stehen und trauern konnte, so sei es.

Die Sonne setzte über ihnen unbeirrt ihren Weg fort und scherte sich nicht um Wunden, die das Wunder geschlagen hatte und sie scherte sich auch nicht um den Schmerz eines einzelnen Mannes, der der Welt alles gegeben und dabei alles verloren hatte.

Ein Zittern durchlief Jack, ehe er sich von Ianto löste, um die Rose auf das Grab zu legen. Zärtlich strich er über den grauen Grabstein, während salzige Tränen auf den Stein und die blutroten Blätter der Rose fielen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf müde an Iantos Hüfte, als dieser sich dicht neben ihn stellte und für eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so.

Aber irgendwann rappelte Jack sich auf, seine Knie zittrig vom langen Hocken und er atmete tief durch.   
„Leb wohl, Ianto“, wisperte er, denn sie wussten beide, dass er nicht hierher zurückkehren würde. Gleichzeitig drückte er Iantos Hand fest in seiner, musste seine Wärme und seinen Puls spüren.

„Ich bin hier fertig.“

Ianto nickte und führte den benommenen Captain von dem Grab fort. Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück über die Schulter und flüsterte ein stummes „Danke“. Auch, wenn es vielleicht unfair war, Iantos Tod hatte es ihm ermöglicht, Jack zu finden. Und wenn sie für eine kurze Zeit in das andere Universum reisten, dann würde auch Ianto diesen Gang tun und Jacks Grab zum ersten und letzten Mal besuchen. Und er wusste, dass es Jack dann ebenso ergehen würde, wie ihm jetzt, dass der Captain trotz aller Trauer seinem Jack dankbar sein würde, dass dessen Tod es ihm ermöglicht hatte, Ianto zu finden, damit sie gegenseitig Erlösung ineinander finden konnten.

 

Die Trauerfeier für Esther gab ihnen zwar emotional den Rest, doch auf der anderen Seite zog sie auch einen Schlussstrich unter das Wunder. Iantos Blick blieb die ganze Zeit über, während seine Ohren erfüllt waren vom Gesang der Trauergäste und insbesondere von Jacks hellem Tenor neben sich, fest auf dem Foto verhaften, das eine sanft lächelnde Esther zeigte und das war es, wie er sich an sie erinnern wollte. Ein tiefes Wasser, das alle nicht mit ihrer offensichtlichen Güte und Menschlichkeit überraschte, sondern mit ihrem Mut, den sie bis zum Schluss immer wieder trotz allem Stolpern aufgebracht hatte.

 

„Ich weiß, es ist unpassend“, flüsterte Jack Ianto verschwörerisch zu, während sie auf die anderen warteten, die nach dem Gottesdienst noch ein wenig Smalltalk mit Rex’ Kollegen hielten.

Ianto sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wann war es für dich jemals _nicht_ unpassend, Jack?“, fragte er trocken.

Jack blinzelte und überlegte einen Moment. Dann grinste er Ianto verschmitzt an. „Stimmt auch wieder. Also dann kann ich dir ja sagen, wie unglaublich heiß du in diesem Anzug aussiehst und am liebsten würde ich...“

„Können wir dann?“ Gwen schob sich zwischen die beiden und hakte sich bei jedem der beiden Männer unter.

Ianto errötete und räusperte sich verlegen, während Jack Gwen ein charmantes Lächeln zuwarf.

„Sicher.“

Sie sah skeptisch zu ihm auf, dann sah sie Ianto an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie die feine Röte auf seinen Wangen sah. Dann rollte sie mit den Augen und zog sie den Gang entlang, weg von der Leichenhalle.

Sie alle hielten in ihrem freundschaftlichen Geplänkel inne, als Rex’ Handy auf einmal piepste.

 

Die Schüsse der CIA-Agenten verhallten in dem weiträumigen Korridor und Charlotte Wills stürzte leblos auf den Marmorboden, durchlöchert von Kugeln.

Verzweifelt tastete Jack nach einem Puls an Rex’ Hals, doch er fand keinen.

„Nein, nein, nein“, wimmerte Gwen in Rhys’ Armen. „Nicht nach allem, was er durchgestanden hatte.“

„Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können“, erklärte Jack leise und ließ von Rex ab, um Ianto in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verharrten die Freunde in geschockter Trauer. Als plötzlich ein Ruck durch Rex’ Leiche ging und er sich laut nach Luft ringend wieder aufsetzte.

Mit einem geschockten Aufschrei wichen die vier vor dem keuchenden und plötzlich wieder sehr lebendigen Rex zurück.

Der CIA-Agent starrte verwirrt zu ihnen auf.

„Was?!“, stammelte Jack fassungslos.

„Was?!“, kam es ebenso fassungslos von Ianto und Gwen.

Und schließlich trug Rex ebenso ein unverständliches „was?!“ bei. Stirnrunzelnd sah er angesichts der fassungslosen Blicke seiner Freunde an sich herunter und zog sein blutbesudeltes Hemd auseinander. Die aufkeimende Hysterie, als er sah, wie sich seine Schusswunde auf mysteriöse Weise wieder schloss, konnte er nur mit Mühe und Not unterdrücken, indem er hilfloser Wut freien Lauf ließ.

„Was is’n jetzt los?!“ Baff starrte Gwen immer noch auf Rex’ nun wundenfreie Brust.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich“, erklärte Jack bestimmt.

„Du!“, schnappte Rex und funkelte Jack an. „Zweiter Weltkrieg, was hast du aus mir gemacht?!“

„Ich...“ stammelte Jack erneut, aber ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

„Sag’s mir!“, schrie Rex und setzte sich auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, schrie Jack zurück. „Das ist unmöglich! Mein Blut kann niemanden unsterblich machen, das hab ich euch schon mal erklärt!“

„Tja, offenbar hast du da falsch gedacht!“, höhnte Rex außer sich vor Wut.

„Jetzt lass ich euch einmal allein!“

Alle blickten mit großen Augen zu der unerwarteten Stimme neben ihnen auf, immer noch völlig durcheinander von den gerade erlebten Ereignissen.

„John!“, stammelte Jack stupide, als John Hart plötzlich vor ihnen stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, einen rügenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Du!“

„Hey Liebes.“ John grinste Gwen keck an.

„Wer ist denn der jetzt schon wieder!“, verlangte Rex knatschig zu wissen, da sich hier plötzlich keiner mehr um ihn kümmerte, obwohl er grade gestorben und wieder auferstanden war.

Aber keiner antwortete ihm, sondern die drei Torchwood-Agenten hatten sich immer noch diesem John zugewandt. War es nicht ein John gewesen, der Ianto aus dem anderen Universum hierhergebracht hatte? Klasse. Noch so ein Alien-Zeitreise-Experte, wenn er nicht gleich selbst ein Alien war.

„Ihr hättet mir ruhig Bescheid sagen können“, schmollte John. „Jetzt passiert mal wieder was auf der Erde und es hat – Überraschung – mit Captain Jack Harkness zu tun, und ich verpass den ganzen Spaß.“

„Du hättest uns grade noch gefehlt“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Mit Rex hatten wir eine Nervensäge genug, aber ich versprech dir, dass wir dir bei der nächsten Krise Bescheid sagen.“

„Hmpf, sehr gut.“ John nickte inbrünstig, ohne sich um Iantos Sarkasmus zu kümmern, während alle Rex’ affrontiertes „hey“ ignorierten.

„Na komm.“ Gwen packte Rex unter dem Arm und hievte ihn hoch, der jedoch sogleich begann, sich bitterlich über seinen neuen Lebensstatus zu beschweren.

„John.“

John sah fragend zu Jack auf, während sie alle drei Rex’ Geschrei und Gezeter sowie Gwens Antwortflüche im Hintergrund ignorierten. Überrascht zuckte er zusammen, als Jack sich plötzlich zu ihm herunter beugte und ihn zärtlich küsste.

„Danke“, lächelte er, als er sich wieder von ihm löste.

John blinzelte perplex und eben, als er glaubte, seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben, trat Ianto ebenfalls an ihn heran und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Auch von mir: Danke“, sagte der jüngere Mann inbrünstig und lächelte John ebenfalls an.

Verlegen wich er ihrem Blick aus und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Naja... gern geschehn.“

„Was hast du jetzt vor, wo du wieder hier bist?“, fragte Jack nach einigen Sekunden der Stille.

„Och, ich bin doch jetzt ein ehrlicher Geschäftsmann, mein Geschäft in Mexiko läuft ganz gut...“

Jack fixierte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bei der Wortwahl „ehrlicher Geschäftsmann“, doch John ignorierte ihn und fuhr ungerührt fort: „Da wäre es doch unverantwortlich, dem den Rücken zu kehren.“

Jack starrte ihn noch für einen Moment ausdruckslos an, ehe er ein trockenes, amüsiertes Geräusch von sich gab. „Mach das mal, du ehrlicher Geschäftsmann.“

„Tu ich. Und ihr zwei?“ Er sah die beiden Männer vor sich abwechseln an. „Bleibt ihr hier oder geht ihr zurück ins All?“

Jack und Ianto warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe Jack die Schultern zuckte. Jetzt war endlich die Zeit gekommen, um sich zu entscheiden. „Wir wollten eigentlich zurück ins All, aber... erst mal müssen wir uns jetzt um ihn kümmern.“ Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Rex’ Richtung. „Das kam grade ziemlich überraschend. Einerseits tut es gut zu wissen, dass ich nicht der einzige Unsterbliche bin.“ Er sah Ianto an, über dessen Unsterblichkeit er natürlich glücklicher war als über Rex’. „Aber wir müssen trotzdem herausfinden, ob er wie ich ein Fixpunkt in der Zeit ist oder wie Ianto einfach nur... naja, unsterblich ist. Vielleicht ist der Effekt auch nur vorübergehend. Ich denke, wir sollten den Doctor finden. Wenigstens das wird er uns sagen können.“

„Du mit deinem Doctor“, spöttelte John, woraufhin Ianto ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich gab. „Aber soll mir recht sein, wenn du von diesem Planeten verschwindest und mir nicht ständig auf die Finger schielst.“

„Als ob ich dafür Zeit hätte.“

„Ah, ja stimmt“, grinste der ehemalige Zeitagent. „Ihr habt natürlich Verpflichtungen einander gegenüber. Die haben natürlich Priorität.“

Jack grinste zurück, wurde gleich darauf jedoch ernst. „Haben sie. Ich hab die letzten hundert Jahre alles für diese Welt und Torchwood getan. Und vieles dafür geopfert.“ Er griff nach Iantos Hand und drückte zu. „Jetzt ist es mir endgültig egal. Soll jemand anderes die Verantwortung übernehmen. Zumindest für eine Weile. Torchwood wird inoffiziell weiterexistieren und Gwen hat genug Erfahrung, um kleinere Krisen zu meistern.“

John hob süffisant eine Augenbraue. „Für die großen Krisen lass ich durchklingeln.“

Jack nickte. „Tu das. Aber bis dahin gibt es nur Ianto und mich.“

„Klingt gut. Falls ihr euch irgendwann langweilig werdet... ich war schon immer offen für Orgien.“

„Danke, aber nein danke“, mischte Ianto sich nun in das Gespräch ein. Er funkelte John an, auch, wenn ein schalkhaftes Glitzern in seinen Augen blitzte.

John hob abwehrend lachend die Hände. „Schon gut, ich mein ja nur. Euch sollte schon klar sein, dass ihr bis zum Ende aller Zeiten miteinander habt.“

Die beiden Unsterblichen sahen sich für einen langen Augenblick intensiv an.

„Ja“, antwortete Jack schließlich lächelnd, ohne seinen Blick von Ianto zu wenden. Er drückte seine Hand. „Das haben wir.“

**Ende**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
> Eine Englische Übersetzung ist in Arbeit.


End file.
